The Dark Legacy: First Quarter
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Manusia tidak hidup sendirian, karena bayangan selalu mengikuti mereka dari kegelapan. Kekuatan kasat mata memberikan tragedi besar penentu masa depan. Dan semua itu ada di dalam tangan seorang gadis belia, Kuchiki Rukia. Dia tahu semuanya berubah, di saat kakinya melangkah menyambut kegelapan yang diterangi sinar rembulan. Separuh dari dirinya.
1. Prologue

::**Prologue**::

.0.

.

.

.

Pria itu menatap langit malam. Matanya mengatakan bahwa keadaan tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Lautan manusia berkumpul di bawah kakinya, seperti barisan pasukan semut merayap di atas bumi. Semuanya begitu terkendali berdasarkan sistem—terkontrol.

Dia bersiul—memainkan lagu _The Killers_—terpaku dalam mengamati situasi yang membuatnya risih. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya di utara, kecuali suara klakson kendaraan dan makian yang terdengar lebih sering berkumandang di depan rumahnya. Terlalu akrab untuk didengar telinganya.

Pria itu berdecak mengejek, pada hal terkotor yang sudah bosan dilihatnya. Perbuatan manusia adalah hal yang dibencinya. Terutama pada alam. Udara dan tanah, air juga makhluk hidup lainnya. Karena pria itu berasal dari salah satunya—alam liar beserta kemurniannya. Insting. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan untuk bertahan hidup, juga memangsa.

Kehidupan tidak pernah menjadi lebih adil hanya dengan uang ataupun kedudukan tertinggi untuk diraih. Kekejamannya selalu merambat seperti benalu, berakar dan bertumbuh tanpa jeda. Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan pihak tersudut? Duduk diam dan menutup mata? Jelas itu tidak akan dilakukannya—maupun sebagai pilihan terakhir.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Lihat bagaimana mereka berjalan! Memuakkan," gerutu pria itu, berdiri di bangunan pencakar langit seorang diri.

Tubuhnya membungkuk—berjongkok—sementara matanya memicing tajam dan menyala di kegelapan malam. Bulan meneranginya. Si anak bulan.

Pria itu merogoh saku belakang celana jeans-nya, mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah bertekstur tidak rapi karena perbuatannya. Tersegel rapat, berbanding terbalik dengan tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana. Terlalu buruk untuk dilihat.

"Apa yang ditulisnya ini?" Si pria mengerutkan dahinya, yang awalnya memang sudah berkerut dalam.

Angin musim semi memanggilnya, menajamkan indera penciumannya. Udara kotor akan asap kendaraan juga limbah pabrik. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Pria itu mengernyit, ketika semua hal itu masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya.

"Kota ini benar-benar kotor!" Matanya kembali terpaku pada jalanan terpadat di tengah Tokyo. "Pernahkah mereka berpikir untuk istirahat sehari saja? Manusia lemah yang berpura-pura tangguh—menggelikan."

Bulan menunjukkan posisi terbaiknya, tidak terhalang oleh awan dan langit malam. Terang dan bercahaya. Menunjukkan jalan kepada siapa yang tersesat. Kepada si anak bulan.

Pria itu menunduk dan menegangkan punggungnya, memperlihatkan lekukan tulang dan otot tercetak di balik kaos longgarnya. Seringaiannya tertarik ke belakang, menunjukkan bahwa mulutnya terlihat lebih lebar daripada kelihatannya. Kukunya menggores beton bangunan yang diinjaknya, menciptakan goresan tajam seperti cakaran harimau liar. Pria itu tertawa—ataukah menangis? Lolongannya terdengar dan teredam dalam keramaian malam. Memanggil yang terlupakan. Jauh di perbatasan dunia, dimana hati manusia normal tidak akan pernah bisa melihat juga merasakan.

Tiba-tiba instingnya bergerak cepat, menangkap sesuatu yang terlewatkan di bawah sana. Ketajamannya menusuk dada juga mempercepat adrenalin di dalam aliran darahnya. Warisan dari leluhur, tidak akan pernah bisa dipadamkan. Tertanam seperti sebuah tanda lahir. Panasnya meredam keraguan, tapi menyulutkan amarah. Berbahaya.

Pria itu merasakannya, hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Bau yang tidak sedap dan dibencinya seumur hidup. Bercampur halus dengan darah manusia dan peluh dinginnya. Telinganya menangkap suara itu, di antara kekacauan suara mesin juga kata-kata. Rintihan kesakitan juga ketidakberdayaan.

Dia tertawa getir, menepuk-nepuk sepatu _boots_-nya yang sedikit berdebu sebelum bangkit berdiri. Gravitasi selalu bisa menariknya ke bawah, puluhan meter dari atas tanah. Kekokohan dirinya hampir menyerupai dinding batu. Kepalan tangan yang meremas surat yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat.

Pria itu kembali tersadar dan memasukkan kembali suratnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia terancam akan amukan Sang Alpha, bila tidak melakukan perintah yang diturunkan untuknya. Hidungnya mendengus, begitu mengingat wajah Sang Alpha dalam benaknya.

"Orang tua itu," cibirnya, turun dari undakan batas loteng. Rantai kalung di lehernya berbunyi gemerincing, setiap kali kakinya mengambil hentakan langkah terlalu keras. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Tapi—bau ini membuatku muak."

Terlalu gegabah sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Tidak bisa dikontrol, bahkan saat dia berlari dan melompat ke atap bangunan di sampingnya. Kakinya berlari cepat, seperti seorang _parkour_ handal dan sudah menghafal medannya dalam berkali-kali latihan. Tapi, lagi-lagi insting yang dipegang kuat olehnya. Melawan tamparan angin keras di wajah juga tubuhnya. Rambut terangnya tertiup angin, seperti penanda perang akan terjadi.

"_Let's kick some ass!_"

Tangannya mencengkram ujung kaosnya dan menyingkapnya dalam sekali tarikan. Kemudian berganti pada ikat pinggang juga celana jeans-nya. Sepatu _boots_-nya terlempar ke sembarang arah, ketika amukannya terbangun kuat. Menarik otot-ototnya.

Suara gemeretak juga tarikan daging segar terdengar memilukan. Ketika tubuhnya menunduk dan kulitnya memerah—hitam. Matanya terbelalak lebar, membuat irisnya menjadi semakin besar dan terang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya giginya yang menajam menjadi taring yang sedikit menekuk. Tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah, menyambut kegelapan jalan di samping bangunan yang terpencil juga mencari keadilan menurut persepsinya sendiri. Selama bulan masih menerangi dirinya, dia tidak akan berhenti dari jalan yang sudah ditapakinya.

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Ok! Fic baru dan multichap baru! Kali ini bertema supernatural dan masih drama. Berhubung **Black Rosette** sudah hampir tamat, jadi aku memutuskan mengeluarkan fic baru yang sudah cukup lama tersimpan dalam otakku (idenya ^^;). Ini baru prolog-nya dan apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa 'pria itu' di atas sana? ;)

Dan rencananya fic ini akan terdiri dari 3 bagian (kalau dalam novel tuh 3 buku, Trilogy). Kemungkinan ceritanya akan sangat panjang, jadi aku pikir lebih baik dibagi jadi 3, biar ga pusing juga bacanya. Dan terima kasih untuk teman" di FB! (yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu…_gomenne_ ^^) Berkat dukungan mereka fic ini akhirnya berhasil terbentuk! _Hope you guys enjoy the story! See you on the first chapter!_

_._

_._

_._

_And…Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat?_ ;)

.

.

.

**New playlist…new playlist:**

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Panic! At The Disco- Let's Kill Tonight_

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_B.O.B feat Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	2. Big Eyes, Bad Wolf

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 1: Big Eyes, Bad Wolf**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**June 2008—Tokyo, Japan**

Musik berdentum keras dari speaker di setiap sudut ruangan, memainkan melodi menghentak yang bisa membangunkan semangat di tengah malam. Lagu Good Charlotte sudah dimainkan hampir seluruh _track list_-nya, selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Seorang gadis mungil sibuk menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sesuai alunan drum. Jari-jarinya menelusuri piringan hitam dan menyusunnya sesuai abjad. Dari A hingga C. Daftar susunan yang tidak sedikit, dimulai dari era tahun lima puluh hingga sembilan puluhan.

Kuchiki Rukia, 16 tahun, sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan _part-time_ seperti tanpa beban. Sesekali menggumamkan lirik dengan dengungan. Tidak bisa menghapal seluruh bagian liriknya, hanya mengingat samar-samar pada bagian _reff_. Musik _rock_ yang sulit terjamah oleh ingatan penuh akan tugas sekolah juga menu makan malam.

Pintu depan didorong hingga terbuka. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah mantap dari sepatu _boots_ kulitnya, mengamati ruangan dan hanya menemukan gadis mungil di belakang rak yang memajang urutan Billboard teratas. Tidak ada pengunjung di dalam toko musik menjelang jam tutup malam ini.

Pria itu berdeham, berusaha menarik perhatian Rukia tanpa menegur. Hemat bersuara, terkadang tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sudah berteriak seharian penuh. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Rukia," pria itu memanggil, mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya tidak sabaran. "Hoi, penjaga kasir!"

Rukia menegakkan bahunya, berbalik hingga menatap si pria sangar. Bertubuh tinggi tegap juga warna merah mengkilat terlihat dari atas kepalanya. "Ahh—_officer_!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," gerutu si pria, menumpukan sebelah sikunya di atas meja kasir. Alisnya mendelik tidak suka. "Aku baru saja naik pangkat, bahkan menyentuh pekerjaan baruku pun belum."

"Itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pengatur lalu lintas, bukan?" Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat mengitari rak, sambil terus menyenandungkan lagu yang sudah berganti ke _track_ selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah menyimpan pesananku?" tanya si _officer_, mencari-cari di balik rak laci yang terlihat jelas dari posisinya. Dengan tinggi tubuh di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter ke atas.

Rukia mendengus, separuh menggerutu karena mengganggu ritual pembersihan tokonya. Menyusun kaset-kaset lagu sambil mendengarkan musik di latar belakang.

"Aku menyimpannya. Bob Marley tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Renji."

"Di antara kesibukan juga hiruk pikuk kota ini, Jepang luput akan daftar _import_ yang mengharuskan Bob Marley juga John Lennon di rak musik teratas. Singkirkan Johnny untuk sementara waktu."

"Hei! Aku masih mendengarkan KAT-TUN dan kupikir mereka tidak buruk. Selera musikmu seperti om-om," gumam Rukia, mengambil kantong kertas dan memasukkan pesanan Renji ke dalamnya. "Kau juga harus mendengarkan lagu terbaru Morning Musume, bila ingin kusarankan."

"Aku hanya senang melihat mereka tampil di tivi, tidak membayangkan mereka menyanyi di pemutar musikku." Renji menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Man_." Rukia mencibir berbisik sambil memberikan pesanan Renji dengan tangan terulur. Matanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"_Sankyuu_! Oya—kapan _shift_-mu berakhir? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Dengan mobil barumu?" Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti menyingkirakn debu kasat mata.

"Yah—Tatsuki sedang tidak memakainya, jadi aku meminjamnya untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula kami adalah partner, tidak masalah."

"Keren, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Stasiunnya tidak jauh dari sini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau serius? Hanya sepuluh menit menggunakan mobil patroli daripada memilih untuk menaiki kereta malam yang hanya menyisakan tidak lebih dari lima orang di setiap gerbongnya? Plus, pemanas mobil yang masih berjalan."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim panas. Kau tidak membutuhkan pemanas mobil."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, nona. Dan pastikan kau tidak melewati jam malam! Kerjakan pekerjaan sekolahmu sebelum tidur!"

Rukia terkekeh, melihat Renji mengguruinya sambil berlalu pergi. "_Yes, sir_!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Dan Renji menghilang di balik pintu kaca, sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum menapaki jalanan luar menuju mobilnya.

Rukia memandangi jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pertanda shift-nya sudah hampir berakhir. Pekerjaan sampingan menjelang musim panas sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa pegal. Stok barang yang menumpuk di akhir minggu juga pelanggan yang menuntut pemberian potongan harga bagi member baru. Sakit kepalanya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tangannya kembali memainkan peran, mengambil dan menyusun beberapa kuitansi yang sudah lunas terbayar. Pikirannya kembali bercabang, menghiraukan musik yang tidak lagi berkumandang nyaring. Kesunyian menjadi teman barunya. Sambil menatap layar komputer berlatar Microsoft Excel. Penghitungan stock pembelian hari ini selama _hardware_ berdengung nyaring. Bosnya belum memiliki niat untuk mengganti mesinnya dengan yang terbaru—menghemat anggaran.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan sekarang!" Rukia menggerutu, saat _cursor_-nya tidak mau bergerak. Sepertinya komputer toko sedang tidak ingin bekerja sama dengannya.

Tangannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada hasil. Dia mendesah, melirik tombol off yang bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan di tengah jalan. Mungkin pagi besok pekerja _shift_ lainnya akan meneruskan apa yang tertinggal. Atau kelalaian Rukia yang segera dilaporkan pada pemilik toko. Itu kabar buruknya.

"Aku benci pekerjaan ini!" decaknya, membenturkan kepalanya ringan ke atas meja kayu. Sambil menunggu mesinnya bekerja lagi.

"Kau belum pulang?" terucap suara dari pintu pegawai. Seorang laki-laki asing berambut coklat lembut. Wajahnya mengingatkan akan sosok anak band era awal abad dua satu dengan tindikan berlebih hampir di seluruh telinganya. Rukia menyebutnya sebagai si bos pesolek maskulin. Mengingat tubuhnya terbilang hampir sempurna untuk pria dalam usia rata-rata tiga puluh akhir dan selalu memakai celana jeans ketat dipadukan dengan kemeja bercorak terang.

"Bos," Rukia memanggil, lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu. "Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya beli mesin yang baru. Komputernya tidak mau berjalan."

Si bos berperawakan ganteng khas Eropa Utara itu hanya terkekeh geli, melihat karyawannya berwajah memberengut seperti tikus tanah. "Biar kuselesaikan. Kau boleh pulang, _doll_."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memanggilku _doll_?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti boneka yang dijual di toko oleh-oleh di kampung halamanku," ucap si bos. "Aku serius! Dan kau menggemaskan seperti _dolly_."

"_Dolly_?" Rukia semakin memberengut kesal, sembari menyampirkan tasnya di sebelah lengannya. Matanya mendelik tajam.

"Tenang saja, kau bukan tipeku. Pulanglah sebelum hari semakin gelap!"

Rukia mendengus, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Meninggalkan tanda tangan di atas buku absent yang tergeletak di atas meja konter.

"_Otsukare_!" teriak si bos, melepas kepergian salah satu pegawai terpercayanya.

"Seharusnya anda mengucapkannya perlahan, jangan disambung seperti itu." Rukia tersenyum simpul dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan pintu keluar. Bel berdenting karena gesekan pintu. "_Otsukare_!"

Rukia berjalan lambat, menikmati udara yang hampir berubah panas. Angin masih berhembus sejuk untuk menyingkirkan udara musim semi berakhir. Digantikan dengan musim terburuk yang pernah ada. Karena gadis mungil itu tidak tahan dengan teriknya sinar mentari siang. Membakar kulit dan merusak pigmennya.

Musim panas berarti liburan panjang. Di sisi lain pekerjaan sampingannya tidak menghilang—malah bertambah. Perjanjian yang diambilnya untuk pendapatan lebih telah mengharuskannya bekerja enam hari dalam seminggu, ditambah _shift_ yang lebih panjang. Bertambah dua jam dari yang biasanya. Membayangkan duduk di depan komputer berkecepatan siput berjalan dan orang-orang memenuhi toko untuk mengincar pendingin ruangan. Kamera pengawas yang minim harus membuatnya berpikir ke cara tambahan. Matanya yang tidak boleh lepas dari kecurigaan sedikitpun. Meminimalisir pengutil dadakan yang kebanyakan adalah para siswa sekolah.

Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, sesekali menendang kerikil yang tak terlihat. Malam semakin larut dan dirinya harus segera tiba secepat mungkin. Tidak menambah rasa khawatir berlebih pada satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dia miliki. Kakak laki-laki yang menunggu kepulangannya di rumah.

Mengingat rumah, gadis itu tersenyum lebar karena tidak sabar untuk segera menyantap jeruk yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Khusus dipesannya kepada kakaknya untuk menyambut akhir pekan.

Lampu jalan yang berkedip rusak telah menyita pandangan seriusnya. Hanya satu dari sekian deretan lampu yang terpasang di tepi jalan. Entah mengapa langkahnya terhenti dan matanya mengamati lampu dalam diam. Angin berhembus lebih kencang menyapu lehernya. Terasa seperti musim dingin di sela-sela cuaca lembab nan kering.

Beberapa pejalan kaki seperti tidak menyadari matinya lampu atau mungkin tidak peduli. Kemungkinan petugas akan segera mengganti lampunya pagi ini. Hal sepele luput dari perhatian dan pekerjaan menanti di depan.

Rasa dingin itu semakin terasa, tepat di sebelah kanannya. Tembok bata berdiri tinggi dan berlumut. Terabaikan dari pengurus bangunan untuk segera disemen dan dicat ulang. Menyambut sebuah jalan kecil yang menghubungkan toko depan dengan pintu belakang. Biasanya digunakan oleh para pegawai yang memiliki akses tersembunyi. Kini berbisik sepi dan terlihat lebih gelap.

Rukia menelisik, mengamati sesuatu yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Jalan batu berubah menjadi tanah bersemen yang kotor. Tumpukan kardus buah bekas juga tempat sampah berbak terbuka memberikan bau tak sedap. Rukia mengernyitkan hidungnya, mengerjap ketika cahaya lampu jalan kecil lebih terlihat hidup daripada sebelumnya.

Di sanalah berdiri. Dua orang yang saling berdempetan di dinding bata. Rukia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas, kecuali tubuh yang berbenturan juga bergerak seirama. Mereka—pasangan—sedang bercumbu di sebuah jalan kecil.

Wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Perutnya menggelitik, karena rasa aneh yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya saat pulang dari kerja sampingan. Kecuali karena makanan yang memprotes untuk segera keluar. Bukan rasa malu karena melihat sepasang manusia yang memiliki privasi dewasa. Tidak seharusnya murid sekolah seperti dirinya mengintip kegiatan intim mereka.

Rukia bermaksud melangkah pergi, sebelum mendengar lengkuhan tinggi dari si wanita. Suaranya parau juga melengking serak. Seperti tersedak sesuatu dan terhimpit beban berat. Perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Digantikan sebelah tangannya terkulai lemas tanpa memeluk tubuh si pria yang memeluknya semakin erat.

Wajah si pria tersembunyi di balik leher pasangannya, tidak bisa lepas menjauh. Memberikan perasaan ganjil untuk segera pergi atau tetap diam di tempat. Situasi yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, membuat Rukia masih terdiam dan merogoh cepat tas sekolahnya. Mencari bala bantuan—

"To…long…."

Suara itu—si wanita yang sebelumnya terdengar oleh telinganya. Rukia memelototi si pria yang tak kunjung menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika tangan lunglai si wanita terulur ke arah Rukia. Wanita itu menyadari dirinya.

Rukia menahan napasnya, begitu melihat wajah pucat si wanita. Hampir tak memiliki warna dengan bibir biru dan mata yang hampir memutih. Seperti melihat zombie dalam kenyataan. Seakan mimpi buruk memperolok di depannya, mempertanyakan kebenaran di balik sebuah khayalan semata.

Rukia melangkah semakin mendekat, berusaha memahami situasi semakin jelas. Tangannya bergetar untuk segera meraih ponselnya. Sayangnya terendam di balik onggokan buku dalam tas kecilnya. Dia menggerutu saat jari-jarinya tidak bisa merasakan tekstur kasar ponsel miliknya.

"He…hei!" Akhirnya Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk menegur—separuh ragu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup juga ketakutan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Si pria kini benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya. Gerak tubuhnya mewakilkan bahwa teguran Rukia terdengar jelas olehnya. Dengan cara berbeda dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tubuhnya sementara tubuh si wanita merosot turun dan terduduk di atas tanah.

Si pria menampakkan dirinya, disorot oleh lampu dinding lima kaki tinggi darinya. Matanya mengkilat tajam—merah menyala. Bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi hingga menampakkan taringnya. Bukan gigi manusia. Darah segar masih menodai sudut mulutnya.

Kulitnya tidak kalah pucat dari si wanita, terlihat menonjol di balik rambut hitam gelapnya. Si pria asing yang mulai melangkah dan sekejap hilang dari pandangan. Rukia merasakan kepanikan menggelayuti paru-parunya. Tarikan napasnya menjadi lebih berat. Sesuatu kembali menusuk punggung dan pundaknya. Seperti sengatan dingin dari es.

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati pria itu berdiri di belakangnya. Santai tanpa perlu bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu. Gerak tubuhnya lunglai seperti bergerak tanpa tulang.

"Kau terlihat…menggiurkan," ucapnya parau. Dia mengendus udara apak, dan menggeram ketika matanya menatap Rukia penuh hasrat.

"Kau…melukainya." Suara Rukia bergetar, sementara otaknya sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Aku mengambil darahnya. Wanita itu tidak akan merasakan apapun selain mati lemas beberapa menit ke depan." Si Pria melangkah maju, membuat Rukia harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Napasnya memburu, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada dinding batu untuk menahan tubuh olengnya. Kini dia merasa mual. "Kau bukan manusia."

Si pria terkekeh, memegangi perutnya yang mengejang karena tawa. Matanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Rukia, mengikuti arah gadis itu bergerak. Kiri dan kanan.

Sebelah tangan Rukia menyentuh balok kayu yang terabaikan. Beberapa tersandar di balik kotak kayu dan diambilnya salah satunya. Kedua tangannya memegang mantap, walaupun masih sedikit bergetar karena gugup juga takut. Menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

"Mundur atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Si pria sama sekali tidak tersudut oleh ancamannya. Malah semakin maju dengan tangan terulur. "Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, gadis kecil."

Balok kayunya melayang dan menghantam wajah si pria, ketika dia mendekat lebih dari batas aman. Rukia melepaskan refleks secepat mungkin, mengerahkan tenaganya yang bertumpu pada senjata dadakan. Dan balik kayu terbelah menjadi dua, patah dengan serat kayu yang keluar tak beraturan.

Rukia menahan napasnya, ketika menyadari si pria tidak tumbang. Juga tidak terluka. Tidak ada darah ataupun bekas merah di atas kulit putihnya. Menyisakan emosi yang berubah marah dan gigi yang menggertak. Si pria terlihat kesal. Membungkuk sebelum melompat ke arah gadis manusia itu.

Sesuatu berkelebat cepat. Seperti terbang dan menghantam tubuh si pria hingga menabrak dinding. Suara teriakan dan geraman terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Rukia bergidik sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya di balik kegelapan. Melihat pergelutan yang terjadi terlalu cepat.

Suara keras terdengar nyaring. Sesuatu yang keras patah dan bergemeretak. Tidak manusiawi. Seluruh saraf Rukia hampir berteriak, ketika mendapati sosok kedua yang terlalu besar untuk seukuran hewan liar.

Serigala. Berbulu coklat muda menyala—hampir jingga. Tubuhnya hampir sebesar truk dan cakarnya tajam mencengkram tanah. Mulutnya menampakkan taring panjang yang kini mencabik tubuh si pria tak kenal ampun. Daging terkoyak hingga ke tulang.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tercekat saat mata si serigala menatap dirinya. Tidak ada emosi apapun selain kegeraman dan juga kedengkian. Perlahan melembut luluh digantikan oleh ketenangan.

Rukia mengerjap, masih mendapati si serigala menatap dirinya. Lama. Seperti menilai sementara kedua telinganya naik ke atas karena awas, dan ekornya menggantung di udara. Terpana—itu yang mewakilkan bila si serigala bisa berbicara.

Suara bising mulai terdengar di ujung jalan. Beberapa orang berbisik dan memanggil, ketika perhatian Rukia teralih. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali mencari si serigala. Tapi dia sudah menghilang. Bersama tubuh si pria yang sudah dipastikan mati dengan kepala terpenggal. Menimbulkan rasa mual di perut Rukia, seperti diaduk dalam mesin cuci berputar.

"To…tolong," panggil Rukia, menarik fokusnya kembali pada situasi di sekitarnya. Masih mendapati si wanita yang diam tak bergerak.

Seorang pria mendekat ke lokasi, berpakaian biru dengan topi dan menggenggam tonfa. Polisi patroli.

"Polisi! Tolong! Ada wanita…yang terluka!" Rukia berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang sempat terpendam sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah!" Polisi kedua muncul sementara rekannya pergi untuk mengecek keadaan wanita yang tergeletak. "Apa yang kau lihat, nona? Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Rukia mengangguk, namun kemudian menggeleng. Sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. "A—aku…ya—itu…"

"Kau bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi. Penjelasanmu akan kami dengarkan segera sebagai keterangan saksi untuk sementara waktu."

Sial. Itu yang dipikirkan Rukia selama dirinya pasrah mengikuti si polisi. Malam tidak berpihak adil pada dirinya, juga pada pikiran sehatnya. Si serigala terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Terutama mata besar yang berwarna hazel menyala.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"Kesaksian anda sungguh diperlukan dalam kasus ini, nona. Walaupun hanya sedikit ciri-cirinya saja itu sudah cukup membantu. Bila anda tidak ingin bekerja sama, posisi andalah yang akan sangat dirugikan."

"Tapi aku bukan pelakunya!" Rukia terus berteriak frustasi.

Si polisi menatap tanpa ekspresi berlebih—separuh lelah. Rukia semakin memelototinya, bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kursi keras seperti terbuat dari batu. Lalu otaknya menemukan sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang, yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Renji—maksudku _officer_ Renji! Bisakah kau segera menghubunginya?"

"Dia sedang tidak bertugas malam ini. Dan kasus ini tidak bisa ditangani olehnya, karena dia tidak berada di tempat kejadian. Seharusnya anda mengerti itu, nona."

Rukia semakin geram, ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke atas meja dan memaki polisi angkuh di depannya. Terlalu muda dan menyebalkan untuk menjabat sebagai penyelidik.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya," gerutu Rukia, menggertakkan gigi. "Sekarang."

"Tidak, karena anda belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bila tidak ada yang bisa kudapat malam ini, maka andalah yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pelakunya."

Mulut Rukia ternganga lebar, seperti sedang menguap dan bahkan burung kecil bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Ketidakadilan membuatnya ingin menjerit sekaligus mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Serigala dan manusia yang 'bukan manusia'. Tapi, siapa yang mau percaya dengan cerita tak masuk akalnya itu? Mungkin setelah itu dirinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"Itu tidak adil! Aku menolong wanita itu dan sekarang kau menyebutku sebagai pelakunya?"

"Belum, itu mungkin bila kami tidak mendapatkan keterangan yang tepat." Si polisi menjawab sedatar mungkin, tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya ataupun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apakah—wanita itu masih hidup? Dia sudah siuman?"

"Kondisinya kritis dan kami tidak bisa mendapatkan keterangan darinya. Karena itu, saksi satu-satunya bisa menjelaskan, mencegah situasi buruk bila korban meninggal dunia."

Rukia memijit pelipisnya, siap membenturkan kepalanya kapanpun ke dinding tembok. Sikap terlalu pedulinya itu sekarang merubah terbalik keadaan. Menjadi lebih buruk dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

Suara pintu terbuka paksa, membuatnya bergidik kaget dan hampir terlompat di atas kursinya. Seseorang dengan napas terengah berdiri di sana, sebelah tangannya menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka. Rambut merahnya mencuat ke segala arah—hampir terlihat seperti saos tomat di bawah sinar lampu putih yang terlalu terang.

"Renji?" Rukia memanggil, separuh terkejut dan bahagia. Orang yang diharapkannya bisa membantu kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei kau—" Renji menunjuk si petugas polisi yang masih duduk di depan layar komputernya, terbengong menatap Renji seperti melihat hantu. "Kasus ini milikku sekarang dan gadis ini tidak bersalah."

"Ta…tapi—anda tidak bisa mengambil kasus ini seenaknya, _officer_! Lagipula dia satu-satunya saksi yang kami miliki!"

"Ming-gir se-ka-rang." Renji mengeja kata-katanya keras.

Dia melangkah dan menapaki lantai keras dengan sepatunya, menarik kerah si petugas—mengangkatnya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei—aku bisa melaporkan ini kepada atasan—"

"Laporkan saja! Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Renji, mengagetkan si petugas penyelidikan juga Rukia.

Si petugas mengeluarkan emosinya, dengan wajah memberengut dan merah seperti apel. Dia berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Renji tidak berkutik, hanya terdiam sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Memandang jenuh sekaligus mengejek.

"Itu baru hebat," kata Rukia.

Renji meliriknya, mendapati gadis itu memandang kagum ke arahnya. Senyum si _officer_ tersungging lebar, karena pujian yang baru di dapatnya. "Bocah itu sungguh membuatku kesal! Tingkahnya mengharuskanku sesekali menggertaknya."

"Apa ini berarti—aku bebas?"

"Ya. Kau bisa segera pulang, aku akan mengantarmu—"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kasusnya? Wanita itu?" Rukia bertanya, sebelum mengikuti Renji keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya mual itu.

Renji hanya memunggunginya, terdiam sambil berpikir. "Aku dan Tatsuki sedang menyelidikinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan lokasinya? Apa ada darah? Atau mungkin bekas perkelahian dan—"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Renji hampir berteriak, menutup kembali pintu yang sudah dibukanya.

Rukia terbelalak, ketika Renji terlihat serius dan rahangnya mengeras. Oksigen kembali seperti ditarik dari paru-parunya. Kakinya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku…tidak—hanya memastikan, mungkin," gumam Rukia.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk, separuh berbohong. Tidak mungkin mengatakan serigala yang melakukan hal itu—yang membunuh si pelaku dan memenggalnya di tempat. Renji juga akan menganggapnya gila.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidak bertugas malam ini," ucap Rukia, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang terlalu serius.

"Aku mendengar di radio mobil bahwa ada kasus pencobaan pembunuhan di area tempatmu bekerja. Kebetulan aku masih berada di dekat situ."

"Kau tahu aku terlibat?"

Mereka berjalan di tengah lorong yang sepi. Suara mesin fotokopi yang bekerja juga beberapa orang berbincang masih melatari di hari yang hampir menjelang tengah malam. Kesibukan bertambah dan tidak pernah berkurang di kantor polisi.

"Kantor pusat mengatakan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menjadi saksi di tempat kejadian. Aku segera memastikan bahwa orang itu bukanlah dirimu." Renji mendesah, memainkan kunci mobilnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dan lihat siapa yang kutemukan di ruang interogasi?"

Rukia mendengus, menanggapi komentar Renji yang terdengar sedikit sarkastik. Dia tidak pernah terlibat dengan kasus yang melibatkan polisi dan ruang interogasi. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Wanita itu? Itu yang selalu kami harapkan di setiap kejadian yang kami terima. Korban selamat dan bisa menjalani hidupnya tanpa ada kejahatan yang sudah masuk dalam jeruji besi. Memisahkan masyarakat dari monster itu sendiri."

Rukia mengangguk, memandangi pintu mobil setelah Renji masuk ke dalamnya. Menarik napas perlahan sebelum menghembuskannya. Mengeluarkan kepenatan yang mengganggu akal sehatnya. Sesekali masih bertanya apa kejadian yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah realita. Atau mungkin hanya khayalannya semata.

"Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja," gumam Rukia, duduk, dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau hanya bisa berharap."

"Kau yakin tidak menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian?" Sekali lagi Rukia bertanya.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanpa melepas matanya dari jalanan di depan. "Tentu, Tatsuki sudah menyelidikinya dan kemungkinan besar si pelaku belum pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Kau mengetahui sesuatu, Rukia?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kau tahu itu? Apapun yang kau lihat."

Dia tersenyum, memandangi si polisi yang kini sudah membuatnya berhutang budi. Separuh percaya dan tidak. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya bisa menambah masalah. Kemungkinan besar adalah mereka tidak akan menemukan si pelaku—maupun jasadnya.

"Oh—_sial_!"

"Apalagi?" Renji bertanya, menegang memegang setirnya.

"_Nii-sama_! Renji, kau bisa berbohong untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan katakan ini pada _nii-sama_, bisakah? Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku terlibat dengan kasus hukum!"

Sekarang Renji meliriknya, saat lampu merah memberhentikan laju mobilnya. "Aku polisi dan kau menyuruhku untuk berbohong?"

"Kumohon! Bila tidak, _nii-sama_ akan melarangku keluar rumah. Memotong jam malamku," gerutunya, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. "Nyawaku bergantung padamu, _officer_!"

"Oh—baiklah! Dan kau berhutang kopi untukku," balas Renji.

"Ditambah _bangle_. Lihat! Bukankah aku gadis yang baik hati?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar dan Renji tidak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya selain rujukan manis untuk membantunya berbohong. Gadis itu memikirkan hal lain. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengancam jiwa. Mempertanyakan apakah peran si serigala sungguh membantu?

Seandainya serigala liar itu tidak ada di sana dan menerkam pria itu, mungkin dirinya tidak akan selamat.

Sebuah rahasia yang akan digenggamnya seorang diri—hanya gadis itu seorang yang tahu. Di saat semuanya sudah terlelap dan bulan tepat berada di atas kepala. Mata itu akan terus terngiang di balik kepalanya. Mata yang menatap tajam di lorong gelap yang sepi. Taring yang panjang saat mulutnya menggeram. Serigala yang kembali muncul di dalam mimpinya, saat dia terlelap di atas kasur empuknya. Serigala liar yang memamerkan taring untuknya, menunduk di atas tubuh kecilnya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Dolly_= domba

_Oye~ Hallo readers?_ Ok, aku tahu, terlalu lama update :p Sudah satu bulan lebih dan aku belum meneruskan fic ini (masih berupa prolog) sampai scene pertama dimunculkan—akhirnya terwujud! Yeay! Sungguh maaf karena membuat kalian bertanya-tanya 'apakah fic ini masih tetap dilanjutkan?' Jawabannya Yes! Tapi, berhalangan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa niat mengetikku hilang dan berkali-kali berusaha mengetik tapi selalu tidak pernah bisa beres TTATT… Syukurlah sekarang bisa mengupdate chapter lanjutannya. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu membuat kalian penasaran (?) Karena Ichigo-nya masih belum aku munculkan di sini (_psssttt_…**spoiler**…dalam wujud manusia ;) hehe)

Kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa si serigala di atas, jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi. Dan si pemilik toko tempat Rukia bekerja itu OOC yang kubuat (tidak ada di manga/anime Bleach) karena hanya tokoh sekelebat lewat saja. _Renji is the cop!_ Beberapa kali membaca fic-fic Bleach dan menempatkan Renji sebagai seorang polisi, aku setuju perannya itu sangat cocok untuk si nanas merah XD

Chapter terbaru akan segera kurilis! Oya sebelum aku lupa, chapter ini sedikit pendek daripada chapter yang pernah kutulis di fic mulitchap sebelumnya. Harap maklum, karena aku membagi-bagi permasalahan tiap chapternya tidak terlalu berat. XD

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk para pembaca! _Yoroshiku minna-san_! ;) _Sankyuu_ untuk reviewers~ Dukungan kalian sungguh membantu untuk penulisan fic baruku ini! _Love you all!_

.

.

**Balasan reviewers anonymous dan no-login:**

**virgo24**: Terima kasih untuk review pertama fic ini! Wah, kalo rate-M nanti dulu ya, aku belum bisa bikinnya (jujur) XD Untuk sekarang masih dibatas rate-T ;)

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Rumie-san! Maaf ya chapter barunya kelamaan update, semoga kamu suka TAT… Siapa ya? Ichigo-kah? Ada jawabannya di chapter ini atau mungkin chapter depan (?) ;)

**Dani Reykinawa**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hehe…itu Ichigo atau bukan ada di chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan lebih jelasnya ;) Keluarga Kurosaki werewolf itu masih menjadi rahasia, nanti aku ungkapkan di chapter-chapter terdepan. Nah, tebakanmu benar! Ada seseorang yang sedang diserang vampire XD Oke, ini sudah kulanjut dan sebelumnya maaf aku kelamaan update TAT…

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview darries-san! Thehe…Rukia muncul kok di chapter ini ;) Surat apa ya? Nanti ada kok di chapter terdepan. Maaf ya aku kelamaan update, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya.

.

.

**Playlist:**

_Fever Ray- The Wolf_

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_B.O.B feat Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	3. Haunting You, Chasing You

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 2: Haunting You, Chasing You**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia mengetukkan kakinya berirama. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara roti panggangnya tergeletak tak tersentuh. Asap mengepul dari cangkir kopi dan teh di atas meja, melewati pandangan akan koran yang terbuka lebar. Mata gadis itu tidak pernah berkedip, sesekali teralihkan saat korannya dibuka untuk halaman berikut. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah—pertanda tidak sabaran juga frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia? Kau tidak memakan rotimu?"

Suara kakaknya memecah konsentrasi Rukia, untuk membaca kolom surat kabar bagian depan. Beritanya tidak ada di sana.

"Ada apa?" Kakaknya bertanya lagi, kali ini menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya. Rukia hampir menggerutu, sebelum diurungkannya dan segera mengambil roti setengah gosongnya.

"Tidak ada—hanya saja roti ini sedikit panas." Mulutnya terbuka lebar sebelum menutup dan menggigit rotinya.

Kuchiki Byakuya—sang kakak sekaligus kepala keluarga rumah itu hanya bisa menatap datar. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat kebohongan yang tertera jelas di wajah adiknya.

"Kau terus menatap koran," ucap Byakuya, menyesap teh panasnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Rukia yang seperti duduk di atas kompor panas.

Rukia terbelalak, hampir mengumpat saat gerak sembunyi-sembunyinya terbongkar. "Aku—tidak, hanya saja ingin melihat cuaca hari ini."

Byakuya sekali lagi melihat koran di tangannya, di bagian ramalan cuaca. "Hari ini cerah, sedikit berawan, suhu 24 derajat celsius."

"Begitu? Aku tidak perlu membawa payungku," gumam Rukia.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa payungmu—yang selalu kau tinggalkan di tempat penyimpanan."

Seperti biasa, kakaknya selalu jeli dalam hal apapun. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyesap kopinya dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan—"

"Tidak ada."

Kali ini Byakuya benar-benar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hal itu membuat Rukia gugup dan menelan rotinya bulat-bulat.

"Apa hari ini kau mengambil kerja sampingan?" Pertanyaan lain keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Tidak. Aku libur, karena itu aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Melihat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan darinya, Byakuya terdiam. Tapi, terlihat sedikit bahwa sudut mulutnya tertarik. "Kau harus lebih banyak menyempatkan waktu di rumah. Bekerja terlalu keras bisa membuat tubuhmu cepat lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-sama. Lagipula, itu hanya kerja sampingan."

"Kau bisa mengikuti kelas hari ini."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung akan penuturan kakaknya. "Kelas?"

"Kaligrafi—kau selalu ingin mengikutinya."

"Nii-sama mengajar hari ini?" Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya menekan meja makan. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Menulis sama seperti kehidupan baginya. Termasuk kaligrafi dan menggambar. Dua hal yang menurutnya adalah sesuatu yang sejalan. Sealiran.

"Karena kau tidak bekerja hari ini, jadi—"

"Aku akan datang! Ahh—maksudku, tentu saja, nii-sama," ucap Rukia, tidak bisa menahan rasa gembiranya untuk tetap disembunyikan.

Menunggu kelas kakaknya yang tepat setelah jam sekolah berakhir adalah terasa seperti menunggu siput berjalan. Yang membuat tubuhnya merasa kegelisahan tak tertahan namun di sisi lain adalah kenikmatan itu sendiri. Seperti menabung permen pelangi terlalu awal untuk menikmatiya di akhir hari. Matanya mengamati jam dinding dan hampir tersedak saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit.

"Aku terlambat!" ucapnya, sembari menyambar satu buah jeruk dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. "Aku pergi sekarang, nii-sama—"

Rukia terhenti canggung di samping kakaknya, melihat dengan tatapan bulatnya. Byakuya mengerti apa yang dimaksud adik perempuannya, mendesah sebelum menaruh koran di pangkuannya.

"Kau boleh memelukku."

Dengan begitu Rukia memeluknya erat, singkat sebelum dilepaskannya segera. "Dan terima kasih untuk jeruknya." Rukia membungkuk dalam.

Byakuya belum sempat membalas kata-katanya, karena Rukia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Kembali dalam rutinitas paginya, dia membuka koran dan membaca dimana tadi dia tinggalkan.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia berlari secepat mungkin, sambil merutuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup. Sedikit lagi, hanya dua puluh meter maka tubuhnya akan mencapai garis _finish_ itu. Kemungkinan besar lolos, bila anggota Osis tidak menutup gerbangnya.

"Tidak! Jangan—tunggu dulu!" teriaknya, terengah-engah di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seperti ingin meraih sesuatu yang tak tampak.

Sesaat sebelum mencapai batas akhir perjuangannya, gadis itu berhenti. Seperti angin yang menerpa rambutnya kuat, juga matahari menyinari terik menusuk. Hentakan ringan di jantungnya dengan tepukan berulang keras berdentum. Matanya sejeli tupai, menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya luput dari perhatiannya.

Rukia menyadarinya, warna jingga yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Sama berarti serupa. Kali ini berjalan di depan matanya. Di sudut belokan gerbang sekolahnya. Di sana seorang pria melangkah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi, gadis itu yakin akan apa yang sudah melintas di depannya. Rambut pria itu—seterang bulu si serigala. Napasnya pun berpihak pada apa yang dipercayainya.

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, Rukia hanya mematung dan mengulang kembali kejadian malam itu. Si serigala yang menatapnya diam. Perasaan yang dimilikinya hampir membodohi dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak takut akan monster yang bisa saja melahapnya bulat-bulat. Melihat ukuran tubuhnya sebesar _truck_ dan cakarnya setajam belati yang baru saja diasah. Makhluk itu bisa menerjangnya dan menerkamnya. Tapi tidak.

Serigala itu hanya terdiam. Menatap dan mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Rukia terdiam. Seperti memahami apa yang sedang menatapnya bukanlah kegelapan itu sendiri. Bukan mimpi buruk. Tapi sebagiannya—mungkin.

"Kuchiki!"

Teriakan itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan berpaling. Melihat seorang anggota Osis meneriakinya dan melambai padanya.

"Cepat! Pintu akan segera ditutup! Sekarang atau tidak!"

Dan begitulah akhirnya, gadis itu memilih pergi dan meninggalkan pikirannya di belakang. Kakinya kembali menapaki jalanan aspal dan berlari menerjang angin. Memasuki celah gerbang yang akan menutup. Meninggalkan dirinya, seandainya dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti si pria misterius. Yang mungkin perkiraannya adalah kesalahan besar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak berniat bolos, bukan?" Si anggota Osis yang meneriakinya menatap bingung. Bibirnya berkedut, sementara sebelah tangannya menggaruk tenguknya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rukia, terengah-engah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu?"

Rukia hanya terdiam, sembari berjalan meninggalkan pria kikuk itu di belakangnya. Si anggota Osis mengikutinya, hampir menggerutu karena gadis itu menghiraukannya.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Kuchiki!"

"Berhentilah bertanya yang tidak jelas, Tanaka! Lagipula tidak baik mengurusi masalah orang lain!" Rukia berteriak, kali ini kembali lari dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Kita sudah terlambat dan kau masih terus menggangguku."

"Aku tidak—tapi kau yang terlambat!"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat Tanaka hampir menabrak punggungnya. "Hei—jangan—"

"Sekarang, lebih baik lakukan tugasmu dan hentikan kebiasaan menahanku agar tidak mengikuti pelajaran di awal sekolah!"

Tanaka tersentak dan pipinya bersemu merah muda. Lagi, dia menggaruk tenguknya. "A…aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu."

"Bagus—karena aku bisa melaporkan pekerjaan burukmu pada ketua," ancam Rukia, menunjuk Tanaka tepat di depan wajahnya, walaupun tinggi badannya terpaut sepuluh senti darinya.

"Kau…tidak akan berani—Kuchiki!"

"Oya? Aku wakil ketua, kalau perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi," balasnya tersenyum miring. Dan kali ini pria di depannya berubah merah padam. Separuh jengkel dan separuh menahan malu.

Jam pelajaran sekolah masih berjalan padat, setelah tes di akhir musim semi telah berakhir. Beberapa hari lagi libur menjelang. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menatap jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Menunggu jarum jam bergulir cepat dan menahan agar kakinya tidak segera bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya bekerja. Kejadian tadi pagi membuat semangatnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Tidak jarang sesekali matanya menatap keluar gerbang sekolah, hanya untuk memastikan pria itu melewati jalur awalnya.

Si pria berambut jingga. Hanya sekian dari banyaknya populasi di Tokyo Selatan. Kebanyakan orang mewarnai rambutnya pirang ataupun coklat. Jingga masih menjadi hal asing untuk dilakukan kaum muda.

Dan entah mengapa ingatannya selalu tertuju pada si serigala. Di dalam mimpi malamnya yang juga mengarah pada makhluk itu. Geraman rendah saat menerkam si pria 'yang bukan manusia' juga gerak tubuhnya selihai binatang liar. Tulang kakinya yang menekuk dan punggungnya menunduk rendah di atas mangsanya. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang tidak dilihat setiap harinya. Seperti sebuah bentuk melekuk nan indah. Serupa lekukkan kayu piano ataupun pinggiran cello.

Dia terlalu indah untuk dilihat. Namun terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati.

Bahkan setelah jam sekolah berdenting nyaring—menandakan jam pulang adalah akhir di hari itu—Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan benaknya dari penyusup di balik bayangan malam. Seperti hantu yang menghilang terlalu cepat. Kakinya kembali menapaki lorong dan berlari menghindari kerumunan siswa yang berjalan memenuhi pintu keluar. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Hari berlalu terlalu cepat untuknya, bahkan tidak bisa mengingat jelas apa yang dimakannya untuk jam makan siang. Selain jeruk yang dibawanya di dalam tas—pemberian kakaknya.

Dia ingin secepat mungkin mencapai rumah. Mengikuti kelas kakaknya dan menghanyutkan diri dalam kenyamanan dan ketenangan budaya kuno tersebut. Menulis sebuah huruf, kata, yang menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas putih dan tinta hitam. Apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayangan yang seakan mimpi baginya.

Itu bukanlah hal nyata. Perlahan memorinya berganti dan seakan membohongi dirinya.

Rukia sampai ke jalanan utama, di samping toko berderet dan jalanan raya yang diisi kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Dia berhenti di depan halte bus, yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Di balik keteduhan tudung plastiknya, sinar mentari sore menerangi dan menciptakan bayangan pada jalanan aspal. Jam bergerak cepat. Bergulir seakan mendorong tubuhnya maju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bus terlihat di belokan, menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Rukia hanya bisa mendesah dan berdiri di antrean pendek menunggu bus berhenti di depan halte. Matanya bergerak mengamati layar iklan di seberang jalan, menampilkan promosi album terbaru dari Morning Musume. Itu mengingatkannya akan si keras kepala _officer_ Renji. Seharusnya dia mengakui, bahwa grup yang berisikan wanita itu ada di daftar kesukaannya. Setelah Bob Marley tentunya. Dia harus menyarankan hal satu itu, saat Renji kembali berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya.

Dan matanya turun, menemukan sekelompok orang berdiri menunggu lampu merah di seberang jalan. Di antara kerumunan itu, berdirilah orang itu. Si pria berambut jingga. Seperti terbangun, Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan mengamati lebih lama. Melihat tinggi pria itu yang lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sampingnya. Rambutnya adalah hal utama yang terlihat jelas darinya, di samping keluwesan tubuhnya dan sepatu boots yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans usang.

Rukia tersentak, saat mata si pria asing seakan menatap dirinya. Terarah padanya. Dalam beberapa detik mereka terpaku, saling menatap tanpa ada emosi juga kata-kata yang tersalurkan keluar. Rukia masih terdiam saat bus menghalangi pandangannya. Pintu terbuka dan orang-orang keluar-masuk secara bergantian. Gadis itu segera mengikuti barisan paling belakang dan mencari-cari sosok si pria asing dari jendela dalam bus.

Lampu hijau penyebrangan sudah menyala dan sosok si pria asing sudah menghilang. Di antara barisan orang-orang yang menyebrang. Atau mungkin tidak.

Gadis itu bersumpah, mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan sosok makhluk buas semalam. Menatapnya tajam tanpa bergeming. Hanyut dalam keheningan emosi.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia menapaki jalan menuju ke arah rumahnya, sekaligus tempat kakaknya melakukan pekerjaannya. Untuk kelas kaligrafi dan upacara minum teh tradisional. Rumah bergaya Jepang kuno dengan pintu dan tatami yang berfungsi sempurna. Halaman depan dan belakang yang sederhana, dilengkapi sebuah kolam kecil dan beberapa jenis bonsai milik Byakuya. Dirawat tanpa cacat seperti karya seni berwarna hijau. Bernilai lebih dari gelas Chappy _limited edition_.

Pintu rumahnya terlihat jelas di depan sana, terpaut beberapa kaki. Tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu segera berlari dan membuka gerbang depan dengan sekali hentakan. Kakinya menapaki lantai batu di depan pintu rumah, sebelum menggeser pintu _shoji_-nya. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan pot bunganya tergeletak menghalangi jalan. Tanahnya berceceran di atas lantai kayu.

Jantungnya seakan bertalu lebih cepat, ditambah napasnya memburu menyesakkan paru-parunya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati ruang tengahnya yang porak poranda. Seperti terkena amukan badai topan. Semuanya hancur, termasuk pigura penghargaan milik kakaknya. Juga foto keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Rukia bergerak, walaupun hanya sedikit dan ragu. Menghindari beberapa benda tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya, menyusuri ruang tengah dan menuju ruang kelasnya di bagian belakang. Dia masih terpaku pada sekeliling, seakan-akan semua ini tidak terasa nyata baginya. Seperti rekayasa, dimana kakaknya tidak ada di sana.

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia memanggil, berjalan lebih cepat dan menemukan sebuah katana di ujung lorong. Milik Byakuya.

Pedang yang tergeletak, bahkan belum sempat ditarik keluar dari sarungnya. Rukia mengambilnya, menggenggam kuat seakan itu adalah kunci kehidupannya. Pedang yang entah darimana itu berasal, tapi selalu dijaga Byakuya seperti kehidupan keduanya yang sempurna. Penjaganya.

Rukia kembali mencari sosok kakaknya yang belum ditemukannya, sembari memanggil berulang kali. Sedikit putus asa, saat melihat pintu ruang kursus terbuka lebar.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah tanpa suara di atas lantai kayu. Tangannya memegang erat pedang dan menjadikannya tumpuan pelukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kelas sedang atau sudah berlangsung. Tatami yang rusak juga terlihat bercak noda di dinding dalamnya. Merah seperti darah.

Mulutnya hampir berteriak, saat menemukan sosok seseorang berdiri di sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu. Dia menunduk dan memunggungi Rukia. Namun, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Berujung hingga kemari. Berdiri di depannya sebagai jawaban terakhir. Pria asing itu. Yang berambut jingga terang.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya Rukia bergetar, bahkan air matanya tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya digigit sebagai penahan emosi yang hampir keluar.

Pria itu berdiri tegang, masih memunggungi dan tak bergerak. Rukia menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya, mengarahkan tepat ke punggung pria itu. Kilauannya tak ternilai, itu mengapa Byakuya selalu merawatnya setiap hari. Hal terindah yang pernah gadis itu lihat dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan, pria itu berbalik dan menatap Rukia. Mata itu—masih sama seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya. Ditambah kerutan dalam juga alis yang menukik. Wajahnya yang hampir tirus menambah kesan garang dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Hidung mancungnya juga bibir tipisnya bahkan terkesan sempurna. Pria itu benar-benar pria asing. Bukan berasal dari Jepang.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kaulakukan pada nii-sama?" Rukia berteriak, melengking. Tangannya semakin gemetar memegang katana.

Pria itu masih terdiam, mengamati Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Mulutnya berkedut tidak suka, saat melihat mata pedang terarah di depan wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Bahkan suaranya semakin membuat gadis itu tersentak. Suara yang kasar sekaligus ringan. Hal yang bagus bahwa dia masih bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini!"

"Aku?"

"Dimana…nii-sama? Katakan!" Rukia semakin menekan pedangnya ke depan, hampir menyentuh dagu pria itu.

"Hei—" Pria itu menegur, mundur satu langkah. "Turunkan pedangmu! Kau mau menebasku?"

"Ya!"

Pria itu terlihat gusar sekaligus geram. Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, tangannya berhasil menepis pegangan pedang yang digenggam Rukia terlalu rapat. Pedangnya terlepas dan pria itu mengambilnya dengan satu tangan. Sekarang keadaan berbalik, saat Rukia tidak lagi memiliki sebuah tameng dan perlindungan diri.

"Pedang yang bagus," ucapnya, mengamati pedang itu sedikit meneliti. "Salah satu yang masih tersisa."

"Berikan padaku!" Rukia bergerak maju dan berniat merampas kembali pedangnya. Pria itu sudah memegang sarungnya dan kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke tempat yang aman. Menyembunyikan bilah tajamnya. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu tanpa ucapan apapun dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Masih dengan satu tangan memegang katana sigap.

"He—hei! Apa maumu?!"

"Membawamu keluar dari tempat ini," jelas pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Rukia berusaha meronta, bahkan memegang tembok sebagai penahan. Tapi, tidak berhasil, saat pria itu menariknya semakin kuat. "Lepaskan!"

"Di sini tidak aman! Apa kau tidak lihat rumah ini sudah porak poranda dan darah di tembok—"

"Dan kau tidak jauh berbahaya dengan di sini! Siapa kau?!"

Teriakan memekikkan Rukia membuat pria itu tertegun. Tepat di depan pintu keluar. "Aku?"

Hanya suara napas Rukia yang terdengar, di antara kesunyian mendadak melanda tempat itu. Dan mata yang saling menilai. Menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, sebuah ungkapan yang hanya pengandaian.

"Kau ikut denganku," ucap pria itu, kembali menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

Rukia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, selama kejadian asing tersebut terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Rumahnya yang hancur, dinding yang terdapat noda darah, kakaknya tidak ada di sana, dan pria asing yang menyeretnya seperti sebuah karung tepung.

Mereka tiba di jalan luar, masih berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir. Luput dari penglihatan Rukia, karena terlalu antusias mengikuti kelas kaligrafi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah _Jeep Wrangler_ hitam.

"Masuk." Pria itu berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati saat gadis itu naik ke kursi penumpang.

Dia terduduk diam, terpaku pada jalanan di jendela sampingnya, sementara mobil mulai bergerak maju saat pria itu menjalankan mesinnya. Mereka berkendara di tengah keheningan, menelusuri jalanan sepi perumahan dan keluar ke jalan utama Tokyo.

Matahari tidak bersahabat, saat hampir tenggelam di ujung cakrawala. Barisan burung-burung terbang di atas langit, kembali ke dalam hunian mereka yang aman. Di atas pohon ataupun tiang listrik. Dan Rukia ragu akan bisa kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Tempat terhangat yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dirasakannya lagi.

"Kita…akan kemana?" ucap Rukia, bergetar. Bisikannya lemah, menandakan ketakutan yang berusaha ditahannya untuk tidak keluar.

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat, masih berkonsentrasi menghindari beberapa mobil untuk tidak tertahan lampu merah. "Toyama."

Rukia bergidik saat mendengar jawabannya, walaupun tahu tempat itu tidak begitu jauh dari Tokyo. Tidak sejauh Hokkaido ataupun Osaka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah," jawabnya singkat.

"Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak berhak memberitahu semuanya."

"Dimana nii-sama? Apa yang terjadi…sebenarnya? Siapa mereka yang—"

"Tahan pertanyaanmu, nona," potongnya, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kita masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih lima jam—tidak, buat itu menjadi tiga jam."

Rukia menganga lebar, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria yang kini menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Kau…tidak berniat melajukan mobil di atas kecepatan rata-rata, tuan penculik?!"

"Penculik?" Pria itu mendengus mendengar panggilan barunya. "Aku bukan penculik!"

"Lalu apa? Siapa yang menyeret orang yang rumahnya baru saja dimasuki perampok dan mungkin saja kakaknya dijadikan sebagai sandera, hah?"

"Bukan aku."

"Kau! Pria bodoh keras kepala angkuh yang tidak tahu caranya memperkenalkan diri?" Rukia memajukan tubuhnya, hingga _seat-belt_ yang melilit tubuhnya ikut tertarik.

"Dan kau—perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih karena kau tahu, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu!"

Rukia hampir menggeram marah, hingga kulit wajahnya berubah merah padam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat terus dengan pria di sampingnya, selain meminta bantuan atau menghubungi polisi. Renji. Nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Mobil berbelok dari jalan raya, menuju sebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Terdapat mini market di sampingnya, juga toilet umum. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya, tanpa perlu sekedar melirik gadis yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya dan meninggalkan jasadnya membusuk di belakang mini market. Tidak—gadis kecil itu tidak akan sanggup.

"Kita berhenti sebentar untuk mengisi bensin dan aku harus menghubungi seseorang. Kau tunggu di sini."

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara pria itu sudah beranjak turun tanpa repot-repot mengikat dirinya di kursi penumpang.

"Aku serius," tambahnya, wajahnya semakin mengkerut masam. "Tunggu-disini-mengerti? Aku akan segera tahu kalau kau berniat untuk pergi."

Dan pria itu pergi, hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari mobil. Dia sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di sebrang ponselnya, sedikit menghentakkan langkahnya. Membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat serius.

Rukia melihat sebuah kesempatan—sangat besar untuk melarikan diri. Beberapa pilihan terbentang sebagai pilihan. Menuju mini market dan menelepon polisi, berteriak minta tolong akan si penculik yang sekarang sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang yang mungkin adalah bos jahatnya, atau lari dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

Tangannya segera melepas _seat-belt_-nya dan membuka pintu mobil perlahan. Si petugas pengisian bensin masih melakukan tugasnya mengisi bahan bakar, tanpa perlu menyadari seorang gadis berlari menuju mini market dari mobil pelanggannya. Rukia berlari, dengan napas terengah dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbalik ke belakang.

'_Jangan lihat ke belakang. Terus berlari. Jangan berbalik!' _ucapnya dalam hati. Berulang kali.

Dia hampir tiba di belakang mini market, di antara toilet dan jalan kecil menuju belakang. Kepalanya sibuk bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari kesempatan yang menurut dirinya lebih baik. Dan matanya yang sibuk menemukan seorang wanita jatuh terduduk saat baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet.

Wanita itu terlihat kesakitan, yang menjadi hambatan dirinya untuk segera lari dari tempat itu. Menghiraukannya sementara tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari kejadian genting, sama seperti lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Dan kakaknya akan sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"_Sial_—" Akhirnya Rukia berjalan menuju si wanita terduduk, ikut berjongkok dan mengamati sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya terluka. Lututnya yang cedera atau mungkin masalah pribadi.

"Tolong…" Wanita itu meringis kesakitan, sambil terisak kecil. "Tolong…."

"Ada apa?" Rukia berniat menyentuh bahunya, namun diurungkannya. Sedikit canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera memanggil bantuan—"

"Jangan!" Wanita itu menahan tangannya, membiarkan Rukia kembali terududuk di sebelahnya. "Jangan…pergi."

"Hanya sebentar," jawab Rukia. "Mini market tidak jauh dari sini, aku bisa menelepon polisi atau ambulans—"

"Tidak perlu," isaknya, menatap Rukia tanpa ada air mata yang keluar.

Matanya semerah darah, membuat gadis itu bergidik karena mengetahui apa yang dihadapinya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, memberikan tanda bahaya yang terasa jelas. Malam dingin menusuk tulang leher dan merambat turun ke punggung. Serupa dengan kejadian malam itu. "Karena aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, gadis kecil."

'_Lari!'_ Sebuah kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Namun refleksnya tidak cukup cepat saat wanita itu memamerkan giginya. Kedua taringnya yang panjang dan mengerikan.

Rukia menepis tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan kakinya. Si wanita tidak kalah cepat, melempar tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak dinding toilet. Keras.

Limbung juga panik, Rukia segera merangkak menjauh, menuju sumber cahaya yang lebih terang dari situ. Ke tempat pengisian bensin. Cahaya mentari yang meredup tidak memungkinkan petugas melihat dirinya diserang. Atau mungkin pria itu. Si Penculik.

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik, saat si wanita mencengkramnya kuat dan menghantamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dinding beton. Rukia mengerang kesakitan.

"Gadis keras kepala! Seharusnya kau tetap diam dan membiarkanku meminum darahmu hingga habis—"

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah bosan mendengar kutipan murahanmu itu."

Rukia terbelalak, saat menyadari pria itu sudah berdiri di belakang si wanita. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang katana.

Pria itu menarik si wanita, hingga pegangannya lepas dari Rukia. Si wanita terlempar dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Dia hendak bangkit berdiri, namun tertahan oleh sebilah pedang yang memamerkan cahaya padanya. Kilauannya menerangi kulit pucatnya, seperti tanpa pigmen—albino.

Si wanita terlihat panik, namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat pria itu menusuk lehernya dengan katana. Rukia hampir pingsan tersedak, melihat kejadian mengerikan yang sudah memutus kata-kata di tenggorokannya. Dan dalam sekejap, si wanita jatuh kembali ke atas tanah. Tubuhnya menghitam dan menjadi serpihan debu terbawa angin malam. Seperti bara api yang menghilang di gelap malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara si pria menyadarkan kepanikannya, masih mengamati tubuh yang kini tidak ada lagi di depannya.

Si pria berjongkok, mengamati wajah Rukia yang masih terlihat panik—pucat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepalanya, mulai membelainya tanpa alasan pasti. Simpati atau mungkin sekedar basa-basi.

"Apa itu…tadi?" Akhirnya Rukia menemukan suaranya, hampir terisak.

"Monster yang mengincar darahmu? _Strigoi_—kalian menyebutnya sebagai vampire."

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk, sementara benaknya menolak untuk memercayainya. Sebuah mitos yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, mereka akan segera menemukanmu. Baumu sangat mudah ditemukan—bahkan aku bisa menciumnya dari seberang sana."

Rukia tidak mempertanyakan apa maksud kata-katanya—hanya menurut—ketika pria itu kembali membawanya ke mobilnya. Kali ini lebih lembut, tidak menarik dan menyeretnya paksa. Bahkan, dia dengan murah hati membukakan pintunya dan memasang _seat-bealt_ untuk memastikannya aman di sana.

"Siapa…kau?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali menarik perhatian pria itu padanya.

Warna matanya lebih terang di dalam kegelapan malam dan membuat gadis itu menahan napasnya. Aneh nan indah. Asing, yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Hanya melihat dan bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik mata indahnya itu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Ichigo—itu namaku. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu mulai saat ini, Rukia."

Mata Rukia tidak pernah lebih besar daripada itu, mengetahui bahwa langkahnya jauh tertinggal di belakang. Pria itu lebih tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Sebuah misteri yang perlahan terungkap—satu per satu.

"Kau—" Pintu tertutup tepat di depan wajahnya, hampir membuatnya mengumpat pada perlakuan kasar—lagi—dari si pria. Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah kembali naik di kursi pengemudi, setelah membayar biaya bensin pada si petugas. Katana di pegangannya dilempar ke kursi belakang tanpa peduli apa yang bernilai di dalamnya. Rukia kembali melotot, menggertakkan giginya.

"Hei! Itu pedang berharga milik nii-sama!"

"Kulempar pun tidak akan patah," jawabnya, menyalakan mesin mobil. "Itu bukan besi, melainkan perak murni yang dicampur oleh air suci. _The Blessing Sword_—tersebar dalam berbagai bentuk yang berbeda di belahan dunia. Dan ini salah satu yang terkuat."

"Haruskah…aku memercayaimu?" Rukia bergumam, memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dinginnya atmosfer seakan mengkhianati dirinya.

"Haruskah? Semuanya tergantung padamu—kemana kakimu melangkah, di sanalah hatimu berada. Seandainya aku bisa mengganti jalan pikirmu."

"Tapi kau tidak berhak," gerutu Rukia, mendengus kesal.

Ichigo tersenyum miring, menatap sekilas sosok gadis mungil yang akan menjadi teman perjalanannya tiga jam lebih ke depan. "Tapi mataku tertuju padamu. Aku mengawasimu sekarang."

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Strigoi_= Bahasa Rumania untuk vampire.

_Scene 2's here! Finally_! Sedikit memakan waktu untuk menyelesaikan scene ini dan maaf harus mengganti scene beberapa kali. Sedikit lompat ke sana kemari, namun inilah awal pertemuan resmi Rukia dan Ichigo! _Yeaay_! Rukia belum mengetahui sosok asli Ichigo, hanya saja dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di diri pria misterius itu. Dan selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok si serigala bila memandang mata Ichigo. Semuanya akan terungkap seiring berjalannya chapter, jadi mohon bersabar :D

Tanaka adalah murni chara buatanku sendiri alias OC. Dia tidak ada di dalam manga/anime Bleach. Juga peran Byakuya yang sedikit OOC. Dia tidak sekaku di manga-nya, karena di sini Keluarga Kuchiki bukanlah keluarga bangsawan besar. Akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter terdepan.

Dan aku sarankan, alternatif playlist untuk fic ini adalah soundtrack terbaru **The Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 1**! _Seriously, _**Lorde**_ is the most real ART-ist, singer-songwriter_! Dia yang memproduseri album soundtrack tersebut dan lagu-lagunya benar-benar keren! XD **Yellow Flicker Beat** salah satu lagu kesukaanku :D

_Thank you for all of you_! _Arigatou na_! Readers dan yang sudah me-fave ataupun follow fic ini! Terima kasih banyak semuanya :D _I really appreciate that! Love you all~_ #bighug

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**virgo24**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, bisa dibilang serigala itu Ichigo, tapi belum resmi disebutkan di chapter ini XD Masih harus menunggu ya. Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka

**ayuuuu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Juga untuk sukanya..hehehe :D Klo vampire-nya aku belum bisa kasih tau. Masih rahasia ;)

**kirito2239**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, sudah dilanjut ini, semoga kamu suka :D

**dearest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview~ ;) thehehe…arigatou~ eh, review 2x? Grimmjow bukan vampire-nya, itu vampire OC..hehe.. Klo identitas Rukia nanti ya, masih rahasia ;) wkwkkw…Renji jadi polisi di sini XD Dia lebih cocok jadi petugas keamanan, hahhaa.. Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka!

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hehe..klo identitas Rukia belum bisa dikasih tau. Nanti ya di chapter-chapter berikutnya bakalan pelan" kebongkar. Sudah kuupdate ini dan semoga kamu suka ;)

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Thehehe sankyuu na~ Sudah kuupdate nih, kelamaan ga? XD Semoga kamu suka ya!

**Dani Reykinawa**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Eh? Ga kok, darah Rukia normal (?) Ah, masih rahasia deh, nanti ya pelan" bakal keungkap XD Adak ok alasannya kenapa Ichigo bisa nunjukin sosok rahasianya di depan Rukia. Bisa dibilang itu ga sengaja juga :D Sudah kulanjut chapternya, dan semoga kamu suka~

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Nah untuk Grimmjow aku belum berencana munculin di sini. Mungkin nanti (?) Aku juga kepingin munculin sosoknya, bakal seru berseteru sama Ichigo :D Beberapa chara bakal muncul lagi, seperti yang di Black Rosette, Vizard terutama..hehe.. Oke deh, chapter terbarunya sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka!

**Ann**: Halo Ann-san! Makasih sudah mereview! Ga apa" kok, aku juga bru bisa balas n update lagi sekarang XD Underworld? Wah aku suka film itu, memang mirip" itu, kesannya dark gimana gitu. Hihihi..makasih untuk sukanya! :D Yup, si Renji seringkali dijadiin cop, di beberapa fic yang pernah aku baca dan entah kenapa image-nya cocok banget XD. Alpha-nya akan segera terungkap, walaupun masih agak lama ;) Makasih lagi, untuk semangatnya! Semangat juga untuk Ann-san!

**Playlist:**

_Jack Trammell- Stand and Become Legendary_

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Snow Patrol- What If This Storm Ends_

_Lorde- Yellow Flicker Beat_

_DJ Snake X Lil Jon- Turn Down For What_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	4. Hold Your Breath, Open Your Eyes

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 3: Hold Your Breath, Open Your Eyes**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia—bangunlah…"

Gadis itu mengerang dalam tidurnya, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Samar-samar dari jendela luar, berwarna kuning redup. Lehernya terasa kaku dan kram, akibat tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Bersandar di kaca pinggir telah membuat ototnya mengejang.

"Sudah sampai?" Rukia bergumam, mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat jam di dasbor menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua belas menit. Pria itu berhasil menempuh jarak empat jam—kurang dari jarak tempuh seharusnya. Dia mengemudikan mobil gunung secepat mengendarai _sport car_.

"Ya—ini di Toyama, tepatnya di pinggiran Toyama."

"W_ow_—" Kata-katanya terputus di udara saat melihat rumah di depannya. Mansion sebesar istana. "Ini…rumahmu?"

Rumah yang berdiri kokoh dari batu merah dan kayu tudor. Lentera kuning di halaman menyorotnya seperti sebuah peninggalan kuno yang megah. Berwarna merah bata dan daun jendela dari kayu putih. Tidak seperti rumah Jepang pada umumnya, terdiri dari pintu _shoji_ dan taman berbatu. Ini adalah gaya Eropa yang terlihat asing—berdiri di Toyama yang termasuk kota kecil di pegunungan.

Rukia menelisik, memerhatikan cerobong asap yang tidak hanya berjumlah satu. Mereka menggunakan pemanas tradisional, daripada pemanas listrik seperti di rumahnya. Kebanyakan orang lebih memilih kecanggihan teknologi, daripada peninggalan bersejarah.

"Terima kasih sudah beranggapan ini adalah rumahku, nona." Ichigo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Rukia. "Tapi, ini bukan milikku. Kyouraku-san yang memberi perintah untuk membawamu kemari. Ini rumahnya."

"Kyouraku? Siapa?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya segera. Lebih baik kita masuk daripada berdiam terus di dalam sini. Dan, kau pasti ingin melihat kakakmu, bukan?"

Seperti tersengat listrik, Rukia memelototi Ichigo dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tenguknya terasa dingin, merasakan angin musim dingin kembali muncul. Bahkan, kedua kakinya terasa bergetar hebat.

"Apa…maksudmu?"

Ichigo mendesah, memandang Rukia sedikit bersalah. Sedikit prihatin. "Dengar, aku baru mendapat kabar saat kau tertidur tadi. Mereka membawa kakakmu kemari dan—"

Terlambat, Rukia sudah keluar dari mobil secepat kilat. Dia membanting pintunya sekuat mungkin dan berlari ke sebuah pintu yang terlihat sebagai pintu masuknya. Besar dan dilapisi kayu yang terlihat sekuat baja. Kedua tangannya mendorong terbuka, meninggalkan bunyi decit yang nyaring terdengar.

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan tangga kayu dihadapannya, menuju lantai dua. Masih bergaya Eropa, sebuah lampu kristal besar tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Bercahaya menyilaukan dan menerangi ruangan. Bahkan, karpet Timur Tengah di lantai kayunya pun terlihat memesona dan sehalus beludru.

"Rukia!" Ichigo menyusul di belakangnya, mengikuti gadis itu yang kini terlihat kebingungan. Antara memilih lorong kiri atau kanan, atau mungkin menuju lantai dua. "Tenanglah, kau tidak akan—"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?!" Rukia menggeram marah, meremas kepalan tinjunya sekuat mungkin. "Setelah apa yang terjadi dan hampir meremukkan akal sehatku? Kau—membawaku kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas, sementara nii-sama menghilang tiba-tiba dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Aku takut, hingga rasanya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi tidak bisa kulakukan."

Ichigo menatap sendu, melihat gadis itu hampir menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sementara menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Tidak boleh keluar, setidaknya tidak di depan pria asing itu.

"Kurosaki-san, anda sudah tiba," ucap suara ketiga, terdengar dari lorong kanan. Seorang pria besar dengan pakaian formal, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Terlihat sangat asing, apalagi untuk seorang pria. Bahkan, kumisnya pun berwarna mencolok sama.

"Hachi," sapa Ichigo, mengetahui si pria tersebut. "Dimana Kyouraku-san?"

Pria besar itu menunduk, mendesah sekali. "Kyouraku-sama tidak ada di tempat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kemungkinan mereka akan kembali esok pagi."

"Dan, dimana Kuchiki Byakuya? Kau yang membawanya?"

Sekarang mata gadis itu memelototi pria besar di hadapannya. Berharap bisa menemukan sebuah kabar yang tidak lagi membohonginya. "Dimana…nii-sama?"

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama, kalau boleh kutebak?" tanya Hachi, menunduk dalam. "Namaku Hachigen, penjaga Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Penjaga? Untuk apa—"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup perkenalannya," potong Ichigo. Tangannya merangkul bahu Rukia ringan, untuk menariknya menjauh dari Hachi. "Dimana dia, Hachi? Kupikir Rukia ingin segera bertemu dengan kakaknya?"

Seperti tersadar, Hachi berbalik dan berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong di belakangnya. "Sebelah sini, Kuchiki Rukia-sama. Ikuti aku."

Rukia mengikutinya, separuh ingin berlari separuh tertahan karena tangan Ichigo. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, termasuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai penjaga yang Hachi masuk. Rukia tidak memercayainya, baik Hachi maupun Ichigo. Dua orang asing yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, seperti keheningan yang menggigit hingga ke tulang, ditemani kaca yang semakin redup seiring masuk lebih dalam. Gadis itu sedikit gugup, berjalan ke dalam sebuah lorong yang seakan menelannya hidup-hidup. Gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu yang jarang sekali terlihat menempel di samping dinding, juga cahaya malam yang menerangi dari jendela kaca. Taman di luar tidak menunjukkan kehidupan, tanpa ada burung juga jangkrik yang berbunyi. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai membayanginya, membiarkan seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa bergidik.

"Di sini," ucap Hachi kemudian, membuat Rukia tersentak di tempat. Tangan Ichigo sudah tidak ada di pundaknya, kembali ke tempatnya semula—di dalam saku celana _jeans_ usangnya.

Rukia memandangi pintu di depannya. Pintu kayu yang terlihat seperti pada umumnya, tapi sedikit terlihat lain di matanya. Dia tidak menyukainya—pintu itu—berwarna coklat tua yang berasal dari kayu puluhan tahun. Hal-hal yang berupa peninggalan ataupun memiliki makna yang tua, seringkali membuatnya risih.

"Byakuya-sama baik-baik saja, hanya saja kondisinya belum pulih seratus persen. Aku sudah melakukan semampu yang kubisa untuk mengobati lukanya," jelas Hachi, sambil membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

Rukia ingin menanyakannya, berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Mulai dari mengapa rumahnya dijadikan sebagai target perusakan dan siapa yang menyerang kakaknya? Perampok? _Yakuza_?

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, juga menghindari kontak mata dengan Hachi maupun Ichigo. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kesadaran Byakuya dan mengatakan semua ini akan berakhir baik, bukan kebohongan yang dikatakan terlambat, ataupun kejujuran yang menghantam otaknya seperti ombak mengamuk. Semuanya terlalu kuat dan memaksa.

Rukia perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, melihat sebuah bayangan gelap yang seperti ranjang berukuran besar. Juga seseorang yang terbaring di atasnya. Dia yakin, begitu merasakan hentakan di dadanya. Itu—kakaknya.

"Nii-sama?" panggilannya hampir seperti getaran memilukan, memanggil dan berharap untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Keheningan melanda dan Rukia hanya menatap kosong. Byakuya terbaring diam, tertidur dalam ketenangan. Kemeja putihnya terbuka di bagian dada, memperlihatkan dadanya yang dililit perban putih, tersambung ke lengan kirinya. Leher dan pipi tirusnya ditutupi kapas penahan luka di beberapa tempat.

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir kasur, menyentuh tangan kakaknya dalam getaran tak tertahankan. Berhati-hati karena takut untuk melukai dan membangunkannya. Terlihat rapuh juga berharga.

Menit yang berlalu seperti jam, sementara Rukia terus memandangi wajah kakaknya yang hampir sepucat bulan purnama. Sedikit semburat merah muda di pipinya menandakan dia masih hidup dan dadanya yang naik-turun masih bernapas. Rukia tidak bergerak dalam posisinya, selama berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Pintu keluar tertutup rapat, menyisakan satu orang di sana. Pria itu mengambil langkah ke pojok ruangan—suara gemerincing kalungnya terdengar kentara di keheningan—kemudian bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ichigo masih mengawasinya dalam diam, memberikannya waktu sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" bisik Rukia, terlalu kecil untuk didengar. Tapi, Ichigo mendengarnya, terlalu jelas di dalam ruangan yang sepi ini.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Rukia. Aku yakin, Kyouraku-san akan menjelaskan detailnya esok hari padamu. Dia yang mengetahui semuanya." Ichigo membalas, beringsut pergi ke arah pintu. "Perlu kuantar ke kamarmu?"

Rukia mendengar suara congkaknya mulai kembali, tipikal pria nyentrik itu. Namun, sebuah gelengan cukup untuk mewakilkan jawabannya. "Aku…akan tetap di sini."

Ichigo masih belum melepas pandangannya dari gadis itu, yang memunggungi dirinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi, menekan pegangan pintu dan membuatnya berdecit. "Panggil aku ataupun Hachi bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu," balas Ichigo. "Hachi akan berjaga di lantai satu sementara kamarku di lantai dua."

'_Hanya sebuah pernyataan formal,'_ pikir Rukia. Gadis itu meyakini, bahwa Ichigo sudah cukup lelah memantau dirinya hampir sepanjang hari. Sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia bebas melakukan apapun, selain berada di sampingnya terus menerus. Bila hal itu terus dilakukannya hingga esok hari, tentu juga membuat Rukia jengah.

Ichigo menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Rukia yang kini seorang diri terbangun. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan rasa lelah yang begitu hebat, ketika pria itu pergi dari hadapannya. Dia beringsut untuk berbaring di samping kakaknya, menarik sebuah kursi antik berbantalkan busa empuk dari samping jendela. Kepalanya disandarkan di atas ranjang, dan tangannya tetap memegang tangan hangat kakaknya.

Terlalu lelah karena emosi yang bercampur dalam satu hari. Matanya mulai terasa berat dan perlahan dirinya terlelap di dalam kegelapan. Cahaya bulan menelisik dari balik jendela, menyinari ruangan itu dalam kelelapan secukupnya. Samar-samar sebelum dirinya terlelap, telinganya menangkap suara sayup dari arah luar. Seperti lolongan serigala, yang seakan memanggil dirinya. Separuh hilang kesadaran, Rukia meyakini itu adalah mimpinya di balik kegelapan matanya. Dia perlu tidur, hingga matahari kembali muncul di cakrawala.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Matanya mengerjap terbuka, merasakan rasa sakit melilit di perut juga punggungnya. Rukia mengerang, karena posisi tidurnya yang sangat tidak nyaman. Dia kembali awas, memerhatikan kondisi kakaknya yang mungkin saja mengalami kemajuan. Tapi, tidak ada. Byakuya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, belum ingin terbangun dan menyambut kedatangan adik perempuannya.

Rukia mendesah, membelai buku-buku jari kakaknya perlahan. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kering—di saat napasnya menarik kuat dan menghembuskannya. Dia kurang minum, bahkan belum makan sedikitpun sejak sore kemarin.

Matanya menemukan jam meja di dekat rak buku, di sebelah pintu kamar. Jam kecil yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Hari sudah berganti tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Bergerak terlalu cepat juga terlalu lambat di saat bersamaan.

Tangannya tertarik ke udara sebagai peregangan sesaat, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Mencari makanan juga baju ganti. Seragam sekolahnya masih menjadi pelapis dirinya, yang sekarang terasa menempel ke permukaan kulitnya. Tidak nyaman.

Rukia menahan pintu keluar sebelum beranjak pergi, memerhatikan kakaknya dan memastikan kondisinya. Napasnya masih teratur naik-turun dengan tenang. Gadis itu mendesah lega dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Kini dirinya sendirian, di tengah lorong yang gelap.

Matahari masih belum tampak, namun burung sudah terdengar berkicau. Sesekali memberi tanda kehidupan pagi masih tampak hidup. Rukia mengawasi, siapapun yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya. Mengingat perkataan Ichigo sebelumnya, Hachi berada di lantai satu dan si pria congkak di lantai dua. Di dalam mansion seluas lima kali lapangan tenis, bukan hal mudah untuk mencari mereka berdua.

Kakinya terus melangkah, hingga ke hall utama. Tempat dimana dirinya berawal tadi malam, sebelum memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam. Tangga bertengger untuk menampakkan lantai dua yang terlihat sama. Gelap dan redup dari lampu dinding. Lampu kristal besar di tengah-tengah hall tidak bersinar, menandakan penghuni rumah masih tertidur lelap.

Ragu, gadis itu memutuskan untuk naik. Kakinya teredam oleh karpet eksotis dan menapak pada lantai kayu di lantai atas. Berbunyi dari sol sepatunya, sedikit menggema di antara lorong.

Wajahnya mengamati, sebuah lukisan besar di hadapannya. Lukisan perang abad pertengahan dengan kebakaran juga kehancuran akibat pemberontakan—Revolusi Perancis. Tidak hanya itu, di sepanjang lorong sebelah kanan lebih banyak lagi. Lukisan hampir di sepanjang dinding yang menuntunnya menelusuri kisah sejarah. Perang kebanyakan, juga tokoh terkenal. Napoleon, Ratu Elizabeth pertama, hingga Kekaisaran Edo. Dan napasnya tertahan di lukisan yang menghadap kaca luar. Memiliki bingkai emas di sekelilingnya, menyisakan cat minyak di tengahnya. Membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri. Lukisan serigala hitam besar yang seakan menatapnya. Tidak ada latar atau efek yang spesial, hanya menyisakan mata kuning menyala, mengawasi siapapun yang berjalan di depannya.

Rukia tertegun, menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya. Permukaan kanvas yang kasar dan tidak rata karena cat. Namun dia yakin, lukisan itu bukanlah baru—dalam arti berusia lama. Lebih lama dari umurnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dan gadis itu benar-benar terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hampir berteriak keras karena seseorang menegurnya tiba-tiba.

Rukia menarik napas dalam, merasakan denyut jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras. "Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? Mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal itu?!"

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak tadi," balas Ichigo tidak peduli, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau yang tidak menyadari."

"Kau berjalan tanpa suara! Dan, ini lantai kayu tidak berkarpet!" teriak Rukia, lebih berbisik dengan geraman memekik.

"Anggap saja itu keahlianku—dan apa yang kau butuhkan? Kau mencariku?"

"Lebih baik aku mencari Hachi," gerutunya, menolak untuk menatap pria yang kini mengerutkan alisnya tajam.

"Hei—aku menawarkan bantuan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih—"

"Kau terdengar tidak tulus! Dan—" Rukia terhenti dan hampir merutuki dirinya karena melihat Ichigo dengan begitu teliti. Pria itu, berdiri angkuh dengan kaos putih ketat juga celana jeans biru memudar. Beberapa sobekan terlihat di pahanya, bukan disengaja—hanya mode. Dan gadis itu bersumpah, bisa melihat otot perutnya tercetak di bali kaosnya.

'_Sial! Mengapa dia memilih kaos putih ketat untuk memamerkan tubuhnya?!' _pikir Rukia, berteriak dalam kepalanya.

"Dan?" Ichigo bertanya lebih lanjut, di saat keheningan melanda di antara mereka.

Mulut Rukia masih menganga, dan matanya tidak mengerjap. Menyadari dirinya hampir memasuki area berbahaya, dia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah. Lagi-lagi dirutukinya, karena menatap lukisan yang sudah membuatnya takut. Si serigala.

"Apakah…maksudku, kalian memiliki pakaian cadangan?" Rukia menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar, sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, sebelum kembali tersenyum—menyeringai. "Ah—kau butuh baju ganti?"

Rukia mengangguk dan merasakan Ichigo bergerak ke arahnya. Pria itu melangkah lambat dan kali ini suara langkah kakinya terdengar. Ketukan sepatu _boots_-nya mengetuk di atas lantai kayu. Mengapa sebelumya gadis itu tidak menyadari ketukannya?

"Ikut aku," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia mengikutinya canggung, kembali menuruni lantai satu dan mengarah ke lorong sebelumnya—kamar kakaknya dirawat. Ichigo terus berjalan, hingga hampir ke ujung sayap timur.

Dan sekarang jalannya terlihat sedikit lebih jelas, dari sang mentari yang bersinar di balik awan kusam. Dindingnya dihiasi lagi oleh beberapa lukisan, tidak semenyeramkan seperti di lantai dua. Sebagian lukisan mengisahkan kota kecil abad pertengahan juga hutan pinus dengan beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Sedikit ganjil, tidak biasa berada dalam bentuk karya seni. Bukan lukisan bunga Primrose ataupun sepasukan kuda berlari.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kedua dari akhir lorong, terlihat sama dengan pintu lainnya. Ichigo mendorongnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan kamar yang lebih luas. Ranjang berukuran _Queen size_ di samping jendela bergorden putih. Bahkan, selimut dan seprainya berwarna serupa. Rukia menamainya sebagai kamar boneka, karena renda sebagai aksen di setiap kain pelapis ruangannya.

"Ini kamarmu, seharusnya kutunjukkan malam kemarin," jelas Ichigo. "Ada beberapa baju di lemari pakaian dan kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya. Air panasnya berjalan sempurna."

Rukia mengerjap, menyadari dirinya masih terpaku di luar. Belum menapaki kamar barunya, walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Ini…tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Dan—lemari berisi pakaian?" tanya Rukia, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian yang berwarna coklat muda. "Milik pemilik rumah?"

"Hanya persediaan—untuk para tamu. Para pengurus rumah selalu siap lebih dari seharusnya."

"Berapa jumlah kamar yang kalian miliki?"

"Dua belas kamar tamu."

"Sebanyak itu?" Rukia membuka pintu lemarinya dan kembali tersentak. Deretan bajunya lebih banyak dari yang dibayangkannya. "Kau yakin ini benar-benar bukan kamar pemilik rumah?"

Ichigo terkekeh menanggapinya. "Tidak. Kyouraku-san tinggal bersama relasinya dan juga lima orang pengurus rumah. Mereka jarang terlihat di mansion utama, selain membersihkan lorong di waktu tertentu."

"Jadi…untuk apa baju-baju ini? Juga kamar sebanyak itu?"

Ichigo terdiam, saat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menebak apapun dari ekspresinya. Entah kebingungan atau keraguan.

"Mereka seringkali kedatangan tamu," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia mendengus, tidak mengerti mengapa Ichigo membalikkan kembali pertanyaannya—menjawab seperlunya. Antara tidak ingin menjawab dan tidak tertarik dengan keingintahuan lebih dirinya.

Gadis itu memilih dan mengambil sebuah terusan berwarna putih gading, di antara puluhan baju yang memenuhi rak lemari. Lebih mirip seperti pakaian musim panas selutut. Tapi, dengan tinggi badannya yang dibawah rata-rata, bajunya akan jatuh tepat di pertengahan betisnya.

"Aku akan mengambil sarapan. Pergilah ke dapur tepat di sayap barat," ucap Ichigo sebelum beranjak pergi.

Rukia mengangguk, sebelum berbalik dan tidak menemukan Ichigo di sana. Dia sudah pergi, lagi-lagi tanpa meninggalkan jejak suara. Seperti angin, juga seperti badai. Pembawaan dirinya yang tenang sedikit membuat gadis itu takut. Terkadang Ichigo berubah angkuh dengan seringaian yang membuatnya dongkol. Apakah pria itu selalu mengubah sikapnya seperti ramalan cuaca?

"Pria aneh," gerutu Rukia.

Dia menuju kamar mandi yang membuat matanya kembali mengerjap. Bergaya eropa dengan _bath-tub_ dan _shower_ di atasnya. Juga sebuah kloset yang disatukan dalam satu kamar mandi, berada tepat di samping tempat pemandian. Rumahnya memiliki gaya Jepang yang sangat khas, berbanding terbalik dengan tempat ini. Dirinya kembali mengingatkan, bahwa ini bukanlah rumahnya.

"Kuharap aku bisa menjalankan air hangatnya."

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

"_Pancake_? Atau mau ditambahkan sesendok es krim?"

"Kau memakan es krim di pagi hari?" Rukia hampir tertawa melengking, malah mendapati Ichigo memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. "Kau bisa sakit perut!"

"Kupikir tidak masalah," gumam Ichigo, kembali menyendok es krim di atas _pancake_-nya. "Kecuali kau memakannya bersama kentang ataupun nasi."

"Kupikir itu pun kau lakukan," balas Rukia.

Ichigo memelototinya, melihat gadis itu membalasnya dengan seringaian. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, satu orang pengurus rumah terlihat di balik _counter_ dapur. Mereka tidak terlihat di sepanjang lorong selama Rukia menuju ruang makan. Sedikit aneh, di rumah sebesar ini hanya terlihat satu orang pengurus rumah dalam satu ruangan besar yang dipenuhi tugas menumpuk. Berbeda dengan drama Asia yang selalu ditontonnya sore hari, mengisahkan seorang konglomerat yang tinggal di sebuah rumah semegah istana dan memiliki selusin lebih pengurus rumah yang menyambutnya—setiap kali tuannya pulang dari pekerjaan kantor.

"Cobalah," kata Ichigo, menyodorkan sepiring _pancake_ panas di hadapan Rukia yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "_Pancake_ buatan Hanatarou masih menjadi yang terbaik di sini."

"I…Ichigo-san, anda terlalu memuji," ucap si pengurus gugup, masih memegang _spatula_ dan _pan_ di tangannya.

Rukia melihatnya pertama kali, si pengurus yang terlihat kikuk juga bermata sendu. Hanatarou—Ichigo memanggilnya. Dia memanggang _pancake_ cukup lihai, di balik kata-katanya yang sedikit bergetar saat berbicara. Pria kikuk itu membalikkan adonan dalam sekali lemparan pan.

"Wanginya enak." Rukia mengendus _pancake_ miliknya, sebelum menusuknya dengan garpu. Rahangnya mengunyah perlahan, menikmati setiap detik rasa _pancake_-nya meleleh di lidah, yang dilapisi saus karamel manis. "Ini…enak!"

"Aku masih menawarkan es krimnya," goda Ichigo, memegang seember es krim yang tersisa kurang dari seperempatnya. "Dan makanlah perlahan, kau bisa tersedak."

Rukia sudah memakan setengah bagian _pancake_ dalam sekejap, lebih terlihat seperti menelannya. "Aku tidak mau otakku membeku di pagi hari."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Ichigo menyendok lagi es krimnya dan memakan bulat-bulat. Rasa _cookies' n cream_.

Masing-masing memakan sarapannya dalam diam, menunggu adonan yang meleleh di dalam mulut. Hanatarou masih bergelut dengan masakannya, menyediakan _pancake_ berikutnya yang hampir ludes di atas piring Rukia. Gadis itu makan begitu cepat, memenuhi permintaan perut kosongnya sejak kemarin sore.

Rukia meminum teh _Earl Grey_ hangatnya, setelah menyantap tiga porsi _pancake_. Ichigo—menghabiskan kurang lebih empat porsi, ditambah seember es krim. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menderita kekenyangan, efek dari makan terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan, perutnya sama sekali tidak terlihat membesar.

"Kau makan…terlalu banyak," gumam Rukia, mengernyit begitu membayangkan semua makanan itu bisa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku memang makan lebih banyak. Dan perutku tidak bermasalah akan hal itu," balas Ichigo cuek. Soda kaleng di tangannya kembali diteguk terlalu cepat.

"Kau berbohong." Rukia mendengus, sedikit menelisik tubuhnya diam-diam. Tapi, pria itu selalu lebih tahu dan lebih cepat darinya.

"Perlu bukti?" Ichigo mengangkat sedikit kaosnya ke atas, hendak memaparkan perut yang masih memiliki otot perut sempurnanya.

"Oke, cukup!" Rukia berdeham dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menyadari bahwa hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Hanatarou sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin ke pekerjaan berikutnya yang masih menunggu.

"Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?" Rukia melanjutkan, setelah melihat Ichigo tidak lagi menggoda dirinya. Pria itu terlihat terlalu santai, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan gadis itu. Atau mungkin memang tidak pernah peduli.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia, melihatnya dengan satu alis yang naik terlalu tinggi. "Tentang perutku?"

"Bukan itu." Hampir saja Rukia mengumpat, sebelum diurungkannya secepat mungkin. "Ini mengenai nii-sama, juga semua ini. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Yang aku sembunyikan? Sepertinya kau tahu persis seberapa banyak rahasia yang kusimpan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu sebagai si penculik."

"Apa aku memang terlihat seperti penculik?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Rukia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih menekan. Jarinya mengetuk begitu cepat di atas permukaan _counter_, sementara jarum jam berdetak berirama.

Cahaya matahari sudah masuk melalui kaca jendela, menyegarkan bila tidak dihadapi dengan kejadian yang masih menghantui. Seperti bayangan yang mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, tapi tidak bisa kau ungkap. Rukia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, walaupun berprasangka sangatlah salah tanpa adanya bukti.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau pilihan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, setelah menit-menit isolasi yang membuatnya mengalah.

"Pilihan?"

"Kau yang ungkap sendiri," lanjut Ichigo. "Atau kau yang menunggu Kyouraku-san pulang dan menjelaskannya padamu. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengisahkan kisahnya padamu. Dan lagipula, aku tidak ingin."

"Kau bercanda," gerutu Rukia, tersedak tawanya sendiri.

Ichigo menyeringai, kali ini matanya dipenuhi cahaya kemenangan. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, nona. Jadi, kuberi waktu untuk menebak dan aku akan menjawab." Tiga jarinya terangkat di udara, tepat di depan wajahnya. "Hanya tiga kesempatan. Dan tenang saja—kau bisa menggunakan ruang perpustakaan di lantai dua untuk mencari jawabannya."

Rukia merasa ini seperti sedang menghadapi kuis akhir semester. Hanya saja kepalan tangannya ingin sekali terlontar dan mendarat di wajah congkak pria di depannya.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, seperti biasa. Jadi—mulai?" Senyum Ichigo terangkat lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan menukik. Mengancam dan menertawai di saat bersamaan.

Pria itu sudah beranjak lebih dulu dari Rukia, keluar dari dapur dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Berjalan tanpa merasa ada yang berusaha menusuknya dari belakang. "Aku ingin istirahat, jadi jangan mengganggu tidur siangku," ucap Ichigo sebelum berlalu pergi dan menghilang.

Rukia belum sempat membalas dan hilang kesempatannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permainannya. Melihat tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai keterangan olehnya, seakan-akan rumah ini tidak berpenghuni. Wajahnya tidak pernah berkerut masam lebih dari itu.

"Lagipula ini masih pagi buta, belum siang hari." Rukia menggerutu sambil menelusuri lorong, berkutat dalam pikirannya. "Pria bodoh terlalu sombong dan arogan. Makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku."

Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar kakaknya, hendak membuka pintunya dalam kemarahan berlebih. Dan pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu, menampakkan sosok raksasa Hachi yang kini menjulang tinggi di atasnya.

"Rukia-sama? Selamat pagi," ucapnya, penuh ketenangan dan keramahtamahan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi," balas Rukia kaku. "Aku ingin melihat nii-sama—"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama sudah di dalam kondisi yang stabil dan beliau masih membutuhkan istirahat sebelum sepenuhnya tersadar. Saya akan menjaganya, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir, Rukia-sama."

Jelas-jelas keberadaan gadis itu ditolak. Kali ini oleh penolong kakaknya, sebelumnya oleh pria berambut jingga. "Begitu?"

"Anda bisa beristirahat dan kupikir Ichigo-san sudah menunjukkan kamar pribadi anda?"

"Ah, ya. Itu baru saja—"

"Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat, Rukia-sama." Dan Hachi menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Rukia tertegun tidak percaya, setelah ditolak mentah-mentah untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya. Dia bersumpah mendengar kunci pintu diputar dari dalam. Matanya mengerjap, sebelum kembali menggerutu dan berbalik arah untuk menuju lantai dua. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya, sementara kepalanya dipenuhi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya secara spontan. Gerutuan yang tidak berujung. Mulai dari kesombongan Ichigo dan disambung dengan ketidakjelasan Hachi. Sebelumnya dia sempat yakin bahwa Hachi salah satu orang yang normal, walaupun rambut merah mudanya terlihat lebih aneh dari rambut Ichigo. Semuanya terbantahkan, rasanya seperti menjadi kucing liar yang ditendang keluar oleh majikannya.

Dia berhenti untuk memeriksa, arah kiri atau kanan. Mengikuti nalurinya tanpa sebuah petunjuk, gadis itu memilih arah berlawanan dari lorong dimana dirinya bertemu Ichigo. Yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah arah menuju kamarnya. Dan dia tidak mau mendobrak masuk hanya untuk menjambak rambutnya. Itu sangatlah tidak etis.

Lorong kiri hampir sama seperti lorong sebelumya, dengan kaca berderet rapi di sebelah kanan dan lukisan di sebelah kiri. Kali ini berkisah latar masa lalu, seperti pasar perdagangan abad ke delapan belas, hingga pendirian bangunan yang terlihat seperti _White House_. Beberapa pintu dilewatinya, terlihat sama seperti pintu lainnya. Hingga pintu ke lima—pintu yang lebih besar dan terdapat dua pegangan. Pintu ganda.

Rukia menimbang-nimbang ketika melihat ukiran pintu yang terlihat seperti daun juga pohon. Dan sepasang kepala tepat di sebelah pegangan besi tuanya. Kepala serigala yang melolong. Itu bukan sengaja terukir, tapi lebih kepada sebuah permintaan khusus. Entah disengaja atau tidak, terlihat ganjil ditemukan dalam sebuah pintu kuno.

Tangannya mendorong dan pintu terbuka lebar. Seperti instingnya, itu adalah perpustakaan. Lebih sederhana daripada yang dipikirkannya. Dua ruangan yang disatukan atau terlihat seperti itu. Di seluruh dindingnya hampir dilapisi rak dan buku-buku. Satu sisi dinding dilapisi jendela kaca dan gorden merah bata. Juga perapian dari batu granit—seperti kisah yang dibacanya di dalam buku literatur. Dia menyukai tempat itu, lebih daripada ruangan lain yang sudah dikunjunginya.

Dia melihat-lihat, sebuah meja kayu di tengah ruangan dan dua buah kursi senyaman sofa. Di sisi sebuah jendela besar terdapat sofa itu sendiri, dengan bantal berbahan sutra. Tempat yang tepat untuk dijadikan pelarian tidur siang. Menikmati kehangatan mentari yang terhalang punggung sofa, juga bau kertas apak yang menenangkan.

Rukia menelisik setiap baris rak di dekatnya. Hanya memerhatikan, tanpa menyentuh. Hampir semuanya berbahasa Inggris dan membuat gadis itu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Darimana aku akan memulai?" gumamnya.

Matanya menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya, lebih terlihat seperti jurnal. Tidak berjudul, hanya bertuliskan kode angka yang tidak jelas—401. Dia membuka lembaran awalnya, ketika menemukan sebaris kalimat berbahasa Inggris—

'_The 'dream place' is everywhere and nowhere, just like the 'dreamtime' is always and never. You might say that the term 'dream place' does not refer to any particular place and the way to get to it is to get nowhere.'_

"Hans Peter Duerr, 1985. _Dreamtime: Concerning the Boundary between Wilderness and Civilization_," kata Rukia, berbisik kepada diri sendiri. Dia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya, melihat lebih banyak catatan tangan yang seluruhnya berbahasa Inggris. "Haruskah di saat seperti ini? Ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya."

Rukia tidak terlalu suka membaca, terlebih lagi buku berbahasa asing. Bukan karena nilai ataupun ketidakpahaman bahasanya—terbantahkan karena dirinya adalah wakil ketua Osis dan berada di peringkat sepuluh besar dan tak pernah tergeserkan. Dia lebih suka sesuatu yang praktis ataupun tidak berbelit-belit. Bertolak belakang dari tipe pencari masalah ataupun pemecah masalah. Kehidupannya akan terasa sempurna bila menemukan krim keju dan bantal, ditambah selusin boneka yang bisa dipeluknya.

Beberapa buku diambilnya dan ditumpuk di atas meja baca. Sebagian waktunya lebih digunakan untuk mencari daripada membaca. Terkadang menggunakan tangga geser untuk mencapai rak paling atas. Mengambil kamus besar yang entah bagaimana caranya teronggok di rak terujung dan terabaikan. Kemungkinan si pemilik rumah sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi sebagai panduan membaca.

Duduknya terasa tidak nyaman di atas sofa, kini menjadi tempat kedua dirinya berbaring dan membaca setengah hati. Sesekali wajahnya ditekankan pada bantal di sisinya, sambil mengerang teredam. Frustasi, sebuah kata yang ditambahkan dalam benaknya hari ini. Kakinya menendang dan membuat tumpukan buku di ujung sofa tercecer ke atas lantai tak beraturan. Kembali mengerang pada langit-langit, dirinya bangkit hanya untuk memungut beberapa buku yang terjangkau dari posisinya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku merah bata, masih berjudul bahasa asing. Meninggalkan jurnal yang kini terpendam di balik bantal sofa, Rukia memulai lagi pada sebuah buku baru. Berharap dia menemukan sebuah petunjuk, bukan terkaan. Bukan sebuah fantasi yang melayang-layang di dalam benaknya seperti capung, berdengung seperti lalat.

Buku ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tercetak oleh mesin ketik juga memiliki beberapa gambar. Referensi yang semakin ditelisiknya secara acak, membuka lembarannya terlalu cepat dan membaca seperti menelan air. Rukia paham apa yang dicarinya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya sebuah kata yang terpikirkan sejak pertama kali kakinya menapaki perpustakaan. Serigala.

Tapi dia tidak menemukannya, mulai dari buku pertama dan kini buku kedua. Kembali buku di tangannya ditelantarkannya. Dia mengambil buku ketiga, tidak berbeda dari buku sebelumnya. Berjudul '_White Fang by Jack London_'. Seakan mengejeknya, Rukia mendengus dan meletakkan buku itu di atas lantai. "Tidak berharap untuk buku dongeng yang muncul."

Hampir empat jam berlalu sia-sia, sebagian menemukan buku fiksi dan penjelasan sejarah perdagangan dunia. Buku bersejarah menandakan hal bagus sebagai petunjuk, tapi pencariannya seperti mencari jarum di dalam jerami. Masa lalu bukan satu kata yang bisa ditelisik dengan mata terbuka dan menarik napas. Jaringan luasnya seakan menjalar layaknya jaring laba-laba. Dari satu ke sisi yang lain, ke sumber yang berbeda. Semuanya terhubung ke satu titik, karena itulah yang terjadi pada setiap individu di dunia. Setiap peristiwa terjadi karena adanya dua pihak yang bertubrukan—baik ataupun buruk.

Jarinya berhenti ketika membuka halaman ke sekian, buku ke sekian. Dirinya tidak mengingat betul berapa lama duduk di atas meja, berbaring di atas sofa, berjalan dari satu rak ke rak lain, dan berakhir lagi di atas sofa. Hingga satu kata itu tercetak miring di buku yang sekarang tergeletak di atas meja kayu. Matanya sedikit melebar dan mulutnya berkedut gugup. Dia menemukannya, lebih daripada yang diperkirakan sebelumnya. Kata itu—_werewolf_.

Rukia membuka lagi sampul bukunya, melihat jurnal bukan sebuah buku fiksi atau pencatat sejarah. Jurnal nomor 635. Tidak hanya satu kata, tapi beberapa kata dalam satu halaman. _Werewolf_, serigala, perubahan bentuk, bulan purnama, dan _shapeshifter_. Seakan ada es balok yang menuruni punggungnya, seluruh tubuh terasa bergidik. Akhirnya, teori itu terungkap. Bukan dari sebuah bukti, tapi beberapa. Buku jurnal nomor 705 pun mengatakan demikian, namun lebih terperinci.

"Bavaria, Jerman Selatan, muncul pertama kali, sebuah lolongan," gumam Rukia, jarinya bergerak dari satu kata ke kata lain.

Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, menahan rasa penasaran akan reaksi Ichigo mengenai hal ini. Di antara sebuah penyangkalan diterimanya atau kebenaran yang akan keluar dari mulut arogannya. Setelah peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya dua hari ini, pria itu tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Sejak awal keanehan sudah terlihat begitu jelas pada diri Ichigo, namun seakan ada dinding kasat mata yang menutupinya. Juga sebuah bukti samar akan keberadaan _strigoi_—_vampire_.

Mereka benar-benar nyata dan hidup di antara manusia, pikir Rukia. Antara menahan rasa antusias juga sedikit ketakutan, dimana dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah pertikaian makhluk mitos. Seakan dirinya ikut tenggelam dalam masa lalu dan bergulir di pencampuran keliaran fantasi. Mengingat kembali sepasang mata yang menatapnya malam itu—tidak akan pernah terhapus dari benaknya.

"Menemukan hal menarik?"

Dan Rukia mengumpat, menjatuhkan jurnal ke atas karpet bergaya Indian. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan memelototi sosok Ichigo yang bersandar di samping pintu.

"Kau—bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" Rukia berteriak, menunjuk Ichigo sebagai penyebab dirinya hilang kendali.

"Dari pintu," Ibu jarinya menunjuk pintu ganda di sampingnya. "Darimana lagi? Lagipula—kau terlalu terhanyut dalam pikiranmu sendiri, sehingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Kali ini Ichigo menyeringai.

Rukia tidak suka saat pria itu mengejeknya, apalagi sudut mulutnya yang tertarik terlalu tinggi. Masih tidak mengerti cara pria itu masuk seperti kabut, kecuali teorinya terbuktikan. Mengenai serigala dan juga _werewolf_ dari sebagian buku yang ditemukannya.

"Sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Ichigo duduk di atas meja kayu, mengambil salah satu buku yang terabaikan, membukanya tanpa peduli apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Kupikir dengan semua buku ini, kau pasti memiliki beberapa jawaban?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Rukia, mengalihkan pandangan. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, dia merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat gugup.

"Sebutkan saja. Karena Kyouraku-san tidak akan kembali hari ini, jadi rasa penasaranmu tergantung oleh jawabanku. Kecuali, kau mau menunggu satu hari lagi?"

"Serigala dan—" Suaranya bergetar saat menatap Ichigo yang sudah memandangnya tajam. Mata itu, yang selalu membuatnya takut juga penasaran. "Perubahan wujud saat bulan purnama. _Werewolf_."

"Kau percaya akan hal itu?" Sebuah tanggapan yang tidak diperkirakan oleh gadis itu—berpikir mungkin Ichigo akan menyangkalnya.

"Jadi…kau benar-benar—_werewolf_?"

"_Omnes angeli, boni et Mali, ex virtue naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra._" Ichigo mengucapkannya seperti perapalan mantra, layaknya alunan musik. "St. Thomas Aquinas yang mengatakannya, 'semua malaikat, baik ataupun jahat memiliki kekuatan untuk me-transformasi tubuh kita'. Dan ucapannya terbukti kebenarannya bagi kalangan tertentu. Sebagian masih menyebutnya mitos—karena mata dan telinga mereka menolak untuk memercayainya. Haruskah aku mengatakannya sebagai takdir kami?"

Rukia mengerti benar apa yang dimaksudnya. Secara tidak langsung Ichigo menyebut dirinya salah satu dari mereka—makhluk jadi-jadian itu. "Karena kalian bersembunyi dari manusia."

"Bersembunyi ataupun tidak, mereka tetap membenci kami. Monster, siluman, dan sebutan buruk lainnya sudah sering kudengar. Itu membuatku muak, karena di sisi lain mereka penasaran akan wujud kami yang sebenarnya." Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Rukia, matanya menatap jam dinding yang berdetak lambat. "Bayangkan bila salah satu dari kami terlihat oleh kalian, manusia. Menurutmu, kami ini apa? Musuh atau ancaman?"

Rukia tertegun, melihat Ichigo yang kini menatapnya. Pria itu menginginkan jawabannya, perwakilan dari gadis yang merupakan salah satu dari kaum pembencinya. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan gejolak geli di dadanya. Dia kembali lagi pada malam itu, ketika si serigala berbulu coklat menatap dirinya dalam keheningan malam. Di antara kekotoran, darah, juga kepolosan dua orang individu. Bukan monster yang bersanding dengan dirinya.

"Kau serigala yang waktu itu," ucap Rukia dan berhasil membuat Ichigo terbelalak—terkejut. "Saat di gang kecil itu, kau membunuh _strigoi_, bukan?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut, menyadari gadis di depannya lebih tahu daripada perkiraannya. Dia tidak bisa membodohinya. "Kau takut?"

"Pada _strigoi_ itu? Ya—setelah _strigoi_ wanita yang menyerangku kemarin. Kepadamu—aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Bila aku berubah wujud sekarang di sini, di depanmu, apakah reaksimu? Aku sungguh ingin tahu." Tubuhnya condong ke depan, menatap gadis itu seperti pemangsa. Rukia sedikit bergidik, sedikit menertawai ancaman yang memperoloknya.

"Coba saja," katanya menantang, matanya balas menatap Ichigo. "Kalau itu bisa meyakinkan teoriku?"

Ichigo tertawa, setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan tawa begitu keras. Gadis itu kuat dan mampu berhadapan dengan sosok tergelap yang pernah ada. Mereka—mitos yang hidup—nyata juga mengikuti bergulirnya waktu dalam sekian abad. Rukia sudah memasuki dunia baru—dimana cahaya dan juga rasa sakit bisa bercampur menjadi satu, diikuti ketakutan akan mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. Matanya telah terbuka pada sosok serigala yang mencuri perhatiannya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Ouch!_ Gomen karena telat update (penyakit bawaan) :p Tapi, akhirnya update, scene 3! Yeaay! Entah kenapa butuh waktu lama (banget) buat menyelesaikan 1 chapter saja! Apa penulisanku jadi menurun akhir-akhir ini? TTATT Semoga kalian masih bisa menikmati chapter baru ini.

Chapter ini full istirahat, dalam arti Rukia menikmati hari-hari tenangnya dulu. Nii-sama nya dalam keadaan selamat walaupun tidak baik-baik saja dan muncul chara baru di sini. Hachi! _I love this guy!_ XD Ada rahasia baru seiring bertambahnya karakter juga chapter, jadi mohon bersabar? Rahasia Ichigo resmi terbongkar di chapter ini, walaupun kalian sudah berhasil menebaknya dari chapter kemarin…tehehe :3

Aku lebih menggunakan kata strigoi daripada vampire di fic ini, karena vampire sudah seringkali digunakan dan strigoi lebih cocok untuk sosok tokoh jahat yang sebentar lagi akan terungkap :p Btw, bukan strigoi dari film Vampire Academy ya (bagi yang sudah menonton atau membaca novelnya?)

Oya! Sebelum lupa, aku update gambar" yang bersangkutan dengan chapter ini di fb-ku. Jadi yang mau lihat gambar referensinya silahkan~ Ada link-nya di profile-ku ;)

Terima kasih BANYAK! Untuk para readers yang sudah setia menunggu lama~ Juga yang sudah mereview dan memberi masukan, reviews kalian sangat berarti bagiku! _I love u all guys!_ 3 3 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**virgo24**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihi..nii-sama nya Rukia ada di chapter ini XD akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

**ayuuu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Tehehe..arigatou na! XD Ah…makasih banyak *jadi malu* :3 chapter barunya sudah kuupdate ini, maaf menunggu lama. Semoga kamu suka ya~

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ wkwkwkwk Rukia mudah dibaca sama Byakuya XD Ga mempan kalo mau bohong. Hmm…karena vampire bukan ya? Itu harus menunggu di chapter terdepan ya..hehe. Yup, Byakuya jadi OOC, sebenarnya agak bosen juga melihat sosok yang terlalu kakunya, jadi aku buat lebih perhatian XD Chapter baru sudah kuupdate, maaf menunggu lama! Semoga kamu suka ya~

**ICHIRUKI**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ Wkwkwkwk…gpp kok, km baca aja ak dah senang :D Romance nya nanti, masih intro sekarang, fufuufuf…. Ga seru klo udah diumbar di awal :3 Maaf menunggu lama, aku baru update sekarang, tapi semoga kamu suka~ Nii-sama nya udah ketemu di chapter ini..hehehe XD

**Dani Reykinawa**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ Hmm..kalau yang mengawasi Rukia itu sebenarnya cuman kebetulan kok (walaupun belum kusebutin di ficnya :D) Klo soal Byakuya masih menunggu di chapter depan ya, masih misterius…fufuufu… ups, juga Rukia ;) ada kaitannya dengan Byakuya. Oke, sudah kuupdate chapter terbarunya, semoga kamu suka!

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Rumie-san! Hihihih.. yup, sedikit demi sedikit mulai kebongkar tapi nambah lagi misterinya #plak Oke deh, maaf sebelumnya ini ga bisa update kilat, tapi semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya!

**darries**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya, darries-san! Eh, gpp kok, santai aja~ Kamu udh baca juga ga masalah, aku dah senang :D review bikin aku tambah senang #plak XD Eh belum, Byakuya masih hidup kok, ada di chapter ini ;) walaupun kondisinya belum sadar. Pertarungan vampire vs werewolf bakalan ada, tapi soal Rukia masih rahasia..hehe… Sedikit misteri udah aku bongkar di sini. Maaf menunggu lama, semoga suka dengan chapter barunya ;)

**mue mya**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi..arigatou na! Klo soal vampire aku belum sempet bahas, tapi soal kegigit bakal jadi vampire-nya nanti dulu ya XD hehe… masih misteri. Keluarga Byakuya (bisa dibilang Kuchiki) akan aku ungkap di chapter mendatang..hehe.. Gomen sebelumnya aku ga bisa update kilat TAT, tapi semoga kamu suka sama chapter terbarunya~

**Guest**: Halo juga! Terima kasih untuk review dan sukanya~ Ureshii! Hihihhi…XD

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Tehehehe… arigatou na! Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku baru update sekarang TAT. Semoga kamu suka sama chapter barunya!

**Playlist:**

_Snow Patrol- What If This Storm Ends_

_Lorde- Yellow Flicker Beat_

_Diddy-Dirty Money feat Skylar Grey- Coming Home_

_Ella Henderson- Ghost_

_Taylor Swift- Out Of The Woods_

_Chvrches- Dead Air_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	5. Werewolf and the Other Things

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 4: Werewolf and the Other Things**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Rukia gugup, menunggu transformasi Ichigo berlangsung. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Rukia menebak-nebak dalam hati. Akankah tubuhnya membesar dengan cepat dan otot-ototnya yang berubah menyerupai hewan liar? Mungkinkah pakaiannya akan robek akibat proses perubahannya?

"Kau sungguh ingin melihatku berubah?" Ichigo bertanya balik, menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang menggoda. "Ingin melihatku tanpa pakaian di hadapanmu?"

Rukia membuka mulutnya terkejut, setengah menggeram karena pria itu lagi-lagi berusaha memojokkan dirinya. Ichigo tidak akan pernah puas sampai membuat wajah gadis itu berubah semerah tomat matang.

"Aah—jadi, itu benar? Kau harus … membuka pakaianmu…"

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu yang satu itu, jadi jangan berharap aku akan membiarkan diriku telanjang di hadapanmu." Ichigo memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kulihat, bodoh!"

"Lagipula, prosesnya tidak bisa dibilang mudah," lanjut Ichigo, beringsut mundur dan bersandar pada meja kayu di belakangnya. "Butuh konsentrasi juga pemancing amarah yang membuat emosi seorang werewolf menjadi tidak stabil. Lalu, otot di tubuh akan mengejang dan berubah dua kali lipat lebih besar. Sedikit mengerikan bila dilihat pertama kali, apalagi oleh manusia sepertimu. Juga—hal itu akan membuat tubuhku sakit."

Rukia mendengus, melempar buku di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, pertanda dirinya menantang dan berusaha memenangkan perdebatan ini. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu berubah?"

"Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, tidak secepat yang kau pikirkan," jawab Ichigo. "Suara gertakan tulang juga tarikan otot bisa memilukan orang yang mendengar. Bahkan, suaraku pun ikut berubah menyerupai hewan buas." Dia menelisik, melihat Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apalagi untuk gadis kecil sepertimu—"

Itu berhasil memancing emosi Rukia. "Hei—aku bukan gadis kecil! Umurku sudah enam belas tahun, asal kau tahu!"

Ichigo terkekeh, bahkan tubuhnya hampir menunduk terlalu ke bawah. Rukia selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali, terutama untuk menarik senyumnya terlepas begitu lebar. Sebaliknya, Rukia menggerutu tidak jelas dan berniat melempar buku di pangkuannya, tepat ke arah kepala jingga Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Pria bodoh tidak tahu diri!" Rukia benar-benar melempar bukunya, tapi meleset saat Ichigo mengetahui lebih dulu dan berhasil menghindarinya. Refleks seorang _werewolf_ lebih baik dari perkiraan Rukia.

"Mengapa kau selalu tidak puas untuk mengetahui segala yang berada di sekelilingmu? Tidak sabaran adalah kata yang tepat," ucap Ichigo, melangkah ke tumpukan buku di samping sofa. Dia mengambil satu buku yang tertumpuk di tumpukan teratas, lalu membacanya. Tubuhnya terhempas di atas sofa panjang, tepat di samping Rukia. Gadis itu mengenyit, begitu menyadari bahu mereka hampir bersentuhan—terlalu dekat.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, Rukia? Kupikir aku akan membantumu," tanyanya santai, membuka halaman demi halaman. Matanya terpaku lurus pada setiap baris kalimat yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam. Kertasnya sudah terlalu usang dengan bintik coklat memudar. Rukia bisa mencium bau kertasnya, menyerupai bau hujan dan kayu lapuk.

"Dan sekarang kau menawarkan bantuanmu, tuan serigala," cibir Rukia, memutar bola matanya.

"Bantuan secara cuma-cuma dan di saat aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Sesuai dengan _mood_-ku," ungkap Ichigo. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, ketika menemukan sesuatu pada buku di tangannya. "Nah—satu bukti yang mungkin perlu kauingat, perubahan _werewolf_. Kami benar-benar menanggalkan baju kami—"

"Aku sudah tahu untuk yang satu itu!"

Ichigo mendesah pasrah, lalu membalik lagi halaman berikutnya. "Perubahan setiap _werewolf_ untuk pertama kali adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Di saat tubuh seorang calon _werewolf_ sudah hampir matang pada masanya—bisa dikatakan saat mencapai masa pubertas, rata-rata usia enam belas tahun ke atas—maka mereka akan merasakan naluri yang memanggil dari bulan. Bulan purnama adalah satu-satunya jalan mereka bisa melakukan transformasi pertama. Menyakitkan untuk prosesnya dan membutuh waktu cukup lama, hingga tulang-tulang di tubuh membiasakan diri ke dalam kerangka seekor serigala."

"Sekarang … aku mengerti maksudmu," gumam Rukia, merasakan tenguknya merinding dingin.

"Saat mereka bisa melalui proses tersebut, maka bisa dikatakan mereka adalah _werewolf_ seutuhnya," lanjut Ichigo, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. Dia hapal di luar kepala. "Dan satu waktu yang bisa dikatakan adalah paling berbahaya bagi _werewolf_—_Blood Moon_. Di mana bulan purnama mencapai puncaknya saat Bulan Oktober, orang-orang merayakannya sebagai hari _Halloween_. Sungguh menggelikan bila mereka bertemu dengan _werewolf_ yang hilang kendali di komplek perumahannya dan mengira itu adalah tetangga mereka yang memakai kostum berbulu."

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu saat _Blood Moon_ terjadi?" tanya Rukia, semakin ingin tahu.

"Emosi kami tidak terkendali dan sifat liar terdalam yang mengalir dari darah terkutuk ini memberontak keluar. Pada dasarnya, kami adalah monster, jadi bertingkahpun layaknya monster." Ichigo tersenyum miris.

"Kau … bukan monster," ungkap Rukia, memandang sendu pada pria di sebelahnya yang kini menatap jendela tak bergeming. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin merutuki leluhurnya. "Kau berjuang bersama kelompokmu untuk tetap bertahan, bukan? Bukankah itu sifat alami manusia—berbaur dan ingin diterima oleh orang lain? Satu hal yang masih dimiliki dan membedakan kalian dari monster. Kalian memiliki hati."

Ichigo terdiam, hanya bernapas dengan dada yang naik dan turun seirama. Rukia sedikit gugup, menghadapi keheningan mendadak yang melanda perpustakaan kecil itu. Tangannya bermain-main dengan bantalan sofa, sementara pikirannya berusaha mengerti mengenai apa yang namanya akal sehat. Sudahkah dia berpikir sebelum mengatakan pendapatnya secara terang-terangan? Apakah hal ini menyinggung perasaan Ichigo?

"Hati?" Ichigo berkata tanpa emosi. Matanya jatuh ke arah Rukia dan berhasil membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak. "Kau akan mengerti, saat kau melihatku ber-transformasi. Itu—hal terburuk yang pernah ada untuk kalian lihat, manusia. Seperti mimpi buruk, tapi kami bangga akan hal itu. Hanya itu identitas yang kami miliki untuk bertahan hidup."

Ichigo bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi ke pintu keluar. Rukia hanya terpaku, mengamati punggung pria itu yang lebar juga berdiri tegap. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa tubuhnya pun mengalami proses tidak lazim untuk menghadapi transformasi yang menyakitkan. Namun sungguh indah, bila diamati lebih dekat dan melihat lekukannya bak sebuah patung peninggalan sejarah. Tanpa cacat.

"Hanatarou berada di dapur untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Ichigo, dengan tangan yang menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup. Wajahnya masih membelakangi Rukia. "Aku ada di kamarku … bila kau butuh sesuatu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam!"

Rukia masih tertegun, bahkan saat pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Dia kembali seorang diri, mendesah lega saat satu bebannya terasa terangkat. Berada di samping Ichigo sama seperti menghadapi sebuah teror. Kepribadian yang sulit untuk ditebak, juga emosi yang naik-turun begitu cepat. Rukia sedikit khawatir, kepada _werewolf _keras kepala yang terlalu cepat tersinggung dan sensitif. Mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu peka, layaknya serigala yang bisa mengendus perasaan takut mangsanya.

Hari berlalu cepat, Rukia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di perpustakaan. Tidur siang, membaca, dan kembali menemukan fakta _werewolf_. Ichigo sudah sedikit menjelaskan kepadanya, mengenai transformasi dan _Blood Moon_. Membaca dan menemukan ilustrasi gambar yang mengerikan, sedikit membuat Rukia mual. Dia memilih untuk menutup bukunya dan mengambil buku yang lebih ringan. Beberapa dongeng anak seperti, 'Little Red Riding Hood' dan 'White Fang'—yang kembali ditemukannya di deretan terbawah tumpukan buku di samping kaki sofa.

Malam berganti cepat, ketika kakinya menapaki lorong lantai bawah yang benar-benar hening tanpa suara. Ruang makan hanya menyisakan satu orang koki, Hantarou yang sedang memanaskan sup miso. Ichigo tidak terlihat di sana, bahkan setelah Rukia selesai menyantap makanannya untuk menenangkan perut yang bergemuruh bising. Pria itu tidak ada di mana-mana, warna rambutnya tidak tertangkap oleh sudut mata sekalipun. Rukia kembali mengingat, kemungkinan Ichigo masih belum beranjak dari dalam kamarnya. Dia bermaksud pergi ke sana, sekedar mengecek tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kekeras kepalaannya. Namun niatnya diurungkan, ketika menyadari pria itu tidak akan menerimanya sebagai salah satu orang yang peduli pada sosok congkaknya. Rukia tidak berarti apapun untuknya, mungkin hanya seorang manusia normal di dalam rumah bermitos nyata.

Gadis itu mendesah, menyerah. Dia lebih memilih untuk menelusuri lorong ke kamar kakaknya. Berharap Hachi boleh membukakan pintu untuknya dan melihat keadaan Byakuya hanya untuk beberapa menit. Rukia sungguh frustasi, di saat mulutnya ingin mengucapkan kata-kata pelampiasan dirinya, tapi tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarnya. Dia butuh kakaknya, yang kembali terbangun dan siap menampung semua kekesalan di dalam hatinya. Bukan Ichigo—dia lebih merupakan sebagai awal semua rasa amarah di dalam diri Rukia yang membuncah seperti gunung berapi. Perlahan naik dari dalam perut bumi, sebelum mengeluarkan sumber lavanya ke udara bebas. Pria itu tidak bersahabat, hanya itulah yang dipercayai Rukia.

Rukia mengetuk pintu di depan wajahnya, tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain keheningan. Tidak ada Hachi dan kenop pintu pun tidak bisa dibukanya. Dia kembali mendesah, sebelum berjalan menjauh dan menuju tempat terakhir di rumah itu—kamarnya. Dia butuh berendam di bak air hangat selama yang bisa tubuhnya merasa rileks, dan tidur bergelung di atas kasur empuk. Rukia baru merasakannya, bahwa dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Seperti yang dikatakan Hachi juga Ichigo.

Matanya memandang langit-langit yang beruap, selama tubuhnya masih terendam dalam air hangat yang membuat otot tubuhnya tidak lagi menegang kaku. Dia merenungi, kembali ke dalam memori masa lalunya. Hari-hari masih setenang langit musim semi, dengan warna biru yang lebih mendominasi. Dia tidak perlu takut akan _strigoi_ yang menyerang di lorong sepi, ataupun seekor serigala besar berlarian di tengah-tengah kota yang sedang terlelap. Tidak takut pada kabut juga kegelapan, juga sinar mata yang seterang bulan purnama. Dia hanya perlu berjalan ke depan dan menjalani hari-hari sibuknya sebagai siswa sekolah teladan. Mengurusi berbagai masalah kesiswaan Osis juga menghadapi ujian akhir. Mungkin, bisa menemukan seorang pria manis yang menarik perhatiannya dan berpacaran layaknya manusia normal. Oke—itu melebihi rencana awalnya dan mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersentak dari dalam _bathtub_, matanya mengerjap terlalu cepat dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia yakin hampir tertidur di dalam air yang terlalu nyaman—mungkin benar terlelap untuk beberapa menit. Dan setelah suara itu membangunkannya panik. Rukia segera bangun untuk mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh basahnya, merasakan jari-jarinya sudah berkerut karena terlalu lama berendam di air yang kini sudah sehangat kuku.

Suara itu melolong begitu keras, terdengar dari arah hutan. Rukia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, melihat jendela yang belum tertutup oleh gorden, membiarkan secercah cahaya bulan masuk dari kaca jendela. Hutan terpapar di belakang halaman rumah, juga gunung tinggi menjulang menghalangi cakrawala. Suara itu, Rukia yakin sebagai lolongan serigala, membuatnya penasaran juga membangunkan keawasannya.

Itu bukan serigala biasa. Itu—_werewolf_.

Entah darimana keyakinan itu datang, membuat Rukia termenung dan mendengarkan tenang selama lolongannya masih belum berhenti. Suaranya memanggil seseorang, Rukia tidak tahu siapa itu. Seakan memohon dan memanjakan telinganya, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Matanya menutup untuk merasakan lebih jauh, berusaha menebak arti dari kesedihan si serigala. Memantul di udara kosong dan kegelapan malam, sehitam beledu lembut menoreh hati. Rukia mendesah, ketika hanya bisa menebak satu orang yang hilang dari perhatiannya. Mungkin saja serigala itu—

Ichigo.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

_Serigala itu menatap dalam kabut tebal, cahaya matanya menembus dan jatuh pada sosok Rukia. Gadis itu menggerakkan kaki telanjangnya di atas rumput basah, dengan gaun putihnya yang melambai tertiup angin kasat mata. Tubuhnya menggigil, bernapas dalam embun pagi sedingin es kutub utara. Matanya terpaku, pada sosok yang juga tidak bergeming di hadapannya._

_Dia hanya menatap, tak bergeming. Hanya saling memandangi dalam kebisuan seputih salju turun. Serigala itu terdiam, seperti hewan jinak. Terkadang kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mengerti dan mengamati gadis di hadapannya. _

_Lalu, dia menghilang dari hadapan Rukia—serigala besar berbulu _caramel_ tua itu. Seakan ditelan kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan. Mungkin serigala itu pergi dan sudah bosan dengan dirinya, pikir Rukia._

_Rukia berusaha memanggil, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar bebas. Sesuatu seperti menahan tenggorokannya. Dia tercekat, juga tidak bisa melangkah. Seakan kakinya memang terekat erat pada tanah di bawahnya, menahan segala tindakan yang ingin dilakukannya._

_Dan seseorang muncul, membuat Rukia terbelalak lebar. Bukan sosok serigala, tapi seorang pria yang muncul dari balik kabut itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bahu tegap dan otot terbentuk indah tercetak sempurna. Dia bertelanjang dada dan membuat Rukia merasakan kegugupan menebal di tenggorokannya._

_Dia mengenal pria itu, si serigala yang sudah berubah wujud._

_Dia—_

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia mengerjap, mendapati sinar mentari pagi menghalangi matanya. Dia mengerang, bergelung ke samping dan menarik selimutnya lebih atas. Ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Dia bermimpi, tapi sungguh terasa nyata. Seakan baru saja dialaminya beberapa detik yang lalu. Pahitnya, itu adalah mimpinya.

Wajahnya terbenam lebih dalam dan mulai merutuki diri sendiri. Dia hampir saja bisa melihat akhir dari mimpinya, sebelum terbangun karena matahari yang muncul terlalu cepat. Kembali mengingat-ingat, dirinya seperti dihantui oleh sosok serigala yang terus menatap dalam diam. Juga pria bertelanjang dada yang mungkin adalah serigala itu. Sekarang dia memimpikan Ichigo yang tidak memakai pakaian, pikir Rukia. Gadis itu berhenti bergelung di atas kasur, ketika menyadari ada yang salah.

Darimana dirinya berpendapat itu adalah Ichigo? Dia tidak bisa mengingat jelas wajah dalam mimpinya dan sekarang pikirannya bertambah satu peganggu layaknya hama. Dia memimpikan serigala yang berubah menjadi Ichigo, atau itu memang Ichigo yang ber-transformasi dan menatapi dirinya seperti seorang psikopat. Rukia mengerang, menyadari betapa sulit hidupnya mulai saat ini.

Dan suara itu—lolongan serigala malam tadi. Itu bukanlah mimpi, ketika kulitnya kembali merinding saat suaranya terbentuk dalam benaknya. Rukia mengingat jelas suara itu melolong dan menggema dari dalam hutan. Itu bukan salah satu dari mimpi anehnya, tapi sebuah kenyataan. Dia terus mendengar alunan melodi itu, hingga matanya tertutup sempurna di atas kasur empuknya. Lolongan serigala yang berubah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur. Menggema di dalam hutan dan memanggil bulan di atas langit.

Ketukan di pintu membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Rukia segera bangun dari kasurnya, diikuti dengan punggung yang terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya seperti kucing tertabrak truk. Dia berjalan cepat, membuka pintu yang semakin diketuk tidak sabaran. Dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya. Sempurna.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanyanya tanpa beban, mengamati Rukia dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia menyeringai.

"Ada perlu apa? Ini masih pagi," gerutu Rukia, berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang sekusut benang terlilit.

"Kyouraku-san sudah datang dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Ichigo singkat.

Rukia berusaha memproses otaknya yang berjalan seperti siput. Nama Kyouraku terdengar tidak asing di telinganya, sebelum menyadari bahwa itu adalah sang pemilik rumah. Pria yang memegang segala rahasia mengenai kejadian hari itu—orang asing yang melukai kakaknya.

"Lima menit," ucap Rukia, sebelum menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Rukia tidak memedulikan gerutuan yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dia segera pergi untuk mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan _hangover_ di pagi hari. Jujur saja dia sedikit menyerupai hal itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia memakai _jeans _miliknya dan kaos sedikit kebesaran yang ditemukannya di lemari pakaian. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu begitu cepat dan mendapati Ichigo masih berada di sana, bersandar pada dinding lorong dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Kau masih ada di sini," kata Rukia, sedikit tidak percaya pria itu menunggunya.

"Aku masih di sini, setelah kau menutup pintu dan hampir membentur wajahku," jelas Ichigo, terdengar menggerutu. "Kau tidak tahu ruangan Kyouraku-san, bahkan bertemu orangnya saja belum pernah."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Rukia, sebelum mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Pikirannya bercabang, kembali mengingat mimpi itu juga lolongan serigala malam kemarin. Dia bermaksud menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo, mengenai serigala yang berada di dalam hutan. Melihat pria itu begitu sensitif pagi ini, Rukia mengurungkan niatnya di urutan paling belakang.

Matanya terus memandangi punggung Ichigo, dan sesekali membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Serigala yang benar-benar serupa dengan kejadian malam itu, di saat mereka bertatapan pertama kalinya. Dia tidak mengingat jelas bagaimana dia berjalan dan menggeram, tapi besar tubuhnya hampir tiga kali lipat tubuhnya sekarang. Jauh lebih besar.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua, dan ke arah perpustakaan di lorong kiri. Sebuah pintu terletak tepat di ujung lorongnya, jalan buntu yang mengarah pada ruangan akhir. Ichigo mengetuk pintunya, sebelum membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Rukia mendapati sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kantor kecil. Dengan perapian di satu sisi dan sofa hijau muda di sisi lainnya. Di pojok ruangan terdapat meja kayu yang dilatarbelakangi jendela kaca berbingkai. Dan seseorang duduk membelakanginya, di kursi kerja dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja.

Pria itu sedikit menunduk, dijubahi sebuah mantel coklat usang. Dari goresan wajahnya, menandakan dia sudah paruh baya. Jenggot kasar tercukur sedikit tidak rapi di dagunya. Matanya sedikit lesu saat menatap Rukia di belakang Ichigo, juga senyum ramahnya setenang langit cerah di luar jendela.

"Kau pasti Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dan berbicara dengan logat asing, perpaduan keturunan Italia dan Spanyol.

"Ah—ya," jawab Rukia singkat, sedikit gugup saat Ichigo menyingkir ke samping dan membiarkan langkahnya terbuka lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya kemari, Ichigo-kun," ucap Kyouraku. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Ichigo mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia, sebelum melangkah pergi ke pintu keluar. "Tentu."

Rukia sedikit terkejut, mendapati Ichigo bisa patuh terhadap perintah seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, tidak berulah. Matanya kembali mengamati sosok Kyouraku, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Ichigo pada diri pria tersebut. Ketakutan ataukah rasa hormat?

"Silakan duduk, Rukia-chan," kata Kyouraku. Dia sudah duduk di samping perapian, menyilangkan kakinya santai. Bahkan, rambut berombaknya seakan menjuntai tenang dari bahunya. "Ahh—maaf, sebelumnya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara langsung. Aku Kyouraku Shunshui, pemilik kediaman ini."

"Kuchiki Rukia," balas Rukia duduk tegap di sofa hijau, kakinya bergerak tidak tenang di atas karpet Turki berwarna merah, biru, dan tembaga. "Dan—terima kasih sudah menerimaku di sini, juga merawat nii-sama."

"Tidak masalah, Rukia-chan. Justru akulah yang meminta Ichigo untuk menjemputmu. Setelah kejadian itu—kau tahu, orang yang masuk ke dalam rumahmu."

Rukia menegang dalam duduknya, meremas kepalan tangannya di atas pangkuan. Sebentar lagi kebenaran akan terungkap. "Apakah anda tahu, siapa yang menyerang nii-sama juga merusak rumahku?"

"Ichigo belum menceritakannya kepadamu," tebak Kyouraku, mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hmm … dari mana aku akan memulai?"

"Kalau mengenai _strigoi_ dan … _werewolf_—" Rukia berdeham, merasakan kekeringan mengisi tenggorokannya saat hendak mengatakan kata tersebut. "Aku sudah tahu. Ichigo sudah menjelaskan sebagian besarnya."

Kyouraku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih, selain mengangguk dan mengetukkan jari di dagunya. "Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dari awal mula. Karena—aku pun adalah salah satunya."

Rukia berusaha menebak, melirik Kyouraku dengan tatapan menilai. "Anda … _werewolf_?"

"Tentu saja, Rukia-chan! Orang menarik dan menawan sepertiku, tidak mungkin adalah _strigoi_, bukan begitu?" Kyouraku tertawa, mengisi kekosongan ruangan dengan canda yang membuat Rukia terpaku.

Gadis itu mendapatkan teori, bahwa seorang _werewolf_ memiliki masalah dengan kepribadian dirinya. Ichigo dengan rasa congkak yang dingin, sementara Kyouraku dengan pemujaan diri sendiri yang diisi gurauan murahan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak begitu terkejut dengan keadaan di sekitar sini?" tanya Kyouraku. "Kau cukup cepat untuk beradaptasi, Rukia-chan."

Lebih tepat dengan menerima tanpa mengeluh banyak. Rukia menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang gila ataupun mengutuk perlakuan Ichigo yang membawanya ke tempat antah berantah. Ke dalam dunia yang berada di balik dunia nyata. Dia tidak memiliki reaksi yang terlalu banyak, karena lebih mengandalkan sikap dinginnya di samping tangisan juga gerutuan—mungkin ditambah sedikit makian, hanya sesekali.

"Apakah semua penghuni rumah ini adalah _werewolf_? Apakah Hanatarou juga?" Rukia bertanya, sedikit meragukan bila koki handal yang sedikit lesu itu adalah seorang _werewolf_.

"Hantarou? Oh—dia hanya pengurus rumah biasa. Beberapa orang adalah manusia yang juga menjaga rahasia kami secara turun menurun. Percaya atau tidak, mereka mewarisi darah pelindung kaum mitos dari leluhurnya." Kyouraku menjelaskan. "Kami berhutang banyak kepada mereka, sebagai salah satu yang peduli terhadap eksistensi kami.

"Itu di luar perkiraanku. Tetapi—" Rukia berdeham, berusaha menelan kegugupannya. "—nii-sama? Dia juga bukan _werewolf_, bukan?"

Kyouraku tersenyum simpul, memberikan sebagian jawabannya kepada Rukia. Itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan atau sebagai pertanda membenarkan suatu fakta. Sesuatu disembunyikan diam-diam dan tertutup rapat. Rukia ingin membongkar semuanya.

"Byakuya bukan _werewolf_." Seperti pembacaan vonis di rumah sakit, Rukia sedikit menghela napas lega. Namun, Kyouraku belum selesai menceritakan kisah akhirnya. "Tapi, dia juga seperti kami—salah satu jenis yang bersembunyi dari manusia. Kekuatannya sangat besar sebagai pemimpin kaum terbesar di Jepang."

Rukia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, ataupun menarik napas ke dalam paru-paru keringnya. Dia hanya menunggu, sementara Kyouraku mengucapkan setiap katanya secara hati-hati.

"Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pemimpin kaum Peri Bunga Sakura—_The Spring Fairies_. Dia yang menjaga setiap pohon sakura selama musim semi berlangsung, juga mengawal setiap benih baru yang akan tumbuh di kemudian hari. Menjaga ekosistem, itu yang seringkali kami sebutkan."

Rukia menganga, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar, hingga rahangnya tertarik ke bawah. Sekarang dia menyadari, bahwa cerita dongeng sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh akal manusia. Apalagi dalam kasus seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak percaya sudah mengatakan ini padamu," desah Kyouraku, menahan tawanya ketika melihat Rukia masih ternganga. "Oh—tenanglah, Rukia-chan! Peri Bunga Sakura tidak seaneh yang kau kira. Mereka adalah bangsa yang teranggun dan terhormat di Jepang. Bisa dikatakan serupa dengan Peri _Clover_ di dataran Eropa ataupun bangsa _elf_."

"Jadi, _elf_ itu ada?" Rukia berhasil mengumpulkan sebagian suaranya yang hilang, berupa cekatan histerik.

"Itu yang dikatakan buku sejarah bangsa kami, walaupun aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. _Strigoi_, _werewolf_, juga penyihir di Benua Amerika yang kuketahui dengan jelas keberadaan mereka." Kyouraku menjelaskan, dengan mata menatap kaca jendela seakan sedang berkhayal. "Aku lahir di daratan Amerika Selatan, sebelum pindah ke Jepang dan membentuk koloniku di sini. Itu masa-masa di mana kejayaanku sebagai seorang _Alpha _masih diakui—oh, sungguh sudah lama berlalu." Dia mendesah, penuh rindu kepada tubuh mudanya. Sekarang beban di pundaknya sudah terlalu tebal menumpuk. Kyouraku menyadari dirinya tidak bisa lagi berlarian bebas di alam luar, seakan mengejar angin juga burung rajawali menuju puncak gunung.

Keheningan mendadak, membuat Rukia ikut merasakan rasanya tercekat oleh masa lalu. Pria di depannya terlihat lebih tua dan terlalu lelah untuk menanggung beban seorang diri. Seorang _werewolf_ seharusnya hidup bersama anggota kelompoknya, bukan sebagai pengelana seorang diri. Rasanya harus menanggalkan nama kebesarannya sebagai pemimpin kelompok, sangat sakit menahan perihnya bekas luka lama. Itu salah satu bukti yang menegaskan kediaman besar tersebut begitu sepi. Juga, kamar yang berkapasitas cukup untuk menampung sekelompok _werewolf_, pakaian yang selalu penuh di dalam lemari pakaian, juga dapur—luasnya mencapai setengah lapangan tenis.

"Jadi kau adalah _Alpha_." Rukia bergumam, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat sebelum diucapkan. "Kau memiliki kelompok _werewolf_ di Jepang?"

"Dulunya, sudah lama sekali," jelas Kyouraku. "Hanya beberapa orang yang masih tinggal, karena keberadaan werewolf di Jepang semakin langka dan menghilang. Kami hidup untuk mitos itu sendiri dan menghilang, bila ceritanya pun ikut memudar. Zaman semakin maju dengan teknologi muktahir yang berkembang pesat. Orang-orang tidak lagi percaya akan adanya keberadaan kami, yang dikatakan sebagai mimpi belaka ataupun dongeng dalam sebuah buku."

"Bagaimana dengan nii-sama?" tanya Rukia lagi, ingin tahu. "Apakah nii-sama pun—"

"Oh, tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Rukia-chan," potong Kyouraku, memasang wajah murah hatinya lebih kental. Dia tidak ingin merusak suasana semakin menjadi muram. "Kuchiki Byakuya memiliki perannya sendiri dalam masyarakat Jepang. Pohon sakura akan selalu hidup setiap tahunnya dan dia diperlukan sebagai pemimpin upacara sakral tersebut. Sakura melambangkan jati diri budaya Jepang, dan Byakuya akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan tugasnya sebagai pelindung juga sumber kekuatan mistis yang tak tampak."

Rukia tersenyum, menyadari kakaknya memiliki tanggung jawab besar sebagai pembawa harapan. Dia selalu menyukai bunga sakura setiap musim semi tiba, tidak menyangka bahwa Byakuya yang membawanya mekar seindah mentari bangkit. Sehangat musim semi mencairkan salju musim dingin.

"Dan tugasnya hampir terhambat, saat beberapa _strigoi_ menyerang rumah kalian beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyouraku mulai kembali ke dalam pertanyaan utama, menjawab sesuatu yang membawa Rukia ke tempat ini. "Untung saja Hachi tiba tepat waktu dan membawa Byakuya kemari untuk mengobati lukanya melalui teleportasi. Hachi adalah _Spring Fairies_—sebelum kau bertanya lebih jauh—dan dia adalah salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Byakuya."

Penjelasan Kyouraku membuat Rukia tersentak. Kebenaran mengenai Hachi yang juga berkaitan dengan identitas asli kakaknya, juga _strigoi_ yang merusak rumahnya, bukan perampok. Rasa gemetar takut mulai menjalar di jari-jari kurusnya, mengepal terlalu erat.

"Aku sendiri masih belum mengerti apa motif mereka menyerang Byakuya," ungkap Kyouraku, menangkup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, pertanda frustasi. "Selain kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan pesan dari Amerika Utara."

"Pesan? Mengenai apa?" Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya.

Kyouraku sedikit menimbang-nimbang, mengganti tumpuan kakinya seakan sedang memilah jawaban yang tepat. "Ichigo adalah pengantar pesan dari kelompok _werewolf_ Amerika Utara. Dia mengantarkan surat yang ditujukan kepada kakakmu, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ini berkaitan dengan keberadaan _strigoi_ yang semakin banyak bermunculan di Amerika hingga Eropa. Mereka semakin bertindak agresif dan berusaha mencari sesuatu."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan nii-sama?" tanya Rukia, sedikit menggertak karena merasakan perasaan buruk mengenai kakaknya. Dia masih memercayai bahwa Byakuya akan mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya—setelah sadar dan pulih dari kondisinya.

"Byakuya, kemungkinan besar dia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai apa yang dicari para _strigoi_," ucap Kyouraku serius. "_Yuki no Crystal_—sesuatu yang kusebutkan tadi, yang dicari _strigoi_ hingga ke negara ini. Hal yang masih awam bagi kami para _werewolf_, untuk mengetahui lebih jelas mengapa mereka begitu keras berusaha mengambil kristal tersebut. Sebuah kristal sakral milik peri di gunung Utara—_Winter Fairies_."

Rukia terbungkam, kembali terhanyut dalam cerita yang seperti tak berujung. Saling bersambung dari satu kisah ke kisah lainnya dan semakin membingungkannya. Rasanya seakan _Cinderella_, _Snow White_, dan _The Little Mermaid_ tinggal di satu tempat dan era yang sama—bahkan mungkin mereka adalah kerabat dekat. Mulutnya terasa seperti meneguk obat sirup pahit dan juga manis.

"Lalu, apakah nii-sama mengetahui sesuatu? Nii-sama … dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang buruk, bukan?"

"Kami percaya, bahwa Byakuya masih berada di pihak kami. Sudah cukup lama kami memiliki hubungan kerja sama dengan Peri Bunga Sakura, tidak dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin, sejak kakek dan leluhurku menguasai Amerika Selatan sebagai salah satu koloni _werewolf_ terkuat." Kyouraku berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah salah satu rak buku, mengambil buku yang terlihat acak. Tangannya memanggil Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu dipenuhi rasa antusias yang penasaran.

Bukunya dibuka pada tengah halaman, memperlihatkan sebuah simbol besar dengan bunga sakura di tengahnya. Rukia hanya menebak, bahwa ini milik kakaknya.

"Simbol yang menjadi lambang kekuasaan _Spring Fairies_ di Jepang—yang berumur lebih lama dari penguasa wilayah membangun istananya pertama kali. Di mana manusia masih bergantung pada alam dan musim berganti sebagaimana alurnya. Sakura sudah seperti pohon magis yang melindungi wilayah ini, dan dari sanalah kelompok peri bertahan hidup." Jarinya bergerak untuk membalik halaman, memperlihatkan sebuah simbol lagi di mana seekor serigala duduk terdiam di bawah pohon Sakura, menyaksikan bunganya berguguran dari atas. "Dan kami pun mulai mendatangi wilayah ini—invasi pertama bangsa asing ke dataran Asia Timur. Masyarakat masih menganggap kami adalah wabah penyakit tak tersembuhkan, sebagian mengatakan monster dan siluman. Hanya satu kaum yang menerima keberadaan kami tanpa tatapan jijik dan menilai. Peri Bunga Sakura membangun aliansi pertamanya dengan kelompok _werewolf_."

Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selain terhanyut dalam cerita yang sudah lama berlalu. Degup jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, seakan sedang mengalami mimpi musim panas ataupun melihat cahaya dari balik kaleidoskop. Begitu indah, namun rapuh. Dia takut, seandainya semua ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka yang memperolok dirinya.

"Dan satu lagi bangsa yang paling ditakuti—_strigoi_," lanjut Kyouraku, membalik halaman buku terlalu cepat. Jarinya menahan di sebuah halaman bergambar hitam, separuh putih yang kini sudah menguning karena jamur. "Kalian biasanya menyebut mereka dengan sebutan _vampire_, penghisap darah yang berbahaya. Mereka bertindak layaknya penguntit di waktu malam dan memercayai bahwa bangsa merekalah yang terkuat di antara yang ada."

Rukia melihat hati-hati, gambar seorang _strigoi_ yang berada di balik bayang-bayang malam. Jari-jarinya ramping dan berkuku panjang, tapi tidak seperti penyihir. Seorang gadis memikat yang membuat Rukia terpana, pucat kulitnya seakan terbuat dari es. Matanya tidak memiliki warna putih di antara pupilnya, hanya hitam dan sebuah lingkaran merah di bagian tengahnya. Rukia bergidik ngeri, menyadari gadis itu tidak secantik yang dia bayangkan. Seorang _strigoi_ yang berusaha menyerangnya di tempat pengisian bensin tempo hari menjadi bukti nyata. Mereka berusaha terlihat rapuh dan tidak berdaya di hadapan manusia, hanya untuk mengincar darah segarnya.

"Kami tidak pernah bisa untuk membentuk aliansi dengan mereka. Seakan sudah ditakdirkan sebagai musuh sejak awal mula kami tercipta, _werewolf_ dan _strigoi_ adalah musuh yang saling membenci. Kami tidak memiliki cara lain untuk menjaga lingkungan di mana kami tinggal dan berbaur bersama manusia, selain membunuh _strigoi_ yang berusaha merusaknya." Kyouraku menutup bukunya, seakan sudah mencapai kisah akhir dari sebuah dongeng. "Di antara menerima dan menolak. _Strigoi_ menganggap manusia sebagai makanan mereka, sedangkan kami menerima mereka sebagai teman kami. Pilihan jalan yang berbeda membuat kami saling membunuh."

"Apakah masih ada _strigoi_ yang tidak ingin membunuh manusia—misalkan, mereka memilih jalan yang sama dengan _werewolf_?" tanya Rukia.

Kyouraku terdiam, menatap gadis mungil di sebelahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Di luar perkiraanya, bahwa gadis itu memiliki hati yang semurni kristal. "Aku masih mengharapkan hal itu, percayalah. Walaupun, hingga saat ini aku hanya melihat _strigoi _yang serupa—membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka untuk mendapatkan darah."

"Dan manusia yang digigit, namun berhasil bertahan hidup—apakah mereka juga akan berubah menjadi _strigoi_?"

"Tidak, tapi hanya mereka yang terpilih," ungkap Kyouraku, mendesah berat ketika menaruh bukunya di atas meja. "Sebagian yang masih dibiarkan hidup adalah mereka yang terpilih untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelompok _strigoi_. Insting atau mungkin mereka mengenali calon anggota dari bau darahnya, kami sendiri masih belum yakin mengenai hal tersebut."

"Tidak seperti di _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_," gumam Rukia kepada diri sendiri, tapi Kyouraku mendengarnya jelas. Telinga werewolf setajam pendengaran serigala liar.

"Ini tidak seperti yang ada di film. Imajinasi manusia terkadang terlalu berlebihan." Kyouraku tertawa miris, menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai penyangkalan pada kemajuan teknologi dan grafik canggih yang menipu mata.

"Bagaimana dengan _werewolf_—maksudku, apakah kalian juga bisa mengubah seseorang?" Rukia masih memiliki ratusan pertanyaan di benaknya, sebagian diungkapkan oleh mulutnya karena rasa penasaran menggelitik perutnya.

Kyouraku tertawa, membuat Rukia terkejut dan hampir meloncat di tempat. Pria paruh baya tersebut menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit rileks. "Aku menunggu kapan kau akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ternyata, kau tidak takut bila salah satu dari kami menggigitmu, mungkin Ichigo?"

Pipinya terasa panas saat nama Ichigo disebut. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kegugupan berlebih. "Aku … belum melihatnya berubah."

"Jadi, kau tidak masalah bila digigit seorang _werewolf_?"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudku!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Rukia-chan," goda Kyouraku, tertawa lagi ketika melihat mata Rukia terbelalak begitu lebar. "Kau tidak akan berubah, sekalipun digigit oleh keturunan murni sekalipun."

"Keturunan murni?"

"Yang lahir dari gen _werewolf_ tanpa campuran gen lain—bisa dikatakan dari orang tua yang berdarah _werewolf_," lanjut Kyouraku. "Dan sebagian memiliki darah campuran, persilangan antar gen _werewolf_ dan gen dari ras lainnya. Manusia kebanyakan, mungkin peri ataupun penyihir. Tapi, itu kemungkinan kecil dari sedikit _werewolf_ yang memiliki _mate_ di luar kelompok. Takdir tidak bisa ditebak dan alam yang akan memberi petunjuknya."

"_Mate_," bisik Rukia. Dia pernah membaca hal ini dari buku di perpustakaan, dan entah mengapa dia melupakkannya hingga detik sekarang. _Mate_—pasangan takdir yang terjadi satu kali dalam kehidupan seorang _werewolf_, pasangan sebenarnya. Kami boleh memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup, antara _mate_ ataupun orang lain yang menjadi pilihan dari keegoisan dan kebutaan untuk mengakui pasangan sejati. Tapi, sejauh apapun seorang _werewolf_ berusaha menjauhi _mate_-nya, dia tidak akan bisa memotong benang merah di antara mereka. Sekali terikat, maka akan terus terikat hingga maut menjemput.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu siapa _mate_ yang terpilih? Ini … sedikit membingungkan," kata Rukia, mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Bagaimana kalau kalian salah memilih?"

"Seorang _werewolf_ akan tahu, seandainya dia bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya," jawab Kyouraku singkat, mengangguk sambil menatap ke balik kaca jendela. Seakan sedang memandangi kisah hidupya. "Kami akan tahu, itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

Ketukan di pintu menahan Rukia untuk mengucapkan pertanyaannya lebih lanjut. Seseorang membuka pintu setelah ketukan ketiga, memperlihatkan sosok asingnya di hadapan Rukia juga Kyouraku. Pria dengan rambut putih panjang menjutai hingga pinggangnya, memakai pakaian terlalu tebal untuk menutupi tubuh ringkihnya. Wajahnya hampir menyamai Kyouraku—dalam kesan santai juga keramahan bak malaikat.

"Ahh—Ukitake! Bagaimana kondisi Byakuya?"

Rukia menegakkan punggungnya, saat mendengar nama kakaknya disebut begitu lantang oleh Kyouraku. Kejujuran tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya, ketika rasa rindu itu menekan dadanya begitu keras.

"Dia sudah dalam kondisi stabil dan kemungkinan akan segera sadar," jelas Ukitake, dan tatapannya jatuh ke arah Rukia. "Dan—kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia, adik Byakuya?"

"Ya, dia adalah Rukia-chan." Kyouraku yang menjawab. Dia menepuk punggung Ukitake, seraya memperkenalkannya di hadapan Rukia yang masih terpaku diam. "Ini adalah teman baikku, sekaligus orang kepercayaanku selama aku memegang jabatan sebagai _Alpha_. Ukitake Juushirou, salah satu dari kaum kami."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Rukia," ucap Ukitake, tersenyum pada Rukia yang sedikit berubah pucat. "Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu."

"Boleh … aku bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin melihatnya." Rukia hampir berteriak, bahkan mungkin berniat menerjang pintu yang dihalangi oleh Hachi, bila itu memungkinkan.

"Tentu saja." Kali ini Kyouraku yang menjawab. "Tapi, setelah sarapan pagi. Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia duduk terdiam sembari memakan potongan roti panggangnya. Dia hanya memerhatikan bagaimana caranya Ichigo menyendok es krimnya, lagi. Kali ini rasa _butter pecan _**(1)**. Kyouraku duduk di seberang meja, berbincang dengan mulut penuh daging panggang. Ukitake mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Kyouraku, hanya menyesap teh hijaunya yang sudah mencapai gelas ke delapan. Mereka terlihat sangat tidak biasa, dengan porsi makan di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan. Rasa kosong membuat kulit gadis itu terasa dingin, melihat bagian kanan meja terlalu banyak menyisakan deretan kursi kosong. Seharusnya meja tersebut bisa diisi oleh selusin manusia serigala.

"Tawarannya masih berlaku," ucap Ichigo di balik sendok es krimnya. Sudut mulutnya naik ke satu sisi. Sudah jelas dia berusaha menggoda Rukia yang sekarang menggerutu di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku lebih suka rasa coklat." Rukia bergumam, matanya menatap ke depan, pada dua pria paruh baya yang sedang membahas sesuatu. Otaknya tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan, karena terlalu sibuk untuk menahan diri agar tidak mencuri pandang ke arah Ichigo.

"Rasa coklat dengan saus _caramel_ dan potongan _hazelnut_, itu yang terbaik." Seakan mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan hambar, Ichigo kembali memasukkan sesendok es krim yang sebesar bola _baseball_. "Sayang sekali Hanatarou tidak menyediakan stoknya, karena jarang sekali ada tamu yang datang."

"Dan kau menghabiskan jatah stoknya," cibir Rukia, memotong-motong rotinya hingga bagian terkecil. Sekarang dia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah Ichigo, mendapati pria itu pun sedang memandangi dirinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, beruntung tertutup oleh sebagian rambutnya. Mulutnya berkedut tidak suka.

"Sebelum sampai tanggal kedaluwarsa. Lebih baik untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan," jawab Ichigo, sedikit bangga akan dirinya. "Apa saja yang dikatakan Kyouraku-san?"

"Hah?"

"Soal _werewolf_ dan—" Ichigo berdecak, mengetahui bahwa gadis itu mengerti sebagian lainnya. Mengenai makhluk mitos yang benar-benar nyata.

"Ohh… " Rukia tahu kode yang diberikan padanya. Ichigo hanya ingin mengecek, sedalam mana Rukia mendapatkan informasi dari sang mantan _Alpha_. "Mengenai nii-sama adalah _Spring Fairies_." Rukia berdeham, sementara Ichigo mengangguk. "Juga Kyouraku-san pernah menjadi _Alpha_ untuk kelompok _werewolf _di Jepang. Dan—sebagian hal tentang _strigoi_ yang merusak rumahku. Kau tahu mengenai hal itu?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada saat aku sampai di rumahmu, tapi bisa kucium bau mereka yang tertinggal," kata Ichigo.

"Kau juga tahu apa yang dicari oleh mereka?" Rukia sedikit berbisik, separuh menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyouraku. Dia belum sepenuhnya memercayai pria itu, bila dibandingkan dengan Ichigo. "Apa yang diinginkan _strigoi_ dari nii-sama?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. "Seandainya aku pun tahu."

Rukia menunduk, kembali terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Dia belum bisa berhenti untuk berpikir, selama belum mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai kakaknya. "_Yuki no Crystal_."

"Apa?"

"Kristal itu—apakah nii-sama mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Kau juga tahu soal itu." Ichigo cukup terkejut, tidak menduga Rukia menyebutkannya secara lantang. "Kristal yang hilang dari Negara Utara."

"Kau yang mengantarkan surat itu, jadi kau pasti tahu sesuatu, bukan?" Rukia mulai bersikeras, bahkan tangannya tidak sengaja menyikut lengan atas Ichigo. Amarahnya mengambil alih kesadaran pandangan.

"Aku bahkan tidak membuka isi suratnya. Itu surat terlarang yang dikirim oleh _Alpha_ dari Amerika Utara dan aku dilarang untuk melihat isinya."

"Dan mengapa Kyouraku-san tahu akan hal itu?" Matanya menyipit, mengamati gerak-gerik Kyouraku yang masih dalam sikap santainya.

"Mungkin dari ayahku," jelas Ichigo, ikut mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia yang menulis suratnya dan memintaku untuk mengirimkannya secara langsung kepada _Spring Fairies_ di Jepang—Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya, yang kali keluar dalam bentuk sebuah pekikkan. "Ayahmu? Dia _Alpha_?"

"Sepertinya perbincangan kalian lebih menarik dari pada kami." Kyouraku mencoba untuk bergabung, juga dikarenakan telinga _werewolf_-nya yang masih tajam menangkap apapun di sekitarnya—bahkan untuk suara benang jatuh sekalipun.

"Kyouraku-san, kau menghubungi _oyaji_, bukan?" Ichigo menggerutu, mengeratkan kepalannya di atas meja. Terlihat jelas emosi sudah mulai terbentuk di mata terangnya.

Kyouraku tersenyum, yang bisa ditangkap apa jawaban seterusnya. "Baru saja, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Rukia-chan—bila yang kau maksud adalah isi dari suratnya. Hanya sebagian saja yang dikatakan Isshin kepadaku. Separuhnya adalah masalah pribadi dengan Byakuya."

"Dia seharusnya tahu kalau sekarang sudah tersedia jasa pengiriman surat lintas benua! _Why don't just use_ _email better than a piece of paper?_! _For heaven's sake_! _The old man really pissing me off_! **(2)**"

Rukia sedikit takjub mendengarnya mengeluarkan bahasa asing yang begitu kental dalam nada suaranya. Ichigo memang bukan orang Jepang, walaupun aksen Jepangnya bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna. Dan perubahan sikap Ichigo yang semakin tidak terkontrol—Rukia yakin melihat sekilas kuku pria itu memanjang dan meruncing seperti cakar—membuat tenguknya mulai terasa dingin.

"Isshin masih menghormati tradisi dan membuktikan surat itu begitu penting untuknya," ucap Kyouraku yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan amarah sang _werewolf_ muda. "Juga membuktikan bahwa kau adalah orang kepercayaannya, calon _Alpha_."

Rukia menyeringai, saat melihat wajah Ichigo yang berubah sedikit memerah. Kyouraku sudah mengakuinya sebagai calon penerus dan itu adalah pujian tertinggi yang pernah didapatkan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmu?" Ukitake menyela, bertanya pada Rukia dengan senyum ramah yang setia bertengger di wajahnya. Wajahnya mengingatkan Rukia pada sosok **Gandalf** dalam '_Lord of The Rings_'—yang tidak berjenggot dan tidak memiliki kerutan di wajahnya.

"Ah, ya," jawab Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kakakmu?" tawar Ukitake, mendapat perhatian tambahan dari rekan di sebelahnya, juga Ichigo. "Kupikir ini sudah saatnya."

"Firasat Ukitake sangatlah kuat, kau bisa percaya padanya," tambah Kyouraku menjelaskan. Senyum keyakinannya tidak pernah lebih lebar dari ini.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

(1) butter pecan: Rasa es krim vanilla lembut dengan sedikit rasa mentega dan ditambah potongan kacang pecan dari Meksiko

(2) translate: "Mengapa tidak menggunakan email saja dibandingkan secarik kertas? _For heaven's sake_! (idiom yang berarti mengekspresikan rasa frustasi dan terganggu) Orang tua itu membuatku jengah!"

_Awww~ Gomenne_! Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena lama (terlalu lama) untuk update fic ini TTATT… Dikarenakan ada sebuah fic yang aku fokuskan untuk mengejar deadline, jadinya fic ini ditunda dulu updatenya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali lagi ke sini dan jujur sempat bingung untuk penulisan chapter ini. Sebagian besar adalah penjelasan mengenai werewolf dan sebagainya, juga percakapan bergantian antara Rukia, Kyouraku, Ichigo, dan Ukitake. Semoga kalian bisa menebak sebagian ceritanya (?) _Hope u like it_ guys~ ;)

Ow! Rahasia terbongkar! Yup, Byakuya bukan werewolf ataupun vampire, dia adalah peri. Peri bukan berarti harus memiliki sayap seperti tinkerbell atau sejenisnya, tapi wujudnya di fic ini lebih menyerupai fairy bentuk manusia. Bagi yang pernah menonton **True Blood**? Yah, mirip" sosok Sookie. Atau **Mortal Instruments** yang juga jadi inspirasi sebagian makhluk mitosnya :3

Byakuya akan segera siuman di chapter depan! Dan nii-sama juga akan menjelaskan secara rinci identitasnya sebenarnya~

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan maaf (lagi) baru aku balas sekarang! Aku terbiasa membalas review (bagi yang log-in) bersamaan dengan update chapter terbaru, agar tidak lupa sampai mana aku mereview :p Dan terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang setia membaca sampai chapter ini, juga yang baru membaca, yoroshiku~ Saran, pendapat, dan masukan kalian sangat sangat sangat berarti untukku! _Love u~_ 3 3 3

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Alamat fb aku ada di profile fanfic, bisa dilihat di sana link-nya XD Username nya: Asa no Washi. Grimmjow nya aku tunda dulu, mungkin bakalan ada tapi bukan di seri yang ini :3 hihihi…

**Rumie IchiRuki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Byakuya diserang strigoi itu :D Dan identitas Byakuya sudah terungkap di sini, tapi berbeda sama Rukia. Dia belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, penjelasannya bakalan ada di chapter depan (dari mulut Byakuya sendiri). Ichigo memang tertarik sama Rukia XD Apakah dia mate dari Rukia, aku belum bisa menjawab~ Update nya ga kilat TAT, gomen! Semoga suka deh sama chapter ini, walaupun udah kelamaan ga update…xixixi

**Kirito2239**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Makasih juga untuk semangatnya dan ini lanjutan chapternya! Maaf sebelumnya lama update, tapi semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini XD

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Chapter sebelumnya dan ini membahas mengenai penjelasan werewolf dan sebagainya, jadi masih dibilang santai (?) tapi authornya ga santai, muter kepala buat jelasinnya XD #plak Sosok penjahatnya adalah vampire a.k.a strigoi. Kyouraku muncul di chapter ini dan membawa segudang rahasia….wkwkwkwk Semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunya, maaf sebelumnya lama update ;_;

**hendrik widyawati**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Wkwkwkw… mau digigit asalkan sama Ichigo ga masalah ya XD #plak Ichigo yang berubah wujud akan segera terlihat, mungkin 2 chapter lagi :3 Sekarang masih membahas seputar masalah werewolf dulu..hehehe..

**Playlist:**

_Lorde- Yellow Flicker Beat_

_Borgeous and Tony Junior- Break the House_

_Ella Henderson- Ghost_

_Taylor Swift- Out Of The Woods_

_Chvrches- Dead Air_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	6. Team Up

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 5: Team Up**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia termenung tanpa ingin melihat lurus ke depan. Tatapannya tertuju pada tangannya yang bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuan. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya, saat suara itu akhirnya berkumandang di telinganya.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar dari mulut kakaknya, yang masih terlilit perban dan terduduk nyaman di punggung ranjang. Sorot matanya sedikit sendu, dengan kilat kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik kecilnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu … nii-sama," jawab Rukia, mengangkat wajahnya setelah sekian lama menunduk. "Kau terluka."

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya." Byakuya sedikit tersenyum, tapi bukan dari sudut mulutnya. Wajah dan matanya yang hanya berbicara. "Kyouraku yang menjagamu?" tebaknya kemudian.

Rukia mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya karena kegugupan berputar-putar dalam perutnya. Kakaknya masih belum menyinggung soal identitas dirinya, ataupun _strigoi_ yang menyerang rumah mereka, ataupun kristal keramat itu. "Nii-sama, mengenai … maksudku—kau pasti tahu, bukan? Penyebab semua ini, juga Kyouraku-san…"

Byakuya terdiam, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hal ini menambah ketegangan di dalam ruangan semakin terasa mencekik. Di antara Rukia dan Byakuya, hanya mereka yang mengerti situasai yang terjadi. "Mereka sudah menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Menimbang-nimbang untuk mengerti raut wajah kakaknya yang bisa menyerap informasi hanya dalam sekilas tatapan. "Soal _strigoi_, _werewolf_, juga _spring fairies_. Kau—menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, nii-sama."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," desahnya, terasa berat di relung jantungnya. Adiknya tidak mau menatap dirinya.

"Aku mengerti kalau nii-sama berusaha untuk melindungiku. Tapi, masalah ini—_strigoi_, juga _werewolf _yang menculikku, lalu mitos mengenai _fairies_, _elfs_, _witches_, juga kristal itu—semuanya membuatku bingung." Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, menutup matanya pada dunia yang berusaha menilainya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, di mana aku sekarang berada."

"Kau berada di tempat yang seharusnya, Rukia. Aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau menyembunyikan segalanya dariku, nii-sama," protes Rukia, sedikit amarah mulai tersulut. Kepalan tangannya sekeras bongkahan batu. "Jadi, kini aku tinggal di dunia mimpi? Mitos? Apakah aku juga … _fairy_?"

Suara pintu terbuka, memotong pembicaraan mereka yang mulai memanas. Rukia hampir meneriaki orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, namun diurungkannya begitu melihat Kyouraku tersenyum padanya. Sang pemimpin _werewolf_ yang sekarang berdiri menjulang layaknya patung hidup.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyouraku, tersenyum ramah dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam. "Ketua _spring fairies_ dari Jepang."

"Dan Sang _Alpha_ sendiri yang menemuiku, Kyouraku Shunshui."

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, aku bukan lagi seorang _Alpha_," ungkap Kyouraku, dengan tertawa keringnya seperti mengatakan takdirnya. "Hachigen segera menghubungiku, begitu kau terluka parah akibat serangan _strigoi_."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku, selama kondisiku belum pulih sepenuhnya," ucap Byakuya, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi berlebih. Tapi, kata-katanya terdengar serius, demi menjaga keselamatan sang adik, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula, rumah ini terbuka bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolongan, juga terkhusus bagi keluargamu. Anggap saja sebagai pembalasan hutang budi yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuganti untukmu, Byakuya."

"Hutang yang sudah lama berlalu dan kau masih mengingatnya. Itu adalah antara kau dan kakekku," balas Byakuya.

"Dan akupun tidak akan melupakannya, selama keturunan Kuchiki masih hidup. Mungkin, seluruh bangsa _werewolf_ sudah lama mengakui nama Kuchiki sebagai _fairies_ terkuat di Asia." Senyum Kyouraku sedikit memudar, sekilas garis lurus yang masih terkesan ramah. "Kekuatan untuk melindungi yang hampir terlupakan, simbol keluarga kalian sendiri—pohon sakura. Pelindung yang tidak bisa ditembus seorang _strigoi_ sekalipun, bila bulan purnama musim semi mencapai puncaknya Dan kami hampir kehilangan dirimu, sebelum upacara itu berlangsung."

"_Strigoi_ tidak akan bisa membunuhku," ucap Byakuya penuh percaya diri. Wajahnya terangkat cukup tinggi. "Hachigen sudah melakukan sebagian tugasnya, juga memperkuat garis pertahanan di setiap daerah Jepang—Utara, Timur, dan Barat. Dan Selatan akan menjadi tugas terakhirku untuk menyempurnakan proses upacaranya—hingga batas waktu _hanami_ tiba."

Rukia mengerjap, berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang semakin membuatnya bingung. Rasanya seperti menonton film fantasi, semacam Game of Thrones ataupun Harry Potter. Di antara kekuatan magis dan mitos bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa di setiap bagian tersebut harus ditandai dengan upacara—maksudku, kekuatan yang saling tersambung?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya menatapnya gugup, dan lagi dengan ekspresi sekosong kertas putih. "Ya, dilambangkan sebagai empat arah mata angin ataupun seperti mitos kuno yang menyebutkan empat pengawal suci pelindung Kota Kyoto." Tangannya saling bertumpu satu sama lain, menandakan sikapnya yang setenang air sungai. "Empat pohon sakral yang jadi penentunya dan aku harus menjaganya setiap musim semi tiba."

"Konon dikatakan, bila sekat pelindung yang dibuat _spring fairies_ gagal, maka kegelapan dan kekacauan akan meliputi setiap kota di Jepang," tambah Kyouraku, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Yang dimaksudkan adalah _strigoi_, juga _hollow_."

"_Hollow_?"

"Makhluk kegelapan yang seringkali muncul di saat kekuatan pelindung memudar," jelas Kyouraku, tersenyum miris menatap Rukia yang kebingungan. "Berbeda bentuknya di setiap negara bagian, dan di Jepang sendiri yang sedikit lebih banyak daripada daerah lainnya. Mungkin faktor alam ataupun sejarah? Aku tidak mengerti begitu jelas, karena _hollow_ seringkali muncul untuk menyerang _fairies_."

"Tidak dengan _werewolf_? Atau _strigoi_?" tanya Rukia, menambahkan.

"Mereka tertarik dengan kekuatan _fairies_ yang misterius juga memiliki sihir terkuat." Kali ini Byakuya yang membuka suara. "Ditandai dengan tercabutnya sayap _fairy_ yang juga perlambang sumber kehidupannya."

"Sayap…" Rukia bergumam, menggosokkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu. "Tapi, aku tidak melihat sayapmu, nii-sama."

Kyouraku berusaha menahan tawanya, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan di raut wajah Byakuya yang meretakkan pertahanannya. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat adiknya akan bertanya mengenai hal itu, tapi tetap saja membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila sayapmu terlihat, Byakuya," ungkap Kyouraku di sela suara menahan tawanya yang tercekat.

"Itu tidak berarti sayapku akan terlihat dengan jelas." Byakuya menjelaskan kepada Rukia, menghiraukan Sang _Alpha_ yang masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya. "Sayap _fairies_ sebening air kehidupan yang paling jernih, itu salah satu ungkapan yang bisa menggambarkan keadannya. Dan hanya bisa tercabut oleh kegelapan tergelap yang merayap di atas bumi juga terbang di atas udara."

"_Hollow_," bisik Rukia, seperti saling bertukar kata dalam membaca dongeng klasik.

"Seandainya kalian memiliki bubuk peri untuk membantuku terbang—"

"Kyoraku," potong Byakuya, dengan nada terendah yang digunakannya. Dia terlihat tidak suka saat _werewolf_ tersebut menggunakan pengandaian yang lebih tertuju sebagai sebuah ejekan.

"Aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Kyouraku. "Dan aku datang kemari untuk memastikan satu hal. Kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya tanpa berbohong kepada kami."

Byakuya terdiam, mendapatkan tatapan menilai dari adik satu-satunya. Rukia merenungi, sekaligus mencari kesalahan terkecil yang bisa membongkar jati diri Byakuya sebagai manusia—sebagaimana yang pernah dikenalnya sebelum ini.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai _Yuki no Crystal_?"

Rukia melihat wajah kakaknya, bukan untuk pertama kalinya tanpa ekspresi seperti patung. Entah dia tidak ingin memberikan sedikit raut yang berbeda, atau memang tidak bisa.

"Kau ingin membicarakan hal ini denganku, walaupun aku tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun?" tanya Byakuya balik.

Kyouraku pun tidak bergeming, mendesah pelan hanya untuk sesaat. Dia terlihat sedikit lelah, di saat hari baru saja dimulai.

"Rukia, bisakah tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Kyouraku berjalan mendekati ranjang Byakuya, tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Ada yang perlu kupastikan—kau tahu, antara _werewolf_ dan _fairy_."

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk dan sekali melirik ke arah Byakuya. Dia memastikan bahwa kakaknya membutuhkan privasi darinya. Tidak semua rahasia sudah terbongkar.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar, begitu Byakuya menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Rukia selalu melihat sekilas ketegasan di mata kakaknya, bahkan sebelum identitas aslinya terbongkar. Di dalam keseharian rumahnya, Byakuya bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus kakak laki-lakinya.

Rukia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, merasakan ketegangan masih terasa di ujung jari-jarinya. Dia menunduk, tidak menyadari seseorang memerhatikan punggungnya yang menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengira secepat ini kau keluar."

Suara itu mengejutkan Rukia, yang tanpa sengaja terlonjak di tempat dan melukai kepalanya ke daun pintu. Cukup keras untuk didengar.

"Kau…" Rukia menggerutu, mengelus kepalanya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Ichigo. Pria yang dengan santainya mendengus karena menahan tawa kerasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Berdiri? Berjalan? Tidak sengaja melewati lorong? Kau terlalu peduli rupanya," ucap Ichigo, menyeringai lebar.

"Kau yang menyebabkan kepalaku membentur pintu tentu aku peduli," balas Rukia sinis.

"Jadi—_fairy_, _huh_? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu terbang di langit-langit rumah."

"Sayap _fairy_ tidak terlihat, bodoh! Lagipula, aku … belum tentu _fairy_, bukan?"

"Kakakmu seorang _fairy_ dan tidak mungkin adik kandungnya tidak memiliki darah yang sama." Ichigo mengetukkan sol sepatunya ke atas lantai yang tak tertutupi karpet. Bunyinya seperti batu yang jatuh berulang kali, sekedar mengatur ritme ketegangan terasa mencekik leher Rukia.

Gadis itu menatap Ichigo seakan bertanya, juga meragukan dirinya sendiri. Menerima kenyataan yang memaksa masuk ke dalam identitasnya. Seperti benalu yang mengikat. "Tapi, aku tidak merasakan apapun yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah keturunan _fairy_. Mungkin kekuatan di kedua tanganku atau pupil mataku yang berubah warna, mungkin juga kulit yang bersisik?"

Ichigo mendengus, membayangkan gambaran itu di kepalanya. "Kau _fairy_, bukan penjelmaan _shapeshifter_ buaya di Amazon."

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya kurasakan bila aku memang benar-benar _fairy_?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja hal itu pada kakakmu?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku hanya bisa mendeskripsikan kulit seorang _werewolf_ saat berubah, bulu tebal dan taring tajam."

Rukia terdiam, menyesali dirinya yang tidak bersikeras memojokkan kakaknya. "Aku … nii-sama tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, lebih tepatnya—Kyouraku-san sudah masuk dan mengganti topik. Kemudian, aku diusir keluar begitu saja."

"Semua tidak terasa adil," gumam Ichigo miris, menatap Rukia sedikit prihatin. Jati dirinya sebagai seorang manusia menjadi pertanyaan besar yang juga ikut mengusiknya. Seperti perumpaan orang Jepang yang lahir di laut perbatasan Amerika dan Eropa Barat.

"Aku hanya harus menunggu hingga sayapku muncul dan—mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya…" Rukia berbisik lemas, mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar kakaknya menuju ruang makan. Dia butuh segelas air dingin yang bisa membekukan otaknya, pelampiasan karena umurnya belum cukup untuk mengkonsumsi alkohol.

Satu derap langkah bertambah menjadi dua, membuat dahi gadis itu mengernyit. Dia bisa merasakannya, punggungnya menggigil karena seseorang berjalan di dalam batasan yang terlalu dekat. Tepat di belakangnya. Dia bisa menduga pria itu sedang memelototi punggung atau mungkin kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tegas Rukia, berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo sedikit terkejut. Pria itu pun berhenti, seperti meniru gerakan gadis yang melangkah di depannya.

"Aku sedang menuju dapur," jawab Ichigo tanpa bergetar ataupun gugup. Terlalu percaya diri. "Dan aku tidak mengikutimu. Perutku terlalu berisik dan membutuhkan makanan."

"Tapi, kau baru saja makan sarapanmu." Rukia tidak bisa menahan gerutuannya, menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak meracau lebih jauh.

"Tapi aku lapar." Ichigo menegaskan kata-katanya, terlihat tidak menyembunyikan suatu kebohongan dari suaranya.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya menyerah, juga menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _werewolf_ dan masalah perutnya. Ichigo menghiraukan lagi, dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, masih di belakang Rukia.

Dapur sesepi yang sudah diperkirakan. Tidak ada siapapun, selain bunyi lemari pendingin yang berdengung juga suara jam besar di sudut ruangan. Berdetak seperti jantung raksasa. Rukia mengisi gelasnya dengan es batu di lemari es teratas, tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Ichigo yang juga bermaksud membuka pintu lemari es untuk mencari seonggok daging yang siap dipanaskan. Mata mereka bertemu dan terlihat Rukia sama sekali tidak suka saat pria itu menatapnya jahil.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku," gerutu Rukia, tidak mau kalah untuk mengambil jatah es batunya.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa kita memiliki pikiran yang sama," balas Ichigo, memaparkan gigi atasnya, terutama taringnya. Tidak menggertak, hanya menggoda yang berusaha mendorong gadis itu agar mundur. "Aku menginginkan daging gulung yang disediakan Hanatarou di sana." Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pintu tengah, dimana semua makanan siap saji disediakan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu hingga aku selesai."

"Baiklah, _princess_." Ichigo mengangkat dua tangannya—menyerah. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" gerutu Rukia, mendesis bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang membuka lemari es. Baru disadarinya, bahwa tangannya tidak bisa menggapai penyimpanan es batu berada. Dia butuh sesuatu sebagai penopang tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo maju dan mengambil gelas di genggaman Rukia. Tidak perlu bersusah payah berjinjit, tangannya mampu mengambil es batu sebanyak yang dia bisa. Satu hal yang dimiliki Ichigo dan faktor terpenting untuk membantu kehidupannya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Yang dirutuki Rukia dalam hati, mengapa tubuh pria itu begitu sempurna.

"Cukup?" tanya Ichigo, menyodorkan gelasnya sedikit lebih pendek, agar Rukia bisa melihatnya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan rona merah muda jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum, menyadari Rukia berdiri canggung dan terdiam seperti anak kecil yang baru saja disodorkan permen. Terlalu manis untuk dilihat.

"Terima kasih," bisik Rukia, mengambil gelasnya tanpa melihat wajah Ichigo lebih jauh. Dia tahu, bila itu dilakukan akan segera menghentikan jantungnya.

"Dan sekarang aku mau dagingku." Ichigo berdeham. "Bolehkah?"

Rukia menyadari bahwa dia masih berdiri di depan lemari es, menghalangi jalan Ichigo. Kikuk, akhirnya dia melangkah mundur dan tergesa mengambil air di kran cuci piring. Penyaringan airnya sejernih air gunung mengalir.

Mereka terdiam tanpa suara, selain retakan es yang dialiri air juga _microwave_ yang berdengung untuk menghangatkan daging siap saji yang berputar di dalamnya. Tanpa ada topik yang bisa disinggung, Rukia menatap keluar jendela sambil menyeruput air dinginnya. Ichigo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _microwave_, mengikuti alur yang berputar searah jarum jam. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah punggung gadis mungil itu, yang didapatinya tidak bergerak memunggunginya.

Suara dentingan bel terdengar menggema hingga ke dalam dapur, juga ketukan ringan di pintu utama yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Ichigo. Telinga tajamnya menangkap gerakan dan suara sekecil apapun—terlalu peka dan sensitif. Ichigo melangkah ke ruang tengah kemudian, membiarkan Rukia seorang diri yang masih meminum air dinginnya dan tenggelam dalam emosinya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa _werewolf_ muda itu menghilang tanpa bersuara.

Suara berat dari seseorang di ruang tengah membuat Rukia terlonjak. Bukan makian, hanya nada yang sedikit meninggi juga geraman. Dia mengerjap, menyadari Ichigo tidak ada di belakangnya, terlambat karena kelincahan si _werewolf_ muda. Rukia tergesa berjalan menuju sumber suara berasal, yang dia yakini Ichigo akan memulai sebuah pertengkaran baru. Mungkin saja.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, menyadari suara rendah itu bukan milik Ichigo. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna merah terang. Dia menatapnya lama, seperti memandangi cabai matang di perkebunan petani. Lalu tato di wajahnya seliar lekukan _graffiti_ hitam, dan wajah lonjong berkesan terlalu tegas. Dia mengenal orang itu.

"_Officer_!" panggil Rukia, menggenggam gelasnya lebih erat, tidak memilih untuk menjatuhkannya ke atas karpet mahal. "Kau—_Officer_ Renji!"

"Rukia?" Tidak kalah panik, bahkan lebih terkejut dari yang disadari Rukia. Renji menganga terlalu lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?!"

"Kalian saling mengenal," tebak Ichigo, yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Renji dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sikap congkaknya muncul terlalu cepat, berperan sebagai sifat defensifnya juga satu hal lain yang menjadi perlambang ketidaksukaan. Ichigo membenci cara Renji menatap Rukia, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dia—kau…" Rukia kehilangan kata-katanya, sementara Renji kebingungan antara memilih tersenyum lebar ataukah memasang kengerian di wajah sangarnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kali ini suara wanita, yang muncul di belakang Renji dengan memakai seragam kepolisan yang sama. Hanya saja lebih rapi dengan tanda pengenal yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Rambut hitamnya pendek sebahu, memiliki mata setajam penglihatannya. Dia jeli, terlihat lebih pintar daripada Renji.

"Dia gadis yang kuceritakan padamu, Tatsuki," jelas Renji pada rekan wanitanya, sambil menunjuk Rukia dengan telunjuk. "Yang bekerja di toko musik Tokyo—tempat aku membeli Bob Marley terbaruku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di Toyama?" Kali ini wajahnya menatap Rukia, berikut pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Dan apa urusanmu dengan Rukia?" Kali ini Ichigo yang angkat bicara, sedikit mendelik pada sosok Renji yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi tidak membuatnya mundur ataupun terintimidasi. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyouraku-san, bukan?"

"Aku mengenalnya baik—lagipula siapa kau, _hah_? Berandal sepertimu, apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini?" Renji membalas Ichigo, dengan emosi yang sedikit tersulut. Salah satu kelemahan yang dimilikinya sebagai petugas kepolisian.

Rukia sedikit panik, apalagi saat melihat sikap tubuh Ichigo yang sedikit menunduk. Dia mendengar samar-samar saat pria itu menggeram dan warna matanya berubah lebih terang. Satu hal yang ditakutinya, bila Ichigo tidak terkendali dan melepaskan wujudnya di hadapan Renji juga rekan wanitanya—Tatsuki. Mereka manusia dan rahasia _werewolf_ bisa terbongkar.

"_Woah_—tunggu dulu," ucap seseorang yang mulai muncul dari lorong satunya. Itu Kyouraku Shunshui, berjalan santai tanpa tergesa. Sorot matanya hanya tertuju pada Ichigo seorang. "Ichigo—mundurlah."

Dan hanya satu kata itu, Ichigo mundur seketika. Dia berjalan ke belakang terlalu angkuh, tanpa melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya pada sosok Renji.

"_Officer_," lanjut Kyouraku, menggantikan posisi Ichigo di depan. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Renji juga Tatsuki. Terlalu baik. "Kalian sudah datang. Bagaimana laporannya?"

Renji terlihat ragu, sekali lagi menatap Rukia yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu berulang kali memastikan keadaan, antara Ichigo juga Renji.

"Rukia tahu semuanya," jawab Kyoraku, menjawab pertanyaan yang bergulir di kepala si nanas merah. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia salah satu dari kami."

"Rukia juga _werewolf_?!" Renji tidak menahan teriakannya, bahkan mulutnya menganga lebih lebar.

"Aku bukan—"

"Dia bukan," potong Kyouraku, mempertegas situasi yang bisa berubah menjadi kesalahpahaman. "Dia mengetahui rahasianya, tapi bukan berarti menjadikannya seorang _werewolf_. Rukia masih bersih."

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menduga-duga apa arti dari kata bersih tersebut. Apakah maksdunya dia masih manusia?

"Be … begitu?" tanya Renji memastikan, mengambil napas dengan desahan dalam. "Aku mengenal baik dirinya, jadi kupikir … tidak mungkin dia bisa berubah menjadi makhluk buas itu, bukan?"

"Jaga kata-katamu," tegas Ichigo, kembali menggertak.

"Hei—itu hanya perumpamaan! Tenanglah!"

"Ichigo," panggil Kyouraku, kembali menegaskan. Rukia bergidik saat melihat kilatan terlintas di mata mantan _Alpha_ tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo terdiam di tempat, menutup mulutnya. "—dan _officer_, ada hal yang bisa dilaporkan?"

"Ya." Kali ini Tatsuki yang angkat bicara, maju selangkah ke depan untuk menghadap Kyouraku. "Kami menemukan lagi, _strigoi_ di luar area perbatasan Tokyo. Kupikir kau ingin tahu akan hal itu. Dan masalah serigala yang muncul di tengah kota Tokyo tempo hari sudah diklarifikasikan. Semuanya aman."

"Begitu?" Kyouraku mendesah, menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, _officer_."

"Tidak masalah," balas Tatsuki, tersenyum simpul saat mendapati pria di depannya terlalu ramah untuk dihadapi. "Dan kami datang kemari untuk bertanya satu hal—mengenai _werewolf_ yang muncul itu, kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Rukia melihatnya juga," tambah Renji, menatap Rukia tanpa kecurigaan. "Bukan begitu?"

Rukia menahan napasnya, entah harus menjawab atau tidak. Renji bukanlah petugas polisi normal yang bekerja mengatur lalu lintas ataupun menangkap perampok toko serba ada yang berjalan dua puluh empat jam—yang pernah diyakininya sebelum ini. Dia mengetahui identitas _werewolf _dan _strigoi_, begitu pula dengan rekan kerjanya. Dan mereka melindungi keberadaan kelompok mitos tersebut agar aman di balik bayang-bayang. Juga—mengamati, mungkin membasmi _strigoi_ di luar sana.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Tatsuki, seakan baru mendapatkan berita terbaru yang luput dari pengawasannya.

"Insiden pemerkosaan seorang wanita di lorong beberapa hari yang lalu—yang ternyata adalah ulah seorang _strigoi_," jelas Renji. "Rukia ada di sana, dan aku yakin dia tidak terlibat masalah tersebut. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari kalian."

"Ini sedikit kompleks," ucap Kyouraku. "Kita bisa membicarakannya di ruanganku. Bisakah?" Kyouraku mulai berjalan tanpa menengok, menuju lantai dua.

Tatsuki mengikuti secara sukarela, meninggalkan rekannya yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Renji masih memandang Rukia, antara keraguan dan terpana yang berlebihan. Kepercayaan atau pengkhianatan ringan.

"Jadi kau, Kuchiki." Renji tertawa tanpa emosi, menyunggingkan sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Aku tidak percaya kita bertemu lagi—dan di tempat ini? Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Aku pun demikian, _officer_," balas Rukia, tidak menemukan kegugupan dalam suaranya. Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama di tengah-tengah komunitas aneh yang berusaha meremukkannya. "Aku tidak mengerti situasi ini, sampai dua hari yang lalu. Namun sekarang aku bisa memahaminya."

"Rumit," desah Renji, berjalan ke arah Rukia yang berdiri di samping tangga menuju lantai dua. "Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya."

"Ahh," gumam Rukia, tersenyum kikuk seraya memerhatikan sosok Renji yang berjalan lambat menaiki anak tangga. Gadis itu hanya terdiam hampir setengah menit, ketika menyadari Ichigo masih berdiri di sana. Seperti patung terdiam yang hanya bisa melihat dan menilai. Begitu yang dirasakan Rukia saat tatapan tajam itu tertuju padanya.

"_Officer_," ucap Ichigo, mengucapkannya seakan memastikan. Mulutnya masih mengandung bisa yang bernada rendah, tidak mematikan seperti sebelumnya.

Rukia mengerjap, melawan kegugupannya yang mulai naik ke tenggorokannya. "Dia beberapa kali mengunjungi tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Aku mengenal baik dirinya dan dia selalu membelaku di saat aku membutuhkannya."

"Satu fakta bahwa dia bekerja sebagai pelindung. Dia rela mengeluarkan kebohongan demi melindungi makhluk mitos, juga memutarbalikkan fakta bila hal tersebut akan diketahui media ataupun tercium oleh masyarakat luas."

"Dan dia melindungimu," jelas Rukia. "Mengapa kau membencinya?"

"Aku tidak membencinya." Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, kembali memasang tameng arogannya.

"Tapi kau menggertaknya!"

"Dia mengejekku," balas Ichigo. "Aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Tapi, tetap saja dia menutupi dirimu. Malam itu."

"Aku tidak perlu berhutang budi padanya, itu sudah menjadi tugas utamanya."

"Ichigo!" Rukia memanggil, menggertak, tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh pada sosok Ichigo yang sudah berjalan pergi. Bahkan, bahunya berdiri tegap, tanpa ada rasa bersalah ataupun prihatin. _Werewolf_ yang keras kepala.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia memandangi jendela kamarnya, saat bulan mulai meninggi di atas langit malam. Dahinya menempel pada dinding kaca, berharap pada bintang bahwa pertanyaannya bisa terjawab. Selain, kakaknya yang juga menolak untuk membahas masalah _fairy_ juga mengenai panduan awal bagaimana tubuhmu berubah menjadi sosok peri sejati, Byakuya lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut. Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa adiknya adalah _fairy_, juga tidak mengatakan darah manusia normal mengalir di pembuluh darah Rukia. Hanya satu kata yang terngiang-ngiang di benak Rukia—_salah satu dari kami_. Sekarang satu pertanyaan lagi melintas dalam benaknya, darah apa yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya? Apakah Kuchiki masih menjadi nama keluarganya?

Sebelum bertanya lebih jauh, lagi-lagi Hachi mengusirnya untuk keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Tepat pukul enam sore, dan Byakuya tidak berkomentar apapun untuk menahannya lebih lama. Rukia menyadari bahwa pria besar itu melakukan tugasnya terlalu ketat juga kaku. Jam malam selalu diberlakukannya, berperan sebagai penyekat kehidupan pribadi Rukia. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu hanya pasrah dalam membuka tangannya lebar-lebar—menerima dengan terpaksa.

Rukia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, mencari udara segar. Mungkin teh akan menyegarkan pikirannya, ataupun melihat barisan kalimat asing di perpustakaan yang bisa menghipnotisnya untuk tertidur. Dia selalu lemah terhadap barisan kata yang membingungkan, apalagi di dalam kondisi kalut yang membayangi otak berkapasitas terbatasnya. Melakukan hal yang dibencinya untuk membuat tubuhnya otomatis terlelap.

Dan koridor di malam hari selalu membuatnya gelisah. Di mana tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, ataupun sekedar mendengar gumaman seseorang dari balik dapur ataupun lantai dua. Semuanya hening dan tak bersuara. Seperti _mansion_ berhantu, pikir Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia?"

Seseorang memanggilnya, tepat di samping tangga kayu kokoh. Sosok Kyouraku yang turun tergesa dan melambat saat mencapai tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Kyouraku-san."

"Kau melihat Ichigo?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sekedar memastikan pria itu tidak mengikutinya diam-diam. "Kupikir tidak."

Kyouraku mendesah, tertawa kering saat menyadari tubuhnya tidak segesit saat muda. Mencari seorang _werewolf_ yang menghilang ternyata tidak semudah yang dikira. "Dia selalu menghilang di saat aku membutuhkannya."

"Mungkin kalian bisa melakukan sejenis telepati? Atau semacam itu?" saran Rukia.

"Aku bukan _Alpha_-nya, jadi aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memasuki pikirannya," ungkap Kyouraku. "Dia terlalu sulit untuk dikendalikan, terlalu berjiwa bebas dan tak bisa dikekang. _Werewolf_ yang berbahaya dan bisa menjadi ancaman di dalam kelompoknya."

"Dia memang selalu menyebalkan, juga keras kepala."

"Kau pernah mengatakannya secara langsung?" Kyouraku terlihat terkejut, terkekeh melihat gadis yang berpendirian kuat di hadapannya. Dia tidak takut terhadap _werewolf_, apalagi pada sosok Ichigo yang seliar serigala perantau di alam liar.

"Mungkin yang dia maksud adalah sebuah pujian." Ichigo muncul kemudian, dari pintu utama yang terbuka tanpa suara. Rukia selalu memuji bagaimana pria itu melangkah dan melakukan segalanya, tanpa gesekan berarti. "Bukan begitu, Rukia?"

"Bila kau memotong rambutmu hingga botak, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya," sinis Rukia, sedikit terbiasa dengan kedatangan Ichigo layaknya keluar dari kabut tebal.

"Dalam mimpi terburukmu, Rukia," ungkap Ichigo, memelototinya.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk berdebat dengan Rukia-chan, Ichigo," tegur Kyouraku, menengahi pertengkaran yang bisa saja berakhir ricuh. "Kau datang dari Amerika seorang diri dan menanggung tugas cukup berat sudah membuktikan dirimu menjadi kepercayaan Isshin."

"Orang tua itu hanya menugaskanku memberikan surat kepada kepala bangsa _fairy_, dan kupikir itu hal yang mudah," ucap Ichigo. "Juga membosankan, bila perlu kutambahkan. Aku lebih suka menghadapi sekelompok _strigoi_ di luar sana, daripada mendapatkan tugas seperti ini terus menerus."

"Karena itulah aku akan memberikan tugas baru untukmu."

Mata Ichigo sedikit terbelalak, tidak menutup diri pada sebuah harapan. "Apa itu?"

Kyouraku tersenyum lebar, melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia berulang kali. "Kau—menjaga Kuchiki Rukia juga Kuchiki Byakuya selama mereka berada di tempat ini—dan selama ayahmu belum memanggilmu kembali pulang ke Amerika. Itu tidak terlalu sulit, bukan?"

Ichigo terkejut bukan main, bahkan hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri. "Jangan katakan bahwa alasannya adalah aku satu-satunya _werewolf_ yang mengganggur di Jepang! Ini tidak adil, Kyouraku-san!"

"Apanya yang tidak adil?"

"Aku bertugas sebagai pengantar pesan—hanya itu! Dan setelah tugasku selesai, aku akan segera kembali pulang." Ichigo bersikukuh.

"Tapi, _Alpha_-mu belum memerintahkanmu kembali. Isshin mengatakan padaku tempo hari, bahwa aku bisa memercayakan beberapa hal kepadamu."

"Tidak!"

Rukia sedikit antusias, bercampur kedutan di sudut bibirnya bahwa dirinya sependapat dengan Ichigo. Pria itu sudah seperti sumber bencana bila terus berada di dekatnya. Layaknya angin topan berjalan, yang bisa menyedot habis setiap orang yang berlalu di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjaga," ucap Rukia, membuka suaranya untuk diri sendiri. Kedua orang di depannya terdiam, memerhatikannya dalam tatapan setuju dan satu lagi ketidakpercayaan seperti habis mendengar kabar buruk.

"Tidak, Rukia-chan. Kau butuh penjaga, selama kakakmu belum pulih ke kondisinya semula. Bahkan, setelah Byakuya pulih pun, kau masih tidak aman karena _strigoi_ yang berkeliaran di luar sana." Kyouraku memasang wajah sedihnya, membuat Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. "Kau sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami, dan Ichigo akan melindungimu sebagai gantinya."

"Hei—jangan mengucapkan sesuatu seenaknya atas nama diriku!" protes Ichigo.

"Isshin mengirimkan beberapa anggota kelompoknya dan kemungkinan akan tiba besok pagi."

"Siapa—" Ichigo baru menyadari pembicaraan ini berubah terlalu drastis. "—Apa?!"

"Kau akan bertemu mereka besok, Ichigo," jawab Kyouraku, setenang air mengalir. "Isshin tidak memberitahumu mengenai hal ini?"

"Perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau yang mulai memberitahuku beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah ini, selain kalian para _Alpha_!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan." Kyouraku mengangguk senang, menghiraukan Ichigo yang masih meracau tak jelas karena emosinya. "Selamat malam, Rukia-chan."

"Malam…" Rukia hanya bisa terpaku memandang punggung Kyouraku yang berlalu pergi. Ichigo di sampingnya, menggerutu dengan suara teredam. Pria itu masih belum bangun dari rasa kaget yang tidak memihak dirinya.

Rukia merasa tidak nyaman, di saat Ichigo masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dan saat emosinya masih di batas labil.

Gadis itu berdeham, berusaha sehalus mungkin untuk menegur Ichigo, tanpa perlu memandangnya. "Aku … akan kembali ke kamarku."

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda tidak percaya. "Jadi, kaupun setuju dengan Kyouraku-san."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah terbiasa menganggapku sebagai penjagamu," jelas Ichigo, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sikap tubuhnya berubah menjadi lebih rileks.

"Aku tidak … aku…" Rukia tergagap, menebak dalam hati apakah pria di hadapannya serius atau tidak.

"_I'm watching you_," ucap Ichigo saat dia berjalan dan berhenti di samping Rukia. Hanya sekilas memandangnya, tapi memberikan getaran dingin di sekujur permukaan kulitnya. Rukia tidak bisa bernapas beberapa detik, ketika kata-kata Ichigo berdengung di kepalanya.

Pria itu serius, itu yang diyakininya.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Pagi hari bukanlah hari yang secerah mentari tersenyum pada bumi. Tidak bagi Rukia. Dia merasa lega saat mengetahui kakaknya sudah bisa bangun dari ranjangnya, di saat bersamaan kembali menghilang di salah satu ruangan di kediaman tersebut. Rukia bertemu dengan Hachi—si pria besar—dan mengatakan bahwa Byakuya masih butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kekuatannya. Ketua _spring fairies_ tersebut sedang melakukan semacam ritual, atau semedi yang dipikir Rukia dalam benaknya. Hachi mengatakannya memanggil angin musim semi dan mengirimkan pesan kepada setiap _fairies_ yang tersebar di beberapa wilayah Jepang, juga memantau setiap perkembangan bunga sakura yang siap mekar pada waktunya. Memastikan _strigoi_ tidak mengganggu, hingga upacara berlangsung. Rukia masih tidak memercayai bagaimana kepalanya memproses cepat semua informasi tersebut dan memercayainya semudah menarik napas. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Dan ditambah Ichigo yang lebih sering terlihat, selain di ruang makan. Matanya terus mengawasi Rukia, di saat dia bergerak ataupun mengisi gelasnya dengan susu tanpa lemak segar yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin. Tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis itu sungguh merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti penguntit yang mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam—kurang lebih—hanya saja dalam kasus ini adalah seorang _werewolf_. Menggoda saat dia sedang bertopang dagu dan kepalanya miring ke satu arah, garis rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas dan menunjukkan sosok maskulinnya. Tampan. Ralat, congkak.

"I … Ichigo-san," panggil Hanatarou, memecah lamunan Ichigo—tugas penjaganya. Pengurus rumah itu terlihat gugup, bahkan saat Ichigo tidak menunjukkan kerutan berlebih di dahinya, tidak hari ini.

"Hm?"

"Itu … ada tamu yang mencarimu di luar—"

"Ichigo-san!" Kali ini seorang pengurus rumah yang lebih bersemangat. Rukia pernah melihatnya sedang membersihkan sudut lorong dan menemukan dirinya lebih ramah dari yang diperkirakan. Gadis kecil yang terlalu enerjik, seringkali terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan Ukitake. "Mereka datang! Dan … akutidakmengertiapayangmerekakatakan!"

"Tenanglah, Kiyone," ucap Ichigo, memanggil si gadis kecil berambut _pixie_ pirang, terlihat tidak tenang karena melompat-lompat tidak karuan. "Bicaramu terlalu cepat dan aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Rukia melihat Kiyone seperti peri kecil yang terlalu gugup. Nyatanya gadis kecil itu bukanlah salah satu dari kelompok mitos. Dia manusia biasa, sama seperti Hanatarou.

"Mereka … datang … di pintu depan," eja Kiyone, menunjuk-nunjuk lorong yang mengarah ke ruang tengah. "Akutidakmengertiyangmerekakatakan—"

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Ichigo, menunjukkan pertanyaan tersebut lebih kepada Rukia di hadapannya.

Rukia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sembari berpikir keras. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk menjelaskan maksud Kiyone, ketika tiga orang pria besar muncul tanpa terduga.

"Ichigo!" Satu pria berseru keras. Tubuhnya tinggi dan terlalu kekar untuk ukuran orang Asia. Rambutnya putih mencuat, lebih ke warna _silver_. "Apa yang _Alpha_ pikirkan sehingga mengirimkan kami kemari?" Dia terlihat tidak senang. "Menaiki pesawat adalah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah kurasakan!"

"Kensei," panggil Ichigo, sedikit terbelalak. "Chad, Shuuhei. Seharusnya aku bisa menduga kalian yang dikirim."

Chad—pria paling besar dan berambut ikal coklat tua. Kulitnya seperti habis terbakar matahari terlalu lama dan matanya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya. Dan Shuuhei di belakangnya, Rukia menilainya lebih seperti anak berandal. Tato angka 69 terukir di kulit pipinya, tepat di bawah mata kirinya. Ketiga pria yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sama, atau mungkin seikatan dalam sebuah kelompok _werewolf_ yang selaras. Berbagai ras bisa bersatu dalam kesatuan tanpa membedakan jenisnya.

"Chad menakuti gadis itu," tunjuk Shuuhei, pada sosok Kiyone yang gemetaran menahan takut. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Spanyol, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti artinya."

"_Buenos días señorita_, artinya selamat pagi nona." Chad menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin, tanpa ada rasa intimidasi yang menakuti.

"Dan siapa gadis di hadapanmu? Rupanya kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu saat mengantarkan tugas dari _Alpha_?" Kensei menggodanya, berjalan lebih dekat untuk melihat wajah Rukia lebih jelas. "Jadi seperti ini tipemu?"

"_Shut up_, Kensei!" Ichigo mendesis, terusik. "Dia bukan pasanganku. Rukia adalah adik dari pemimpin _spring fairies_."

Ketiga pria itu terdiam, mulai menilai Rukia dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kecuali Chad, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti patung.

"Ahh—jadi kau _fairie_s?" Kensei berkomentar, membuat Rukia gugup saat pria itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti _fairies_," tambah Shuuhei, menaruh tas yang tersampir di bahunya ke atas lantai.

"Aku bukan…"

"Kalian harus menjaganya, mulai hari ini," potong Ichigo, tidak membiarkan Rukia membuka suaranya lebih dulu. "Juga Kuchiki Byakuya, dari serangan para _strigoi_. Ini tugas baru yang diperintahkan Kyouraku-san—atau mungkin dari orang tua itu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau yang memerintah?" Shuuhei angkat bicara, mengerutkan alisnya hampir setajam Ichigo.

Ichigo berdeham, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Rukia bisa melihat bagaimana otot lengannya terbentuk, karena kaos lengan pendek yang sengaja memaparkan keindahan lekukannya. Mustahil dalam waktu singkat dia bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang hampir sempurna, walaupun masih ramping apabila dibandingkan dengan Kensei. "Karena aku wakil Sang _Alpha_."

"Tentu, calon penerus," kata Kensei, mengangguk setuju. "_Whenever you ask, boss_!"

"Jadi … mereka juga akan mengawasiku?" bisik Rukia perlahan, duduk tidak nyaman saat dikelilingi sekelompok _werewolf_ muda yang terlihat liar.

Rukia melupakan bahwa telinga _werewolf_ tajam dan penuh siaga. Mereka bertiga mendengarnya, terlalu jelas.

"Perintah adalah perintah. Dan mulai saat ini kami akan mengawasi kemanapun kau melangkah." Ichigo menjelaskan. Seringainya tersungging ke satu arah. "Rukia, ini Kensei, Chad, dan Shuuhei. Dan kalian, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Kupikir cukup perkenalan dirinya."

"Rukia, _pleasure to meet you_," ucap Kensei, yang lebih sering berkomentar dan terlihat ramah tanpa memandang tubuh besarnya. Senyumnya berkedut sedikit kaku, tapi matanya terlihat lembut daripada cara Ichigo memandangnya.

Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Terlalu berlebihan untuk menjaga dua orang oleh sekawanan _werewolf_ yang memiliki pendengaran dan penciuman tajam. "Haruskah kalian menjagaku?"

"Wow, gadis kuat." Kensei menyukai cara Rukia menggertak. "Kau menemukan pasangan yang sejalan denganmu, Ichigo."

"Sudah kukatakan dia bukan pasanganku," gerutu Ichigo, memasukkan kue _pie _bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan apa maksudnya sejalan?"

Rukia mendesah keras-keras, walaupun sepertinya tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh sekelompok serigala jadi-jadian. Mereka seperti menutup mata pada sekitarnya, ketika Hanatarou sibuk memasak porsi tambahan yang tidak sedikit, juga Kiyone yang membantunya dengan kedua tangan bergetar gugup. _Werewolves_ memiliki jalan pikirnya sendiri, berbeda dengan jalur manusia mengambil jalannya. Manusia? Apakah Rukia masih bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai manusia?

Piringnya masih menyisakan setengah bagian roti panggang, tapi perutnya berkata lain untuk menerimanya. Rukia lebih memilih keluar ruangan—separuh mengendap. Tidak ada yang menyadari, termasuk Ichigo yang sibuk berdebat dengan anggota kelompoknya yang berangasan. Seandainya Renji bergabung, mungkin masalah akan menjadi lebih pelik, pikir Rukia.

Koridor menjadi lebih tenang di bagian sayap kanan juga bagian tengah menuju lantai dua. Tidak ada orang yang sekedar melintas, bahkan lalat sekalipun. Melihat dia mendapatkan kesempatan seorang diri untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendapatkan beberapa tas tergeletak di atas ranjang. Salah satunya adalah tas selempang, yang selalu digunakannya sehari-hari.

Hachi pernah menyinggung bahwa Byakuya akan mengirimnya ke rumah Kuchiki, untuk mengambil beberapa barang milik Rukia juga kakaknya—bila gadis itu memiliki hal pribadi mengenai barang kesayangannya yang ingin diambilkan oleh sekutu kakaknya. Beberapa anggota _fairies_ menjaga area tersebut dan rumahnya bisa dibilang aman dari ancaman pencuri ataupun _strigoi_ yang kembali masuk. Dan Rukia tidak menyangka bahwa membutuhkan waktu tidak lama hingga barang-barangnya sampai di tempat ini. Beberapa potong baju dan kebutuhan pribadi seperti gosok gigi hingga sabun mandi, tas selempangnya berisi dompet dan ponsel miliknya, juga buku kecil yang digunakan setiap bertugas berbelanja membeli kebutuhan dapur. Rukia tersenyum puas, melihat pekerjaan _fairies_ hampir seperti penjaga dan pesuruh pribadi. Itu berlaku untuknya, selama kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai ketua. Entah untuk waktu berapa lama lagi.

Dan sekarang dia butuh udara segar, dan sabun mandi yang hampir habis. Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan—kebohongan—mengapa dirinya keluar tanpa pamit. Atau pesan kecilnya yang terekat oleh selotip di depan pintu kamarnya. 'Pergi lima belas menit ke minimarket. Tidak akan lama—Rukia.'

Tanpa pikir panjang kakinya berlari menusuri jalanan berbatu di halaman depan dengan tas tersampir di bahunya. Dia lupa bagaiamana rasanya angin menerpa pipi juga menerbangkan rambutnya ke udara. Menemukan matahari yang mengintip di balik awan abu-abu, pertanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dan Rukia tidak ingin ditemukan Ichigo dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kecuali dia siap untuk dimakan bulat-bulat oleh wujud _werewolf_ si pria sangar.

Minimarket terletak tidak jauh dari jalan besar, setelah berlarian kurang lebih lima menit dari jalan kecil yang berliku-liku. Di tempat antah berantah yang sebagiannya adalah pohon pinus dan permadani karpet hijau luas, terdapat sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam yang menyala terang. Lampunya tidak berkedip rusak ataupun temboknya yang berlumut dan berjamur. Tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti baru dibangun. Mungkin sebagai tempat pemberhentian menuju kota berikutnya di daerah terpencil Toyama, pikir Rukia.

Bunyi bel bergemerincing saat pintunya terbuka, juga pendingin ruangan yang menyambut kulit gadis itu yang basah-lembab karena keringat. Seorang petugas kasir terlihat sedang tertidur, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan tanpa peduli siapa yang memasuki tokonya. Pekerja paruh waktu—terlalu muda untuk menyadari jika perampok yang membobol mesin kasnya secara diam-diam.

Rukia mengambil beberapa keperluannya tanpa memedulikan waktu yang bergulir. Sabun mandi—diralat dijadikan alasan kebohongan untuk kepergiannya karena dia menemukan wangi manis bunga ume di salah satu rak—lalu _shampoo_, beberapa cemilan ringan, minuman dingin, juga es krim. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar, walaupun rintik hujan mengatakan bahwa cuaca dingin masih akan berlanjut hingga sore tiba. Salahkan Ichigo yang selalu memakan seember es krim setiap pagi di hadapannya, apa daya Rukia tidak bisa mencobanya karena embun pagi masih membuatnya menggigil.

Kedua tangannya menangkup barang bawaannya yang menumpuk terlalu banyak, kemudian menjatuhkannya di atas meja kasir. Rukia mendengus saat menyadari si penjaga kasir masih tertidur dan tidak bergerak. Secepat itu tenguknya terasa dingin, mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah di sana.

"Permisi…" ucap Rukia gugup, mengganti posisinya untuk melihat si wajah petugas lebih jelas. Pria muda yang terlalu kurus juga pucat, matanya tertutup rapat dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka lebar. Dia melihatnya, darah menetes di lehernya yang tertutup oleh tangan. Ke atas lantai putih meninggalkan noda seperti terinjak oleh seseorang.

Rukia menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak, mundur terlalu cepat hingga menubruk rak makanan ringan di belakang punggungnya. Hanya satu kata yang terbayang dalam benaknya, merutuki makhluk tersebut karena menyerang manusia di saat matahari bersinar di atas langit. Walaupun sekarang semuanya terbantahkan dengan deru hujan turun yang membasahi tanah. Bunyinya meredam speaker pemutar lagu yang berdengung di dalam minimarket.

Pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup terlalu cepat. Dentingan belnya terdengar dalam sekali hentakan, memberikan rasa takut yang mulai tumbuh menjadi getaran mengganggu di tenggorokan Rukia. Seorang pria yang memakai jaket serta topi _baseball_ menutupi wajahnya, menyeringai pada Rukia tanpa ada rasa canggung. Lalu, satu orang lagi yang keluar dari pintu belakang. Seorang wanita pendek yang lebih tinggi satu kepala dari Rukia. Rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas hingga pinggangnya, bergelung seperti tanaman sulur yang menjuntai halus. Wanita itu terlihat dongkol, dengan sudut mulut yang menyisakan cairan merah. Darah.

"Sepertinya kita mendapatkan hidangan utama terlalu cepat," ujar si wanita, mendelikkan mata merahnya ke arah Rukia.

"Dia bagianku," tambah si pria yang mendesis senang sambil melangkahkan kakinya terlalu cepat.

Rukia mengerjap kaget, melakukan sesuatu yang terlintas di dalam benaknya. Dia memutar tubuhnya seraya menarik rak pajangan hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Barang-barang yang berserakan menghambat pria itu, pikirnya. Namun, tebakannya salah besar. Pria itu melompat tinggi dan mendarat tepat dua kaki darinya.

Rukia memutar otaknya secepat petir menyambar. Dia meraih tiang rak yang tak sengaja terlepas karena baut yang terpasang terlalu longgar—yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya—melemparnya ke arah jendela sekuat yang dia bisa.

Kaca pecah menjadi serpihan kecil. Rukia melompat keluar, disambut oleh guyuran hujan yang turun terlalu deras. Sepatunya menapak pada tanah kotor, tidak mempedulikannya selain berlari seribu langkah ke arah _mansion_. Segera.

Tubuhnya terarik ke belakang, sebelum terlempar ke samping hingga membentur bebatuan kerikil. Bahunya jatuh lebih dulu, membuat Rukia merintih karena hantaman keras tepat di tulang lengan atasnya.

Pria itu melepas topinya, berdiri di samping tubuh Rukia yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Seringaiannya memaparkan dua gigi taring, memanjang perlahan dan menukik seperti kuku binatang buas. Rukia menahan napasnya sendiri, saat menatap mata merah itu yang terlihat jelas, memandang dirinya seperti seonggok daging yang mengalirkan darah di pembuluh darahnya. Makanan bagi para _strigoi_, seperti burung bagi anaconda. Terlalu kecil dan lemah.

Dan di saat itu pula hantaman keras membelalakan matanya. Teriakan menggema di balik tirai hujan yang berusaha meredamnya, disertai jarum dingin yang jatuh ke atas kulit bersamaan dengan perasaan dinginnya udara membakar paru-paru.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Scene 5 finish_! Ngg… aku ga tahu kalau chapter ini bisa menjelaskan jelas atau tidak, tapi Byakuya memang memilih untuk tutup mulut dibandingkan bicara blak-blakan masalah fairies pada Rukia. Kesannya memang masih misterius, sesuai dengan kepribadian Byakuya ;) Dan … aku merasa sangat sangat lama buat menyelesaikan chapter ini dan gaya penulisan yang menurun (otak mumet), maaf sebelumnya bagi yang kelamaan menunggu. Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa chapter ini masih bisa menjelaskan dengan benar seperti chapter sebelumnya? Tapi, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin buat menyelesaikan secepat yang aku bisa dan sedetail yang aku harap memuaskan (tidak ya?) XD Dan untuk dua _strigoi_ di akhir, itu murni OC, bukan karakter dari manga ataupun anime Bleach.

Banyak yang bermunculan di sini, mulai dari kedatangan Renji yang tak terduga bersama partner-nya Tatsuki, juga teman-teman Ichigo dari Amerika. Banyak yang membantu di belakang kelompok _werewolf_, selain manusia yang bekerja di kediaman Kyouraku. Rahasia mereka masih terjamin aman, kok.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca hingga chapter ini! Juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mereview, terima kasih buat masukan, kritik, pendapat kalian yang sangat sangat membantu! Juga bagi yang sudah me-follow juga me-fave fic ini! _Sankyuu_~ _Love you guys_~ 3 3 3

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Chizuru Mey**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Hihihi, ga masalah kok, aku bisa balas di sini reviewnya :D Hmm.. Apa Rukia yang punya kristalnya? Rukia peri? Nah, ada di chapter depan ya, bukan chapter terbaru ini XD xixixi.. di sini Byakuya masih bungkam dan diam" menyelinap pergi menghindari Rukia (lagi pemulihan diri sebenarnya). Sip deh, gomen sebelumnya ini ga update kilat, tapi semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur~

**kirito2239**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi… sudah dilanjut ini semoga kamu suka ya ;)

Rumie Ichiruki: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wkwkwkwk kependekan kah? Tpi chapter ini panjang loh, sampai ga beres" aku ngetiknya XD Hahahah.. loh pada tebak Rukia nih, bener ga ya dia yang punya? Masih rahasia ah! XD Mate-nya Ichigo juga masih dirahasiakan, jadi tebak"an dulu aja sekarang ;) Updatenya ga kilat nih, gomenne~ Tapi semoga kamu suka dengan chapter terbarunya~

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Sudah diupdate, walaupun ga cepat nih, gomen~ Semoga chapter barunya bisa menghibur…hehehe :D

**rini desu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hahahaha… Thumbelina dan Momotarou berteman dan berpetualang bersama ya XD Ah, banyak yang nanya begitu loh, Yuki no Crystal nya berhubungan sama Rukia ga ya? Oke deh, ga kasih spoiler, tebak" dulu aja ya :D xixixi… Oke deh, semoga suka chapter barunya~

**Yuki chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Novel Need? Sudah kulanjut ini, semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya~ :D

**Playlist:**

_Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros- Home_

_Ella Henderson- Ghost_

_Taylor Swift- Out Of The Woods_

_Zara Larsson- Uncover_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	7. Allies to the Rescue

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 6: Allies to the Rescue**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya, tidak bisa menutup bahkan berkedip. Tubuh jangkung berdiri tegap di hadapannya, dengan punggung yang membelakangi. Rambut jingganya basah terkena rintikan hujan. Sebagian turun dan menempel hingga tenguknya.

Di saat gadis itu hendak memanggil namanya—seperti yang dilakukannya seakan memuaskan dahaga haus—sesuatu membentur ringan ke pangkuannya. Rukia melihat, mendapati sebuah kalung rantai perak berada di genggamannya. Dan perhatiannya kembali kepada pria itu, Ichigo—

"Jaga kalungku." Dia berucap seakan menyuruh.

Rukia menelan ludahnya gugup, memerhatikan saat tubuh Ichigo menunduk rendah. Otot tangan hingga bahunya melekuk indah seperti pahatan patung. Dalam seperkian detik, tubuhnya bergetar juga menggeliat. Rukia menahan teriakannya, ketika suara gertakan memilukan itu terdengar nyaring. Suara tulang yang mengadu dan menggertak nyaring di udara dingin.

Napasnya memburu berupa gigilan berat. Rukia melihat jelas setiap detail transformasi ynag terjadi. Tubuh membesar dengan cepat, pakaiannya terkoyak robek, berikut bulu yang semakin lebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan mulut itu, serigala yang benar-benar menjadi nyata. Alasan dia disebut sebagai _monster_. Besar dan menakutkan.

Ichigo menjadi bentuk _werewolf_ sempurnanya. Taringnya dikeluarkan sebagai ancaman, melawan balik sosok _strigoi_ yang sudah terbangun dari jatuhnya—dihantam Ichigo sebelumnya. Pria _strigoi_ itu terlihat murka, memberengut masam dan menampakkan giginya yang setajam duri besi.

Ichigo maju tanpa aba-aba, menerjang _strigoi_ yang berusaha menjangkau kaki depannya. Ichigo jauh lebih cepat, menahan tubuh _strigoi_ itu di bawahnya dengan gigi yang tertancap kuat di bahu sedingin es. Sang _strigoi_ berteriak memilukan, amarah yang bercampur rasa benci. Kekalahan akan _werewolf_ adalah hal yang paling dirutuki oleh seorang penghisap darah sadis.

Si _strigoi_ memukul balik, menendang tubuh Ichigo hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Rukia mengernyit, menekuk kakinya spontan saat _werewolf_ tersebut terjatuh berguling tepat di sebelahnya. Di sela-sela sebelum Ichigo terbangun, Rukia menatap mata itu yang bersinar terang. _Caramel_ muda seterang madu jernih lebih ke kuning. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, mengusir rasa benturan yang mengganggu pandangannya.

Bahkan gerak geriknya lebih menyerupai serigala aslinya, pikir Rukia. Dia tersentak saat Ichigo melompat tinggi, memijak batang pohon terdekat untuk menerjang lagi ke arah si _strigoi_. Darah mengalir dari daging yang terkoyak di lehernya. Bukan merah seperti manusia, tapi berwarna hitam. Membuat perut Rukia memberontak mual.

Ketika Ichigo berhasil menangkap _strigoi_ di lehernya yang mulai lunglai, suara teriakan menggema dari arah minimarket. Sang wanita mungil yang murka, mulutnya terbuka lebar tak lazim untuk rahang manusia. Si wanita _strigoi_ menerjang ke arah Ichigo, menangkap punggungnya untuk meremukkannya.

Rukia memegang erat rantai kalungnya semakin erat, menyakiti telapak tangannya yang mulai memerah. Suaranya memanggil di tengah rintiknya hujan, merasakan sesuatu yang memberontak dalam dirinya. Ketakutan—Ichigo yang kalah dan dikoyak dua _strigoi_ demi membela dirinya.

Anggapan buruknya tersanggah, saat wujud serigala Ichigo memutar lihai ke belakang. Si wanita _strigoi_ tertindih di bawah bobot berat sang _werewolf_—berbalik cepat dan menghantamkan taring serigalanya ke kepala si wanita _strigoi_. Si pria _strigoi_ sudah tumbang di atas tanah yang basah. Lehernya hampir putus, dengan darah hitam menggenangi lumpur kotor.

Ichigo menarik dan melemparkan tubuh si wanita _strigoi_ hingga menghantam batang pohon. Suara retakan terdengar kembali, membuat Rukia menebak apakah itu batang pohonnya atau tulang si _strigoi_. Mengingat _strigoi_ memiliki peforma tubuh yang kuat dan sekokoh baja.

Mimpi buruknya hampir berakhir, saat mendapati Ichigo berdiri tak bergerak. Matanya masih memerhatikan si wanita _strigoi_, tangannya yang bergerak tidak karuan mencengkram tanah. Dia masih hidup, mungkin sekarat.

"Kau … _werewolf_ sialan…" Suara seraknya seakan merobek keheningan. Matanya menatap tajam dan berusaha mengutuk _werewolf_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tidak akan … bisa hidup … lebih lama…"

Ichigo menggeram rendah, menampakkan taringnya ketika perlahan mendekat ke arah si wanita _strigoi_.

"Kalian akan musnah … sebentar lagi—" Si wanita _strigoi_ terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah kotor dari sudut mulutnya. "—Sang Mimpi Buruk sudah berjalan mendekat…"

Rukia tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya, saat si wanita _strigoi_ tertawa nyaring, seperti gesekan biola yang sumbang. Bahkan, rambut ikalnya tidak lagi bergelombang sempurna—ternoda tanah dan seperti menyatu dengan permukaan bumi. Makhluk mengerikan yang pernah dilihat Rukia dalam hidupnya. Selain perampok dan pria hidung belang. Ichigo belum termasuk dalam daftarnya, setidaknya dia melihat hal lain dari tubuh besar _werewolf_-nya.

"_Yuki no Crystal_ akan menjadi milik Sang Mimpi Buruk … kalian tidak akan bisa mencegahnya! Makhluk keji!"

Ichigo mengerang murka, menerjang si wanita _strigoi_ dan mengoyak lehernya. Suara tawa yang memekikkan itu berhenti. Hanya rintikan hujan yang turun membasahi tanah dengan percikan selembut embun terjatuh.

Napas Rukia masih memburu, takut membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Di saat Ichigo berbalik menghadapnya, dia kembali tersentak dan menarik rumput liar di bawah tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Namun, kelegaan mulai mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya kemudian. Layaknya cahaya mentari yang selalu muncul di balik awan setelah hujan berhenti.

Ichigo menatapnya, dengan noda kotor di sudut moncongnya. Telinganya sesekali bergerak dan berhenti menegak tinggi di udara. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang mendekat.

"Ichigo!" Panggilan itu terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Suara berat yang dikenali Rukia bukanlah seorang musuh. Itu salah satu teman Ichigo.

Kensei muncul, berlari di tengah guyuran hujan yang mulai mereda. Chad dan Shuuhei menyusul di belakangnya, mengikuti dengan tergesa.

"Hei—kau membereskan semuanya?" Kensei berkomentar, kemudian bersiul saat melihat dua _strigoi_ yang terbaring tak bergerak. "_Damn_!"

"Lebih baik kalian kembali ke _mansion_," ucap Shuuhei. "Kyouraku mungkin akan mencari kalian dan gadis itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Tatapan setiap orang jatuh ke arah Rukia yang bergetar tidak karuan. Sebagian berpendapat dia menggigil kedinginan atau karena masih terkejut dan trauma akibat kejadian mengerikan barusan. Kensei berjalan ke tempat Rukiat terduduk, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Hei, Kuchiki? Sebaiknya kau kembali bersama Ichigo."

"A … aku?" Gigi Rukia bergemeletuk menahan dingin, melihat Ichigo yang berjalan lambat ke arahnya. Ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ba … baiklah…"

Tanpa memperingatkan, Kensei mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan menundukkannya di atas punggung Ichigo. Rukia sedikit tersentak saat tubuh yang tiga kali lebih besar darinya itu bergerak terlonjak.

"Kau yang mengatakan untuk menjaganya, bukan? Jadi jangan menjatuhkannya dan tetap buat tubuhnya hangat," ucap Kensei kepada Ichigo yang hanya bisa menggeram rendah. "Begini lebih cepat, sementara kami memantau daerah sekitar sini. Berjaga-jaga bila ada _strigoi_ yang bersembunyi."

Ichigo tidak memerlukan perdebatan lebih panjang, meninggalkan Kensei serta kawanannya yang mulai melakukan tugasnya, sementara dia kembali ke _mansion_ bersama Rukia di punggungnya. Kakinya mulai berlari, hampir membuat Rukia oleng ke samping. Sebelah tangan mungilnya mencengkram bulu serigala dan hampir seperti memeluk tenguknya, sementara tangan satunya tetap mengamankan kalung perak yang kini terasa berat. Hangat tubuhnya menjalar cepat seperti listrik yang menyengat. Rukia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tubuh seorang _werewolf_ yang bertransformasi bisa menjadi sehangat bara api dalam perapian.

Ichigo menapaki jalan setapak menuju mansion dalam keheningan yang tak berarti. Rintik hujan mulai menghilang perlahan, menyisakan angin yang masih berhembus dingin. Menampar pipi Rukia yang sudah berubah sepucat kertas putih. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada tenguk Ichigo, mencari kehangatan tambahan agar kulitnya tidak mati rasa.

Perjalanan yang tak pernah dirasakan Rukia sebelumnya. Menunggangi kuda sangat berbeda dengan berada di atas punggung _werewolf_ besar yang masih memiliki otak untuk berpikir secara naluri bercampur manusiawi. Hentakannya terasa memacu adrenalin, juga pandangan akan alam sekitar menjadi sekelebat bayangan. Cepat dan lincah.

Cahaya mentari perlahan menelisik dari balik dedaunan hijau. Samar-samar menaungi setelah hujan mulai mereda. Aneh, perasaan yang bertalu di dada Rukia. Sehabis hujan adalah hal terbaik yang selalu dirasakannya selama ini—ketika cahaya keluar dari balik kegelapan yang memelintir perutnya.

Ichigo berhenti di depan _mansion_, beberapa menit yang ditempuhnya lebih cepat. Mereka masih terdiam bisu. Tangan Rukia yang masih mencengkram kuat di tubuh Ichigo. Napasnya memburu, menyadari perjalanannya sudah berakhir. Dan tubuhnya terasa amat lengket dengan pakaian basah menempel pada kulitnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku … harus turun," gumam Rukia, menyadari kakinya masih bergelantung di udara. Pijakannya tidak sampai selama Ichigo masih berdiri tegap.

Menyadari Rukia masih tetap memeluk tubuh hangatnya, Ichigo menunduk rendah untuk memudahkan gadis itu turun tanpa terluka. Rukia merosot turun, masih bertumpu pada bulu hangatnya. Tercium bau hutan dan hujan pekat masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Rukia berdiri canggung, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada si serigala besar di hadapannya. Ichigo tidak berniat untuk meliriknya, lebih memilih untuk memandangi pintu masuk yang berdiri kokoh. Dan ketika Rukia akan berucap, Ichigo melangkah tergesa pergi dari tempat itu. Dia bergerak terlalu lincah dan menghilang di balik bangunan ke arah belakang, membiarkan Rukia masih terpaku diam. Kata-katanya tidak sampai di telinga Ichigo.

"Terima kasih…" Rukia mendesah lelah, sebelum berjalan gontai memasuki bangunan utama. Dia butuh mandi air hangat dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah juga lembab.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih, setelah mandi air panas hampir setengah jam lebih. Dia menatap cermin di hadapannya, menyadari wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat pucat juga bibir yang membiru. Sebagian besar adalah bantuan dari Ichigo, yang sudah mengizinkan gadis itu untuk menumpang di punggung besarnya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasanya sungguh aneh untuk menaiki punggung sang _werewolf_—berusaha tidak terjatuh dengan wajah menghantam tanah berbatu.

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu terdengar tergesa, menghentikan kegiatannya sementara dan bergegas untuk membukanya lebar. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati Kyouraku berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Kyouraku-san?" Rukia sedikit takut, merasakan kesalahannya yang terjun ke dunia luar seorang diri sudah menyulitkan kelompok _werewolf_ tersebut. Tidak terkecuali sang mantan _Alpha_.

Kyouraku memaksakan senyumannya sebelum menjawab. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-chan? Mereka tidak melukaimu?"

Rukia mengerti benar siapa yang dimaksud dengan mereka—sang penghisap darah. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ichigo … dia datang menolongku."

"Tentu, sudah seharusnya." Kyouraku mengangguk menyetujui. "Tapi, bukan itu saja kedatanganku kemari. Ada sebuah kabar yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu."

Rasa dingin tidak bisa ditepis menjalar cepat di tenguk Rukia. Bukan karena rambutnya yang masih basah. "Apa itu?"

"Kakakmu sudah pergi—dia menghilang bersama dengan Hachi setelah Ichigo dan teman-temannya pergi mengejarmu."

Terasa seperti beban yang bertambah di punggungnya, tubuh Rukia mulai terasa berat dan berbagai pikiran buruk berkecambuk dalam benaknya. Tidak mungkin kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, bukan?

"Dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu," lanjut Kyouraku, menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih tanpa coretan ataupun tulisan di atasnya. Bersih. "Perlu kauketahui, Byakuya pergi dengan meninggalkan alasan yang jelas. Dia menitipkan dirimu kepada kami, karena di sinilah satu-satunya tempat teraman untukmu. Dia tidak ingin suatu hal buruk datang menimpamu."

"Karena itu Ichigo diperintahkan untuk memantauku?" tebak Rukia.

"Ya. Itu salah satunya, Rukia-chan."

"Aku butuh waktu," ucap Rukia ragu. "Sendiri—bisakah?"

Seakan menyadari tempatnya, Kyouraku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menundukkan badannya untuk memberi salam permintaan maaf. "Tentu, Rukia-chan. Dan kau boleh mengandalkan kami selama tinggal di sini. Anggap saja ini adalah rumahmu."

"Terima kasih, Kyoraku-san." Rukia mengangguk lemas, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Walaupun dia mengharapkan kehangatan lebih di tempat ini, tapi tetap saja ini bukanlah rumahnya. Rumahnya sudah menghilang. Dan dia mulai menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri bersama orang asing.

Rukia duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil membuka suratnya perlahan. Dia tidak ingin merobek isinya tanpa disengaja dan tidak bisa membaca isi kata-kata terpenting dari kakak satu-satunya. Kertasnya terlipat menjadi tiga bagian begitu rapi, juga tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Seperti sebuah kaligrafi di setiap goresan kanjinya, bukan hal aneh bagi seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang artistik.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, mulai membaca surat yang tidak terlalu panjang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, setiap membaca kata per kata yang seakan menelan rasa penasarannya bulat-bulat. Suratnya berbunyi—

_Untuk adikku, Kuchiki Rukia. _

_Ini adalah keputusan terakhir yang bisa kuambil, juga jalan satu-satunya untuk melindungi orang-orang tidak bersalah dari serangan para strigoi. Aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang tidak menentu, memulihkan kekuatanku dan menjaga ritual bunga sakura tetap berlangsung selama musim semi. Barikade yang dibangun di sekitar Jepang mulai memudar, karena itu strigoi bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya begitu mudah, termasuk melukaimu. Aku sudah meminta perlindungan khusus yang ditujukan kepadamu, adikku. Kyouraku Shunshui sudah menyetujui perjanjian denganku untuk menjagamu hingga semuanya selesai. Tidak perlu khawatir karena semuanya akan berakhir baik. Juga, dirimu bukanlah incaran para strigoi, karena kau adalah keturunan bersih dari darah peri yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Kau bukanlah diriku, bukan dari kaumku. _

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mengetahui kakaknya menghilang untuk melindungi dirinya juga Jepang. Mempertaruhkan apa yang menjadi konsekuensi sebagai pemimpin _spring fairies_ terkuat di negaranya, adalah tanggung jawab yang akan dipegang Byakuya hingga akhir hidupnya. Rukia mengetahui betul sifat dan keteguhan kakaknya. Dan satu kata yang membuat hati Rukia bergetar miris—tertinggal di bagian paling kiri bawah surat di pangkuannya.

_Tsumanai._

Sebuah permintaan maaf. Ketakutan besar mulai menusuk tulang rusuknya, melihat sebuah pertanda yang seharusnya tidak akan terucap dari mulut kakaknya. Rukia takut, bila dia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakak lelakinya. Setelah semua ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Kenyataan baru seakan tidak membuat hatinya gundah. Dia menerimanya seperti menelan segelas air putih. Dia bukanlah _fairy_. Entah itu kabar buruk atau kabar baik, sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Dan rahasia besar yang kini menggelayuti hidupnya adalah—apakah dia dan kakaknya adalah saudara kandung? Byakuya dengan jelas menuturkan, bahwa Rukia bukanlah dari kaum _spring fairies_. Lalu, sebenarnya siapa dirinya sendiri? Gadis itu mulai meragukan jati dirinya seperti seonggok kertas yang terbawa angin kesana kemari.

Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dia mulai merasa ketakutan baru memasuki batas aman dirinya. Sebuah penyangkalan, atau lebih baik disebut sebagai kebohongan. Rukia ragu untuk memercayai siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Tidak, setelah kakaknya pun tidak memberikan pernyataan yang jelas. Mengenai darah yang mengalir berbeda di nadi mereka.

Mungkin karena itulah Byakuya meminta maaf. Sebagai rasa bentuk penyesalan atas kebohongan hidup Rukia yang sekarang terasa seperti naskah kotor dan terbuang. Tidak terpakai lagi. Masa lalunya seperti direkayasa sejak awal mula. Dan dia sungguh membencinya.

Lagi—ketukan di pintu terulang beberapa kali. Rukia mendesah lelah, menghiraukan ketukan itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyambutnya. Kepalanya terlalu penat untuk menghadapi masalah yang sekarang terpampang di balik pintu. Baik masalah _strigoi_ ataupun _werewolf_. Berharap dirinya bisa menghilang dari dunia ini, untuk sementara waktu.

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut. Rukia mengerang di pembaringannya, berguling ke samping hingga wajahnya terbenam di atas kasur. Sebisa mungkin mengusir suara membisingkan yang mulai berdentum-dentum di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau di sana!" Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Rukia merinding. Dia mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara khas tersebut. Si _werewolf_ yang baru saja menolong dirinya.

Ichigo, gumam Rukia dalam hati. Kembali teringat akan janji pria itu kepada dirinya, sebelum menghantam dua _strigoi_ hingga remuk. Kalung itu—

"Hei—" Ketukan berulang kali dilemparkannya pada daun pintu. "Aku bisa mendengar napasmu juga mencium baumu dari balik pintu! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dariku—"

Rukia bangun mendadak—mau tidak mau—menggerutu tidak jelas sambil membukakan pintunya kasar. Dia memelototi sosok Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya masih dalam posisi mengetuk, terkepal di udara.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting, bodoh! Kau terdengar seperti orang mesum," gerutu Rukia, mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Ichigo yang mendengus kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu salah satu kelebihan yang kubawa sejak lahir," balas Ichigo ngotot. "Indera penciuman, pendengaran, dan penglihatanku lebih baik dari manusia biasa."

"Jangan bilang kau bisa melihat tembus pandang," cibir Rukia.

Ichigo memelototinya tidak percaya, dengan alisnya yang naik terlalu tinggi. "Kau bercanda? Aku perwujudan serigala, bukan _cyborg_ ataupun peramal psikis!"

Orang yang terlalu serius, pikir Rukia. Dia setengah tersenyum mengejek.

"Dimana kalungku?" tanya Ichigo lanjut, tidak berbasa-basi sekedar menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Pria berterus terang dan terlalu kaku.

Rukia mendesah, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kalung perak yang ditaruhnya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Tanpa bertanya, Ichigo ikut masuk, mengekori Rukia dengan langkah teredam.

Rukia menyodorkan kalungnya, bergemerincing ketika bergoyang. "Mengapa kau melepaskan kalungmu?" Bukan hal aneh untuk bertanya. Sepertinya bukan kebiasaan _werewolf_ untuk melepaskan kalungnya sebelum bertransformasi, apalagi di dalam keadaan yang mendesak.

Ichigo mengambilnya segera, memakaikan ke lehernya seperti semula. "Aku bisa tercekik atau mungkin merusak kalungnya bila berubah tanpa melepasnya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau memakainya? Itu sungguh merepotkan."

"Kalung ini berharga untukku."

Suasana berubah hening dengan cepat. Rukia menyadari perubahan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo. Alisnya tidak lagi mengkerut masam dan tatapan sinis yang ditujukannya kepada gadis itu. Ichigo memandangi jendela luar seperti sedang melamun—memasuki pikirannya seorang diri.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan beberapa saat yang lalu?" Ichigo bertanya, sedikit serius.

Rukia bergerak gelisah, menyadari dirinya berhutang banyak pada penyelamatnya. "Aku butuh udara segar, jadi—"

"Kau harus mengabariku sebelumnya, walaupun aku bisa menebak ketika kakiku melangkah keluar dari tempat ini dengan mengendap. Resikonya terlalu berbahaya di luar sana."

Rukia tidak menjawabnya, terlihat larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Membiarkan udara dingin menari-nari di sekitar tubuhnya yang menegang.

Ichigo mendesah perlahan, separuh menyesal karena melihat kondisi gadis itu yang terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam dunianya. Segalanya berbahaya, dan dia seharusnya layak mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. "Kyouraku sudah memberi kabar untukmu mengenai Byakuya?" lanjut Ichigo, berusaha menetralkan pembicaraan mereka.

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. Pria itu sungguh santai dan tidak peduli memanggil nama orang seenaknya. Mungkin karena gaya barat yang terlalu kental sudah mendarah daging dalam hidupnya.

"Ya. Nii-sama memberikan surat untukku."

Ichigo menemukan kertas yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Ditebaknya sebagai surat yang dimaksud. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Rukia, dia mengambilnya dan membaca lambat-lambat. Kata-kata yang ditulisnya sedikit menyulitkan otaknya bekerja. Kanji dengan tulisan seperti berkas kuno bersejarah yang terpajang di dalam museum nasional.

"Hei—jangan baca seenaknya!" Rukia terkejut, menyadari suratnya berada di tangan Ichigo. Dia berusaha menggapai dan merebutnya kembali, ketika Ichigo menaikkan tangannya lebih tinggi. Rukia terlalu mungil untuk mencapai ketinggian dua kali tubuhnya.

"Sebentar, Bahasa Jepangku tidak sebagus dirimu," ucap Ichigo, menghindari gadis itu yang meloncat-loncat menggapai kaus bajunya. "Diamlah sebentar!"

"Itu surat pribadi, bodoh! Jadi kembalikan padaku!"

"Suratmu adalah suratku juga, mulai saat ini." Ichigo memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga membuat Rukia menabrak punggungnya. "Jadi, tidak ada lagi rahasia ataupun hal yang kausembunyikan dariku. Aku penjagamu jadi aku berhak tahu."

Rukia menggeram rendah, mencengkram rambut di tenguk Ichigo terlalu kuat. "Sejak kapan kau yang membuat aturan!"

"Aww—lepaskan!" Ichigo memberontak, menarik tubuh Rukia dengan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Tubuh Rukia terangkat di udara, bergelantung seperti boneka di samping pinggang Ichigo. Dia menahan tubuh mungilnya seakan mengangkat karung beras.

"Turunkan aku!" Rukia memberontak, berusaha memukul Ichigo yang terasa sulit dari posisinya sekarang.

Ichigo menghiraukannya, berusaha membaca surat di tangannya tanpa melewatkan satu katapun. Dia berhasil menangkap sebagian besar isinya, ketika Rukia menggigit jari tangannya dan spontan pegangannya terlepas. Gadis itu terjatuh ke atas karpet kamar tanpa persiapan.

"Kau menggigitku, jadi jangan salahkan aku—"

"Bisakah kau mengerti antara batasan pribadi dan bernama lain privasi?" sinis Rukia, berdiri tanpa kesulitan berarti karena keningnya yang membentur lantai cukup keras. Dia merampas kembali surat miliknya—dari kakaknya, yang akan dimintai penjelasan olehnya mengenai semua hal yang sudah terjadi.

Ichigo menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Matanya lebih menunjukkan rasa peduli daripada rasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan segalanya masih berjalan baik—kau tahu? Ditunjuk sebagai seorang pelindung adalah salah satu tugas penting di kelompok kami. Menjagamu perlahan menjadi sebuah kekhawatiranku sendiri, seperti sebuah bagian diriku yang ikut merasakan apa yang kaurasakan."

Rukia mengurungkan dirinya untuk meneriaki Ichigo lebih lanjut. Terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu benar-benar serius. _Werewolf_ yang mendedikasikan dirinya demi melindungi gadis asing yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Byakuya memiliki alasan lain di balik semua ini. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan jelas di bawah perlindungan kami yang lebih aman dibandingkan kantor polisi ataupun bunker gedung putih sekalipun." Ichigo menambahkan.

Rukia mendengus, menyadari sikap angkuh Ichigo sama sekali tidak memudar. "Begitu percaya dirinya dirimu, Tuan Serigala."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Dia tidak suka dengan sebutan barunya, seakan dia adalah orang jahatnya di sini. "Aku tidak berubah menjadi serigala dua puluh empat jam penuh, Kerudung Merah," ucap Ichigo ketus.

Rukia kembali mengingat sosok serigala yang berubah di hadapannya. Besar dan benar-benar menyerupai serigala sebenarnya. Tidak berdiri dua kaki seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi ataupun bahan pencarian internet. Makhluk jadi-jadian yang bukan hanya setengah berdarah serigala, tapi memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Kecuali perasaan juga kepintaran manusia yang menambahkan predikatnya sebagai seorang _werewolf_ berbahaya.

Matanya tertuju pada permukaan kulit tangan Ichigo, yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Rukia masih mengingat bagaimana tubuh menggigilnya berubah hangat seketika karena suhu tubuh Ichigo. Kulitnya sehangat mentari musim panas, di balik bulu halusnya yang seperti anak Golden Retriever.

"Apa?" Ichigo terlihat tidak nyaman, saat mendapati Rukia memerhatikannya tanpa bersuara.

"Wujud transformasimu," gumam Rukia, bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo yang memelototinya. "Itu … besar dan—" lembut, pikir Rukia dalam hati. "—kuat."

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan kata lain, selain itu," koreksi Ichigo, berkedut masam.

Rukia terbelalak tanpa bisa ditahan. Menjelaskan secara terang-terangan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ichigo memang terbukti benar.

"Aku tahu saat kau berbohong, dari caramu bergerak dan menarik napas." Senyum lebar melambangkan kepuasannya akan instingnya yang terlalu jitu. "Dan berkedip. Kau terlalu gugup untuk menutupi kebohonganmu, Rukia."

"_Werewolf_ aneh," cibir Rukia.

"Sekarang kau terdengar rasis. Tidak ada golongan _freaky werewolf_ ataupun _charming werewolf_ saat kami berbicara ataupun berjalan di lorong _mansion_." Kedua jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya terangkat di udara, digerakkan seirama seperti perlambang tanda kutip. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia mendesahkan napasnya terlalu keras, lelah karena Ichigo selalu membawanya memutar dan bermain kata dengannya. "Apanya?"

"Saat aku berubah." Ichigo duduk di sudut ranjang, meregangkan otot punggungnya yang lelah karena harus terus menunduk selama berbicara. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Bukankah kau selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana caraku berubah?"

Suara tulang yang beradu juga tarikan ototnya terdengar jelas. Rukia bergidik, menyadari itu seburuk yang diceritakan Ichigo di perpustakaan. "Terdengar dan terlihat … sedikit buruk." Rukia menjelaskan, sedikit ragu karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Ichigo terlalu jauh.

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya terkejut, separuh menilai. "Katakan saja kalau itu benar-benar buruk."

Anehnya, Rukia tidak merasakan takut apapun saat melihat wujudnya yang berubah menjadi serigala. Memang terlihat tak lazim, tapi dia menyukainya—saat tangannya menggenggam bulu halusnya dan merasakan hangat tubuhnya menjalar begitu cepat.

Rukia menggeleng, menahan senyumnya merekah terlalu lebar di wajahnya. Perbedaannya terlalu jauh kentara, antara tubuh manusia dan tubuh _werewolf_ pria di hadapannya. Dia terlihat lebih jujur saat berwujud normal—ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan apapun secara gamblang. Tidak seserius dan setajam indera serigalanya yang awas.

"Kau lebih baik saat tersenyum seperti itu," gumam Ichigo, menarik perhatian Rukia kembali menatapnya. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah, keterkejutan bercampur tersipu. "Jadi, kau mau mempercayaiku, Rukia? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala ketua _fairies_ yang sekarang memberikan teka-teki membingungkan, seperti rayap yang siap memakan habis otakmu. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, kami akan berusaha melindungimu hingga batas perlindungan yang dibuat _fairies_ kembali seperti semula."

"Hingga festival musim semi berakhir? Itu waktu yang cukup lama, kupikir."

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ichigo menyunggingkan seringaiannya, membuat alis Rukia berkedut tidak suka.

Suara gemuruh mengisi kamar yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Rukia menatap ke sekeliling, menyadari suara itu bukan datang darinya. Itu, Ichigo.

"Aku lapar, seluruh tenagaku habis setelah menyerang dua _strigoi_ itu," ungkap Ichigo tanpa rasa malu ataupun sungkan. "Waktunya makan siang?"

Rukia berkedip bingung, melihat siklus makan sang _werewolf_ memang terbilang sangat pendek. Mereka terlalu cepat lapar, setelah tubuhnya dipaksakan berubah dan menyita banyak energi. Jadi, inilah efek sampingnya.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Rukia, saat Ichigo hampir keluar dari pintu kamarnya. "Kau duluan saja. Mungkin aku akan melewati makan siangnya."

Ichigo berkedut masam, menimbang-nimbang di depan pintu yang akan segera tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri dan meratapi nasibnya sama sekali tidak terdengar sehat. "Ikut saja. Perutmu pun pasti akan segera bergemuruh, ketika melihat apa yang Hanatarou sajikan." Dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih sopan?" Tanpa daya, Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo keluar ruangan. Sesuatu yang menjadi daya tarik pria itu tak bisa ditolaknya.

"Kita lihat saja. Mau taruhan?"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia memandangi piring-piring kosong yang tergeletak tanpa noda di hadapannya. Makanannya sudah habis dilahap—daging dan sosis panggang, ditambah dua mangkuk nasi penuh. Dia benar-benar kelaparan, saat menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang dapur dan mencium wangi daging terbakar yang membangunkan suara perutnya. Ichigo menyeringai jahil, saat warna merah panas menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu. Instingnya selalu berkata benar.

"Sial! Perutku!" Shuuhei mendesah, memeganggi perutnya yang sama sekali tidak membesar. "Hanatarou melakukan tugas terhebat yang pernah kulihat."

"Dan kaurasakan," tambah Kensei. "Kau menghabiskan empat piring porsi daging dan tiga mangkuk nasi." Tusuk gigi bertengger di sudut mulutnya.

"Kau menghabiskan lebih banyak—enam piring?" Shuuhei memelototi piring-piring yang bertumpuk rapi di hadapan Kensei, seperti menara Pisa yang miring ke satu sisi.

"Ini setengah jatah makanku biasanya," ucap Kensei. "Daging di negara ini sedikit lebih kecil. Bahkan Chad pun berpendapat sama denganku."

Chad mengangguk, menyetujui. Tubuh pria terbesar di ruangan itu dan menghabiskan porsi yang sama dengan Kensei. Mungkin dia bersikap sungkan, pikir Rukia. Pemandangan saat Hanatarou sibuk memanggang seluruh persediaan daging di rumah itu sungguh membuat Rukia prihatin. Memasak terburu-buru karena para _werewolf_ kelaparan meminta porsi lebih setiap dua menit sekali.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya, menemukan seember es krim lagi yang sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam perutnya. Rasa _Chocolate Chip Raisin_. Wajahnya menyerupai seorang bocah yang baru pertama kali melihat wujud es krim—menyendok dan memakannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ichigo, hentikan itu! Kau membuat perutku terasa mual," protes Shuuhei, yang mendapati ketuanya masih sanggup mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Di antara mereka berlima, si rambut jingga yang menghabiskan paling banyak porsi daging panggangnya. Delapan piring.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah melihatku," balas Ichigo yang dengan sengaja menyendok besar es krimnya dan melahapnya habis dalam satu tangkupan.

Shuuhei mengernyit ngeri, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau benar-benar mempunyai masalah dengan perutmu, _dude_."

Rukia mengamati, bagaimana es krim itu disendok seperti pengeruk pasir dan masuk ke dalam mulut lebarnya.

Ichigo menangkap gerak gerik Rukia—tertarik dengan sendok es krim—mengikuti kemana dia mengarahkannya. Sekali lagi dia menyendok es krim, kali ini diarahkan tepat di depan wajah gadis itu—di depan mulutnya. "Kau ingin mencobanya, bukan?"

Rukia mulai merasa gugup, namun melahap sesendok rasa yang _creamy_ juga menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menyukainya, membuat kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa ini membuatmu ketagihan. _Dessert_ setelah makanan utama tidak akan pernah membohongi indera pengecapmu," tambah Ichigo.

Kensei berdeham, menarik perhatian kedua orang yang sedang berbagi es krim tanpa berdebat. Berikut dua orang lagi yang juga mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur untuk masalah ini, tapi—apakah benar tidak ada apapun di antara kalian berdua?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Dia tidak mungkin _mate_-mu, bukan?" Kali ini Shuuhei yang angkat bicara. "Kau tahu, _dia _pasti akan marah setelah kita pulang nanti—"

"Kalian selalu memulai tanpa menungguku," ucap Kyouraku memotong topik yang baru saja dimulai. Dia berjalan santai dengan jas kebesaran yang bertengger di bahunya tanpa terjatuh. Ukitake mengikuti di belakang, melirik sekitar ruangan dengan menilai.

"Dan menghabiskan makanannya," tambah Kyouraku, menatap sedih pada piring-piring yang bertumpuk tanpa sisa. "Karena itu Hanatarou terburu-buru meminta izinku untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan?"

"Stamina _werewolf_ di atas segalanya," ucap Ukitake di samping rekannya. "Apalagi di saat umur kalian masih terbilang muda. Ingatkah kau akan masa di mana kita bisa menghabiskan satu rusa liar tanpa berbagi, Kyouraku?"

Kyouraku tersenyum lebar, kembali pada memori masa lalunya. "Tentu, Ukitake. Kalian harus mencobanya, berburu seorang diri tanpa bantuan kelompokmu. Rasanya menegangkan dan hasilnya sungguh memuaskan."

"Tapi, apakah tidak apa memakan daging mentah?" Shuuhei bertanya, mengernyit begitu membayangkan daging segar dirobek oleh taring _werewolf_-nya.

"Tentu saja setelah dimasak," jelas Kyouraku. "Membuat api unggun dan semacamnya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Oh—karena itulah aku rindu alam liar, bukan panggangan terbaru dari produk yang dijual di televisi ataupun panci untuk merebus sup daging."

"Itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria—_werewolf_," tambah Ukitake menyetujui.

"Hmhm … tentu," tanggap Ichigo yang terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik. "Jadi, lebih baik segera katakan, apa ada kabar?" Ichigo bertanya, sedikit memberengut saat Kyouraku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlihat kentara.

"Ahh, ya—tentu saja! Isshin baru saja menelepon." Kyouraku berucap.

"Ayahku?"

"Sang _Alpha_," gumam Kensei.

"Dia ingin kalian kembali," jawab Kyouraku mengangguk. "Segera. Dan tentu saja bersama Rukia-chan."

Kali ini Rukia yang terkejut, sebagian besar kebingungan. "A … aku?"

"Maaf, Rukia-chan, kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kekuatan yang kumiliki bersama Ukitake di sini sudah terlalu lama memudar. Tidak ada lagi kelompok yang kuat dan saling menyokong satu sama lain untuk membuat garis pertahanan dari para _strigoi_." Kyouraku mendesah ringan, memandang sendu pada sosok Rukia yang memerhatikannya serius. "Dan Isshin menawarkan bantuannya secara sukarela, untuk menjagamu di dalam kelompok besarnya di Amerika Utara."

"Tunggu—maksudmu, aku pergi…" Rukia berkata gugup, bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Meninggalkan Jepang?"

"Karena markas kami berada di Manhattan." Kensei angkat bicara, membantu memberikan informasinya. "Walaupun rumah induk kami terletak lebih ke Utara—Montana."

"Berbaur di antara manusia dan mencari informasi penting di antaranya," ucap Ichigo. "Kelompok kami lebih suka tinggal di keramaian kota, daripada di atas gunung yang terpencil."

"Tapi, konsekuensinya lebih besar terjadi di antara manusia, bukan? Di saat mereka melihat kalian berubah menjadi _werewolf_?" Rukia bertanya.

Ichigo memiringkan senyumnya ke satu sisi, hingga kerutan di pipinya terlihat seperti lemak berlapis. Rukia menganggapnya itu sedikit manis. "Karena itu kami berbaur."

"Dan kabar ini sungguh di luar perkiraan," kata Shuuhei, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kami baru saja tiba di Jepang dan harus kembali lagi."

"Itu tugas kita untuk menjemput mereka." Chad angkat bicara, menebak dengan suara rendahnya. Rukia tidak mengira bahwa pria besar itu akan mengeluarkan suaranya, tanpa bergerak seperti patung.

"Kau tahu akan hal itu, Chad?" Shuuhei tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Isshin baru saja mengabarkan kabar ini satu jam yang lalu. Jadi, kupikir Chad hanya menebak?" Ukitake menerka, mendapat anggukan dari pria besar itu.

"Insting Chad sungguh kuat, bukan?" Ichigo terlihat senang melihat rekannya mengutarakan pikirannya dengan singkat dan jitu. Rukia mendapat kesan, bahwa Ichigo lebih merasa nyaman berada di sisi teman besarnya, dibandingkan dua lainnya yang terlihat sebagai pengkritik.

"Dan Isshin ingin bicara denganmu, Ichigo." Kyouraku menatap Ichigo di seberang meja, yang masih menyendok es krim untuk memuaskan kebutuhan perutnya. "Segera."

Ichigo mendesah lelah, memijit pelipisnya yang bahkan belum berdenyut nyeri. "_Really? That old man always annoys me, you know? All the time!"_ Dan tanpa disuruh, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Kyouraku ke lantai atas.

"Juga kau, Rukia-chan," panggil Kyouraku sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu dapur. "Ada baiknya kaupun ikut dengan kami. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Rukia menatap sekelompok _werewolf_ yang masih duduk bersantai di kursinya, sebelum mengikuti Kyouraku menuju lantai dua. Ichigo terlibat perbincangan serius dengan si pemilik mansion. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan dan gumaman. Rukia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh ataupun mendekat sekedar mendengar topik yang sedang dibahas. Separuh takut akan fakta apa lagi yang berusaha disembunyikan darinya. Cukup muak dengan hal yang menimpa dirinya hingga hari ini.

Mereka tiba di dalam ruangan yang Rukia ingat masih terlihat sama, seperti yang pernah dikunjunginya terakhir kali. Nyaman dan bisa merasakan betapa empuknya sofa hijau tanpa menyentuhkan tangannya. Sekarang rasa kantuk mulai menyerang akal sehatnya.

"Jadi, aku ingin membicarakan masalah _strigoi_ ini denganmu," ucap Kyouraku kemudian, duduk di sebelah Rukia. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Ichigo berada di pojok ruangan yang memaparkan jendela ke arah luar. Telepon berada di telinga kirinya, ditahan dengan tangan kiri pula. Kemungkinan kidal, pikir Rukia.

"Tentu, Kyouraku-san," jawab Rukia.

Kyouraku mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya, sekedar menyamankan punggung pada bantalan sofa. Rukia bisa menciumnya dari posisinya, bau hutan dan seperti pinus dingin. Entah dari sofanya atau mungkin wangi parfum sang mantan _Alpha_. "Aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa Byakuya pergi begitu saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai _Yuki no Crystal_. Itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikan atau mungkin disangkalnya. Tapi, _strigoi_ tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja."

"Ini berhubungan dengan _strigoi_ yang menyerangku di minimarket," gumam Rukia.

Kyouraku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Ichigo sudah menceritakannya kepadaku. "Mereka berusaha mencari kristal itu hingga ke tempat ini. Sesuatu memancing mereka—yang tidak lain adalah darah _fairies_. Byakuya menjadi incaran mereka."

"Dan Sang Mimpi Buruk," tambah Rukia, menahan kegugupannya. "Aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan hal itu. Apa yang dimaksudnya?"

Kyouraku menarik napas dalam-dalam, seraya tersenyum kecut mendapati hal yang di luar perkiraannya. "Sang Mimpi Buruk, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar mengenai mereka. Kegelapan terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia ini, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Tumbuh menjadi pasukan pembunuh yang mengerikan." Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, seakan hendak memanjatkan doa agar kemungkinan buruk tidak terjadi. "Mereka pasukan _strigoi_ yang berbahaya."

"Pasukan? Mereka bergerak secara berkelompok, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Hampir menyamai bagaimana kami bertahan hidup. Jarang sekali—bahkan mungkin tidak ada, _strigoi_ yang membentuk koloni di era sekarang ini. Hanya yang tersisa dari sejarahlah yang bertahan," jelas Kyoraku, dengan sebuah senyum mengembang untuk meredakan ketegangan yang tak perlu. "Buku menceritakan segalanya, bukan?"

"_Old man_ sudah menyetujuinya." Ichigo muncul ke dalam perbincangan, dengan telepon di genggamannya. Sudah terputus. "Dia meminta kita berangkat secepatnya."

"Isshin selalu terburu-buru." Kyouraku mengelus dagunya yang memiliki jenggot tipis. Terkadang dilakukannya sebagai perwakilan pemikiran gandanya. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Rukia-chan. Kondisi di sini sama sekali tidak stabil, selama _strigoi_ terus bermunculan."

"Walaupun aku bukan keturunan _fairy_?" Rukia bertanya, sedikit murung karena lagi-lagi takut akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia belum siap mendengarkan jawabannya, walaupun rasa penasaran menusuk-nusuk tulang rusuknya.

Kyouraku dan Ichigo terdiam, menyadari surat yang juga telah dibaca mereka tersusun kembali di dalam ingatan masing-masing. Hal yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah privasi, kini tidak lagi disimpan sendiri oleh Rukia. Dia membaginya kepada dua _werewolf_ di hadapannya.

"Bila itu memang yang sebenarnya, mungkin karena kau sudah terlalu lama berada dekat dengan Byakuya," ucap Kyouraku. "_Strigoi_ cukup sensitif dengan darah _fairies_ dan aura mereka yang terbilang spesial."

"Dan karena itu aku mencium bau yang sama darimu," tambah Ichigo, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa saja Byakuya menyatakan kebohongan, karena indera penciumanku masih berfungsi normal."

Rukia terkejut, mendengar pernyataan Ichigo yang sejernih air gunung. Tidak ada kebohongan, melainkan rasa percaya diri yang membuat nyali gadis itu menciut. Dia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri, sementara orang yang berdiri di hadapannya yakin akan apa yang dipercayai di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tekad bercampur keteguhan. Juga naluri liar.

"Kau memiliki darah _fairy_ atau tidak, itu bukan masalah untukku," ucap Ichigo.

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami untuk melindungimu," tambah Kyouraku. "_Werewolf_ selalu memegang erat janjinya. Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah kepada kami."

Kedua _werewolf_ menatap Rukia yakin, juga menunggu persetujuan gadis itu untuk mengikuti mereka ke dalam situasi yang dianggap aman. Sementara waktu, hingga semuanya berakhir lebih baik.

"Baiklah! Bersiaplah berkemas," lanjut Ichigo, meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku sesaat. "Kita akan pergi besok sore dan kuharap perjalanan kali ini tidak selelah yang kuingat."

"Besok sore…" Rukia bergumam, menyadari hari esok akan jauh berbeda dari biasanya. "Besok?!"

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Perkataan Ukitake mengenai seorang pria, _werewolf_, diambil dari Anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Pria, yang biasanya berkata "_Otokoto wa…_" dari versi Drama Rock Musical-nya.

_Scene 6's up_! Yup! Lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya tapi memulai awal baru di Amerika :D Rukia, Ichigo, dkk akan segera menuju Manhattan, New York! Kelompok Ichigo berada di sana, walaupun sudah disebutkan markas pusatnya berada di Montana. Dan akan banyak tokoh baru, sekaligus lawan Rukia sesungguhnya. Pasukan Sang Mimpi Buruk! Segera akan terungkap :3

Soal kalung yang dikenakan Ichigo, mengapa dia repot" pakai kalung itu kalau harus dicopot sebelum bertransformasi? Yup, itu ada sebabnya dan masih belum bisa dijelaskan di chapter ini. Segera di chapter" terdepan ;)

Rukia bukan berasal dari kelompok spring fairies Jepang, itu yang pasti. Byakuya sudah menjelaskannya secara gamblang di surat yang ditulisnya, bahwa Rukia tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Apa berarti Rukia itu bukan adik kandungnya? Simpan dulu jawabannya sampai pertengahan-akhir cerita ya, masih panjang banget! Sekarang fokus dulu ke hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia :3

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca juga mereview fic ini! Walaupun masih banyak kekurangan, aku sangat menghargai kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Juga berikut pesan kesan saat membaca fic ini tiap chapternya! _Arigatou gozaimasu! Love u all~_ 3 3 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Rumie Ichiruki**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Wkwkwkw Ichigo lengah sesaat dan Rukia terlalu lincah ga bisa diem XD Yup, 2 strigoi asing menyerang Rukia dan yang datang memang Ichigo :3 Chapter barunya sudah kuupdate ini dan semoga kamu suka! :D

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wah, kalo soal Espada ak belum bisa jawab, soalnya identitas si musuhnya masih dirahasiakan XD xixixi… Sudah kuupdate chapter barunya, semoga kamu suka! ;)

**kirito2239**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Iya, Renji tahu Ichigo itu werewolf. Awalnya dia cuman tahu Kyouraku dkk yang werewolf, soalnya Ichigo pendatang dari Amerika :D Sudah kulanjut dan semoga kamu suka! ;)

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Mungkinkah Rukia? Fufufu… itu masih rahasia sampai chapter-chapter terdepan XD Siapa yang menyelamatkan Rukia ya? Yup, itu Ichigo! :D xixixi… Iya, sekarang bakal ada pertarungan antar werewolf dan strigoi, walaupun masih ringan" kok. Sudah kuupdate dan semoga kamu suka lanjutannya ;)

**Playlist:**

_Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros- Home_

_Ariana Grande- One Last Time_

_Taylor Swift- Out Of The Woods_

_Zara Larsson- Uncover_

_Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	8. Welcome to New York

"Ayo, cepat! Pesawatnya segera lepas landas!" Shuuhei berteriak panik dan berlari tak tentu arah, hingga menubruk Chad yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Tubuh pria besar itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Kemarikan kopermu," ucap Ichigo, meraih tas Rukia yang dibawa gadis itu seperti berisi batu bata. Kedua tangannya sudah terlalu tegang untuk menahan beban yang hampir sebanding berat tubuhnya.

Kini Ichigo membawa dua buah koper, satu miliknya dan satu milik Rukia. Seperti troli pembawa barang, kakinya melangkah tak mempermasalahkan beban berat yang bertambah untuk ditopang.

Kensei sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan Ichigo di belakang, disusul Shuuhei yang berlari panik dan Chad yang mengekori seperti penjaga pribadinya. Rukia hampir tidak bisa mengimbangi cara mereka berlari. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesuai insting yang mengambil alih.

Rukia merasakan tarikan di tangan kirinya, membuat tubuhnya hampir tersontak ke depan. Itu Ichigo, yang menarik tangannya untuk segera mengikuti jalur sang _werewolf_.

"Aku memegangimu. Ayo, cepat!"

Rukia mengangguk sekali. Dengan ada yang memegang tangannya, dia tidak khawatir untuk terjatuh. Ichigo berada di sisinya, menjadi sebuah hal baru yang menjaga hatinya untuk tidak goyah. Perjuangannya masih terlalu panjang di depan dan dia butuh penyemangat agar tidak mundur ke belakang. Di antara intrik masalah yang berada jauh dari luang lingkup masyarakat pada umumnya.

Panggilan terakhir untuk pesawat menuju New York, Amerika. Rukia berhasil mencapai terminal yang hampir saja ditutup. Ichigo membantu gadis itu untuk memberikan tiketnya kepada petugas pengecekan. Tinggal selangkah lagi, di mana dunia baru akan mengungkap rahasia gelap yang sulit terpandang oleh mata telanjang.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 7: Welcome To New York**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Manhattan, New York**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Rukia saat menapakkan kaki di kota tersibuk di belahan bumi barat adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Suara rentetan klakson dan juga mobil yang melaju seperti siput mengantri panjang. Hari hampir menjelang siang hari dengan langit sendu diiringi rintikan hujan ringan. Lampu jalan tercetak jelas di atas genangan air, memberikan sedikit warna dari monokrom warna hitam dan putih.

Ichigo yang memimpin jalan di depan, menelusuri koridor bandara padat akan orang berlalu lalang. Rukia mengikuti di belakang dengan memegang tas selempangnya erat, disusul Chad juga Shuuhei, dan Kensei yang terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Dia benci terlalu lama berada di udara, yang menurutnya adalah terjebak dalam batas ruang di luar kendali manusia. Di mana bumi dipijak, di situlah dia merasa lebih aman.

Rukia disambut oleh udara dingin yang membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Walaupun hujan tidak sederas yang terlihat, tapi udaranya hampir membeku di bawah batas kehangatan musim semi. New York tidak selalu cerah dan tidak selalu menyambut ramah para pendatang asing dari berbagai belahan dunia. Cuacanya sungguh tidak bersahabat.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar beberapa kali, membuat Ichigo mengganti jalurnya ke arah barat bandara. Tidak jauh dari taksi yang berderet, terdapat dua buah _SUV_, _Jeep Grand Cherokee_. Terparkir sejajar, berwarna merah dan _khaki_ muda. Seorang wanita cantik bersandar pada SUV merah. Rambut panjang berombak tergerai hingga pinggangnya—pirang jingga muda hampir terlihat emas di bawah warna abu-abu langit. Dan seorang pria berkacamata hitam, duduk diam di kursi pengemudi mobil satunya.

"Cepatlah bergerak! Matahari masih belum tampak di atas langit, sungguh hari yang buruk," perintah Ichigo terburu-buru, begitu sampai di mobil terdepan.

Kensei mengikutinya, sementara Shuuhei dan Chad mengambil mobil bersama si wanita cantik tersebut. Semuanya bergerak cepat, hampir membuat Rukia seperti patung lilin yang memerhatikan bagaimana kawanan _werewolf_ itu bergerak tak manusiawi. Menaruh koper di bagasi yang hampir melemparnya seperti karung beras.

"Naiklah," ucap Ichigo, membukakan pintu penumpang belakang untuk gadis itu. Matanya menatap tidak sabaran, ketika Rukia mengerjap bingung sebelum naik dengan gerakan kikuk.

Pintu tertutup rapat dan mobil segera melaju ke arah jalan keluar bandara. Klakson dibunyikan untuk menegur mobil depan yang menurunkan penumpang terlalu lama. Hal lumrah yang terjadi sebagai kemacetan lalu lintas bandara.

"Mengapa kalian terburu-buru?" Rukia bertanya, melihat Kensei di kursi penumpang depan dan Ichigo di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

"Dua _strigoi_ mengintai di belakang," kata Ichigo. Dia melirik spion depan untuk melihat kerumunan orang yang berjalan seperti semut.

Rukia ikut merasakan ketegangannya, hingga mereka keluar dari tempat itu secepat mungkin dan memasuki jalur utama jalanan yang lebih dilalui banyak kendaraan umum. Tidak sepadat yang sebelumnya, sehingga mobil bisa melaju dalam kecepatan 60km/jam.

"Mereka ada di mana-mana." Akhirnya Kensei angkat bicara, menghela napas leganya dengan bersandar pada bantalan kursi. "Itu sedikit menegangkan."

"Beberapa hari ini mereka seringkali terlihat di daerah Upper Manhattan juga di daerah Brooklyn. Aktivitas pergerakannya tidak seperti biasanya," jelas si pengemudi. Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas, karena matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam. Sesuatu yang aneh untuk dikenakan di hari yang tidak cerah.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah selama aku pergi, Tetsuzaemon?" tanya Ichigo pada si pengemudi.

Tetsuzaemon menjawab sambil tetap berpandangan lurus ke depan, "_Safe and sound_, _sir_! Tenanglah, keadaan belum lebih buruk daripada para _werewolf_ muda yang belum bisa mengontrol emosi labil mereka."

"Itu terdengar baik-baik saja," tambah Kensei.

"Dan—dia adalah gadis itu? Yang harus kita lindungi?" tanya Tetsuzaemon, memerhatikan dari kaca mobil depan.

Rukia mengerjap, sedikit bingung untuk memilih antara tersenyum atau menyapa pria asing yang baru ditemuinya.

Ichigo maju lebih dulu, mengangguk sembari melipat tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Ya, dia yang harus kalian lindungi mulai saat ini. Rukia akan berada di bawah pengawasan seluruh anggota kelompok." Matanya bertemu dengan gadis itu, menyadari atmosfer di mobil itu masih terasa begitu baru. "Tetsuzaemon, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, ini Iba Tetsuzaemon. Sebelum aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian."

Dia orang Jepang, pikir Rukia. Pembicaraan asing mereka masih bisa ditanggapi Rukia, walaupun bahasa Inggrisnya tidak terlalu bagus untuk dipamerkan. Dan orang ini—Iba, sudah terlalu lama menetap di negara asing, hingga logat Amerikanya terlalu kental mengalir di dalam darahnya.

"_Welcome to New York_!" Tetsuzaemon memberikan salam hangatnya, tersenyum seperti salah satu anggota mafia jalanan. Rukia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk sedikit bergidik terkejut.

"Orang-orang di sini tidak seramah Tetsuzaemon," jelas Ichigo. Dia memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Rukia, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sedikit menyangkal, bahwa dia tahu betul perasaan gadis itu seperti terciprat minyak kotor. Rukia merasakan rasa ganjil yang membangunkan sikap bertahan dirinya—sekokoh dinding bata berdiri.

Mobil berbelok ke sebuah jalan raya yang lebih padat dan memaparkan keindahan kota lebih jelas, juga Sungai East. Dan di sana Rukia melihatnya, sebuah jembatan yang selama ini seringkali dilihatnya dalam film-film Hollywood ternama.

"_Manhattan Bridge_." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan tak terungkap dari benak Rukia. "Menghubungkan Brooklyn dengan daerah Lower Manhattan. Kau akan menyukai pemandangannya pada malam hari."

Rukia bisa menilai cukup jelas, bahwa jembatan itu lebih besar daripada dugaannya. Walaupun belum memasuki jalur menuju penyebrangan, namun jantungnya sudah bergemuruh begitu cepat. New York memiliki berbagai hal yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Menakjubkan—satu kata yang keluar dari rasa antusiasnya.

Mobil melaju stabil, hingga mencapai mulut jembatan. Jalur panjang yang seakan tak terlihat ujungnya. Matahari pagi mulai muncul perlahan dari balik awan abu-abu yang menyembunyikannya. Cahayanya lebih terlihat memantul di atas permukaan air sungai juga besi-besi fondasi jembatan Manhattan. Menyinari jalur yang akan ditempuh, lurus hingga mencapai bagian kota berikutnya. Distrik tersibuk setelah pusat Kota New York— Manhattan memiliki pusat perekonomian terpadat di Amerika, sebut saja Wall Street dan Distrik Finansial. Juga gedung kembar World Trade Centre, yang mulai didirikan kembali sejak insiden menggemparkan 11 September. Kenangannya masih terasa melekat di setiap hati penduduk Manhattan—kenangan kelam yang menyayat hati di antara kesibukan yang menenggelamkan emosi mereka.

Tidak mengurangi rasa kagumnya, Rukia memerhatikan bagaimana mobil melaju di atas jembatan yang kokoh. Rintik hujan tidak lagi turun membasahi bumi, digantikan hari cerah yang lebih tenang. Kebisuan mengunci mulutnya untuk berkomentar, selain mendengarkan perbincangan tiga _werewolf_ kelaparan yang saling berdebat di dalam mobil. Situasi masih membingungkan baginya. Bukan hal aneh bila udara mencekik tenggorokannya karena terlalu tegang.

Dia tidak mengenal siapapun—dalam batasan teman di atas satu tahun mengenal. Semuanya terasa baru juga asing. Belum bisa beradaptasi di mana tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Hanya Ichigo yang dipercayainya. Entah itu adalah panggilan instingnya ataupun perasaannya sendiri. Di antara orang-orang lainnya, pria bertemperamen sedikit dingin itulah yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman—diterima. Apakah karena dia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi Rukia? Ataukah janjinya itu sekuat metal yang saling mengkait tak terputus?

Tanpa disadari, mobil sudah keluar dari jembatan panjang dan mengarah ke bagian kota lebih dalam. Di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan daerah China Town yang padat. Lebih ke pusat distrik di mana gedung terbengkalai juga tak berpenghuni banyak terlihat. Di sisi sebelah timur, hampir mencapai sisi Sungai East.

Tetsuzaemon membawa mobil ke dalam sebuah area tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada pejalan kaki yang melewati daerah tersebut, terkecuali kucing liar ataupun tikus-tikus di dalam got. Gerbang jeruji besi berkarat terlihat terbuka sebagian, memberikan akses masuk ke sebuah gedung tinggi yang terlihat tak terurus. Tembok dengan cat terkelupas dan berbagai _graffiti _menghiasi di sisi kiri dan kanan bawahnya. Bahkan, rumput liarnya tumbuh lebih lebat daripada perkiraan. Di balik cahaya mentari yang tak terhalang oleh kaca-kaca transparan di dinding gedung.

Mereka berhenti di dalam gedung yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai gedung parkir terbengkalai. Mobil kedua menyusul di belakang, ikut berhenti dengan lampu depan yang menyala terang. Para _werewolf_ mulai turun dari mobil, kecuali Rukia yang masih terdiam di tempat. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat terbuang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak turun?" Ichigo bertanya, tepat di sebelah pintu Rukia yang sudah dibukanya tanpa persetujuan. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, ketika menyadari Ichigo berjalan terlalu cepat dan tanpa suara. Dia memutar dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk menegur gadis itu. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lebih diam hari ini." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya. Ichigo mengerti bahwa Rukia lebih memilih bungkam daripada berdebat, tapi tidak tahu alasannya.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Rukia balik, mulai membuka suaranya.

"Markas kami di Manhattan, sekaligus tempat berkumpul kelompok juga tempat pertemuan. Tempatnya tidak seburuk yang kaulihat."

"Kupikir _strigoi_ akan mudah menyerang kalian di tempat berbahaya seperti ini." Tangannya meremas gugup, sementara menunggu Ichigo menjawab. Rukia membayangkan beberapa _strigoi_ menyergap kelompok Ichigo semudah menangkap ikan tuna.

Ichigo tertawa, menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Terdengar seperti meremehkan ataupun sekedar memamerkan sifat congkaknya. "Mereka tidak akan berani mendekati wilayah kami. Percayalah, ini daerah teraman dari serangan jahat para _strigoi_ di lingkungan New York yang teramat luas. Bahkan, jarang sekali ada manusia yang berkeliaran di area ini."

"Jadi, kalian mengamankan areanya dengan bau kalian?" Rukia memerhatikan Kensei yang berdebat dengan si wanita cantik itu, yang tidak diketahui namanya. "Dan _strigoi_ bisa mencium bau kalian dari jarak puluhan kilometer?"

"Kau menyebutkannya seakan kami kelompok anjing liar! Bukan begitu cara kerjanya," gerutu Ichigo, mendengus kesal. "Turunlah, sebelum Rangiku memulai gurauan menjengahkannya."

"Siapa?"

"Wanita yang sedang melambaikan tangannya," tunjuk Ichigo dengan kepalanya, ke arah si wanita cantik yang dipertanyakan Rukia sejak tadi. "Selain cara mengemudinya yang buruk, kupikir dia tipe yang mudah untuk kaupercayai."

"Aku mendengarmu!" Rangiku berteriak nyaring, bahkan suaranya sedikit menggema di ruangan yang kosong tersebut, area bawah bangunan. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan caraku mengemudi!"

"Tidak, karena aku yang menggantikanmu," ucap Shuuhei, yang muncul dari belakang Rangiku dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Sebelum semuanya berakhir buruk, lebih baik kau tidak mengemudikan mobilnya."

Rangiku berbalik ke arah pria itu, mengibaskan rambutnya seringan bulu. Shuuhei hampir tersedak napasnya, ketika dua mata tajam Rangiku tidak sependapat dengan gurauannya. Tajam dan memesona setiap orang yang memandang. "Sekarang kau tidak memihakku? Baiklah, terserah padamu, pria bodoh!"

Rangiku beranjak pergi, menghentakkan langkahnya hingga hak sepatu _boots_-nya berderap di atas lantai beton. Shuuhei terlihat panik, menyusulnya di belakang dengan sedikit tergesa. Kikuk dan tak berpengalaman dalam masalah wanita.

"Mereka bersama? Maksudku—seperti pasangan kekasih?" tanya Rukia yang sudah turun dari mobil. Dia bersandar pada pintu mobil, sambil tetap memerhatikan bagaimana cara Rangiku melangkah. Anggun dan gemulai, bahkan tanpa gerakan berlebihan. Shuuhei mengikuti di belakangnya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuan. Tidak mungkin para pria _werewolf_ tidak memuja kecantikan parasnya juga kemolekan tubuhnya. Para pria, selain Ichigo—yang sekarang memandangi Rukia tanpa bergeming.

"Itu sedikit rumit. Shuuhei memercayai bahwa mungkin Rangiku adalah pasangan hidupnya. Kami menyebut hal itu sebagai _mate_—pasangan hingga akhir hayat yang ditakdirkan di dalam darah liar kami. Sebaliknya, Rangiku hanya menganggap para pria yang berada di dalam kelompok adalah para bocah ingusan—itu yang selalu dikatakannya."

"Bagaimana … denganmu?" tanya Rukia, masih tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan Ichigo masih jatuh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan mereka juga hal semacam itu," jawabnya hampir seperti bergumam. "Kau tidak terkena _jetlag_, bukan? Kau terlalu diam."

Rukia memelototinya, akhirnya bisa menatapnya secara benar. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mengumpat atau berteriak," balas Ichigo, sedikit gugup dengan suara yang hampir bergetar. Tangannya menggaruk kepala yang tidak terasa gatal. "Kau seperti bom atom yang hampir meledak—setiap saat."

Rukia tidak menjawabnya ataupun membantah anggapan itu. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, memandangi ke arah fondasi bangunan. Berbagai pikiran berkelut dalam kepala kecilnya, tidak bisa ditampung hingga ikut mengambil fokusnya.

Ichigo mendesah ringan, sebelum berbalik ke arah bagasi mobil. "Aku akan mengambil kopernya."

Bahkan suara Ichigo tidak mencapai telinganya. Kakinya melangkah ke dalam tempat itu yang lebih gelap dan suram. Kensei masih terlihat di mobil satunya, sedang berbincang dengan Chad. Membahas sesuatu, pikir Rukia. Tempat yang menjadi area tenang dan nyaman bagi para _werewolf_, terdengar tidak masuk akal untuknya.

"Jadi, kau gadis itu?" Suara seseorang menegur tepat di sampingnya. Rukia sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui sosok itu terlalu dekat dengannya. Seorang pria tinggi besar, bahkan lebih jangkung dari Ichigo. Hampir setinggi Chad, namun lebih kurus. Rambut putihnya terlihat mencuat dari kain yang melilit kepala hingga sebelah matanya—seperti perban.

"Siapa?"

"Namaku Kokuto," ucapnya, berusaha bersahabat. "Aku salah satu anggota kelompok 'kau-tahu-siapa'. Tenanglah, gadis kecil! Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Orang itu sedikit menakuti Rukia. Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lebih menyerupai serigala liarnya dalam wujud manusia normal. "Kau, anggota kelompok Ichigo?"

"Ichigo?" Kokuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan tidak menyetujui. "Kau menyebutnya seperti itu, ya? Isshin adalah _Alpha_-nya, jadi aku lebih suka disebut sebagai tangan kanan Isshin daripada Ichigo."

"Tapi, Ichigo yang memimpin kelompoknya saat berada di Jepang. Apa karena Ichigo adalah anak dari Isshin?"

"Kau menarik." Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menjangkau ujung rambut Rukia, terlalu panjang seperti ular yang mematuk. "Bisa dikatakan begitu, karena dia adalah ahli warisnya. Tapi, kemungkinan untuk menduduki posisi _Alpha_ tidak hanya dilihat dari keturunan semata. Kami tidak memegang paham monarki, karena kekuatan menentukan segalanya."

Rukia mundur satu langkah besar, menghindari tangan yang terasa dingin ketika tak sengaja menyentuh pipinya. Kokuto mengikuti, mengambil langkah yang tak sebanding untuk mencapai posisinya lebih dekat. Kini mulutnya berbisik di telinga Rukia, memberikan sentuhan dingin seperti berada di Kutub Utara.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak mengenal bagaimana kami melakukan hal kami, Rukia. _Werewolf_ bukan makhluk yang mudah berbaur dengan manusia, apalagi dengan kaum sepertimu, _fairy_." Kokuto mengendus sekilas, merasakan bau yang tercium familiar. Darah biru dari keturunan yang berbeda dengannya. "Kau berbeda dengan kami, yang di mana terkadang hukum rimba memegang kendalinya."

Rukia berniat untuk mengambil langkah mundur, sebelum Kokuto yang terdorong lebih dulu. Seseorang memukulnya mundur dan merangkul tubuh gadis itu terlalu cepat, seperti berbenturan dengan dinding kokoh. Itu bukan dinding beton, melainkan Ichigo. Belum pernah Rukia melihat Ichigo seliar ini dalam wujud manusia normal—hampir menyeringai tajam dengan geraman rendahnya.

"Wow! Lama tidak bertemu, _pal_! Jadi ini sambutan hangatnya?" sindir Kokuto dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Dia tidak bermaksud mengikuti insting liarnya untuk bertarung dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"Mundur, Kokuto!" Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya, menutupi tubuh mungil Rukia di belakang. "Kaupikir aku tidak mendengar apa yang kaukatakan? Rukia adalah salah satu dari kita mulai saat ini, jadi jangan memojokkannya!"

"Protektif seperti biasanya, penjaga," balas Kokuto, terlihat santai tanpa menggubris amarah Ichigo yang mulai meledak-ledak. "Aku hanya membantu Rukia untuk beradaptasi dengan kelompok, tidak lebih."

"Seperti aku bisa memercayai kata-katamu?" Ichigo tertawa getir. Terlihat jelas Kokuto sedikit terintimidasi karenanya.

"Karena kau yang menjadi pemimpin sementaranya, bukan berarti kau memimpin kelompok besar ini sebagai _Alpha_ yang sebenarnya, _pal_! Kau terlalu ceroboh untuk melakukan tugasmu, bahkan melindungi gadis asing itu," celetuk Kokuto.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya sebagai penanda amarah yang tak terbendung. Rahangnya mengeras karena gertakan giginya. "Dia bukan gadis asing! Ini adalah perintah _Alpha_ sendiri, bahwa Rukia akan berada di bawah pengawasan kelompok mulai saat ini!"

Kokuto melirik Rukia, mendapati gadis itu sedikit bergidik di tempat. Dia mencium rasa takut juga keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis yang tidak seperti manusia. Kokuto cukup menyukainya. "Mungkin, dia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kausangkal, _pal_? Apa mungkin dia salah satu kandidat untuk jadi pendampingmu—pasanganmu?"

"Apa?" Ichigo sedikit tergagap, separuh kebingungan.

"Bagaimana, bila aku memiliki hal yang sama denganmu?" Kokuto maju selangkah, memutar seperti sedang mengamati mangsa. "Bagaimana jika aku merasakan getarannya? Mungkinkah keturunan _fairy_ bisa menjadi pasangan yang tepat bagi seorang _werewolf_? Walaupun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya—darah bangsawannya terlihat menggiurkan, bukan? Ahh—apa mungkin kau sudah mencicipinya dan menjadi tunduk pada gadis itu, hah?"

Ichigo maju dalam sekali hentakan, memukul mundur Kokuto. Dia hampir melepaskan emosinya, dengan separuh tubuh yang hampir berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Kukunya yang memanjang dan taring giginya menukik sempurna. Pupil matanya sedikit membesar dengan warna keemasan, namun kembali memudar ketika sesuatu menekannya mundur. Kalungnya—menahan Ichigo agar tidak berubah terlalu cepat.

Kokuto membalas gertakannya, memukul Ichigo telak di wajahnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pria jangkung itu, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi menjadi keunggulan fisiknya, yang sekarang berubah hampir sebesar truk. Suara tulang yang beradu juga robekan kemeja putihnya terdengar begitu jelas.

Rukia bermaksud untuk menarik mundur Ichigo yang berbaring di atas tanah tanpa bisa berubah lebih lanjut. Pria itu hanya tertegun, saat Kensei menariknya ke belakang dan Chad menghalangi jalur Kokuto untuk kembali menyerang. Tepat waktu, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin lebih buruk.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Kensei berteriak, berusaha menahan Ichigo yang masih menatap marah Kokuto. "Chad, bawa Kokuto mundur!"

"Jangan memerintahku!" Kokuto balas menggertak. Separuh proses perubahannya sudah terlihat, dengan mulut yang menyeringai lebar. Seperti robek, pertama kali dilihat oleh Rukia. Tidak mungkin manusia bisa membuka mulutnya selebar itu dan memerlihatkan gigi setajam belati yang diasah.

"Shuuhei!" Kensei memanggil, ketika Shuuhei berlari terlalu cepat dan membantunya mengangkat tubuh Ichigo. Mereka menghempaskannya ke arah tembok beton, mengunci pergerakannya. "Kontrol emosimu, _dammit_!"

Rukia melihat beberapa orang—_werewolf_—memenuhi area sekitar mereka. Seakan sedang memerhatikan pertarungan ilegal di gedung terlantar, sebagian pasang mata berdiri di lantai atas dan daerah gelap yang hampir tak terlihat. Mereka mendengar jelas bagaimana pertarungan itu hampir meledak. Rukia yakin telinga mereka berfungsi lebih peka darinya.

Gadis itu melangkah sedikit takut ke arah Ichigo, melihatnya masih tak bisa mengontrol perubahan diri. Juga cara kalungnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bagaimana lehernya tercekik hingga menampakkan memar yang memerah. Salah satu alasan mengapa Ichigo pernah menitipkan kalung itu kepadanya tempo hari, tepat sebelum transformasinya mengambil alih. Kalung itu benar-benar mencegahnya berbuat suatu kesalahan yang berakibat fatal.

"Rukia, mundur!" Kensei menggertak, lebih seperti mencegahnya untuk mendekati Ichigo. Rukia sedikit bergidik, ketika Shuuhei tersentak mundur karena terkena pukulan Ichigo tepat di rahangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Suara teriakan terdengar jelas, mendekat dari ke tengah perseturuan yang terjadi. Seorang gadis berlari tergesa dan melotot, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia mengarahkan langkahnya mendekati Kokuto, yang cakarnya menancap tepat pada lengan Chad. "Kakak, hentikan!"

Kokuto melihat gadis itu, sedikit tidak fokus. Seakan mengerti akan ancaman dari tatapan si gadis, Kokuto mundur dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Bajunya sudah robek karena kekuatannya berteriak untuk dilepaskan. Dia berhasil menarik mundur hewan liarnya, walaupun rasa tidak suka terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Senna—"

Gadis itu menampar Kokuto tepat di pipi kirinya. Begitu keras hingga suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Rukia. "Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?! Bertarung dengan temanmu sendiri?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Senna!"

"Ya, bila menyangkut Ichigo! Dia pasanganku!"

Rukia kembali tersentak, kali ini dadanya yang seperti dipukul telak. Senna—si gadis pemberani yang menengahi pertengkaran itu dan berhasil memukul mundur Kokuto—adalah pasangan Ichigo. Warna rambutnya terlihat tidak lazim, ungu tua dan tampak jelas ketika sinar matahari menyinarinya. Matanya besar dan menantang, coklat oker terang hampir seperti emas. Dia cantik dan menawan, pikir Rukia.

"Akhirnya dia muncul," gerutu Shuuhei tanpa mulutnya yang terlihat jelas bergerak. Dia berdiri di samping Rukia sambil mengusap dagunya yang sedikit lebam.

Rukia menyadari bahwa Ichigo sudah bersandar tenang pada tembok. Kensei masih berjaga di sampingnya, mencegah kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi lagi. Satu hal yang membuat punggung Rukia terasa bergidik dingin—tatapan Ichigo yang jatuh ke arahnya. Kedua mata yang kembali mengingatkannya akan wujud serigala besar Ichigo, tajam juga hangat. Menantang dan tidak kenal takut, seakan menembus dalam hingga menemukan jati diri gadis itu yang tersembunyi di tempat terdalam bilik hatinya. Rukia sedikit tidak menyukainya.

Senna berjalan ke arah Ichigo, seakan tidak melakukan hal apapun pada kakaknya—Kokuto yang terpaku terdiam. Langkahnya ringan dan terlihat hampir seperti melompat. Senyumnya begitu memikat, namun terasa menekan di satu sisi. Rukia merasa muak, melihat cara gadis itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" Dia bertanya, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo yang masih tertegun. "Kakakku terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya sendiri, maaf itu—"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Senna," balas Ichigo, menepis tangan Kensei yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia melangkah tergesa, menemui Rukia yang menatapnya khawatir. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Rukia sedikit takut dengan reaksi Ichigo yang bermaksud untuk membela dirinya. Hal ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ichigo mulai menyadari apa yang hampir dilakukannya, melihat ke sekeliling bagaimana kawanan _werewolf_ memerhatikan kejadian yang hampir menjadi arena tarung. Juga Shuuhei yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia dengan tatapan awas.

"Maaf," gumam Ichigo, sekilas mendapati sudut mulut temannya yang lebam karenanya.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan area. Setiap pasang mata teralih dengan kedatangan **Jeep** asing yang berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan. Rasa tegang juga takut terasa begitu kuat hingga membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Dia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, bahkan Ichigo menatap serius pada sosok yang turun dari mobil tersebut. Pintu dibuka dan ditutup dengan berdebam kentara, orang itu tidak menyukai apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia—pria paruh baya yang berdiri setegap patung kokoh. Sepatu boots dan jeans usang, juga jaket kulit yang warnanya sudah mula memudar usang. Tidak menambah kesan lebih baik, selain sebutan preman jalanan atau pengelana _rocker_ yang tiba di tempat antah berantah.

"Kutinggal beberapa hari dan inikah yang terjadi?" Pria itu berkomentar. Suaranya terdengar berat dan rendah, mengisi kekosongan udara yang perlahan mencekik ketegangannya.

Rukia melihat bagaimana pria itu berhasi menyita seluruh perhatian kawanan. Dan dari _gesture_ tubuhnya, dia mengingatkan pada satu orang. Ichigo. Pria paruh baya itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, bahkan wajahnya—cara menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tegas dan keras, namun di baliknya memiliki kehangatan yang tersembunyi sempurna.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya bila memulai pertengkaran dengan temanmu sendiri, Kokuto?" tegurnya dan merubah wajah Kokuto menjadi pucat. "Aku bisa merasakannya di sini," tunjuknya pada kepalanya. "—bagaimana kalian melihat dan menggeram satu sama lain. Dan Ichigo, kupikir kau bisa lebih waspada akan emosi labilmu, _son_?"

Benar saja, itu adalah ayah Ichigo. Sang _Alpha_ sekaligus pemimpin kelompok. Dia berhasil membungkam semua mulut yang menyeringai dan memaki. Kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraan Rukia sebelumnya. Loyalitas anggotanya pun membantunya untuk tetap berdiri sebagai pusat dari kelompok.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Rukia?" tanyanya kemudian di hadapan Rukia. Satu hal yang sama dari ayah-anak tersebut, mereka melangkah tanpa bersuara dan menakuti Rukia hingga ke tulangnya. "Apakah anakku berani untuk melepaskan pengawasannya?" Sang _Alpha_ tersenyum, sedikit aneh tercipta di wajah sangarnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku," gerutu Ichigo. Dia sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya, mendengus dan siap untuk menggertak.

"Siapapun yang meragukan gadis ini—Kuchiki Rukia—akan mendapatkan konsekuensi yang setimpal!" Teriakan Isshin menggema tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Rukia terlonjak ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh Ichigo. Suaranya lantang sebagai _Alpha_ yang kuat. "Rukia adalah salah satu bagian dari kita, mulai saat ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, awasi Rukia dari serangan para _strigoi_! Tidak lebih aku meminta kalian hanya untuk menerimanya dalam kawanan."

Suara sambutan menggelegar terdengar dari berbagai sudut, atas dan bawah. Mereka saling bersahutan—seperti nyanyian para anak serigala yang memanggil-manggil pemimpinnya untuk menunjukkan jalan permainannya—menerima peringatan Sang _Alpha_ sebagai tugas mereka selanjutnya. Sebuah sambutan penerimaan, itulah yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah diterima," ucap Isshin yang mendapati kelegaan pada wajah Rukia. "Tidak perlu khawatir bila salah satu dari orang-orangku memojokkan ataupun menyudutkanmu lagi. Dan sebelumnya, aku—Kurosaki Isshin—perlu berkenalan secara langsung kepadamu. Aku _Alpha_ dari kelompok _werewolf_ Amerika Utara."

"Senang bertemu denganmu … Isshin-san," ucap Rukia gugup, menyambut uluran tangan Isshin.

"Kami akan melakukan tugas kami untuk melindungimu—semampu yang pernah kami lakukan atau mungkin akan kami perjuangkan. Selama Byakuya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai _spring fairy_, kau bisa bergantung kepadaku juga kelompokku." Isshin melirik putranya yang masih berdiri tak bergeming. "Juga putra bodohku, sebagai penjagamu."

"Apa?" Ichigo memprotes tidak suka. "Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, _old man_!"

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Kupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang?"

"Kau bukan pembaca pikiran! Jadi jangan pura-pura mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otakku," balas Ichigo menggeram.

Sebaliknya, Isshin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perlakuan kasar dari putra satu-satunya itu. Sudah memaklumi, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. "Aku bisa menerka jelas apa yang tertera jelas pada wajah juga sikapmu, _son_! Karena kau adalah putraku, jadi—bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan balas bertanya," balas Isshin sedikit tidak sabaran. Dia terdiam, memerhatikan ada hal yang terlewat darinya, atau mungkin tidak disadari orang yang bersangkutan. "Kau belum menyadarinya?"

Alis Ichigo berkerut semakin tajam. Jelas-jelas dia tidak suka penuturan ayahnya. "Sudah kukatakan, apanya? Bicara yang lebih spesifik."

Isshin mendesah dan memijit batang hidungnya, terlalu lelah untuk berhadapan dengan ketidakpekaan Ichigo. Itulah yang sering dirasakannya, berharap dia memiliki kekuatan sebagai pembaca pikiran saja. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Lagipula ini adalah masalahmu sendiri, aku tidak bisa ikut campur."

Rukia memandang takjub, bagaimana Isshin dan Ichigo berinteraksi. Tidak mendekati ikatan orang tua-anak pada umumnya. Mungkin lebih ke gaya barat daripada timur, yang membawa kebebasan dalam berkomunikasi juga berekspresi. Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan bila hal itu terjadi kepada dirinya juga Byakuya.

Kawanan _werewolf_ mulai membubarkan diri, berkeliaran keluar dan masuk dari bangunan tersebut. Rukia bisa melihat jelas seberapa banyak anggota yang mengisi regu terkuat di Manhattan tersebut. Lebih dari selusin _werewolf_ dan di antaranya adalah anak muda. Tidak sedikit yang menatap Rukia dengan sikap ingin tahu juga menilai. Seperti menemukan hal baru di dalam komunitas yang sudah berjalan terlalu lama hingga terasa suram. Dan Rukia adalah cahaya barunya.

"Kau tidak mengantar Rukia berkeliling?" tanya Isshin kemudian. "Ini adalah tempat yang besar untuk dijelajahi, jadi kau bisa mengantarnya ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat."

"Ini bukan tempat kalian menetap?" Rukia bertanya lanjut, menyadari gedung itu terlalu kumuh untuk ditinggali sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Tentu tidak, Rukia. Kami hanya memakai tempat terasingkan ini untuk berkumpul, berlatih, dan markas utama New York untuk pertemuan juga rapat. Tempat tinggal kami memakai gedung apartemen di dekat pusat kota, tidak jauh dari sini," jelas Isshin. "Sifat liar selalu diutamakan dalam kebebasan tempat yang tidak memiliki batasan juga aturan. Ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan jati diri kami sebenarnya."

Rukia mengangguk, menyetujui. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana _werewolf_ beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya yang terasa lebih normal.

"Aku permisi dulu, Rukia. Masih ada hal yang perlu kuselesaikan." Isshin tersenyum ramah, sebelum berlalu pergi dan diikuti Kensei juga Shuuhei di belakangnya.

Rukia masih menatapi punggung Sang _Alpha_, yang dilihatnya seperti pemimpin kelompok berandal berwibawa. Ichigo berdeham pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian Rukia untuk kembali kepadanya. Sekedar menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," ucap Ichigo, sambil berlalu pergi ke arah bagasi mobil, mengambil koper yang tertinggal.

Langkahnya terasa lebih berat, ketika mengikuti Ichigo tanpa berbicara. Perasaan canggung semakin kuat menggelayuti tubuh juga perasannya. Semua dipenuhi tantangan, bila menyangkut masalah perseturuan kelompok yang terlihat sepele.

Tetsuzaemon muncul dan menegur Ichigo dalam percakapan ringan. Mereka mulai membahas sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Rukia. Lagi-lagi harus menebak atau menunggu seorang diri. Ketika sebuah teguran menarik perhatiannya. Dari belakang tubuhnya, mendapati seorang gadis yang sempat tidak disukai instingnya sendiri. Senna.

"Kau Kuchiki itu?" tanyanya dengan nada melengking tinggi. "Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan—berkelas atau mungkin terlihat bergemelapan dengan cahaya _fairy_?"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan umpatan yang hampir keluar. "Tidak semuanya sesuai dengan pikiran ataupun kehendakmu. Nyatanya, _fairy_ tidak memiliki bubuk bersinar untuk membuatmu terbang. Dan—aku tidak seperti yang kaulihat."

"Bahwa _fairy_ memiliki bau menyengat seperti permen kapas atau sayap yang tumbuh di punggungmu? Itu menjijikkan!"

"Aku bukan _fairy_!" geram Rukia, memelototi Senna. "Aku … tidak memiliki darah _fairy_."

Senna terbelalak terkejut, menatap menilai dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki Rukia. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah. "Tapi, aku jelas-jelas bisa mencium bau _fairy_ darimu."

"Mungkin karena nii-sama—kami sudah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali sudah melepaskan apa yang menjadi kelelahannya selama ini. Dia tidak menyukainya, bagaimana cara mereka menatap tubuhnya seperti seorang makhluk aneh.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bukan keturunan _fairy_? Dan Kuchiki Byakuya bukan saudara kandungmu? Kau—manusia?!"

"Hentikan, Senna!" Ichigo memotong, menggertak Senna untuk mundur. "_Alpha_ sudah mengatakannya, Rukia adalah bagian dari kelompok apapun identitasnya. Jadi, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu!"

"Ichigo! Kau membela gadis itu—orang asing ini?" Senna menunjuk Rukia dengan telunjuknya tidak percaya. "Dibandingkan temanmu sendiri? Kita sudah berteman lama, bahkan sebelum perubahan pertama kita terjadi! Dan … aku adalah pasanganmu—"

"Kau yang mengatakan itu sendiri, tidak denganku," bantah Ichigo, mengerutkan alisnya tajam. "Kita tidak memiliki ikatan apapun."

"Karena kau belum menyadarinya, Ichigo! Akui hal itu, kita cocok di segala hal. Kau _partner_-ku dalam melakukan tugas—menangkap _strigoi_ atau bahkan berburu saat _Blood Moon _tiba. Mengapa kau masih tetap menyangkalnya?"

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun, Senna. Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan hal ini padamu?" tanya Ichigo putus asa, melihat gadis keras kepala itu semakin bersikukuh.

"Dan lebih memilih dia," gumam Senna, seperti mendesis saat menunjuk Rukia kembali. "Sungguh disayangkan, kau buta akan takdirmu sendiri, Ichigo. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan hal ini begitu saja—suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya sendiri."

Senna melangkah pergi, dengan kejengkelan yang membuatnya memaki tak jelas. Hilang kendali, salah satu sifat yang tidak bisa disembunyikan kaumnya.

"Mengapa dia sungguh menyebalkan?" ucap Rukia, berbisik karena tidak ingin gadis liar itu mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu seperti itu, lupakan saja," balas Ichigo, menyampirkan kopernya seakan tidak ada beban.

"_Drama Queen_, mereka selalu menyebutnya seperti itu," tambah Tetsuzaemon, masih belum melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Senna adalah gadis pemberontak dan terkuat di antara kelompok, selain Rangiku yang lebih senior. Dia selalu dihormati teman-temannya, bahkan kakaknya sendiri—Kokuto. Sangat berambisi untuk merebut posisi _mate_ si calon penerus." Dia melirik Ichigo, terlihat dari sudut mulutnya yang berkedut.

"Gadis manja yang selalu menginginkan segalanya," cibir Rukia. "Aku mengerti, sebagian besarnya."

"Lihat! Bahkan Rukia lebih mengerti daripadamu, Ichigo!"

"Diam, Tetsuzaemon!" Ichigo terlihat semakin geram setiap kali dipojokkan. "Senna hanya sedikit berlebihan. Pada dasarnya dia adalah gadis yang baik."

Tetsuzaemon melirik jahil, tertawa ringan ketika mendengar penuturan Ichigo yang terdengar ambigu. "Kau yakin dia benar-benar bukan pasanganmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Jangan memulai!"

Rukia memandangnya tidak demikian. Jelas ada sesuatu di sana—yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Ichigo dan Senna seorang. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimasukinya karena sudah terlalu lama terbentuk. Jauh sebelum dirinya dan Ichigo bertemu di Tokyo. Senna memiliki peranan penting dalam kehidupan Ichigo, mengubah pria itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tidak beringas juga tidak lunak terhadap si gadis keras kepala berkepala terong. Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lain, dekat dan tidak ingin Rukia tahu apa hal itu. Menguncinya rapat-rapat hati juga pikirannya, dari semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam—kepercayaannya. Bisakah disebut sebagai rasa cemburu?

"Senna berulah lagi," celetuk seseorang di belakang tubuh Ichigo.

Rukia kembali terpesona, saat melihat rambut berkilau itu terpapar sinar matahari siang. Keemasan yang menyala seperti api. Rangiku berdiri di sana seperti dewi yang turun dari langit.

"Dan kau diam saja dari tadi? Tidak seperti dirimu," ucap Tetsuzaemon.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya—gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu caranya bersikap. Karena, aku lebih memilih untuk mengenal gadis pendiam yang berada di dekatmu, Ichigo." Rangiku memerhatikan Rukia, terlihat penasaran saat gadis itu melotot terkejut.

Ichigo mendesah, menatap Rukia dengan tatapan malas. "Kau tahu, dia tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, Rangiku. Rukia lebih menyeramkan daripada Senna yang bertransformasi—"

Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo tanpa aba-aba, membuat pria itu mengaduh terlalu keras.

"Seperti itu?" geram Rukia marah, tidak tahan akan sikap Ichigo yang selalu mengejeknya di waktu terberatnya.

Rangiku tidak bisa menahan tawanya, bersama Tetsuzaemon yang tertawa seperti orang gila. "Dia benar-benar tidak terduga! Akhirnya, kau menemukan orang yang bisa menundukkan Ichigo dalam sekali hentakan!" Rangiku berkomentar.

"Itu tidak lucu!" teriak Ichigo, sekali lagi memelototi Rukia yang menyeringai padanya. "Sekarang granatmu sudah meledak, hah?"

"Kau yang menarik pengamannya," balas Rukia.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia." Rangiku memeluk erat Rukia sebagai tanda berkenalannya. Rukia bisa merasakan bagaimana dada wanita itu menekan terlalu erat di wajahnya. Rangiku memiliki aset yang besar. "Kita akan cepat berteman—aku bisa merasakannya. Kau bisa tinggal sementara di kamarku, selama para serigala liar itu masih berkeliaran untuk mendapatkan perhatian darimu." Tatapan Rangiku jatuh kepada Ichigo, yang sekarang memicing bingung antara marah atau bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu dari caramu menatap, Ichigo! Jangan berbohong," goda Rangiku, menampakkan giginya saat menyeringai.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam, sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkannya. Rangiku kalah satu langkah, tidak bisa bergerak maju selama pria itu tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka? Payah," ucap Rangiku berkacak pinggang. Rambutnya dipelintir di telunjuknya, mengisi kekosongan waktu. "Sebagai penerus _Alpha_, kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman banyak, Ichigo. Kau bisa menjadi lebih tua daripada _Alpha_ bila terus bodoh seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," eja Ichigo di setiap katanya. Bahkan, Tetsuzaemon memandang kosong antara Rangiku juga Ichigo. Pria selalu mengandalkan insting juga logika, bila dibandingkan perasaan mereka yang tertutup debu di dalam hatinya, tidak pernah digunakan.

"Mungkin memang kepalanya sudah terbentur," ucap Rukia, mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Rangiku sebelumnya. Dia berpendapat bahwa ini adalah rencana Rangiku untuk memojokkan si kepala jingga. "Atau terlalu banyak memakan es krim di pagi hari. Sudah kukatakan bahwa kepalamu bisa membeku."

Suara nyaring terdengar jelas, seperti bergemuruh badai yang datang. Rukia terkejut, menyadari itu bukan suara petir ataupun awan yang bertubrukan. Ichigo memegangi perutnya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa malu—terlihat percaya diri melebihi batasan.

"Aku sungguh lapar dan kurasa tubuhku akan tumbang beberapa saat lagi," kata Ichigo. "Ada yang punya es krim?"

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Scene 7 akhirnya selesai! Jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka bagaimana scene ini diketik hingga akhir. Aku merasa alurnya terlalu cepat dan tidak bisa menggambarkan karakter baru lebih lama, karena memang sudut pandangnya lebih mengarah di sekitar Rukia. Banyak chara baru bermunculan, dari Isshin si _Alpha_ hingga Kokuto si pemberontak. Yup! Kokuto memang tidak akur dengan Ichigo sejak dulu. Dan Senna adalah adik kandung Kokuto, yang beranggapan bahwa Ichigo adalah _mate_-nya.

Rukia masih sedikit bingung juga shock di chapter ini. Karena itu dia lebih banyak berkutik dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai saat Senna mulai memperolok dirinya. Rukia tidak suka diperolok, karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar tetap bertahan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan bahasa yang digunakan di sini adalah Bahasa Inggris, karena setting-nya sendiri adalah New York. ^^

Hubungan Kokuto dan Senna itu sebenarnya sedikit dipengaruhi dari tokoh baru dari film **Avengers **(yang baru saja kutonton) **Age of Ultron**. Mereka seperti pasangan kakak-adik **Quicksilver** dan **Scarlet Witch**, walaupun bukan saudara kembar seperti mereka. Namun, Senna lebih unggul di sini sebagai adik Kokuto, dibandingkan kakaknya yang lebih seenaknya sendiri. Mereka memiliki ikatan kuat yang sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Untuk masalah pasangan atau _mate_ di sini, sedikit kujelaskan. Pasangan seorang _werewolf_ yang muncul tidak selalu dari kaum _werewolf_ lagi. Dan masalah _imprint_ seperti dalam cerita **Twilight** berbeda dari pasangan yang kuceritakan di sini. Mereka tidak selalu langsung merasakan pada pandangan pertama. _Werewolf_ tahu bahwa itu adalah _mate_ mereka bisa dikatakan dari insting juga perasaan terdalamnya. Beberapa _werewolf_ membutuhkan waktu untuk bersabar dan mengerti apa yang dirasakannya (peka). Bila _werewolf_ bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya, maka dia tidak akan melepaskannya dan menunjukkan lebih jelas bagaimana gerak geriknya bila berada di dekat _mate_-nya. Bisa juga _werewolf_ salah memilih dan mengira orang yang dipilihnya adalah _mate_-nya, tapi mereka akan merasakan sendiri kalau tiba-tiba _mate_-nya muncul di depan mata.

Dan … terima kasih bagi para readers yang setia membaca fic ini, yang masih akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir! Karena sempat terhambat sesuatu, jadi aku sedikit terlambat untuk meng-update fic ini TTATT… kuharap kalian masih menikmati ceritanya! Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meninggalkan review, pesan kesan, kritik, juga pendapat kalian! Love u all~ 3

.

.

**Balasan bagi anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Little Istia**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Yup, mereka bakal pergi ke New York dan sudah tiba di chapter ini. Hihihi… hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia memang belum terlihat jelas, apalagi masalah romance mereka. Ngg… banyak yang bilang begitu sih, tapi aku belum bisa bilang soal kristalnya itu XD Nanti bakal terungkap di chapter-chapter terakhir. Jadi sabar dulu ya~ :3

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Ini sudah ada lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka ya! Dan soal masalah cinta Rukia masih agak panjang nih dibahasnya XD

**ella mabby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Iya nih, jadi agak lama updatenya karena sudah muncul fic 1 lagi yang multichip XD Rukia udah tiba di New York di sini :3 dan ketemu teman" Ichigo lainnya, semoga chapter ini ga berasa pendek (walaupun ngetiknya udah mentok") Semoga kamu suka dengan kelanjutannya!

**Playlist:**

_Taylor Swift- Welcome To New York_

_Ariana Grande- One Last Time_

_Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_Avicii- The Nights_

_Imagine Dragons- I Bet My Life_

_Zedd feat. Selena Gomez- I Want You To Know_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	9. That Kind of Feeling

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 8: That Kind of Feeling**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia menapaki koridor berlantaikan kayu yang tidak berderit rapuh. Dindingnya berlapis _wallpaper_ putih bercorak bunga daisy yang cantik. Bahkan, jendelanya memiliki bingkai sempurna tanpa terkelupas. Tempat ini seperti kebalikannya—_vice versa_ dari gedung terbengkalai yang baru saja didatanginya beberapa menit yang lalu. Gedung yang lebih mirip sebagai tempat tersembunyi untuk transaksi ilegal di daerah bawah Kota New York, tidak seindah dan senyaman gedung apartemen berlantai tujuh ini.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak dua blok dari tempat pertemuan rahasia kelompok _werewolves_ Manhattan. Gedung merah bata yang terlihat sama dengan bangunan di sekitarnya, memiliki tempat strategis karena mengarah ke arah Sungai East. Tempat tinggal nyaman yang tak sempat terlintas dalam benak Rukia, bahwa mereka butuh ketenangan juga kemewahan akan sofa empuk dan televisi layar datar.

Ichigo berhenti hampir di ujung lorong, dua pintu dari depannya. Rangiku masih menjelaskan bagaimana cara operasi gedung ini berjalan. Tidak ada jam malam, karena anggota kelompok seringkali keluar-datang pada jam yang tak tentu. Terdapat sebuah ruang makan di lobi apartemen, di mana semuanya tersaji dari makan pagi dan makan malam. Makan siang menjadi tanggungan masing-masing anggota yang memiliki jam kerja berbeda. Seorang konstruksi bangunan, supir pengantar barang, ataupun pekerjaan yang lebih mengandalkan emosi stabil—dari guru seni di sebuah pelatihan kursus, hingga perawat Unit Gawat Darurat.

Beberapa _werewolf_ muda masih menjalani studi mereka di sekolah, atau lebih memilih untuk bekerja di mini market sebagai pengisi waktu luang karena tak memiliki hasrat akan keahlian lainnya, selain sebagai 'pembersih jalanan' dari serangan pengganggu malam. Strigoi masih menjadi masalah utama mereka, layaknya hama. Semangat juga labilnya para _werewolf_ muda, seringkali mengganggu para petinggi kelompok sekelas Ichigo juga Kensei yang lebih berpengalaman. Harus ada yang berpatroli dan berjaga. Mencegah kemungkinan terburuk bagi mereka yang bisa ber-transformasi tiba-tiba di depan manusia.

"Ini kamarmu," jelas Ichigo, mengambil fokus Rukia kembali kepadanya. "Ruang duduk yang bersatu dengan kamar tidur, juga kamar mandi pribadi. Cukup walaupun tidak sebesar kediaman Kyouraku di Jepang."

"Sayang sekali kamarku terpaut satu lantai darimu," ujar Rangiku, menunjuk lantai bawah dengan jarinya. "Tapi tenang saja, kau berada dalam jangkauan aman bersama Si Calon _Alpha_."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Rangiku." Ichigo mendecak kesal, menaruh koper Rukia di atas lantai. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci kamar.

"Kalau begitu, kau lebih suka dipanggil sebagai pangeran? _Yuck_—itu terdengar seperti bangsawan berdarah dingin strigoi!"

"Aku lebih memilih yang terdengar normal. Kupikir, tidak ada yang salah dengan namaku," balas Ichigo. Kunci perak tergenggam dalam genggamannya.

"Memangnya di mana kamarmu?" Kali ini Rukia yang angkat bicara. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan lorong, berusaha menebak di mana kiranya Ichigo tinggal.

Ichigo menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang terlihat tajam bukan karena asahan. "Tepat di depan kamarmu."

Mata Rukia terbelalak besar, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Masih belum terbiasa akan keberadaan Ichigo yang muncul tanpa bersuara seperti angin. Kali ini mereka hanya terpaut tiga kaki dari pintu ruangan masing-masing. Keadaan memang tidak bisa diduga dan tidak memihak. Rukia hampir bisa merasakan bagaimana serangan jantung itu menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak baik menggoda peri manis seperti Rukia," saran Rangiku, mengerling jahil pada Ichigo yang masih memandang Rukia seperti mainan baru. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat air liurmu menetes."

"Rangiku!" Ichigo berteriak marah. Dia tidak suka cara Rangiku menghabiskan waktu luangnya—mengikuti _werewolf_ bodoh kemanapun mereka pergi dan menjahilinya seperti mempermainkan bocah ingusan. Ichigo adalah salah satunya.

"Kamarku ada di lantai bawah, nomor 603. Kau bisa menghubungiku bila butuh sesuatu, terutama masalah wanita," ucap Rangiku menekankan pada kata terakhirnya, terlalu kentara. "Pria di tempat ini lebih menyerupai hewan liarnya sendiri, jadi jangan memercayai mereka untuk meminta pendapat. Dan kau sedang berdiri di depan salah satunya." Ibu jari Rangiku tepat menunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang menatap sangar.

Rukia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, ketika Rangiku membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'ada urusan' atau 'memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan', sebelum berbelok ke arah lift berada. Kini, kedua orang tersisa bisa merasakan udara yang lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Rangiku selalu mengatakan apa yang disukainya. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya tidak bisa menyela di setiap jedanya," gerutu Ichigo, memutar kunci pada kenop pintu dan membuka ruangan yang kini menjadi daerah pribadi Rukia. Tangan kekarnya kembali mengangkat koper Si Mungil dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan.

"Dia orang yang menarik," balas Rukia. Dia menemukan area yang rapi juga tertata memesona. Tiga jendela bertirai mengarah pada jalan raya. Perlahan, cahaya mentari menelisik dari balik celah-celah kecilnya.

Ruang tengah terdiri dari sofa putih dan meja kopi pendek. Di sisi kanan ruangan adalah ranjang besarnya. Berseprai putih senada dengan selimut tebal bercorak zebra. Sisi kiri ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu yang ditebak sebagai kamar mandinya.

"_Welcome to your humble home_," sambut Ichigo, mendesah lega. Kedua tangannya terentang di samping tubuhnya. "Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, dapur di lantai satu, ruang bersama di lantai dua. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di depanmu."

Rukia tersenyum geli, mengangguk sekali. "Kupikir aku akan cepat beradaptasi di tempat ini. Asalkan, kalian tidak menggigit."

"Sungguh lucu, Rukia." Ichigo mencibir, memutar bola matanya. "Sial—aku benar-benar butuh makanan. Ayolah, mereka pasti sudah menyimpan makanan di dapur bawah."

Rukia baru menyadarinya, saat perutnya bergemuruh ringan. Dia belum makan apapun sejak berada di pesawat. Ketegangan membuatnya hanya bisa bernapas dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Meresapi apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya seperti penyedot debu.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu menurut, mengekori Ichigo setelah menaruh kopernya di samping sofa panjang, mengikuti di belakang punggung tegapnya.

Mereka berjalan ringan sepanjang lorong—hening bercampur ketergesaan untuk mengisi lambung yang terlalu berisik. Rukia menebak-nebak antara sarapan pagi khas barat atau makanan yang disebut sebagai _junk food_. Dirinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jenis makanan yang masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya. Asalkan berupa energi dan tetap bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Pintu lift menutup kemudian, tombol angkanya berubah semakin menurun. Menuju lantai satu lobi apartemen. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Pada waktu pagi menjelang siang sebagian kelompok melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Sisanya hanya bermalas-malasan, atau disebut juga sebagai waktu senggang para petinggi kelompok.

Melewati area depan yang sudah pernah diperhatikannya sejak pertama kali datang ke tempat ini—lobi tanpa meja resepsionis, hanya beberapa sofa beledu gelap dan lampu _chandelier_ tua menggantung di langit-langit. Kali ini Rukia berjalan ke lorong belakang, menuju sebuah tempat lebih nyaman yang disebut Ichigo sebagai ruang makannya.

Sebuah meja bar panjang bertekstur kayu tua di sisi ruangan, dan satu sisinya diisi dengan meja-meja dan kursi kayu yang memiliki barisan acak. Menempel pada dinding bata dan jendela besarnya, cahaya matahari masuk seperti memaparkan karya _masterpiece_ dari sebuah lukisan ternama. Tidak diharapkan oleh Rukia, menemukan sisi menarik dari perkumpulan _werewolf_ yang tergolong liar. Area makan yang menjadi pusat para _werewolf_ yang kelaparan—setiap pasang mata kini jatuh pada sosok gadis mungil itu. Ruangan dengan unsur _punk gothic_ yang kental.

"Duduklah di mana pun kau suka," ucap Ichigo kemudian. "Aku akan mengambil makanannya di belakang, kau tunggu di sini."

Rukia hanya terdiam, sambil memerhatikan Ichigo yang memasuki pintu dapur belakang di sebelah bar. Matanya menelisik ke sekeliling, masih tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menilai dari para _werewolf_ yang sedang menganggur. Beberapa bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari umur Ichigo, terlihat seperti berandalan jalanan dengan tato di lengan juga leher mereka. Rukia memilih meja yang terpojok di samping jendela besar. Entah mengapa, tidak ada _werewolf_ yang duduk di sekitar cahaya matahari yang jatuh di bagian tertentu. Seakan mereka takut dengan cahaya terang itu sendiri—lebih seperti perwujudan musuh mereka sendiri, para strigoi.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus pada tangannya sendiri dan tetap tenang. Jantungnya sudah jauh lebih stabil, tapi pikirannya tidak. Kusut dan tak selaras dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja, namun justru terasa salah ketika dia kembali melihat ke belakang. Kehidupannya benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak akan pernah bisa pulih kembali seperti sedia kala, selama pusat kehidupannya kini berpusat pada sesuatu yang asing baginya. _Fairy_ juga _werewolf_. Ichigo. Pria aneh keras kepala yang terlalu peduli padanya. Ataukah hanya mengemban tugas demi harga dirinya sebagai penerus?

Ichigo datang tidak lama kemudian, dengan sebuah nampan besar yang dibawanya tanpa beban. Dua piring besar berisi sarapan sisa pagi itu—telur setengah matang, _bacon_ bertumpuk, juga _pancake_ seperti menara bersusun dengan saus _caramel_-nya—dua gelas besar air mineral, dan satu ember es krim coklat _mint_. Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar begitu nampannya ditaruh di atas meja, hampir menutupi seluruh permukaannya.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo memandang penuh tanya, duduk dengan santainya. Senyumnya sedikit terangkat di sudut mulut, membentuk seringai kasat mata.

"Kau selalu memakan es krim." Rukia menunjuk ember es krim dengan mata tajamnya. "Dan sarapan ini terlalu banyak."

"Aku bisa menghabiskan sisanya, kau tenang saja. Ada masalah peraturan mengenai 'tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan' di tempat ini, walaupun selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menyisakan sedikitpun pada piring mereka. _Werewolf_ butuh makanan sebanyak yang mereka bisa makan, selama piringnya belum terlihat kosong."

"Brutal," gumam Rukia mengernyit, memerhatikan Ichigo sudah memakan tiga bacon dalam sekali lahap.

"Itu yang disebut dengan asupan gizi yang cukup—bagi kami. Sekarang makanlah sarapanmu sebelum kuhabiskan lebih dulu." Kali ini sepotong _pancake_ besar masuk ke dalam mulutnya, yang kembali menyeringai ketika Rukia menatap tajam.

Pembantaian makanan itu berakhir tanpa tersisa sedikitpun potongan terkecil di atas lapisan piring putih. Rukia merasakan perutnya meminta lebih, ketika memasukkan potongan telur pertama ke dalam perutnya. Tubuhnya tidak selaras dengan jalan otaknya, yang hampir menyamai kapasitas seorang _werewolf_ kecil.

Dia berhasil menyantap ludes porsi besarnya, setelah Ichigo menghabiskan setengah es krim seperti mesin pemotong kertas—tak pernah berhenti mengunyah—tanpa merasakan beban bertambah di perutnya. Sesekali matanya menerawang ke balik jendela, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Rukia. Entah masalah pribadi atau tatapan tajam anggota kelompok yang menusuk dingin di punggung Rukia. Gadis itu bisa merasakannya begitu jelas, walaupun tidak memiliki indera peka seperti _werewolf_. Orang-orang itu seakan menatap tidak suka kepadanya. Selama Sang _Alpha_ tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandangan, _werewolves_ lainnya bisa mengatakan apapun isi hati mereka yang terpampang jelas pada tatapan. Mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Jangan pedulikan," celetuk Ichigo, menyentuhkan ujung sendoknya pada bibir Rukia. Es krim dingin dan berbau _mint_ tepat berada di depan mulut gadis itu. "Ini hal biasa yang terjadi setiap harinya. Kau akan terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu."

Rukia membuka mulutnya tanpa memprotes, merasakan rasa dingin itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Manis seperti di Kutub Utara.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini kepadamu?" tanya Rukia. Wajahnya menunduk ragu, hanya tertuju pada jari-jari panjang Ichigo yang terkepal ringan di atas meja. Rukia jarang memerhatikan. Tangan pria itu jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Terbersit pikiran yag membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sehangat apakah genggaman tangan si _werewolf_ jingga bila bertumpu pada jari mungilnya.

"Tidak selalu. Hanya beberapa anggota senior yang merasa diri mereka lebih pantas menyandang gelar _Alpha_ berikutnya. Menurutku itu hal yang bodoh, karena kami tidak memegang aturan bangsawan ataupun sistem Imperialisme seperti manusia. _Werewolf_ adalah makhluk yang liar, jadi hukum rimbalah yang berlaku."

"Yang terkuat adalah pemimpinnya."

"Bukan hal asing bila terjadi penantangan pada Sang _Alpha_ dari mereka yang terlalu berambisi akan pemikiran egoisnya. Yang menang akan memegang gelar penerus _Alpha_, dan yang kalah tersingkirkan dari kelompok—pengasingan."

"Seperti itukah?" Rukia sedikit terkejut, menyadari konsekuensi menantang Sang _Alpha_ sangatlah berbahaya. "Bagaimana—misalkan _Alpha_ itu sendiri yang mati karena usia ataupun kalah dalam pertarungan? Siapa yang menjadi penerusnya?"

Ichigo memandang Rukia tanpa emosi berlebih, hanya menatap dan seakan menerawang ke masa lalu. "Kompetisi—pertarungan dari siapapun yang ingin menggantikan posisi Sang _Alpha_. Hanya saja, pihak yang kalah tidak akan diasingkan dari kelompok. Ini jauh lebih buruk, mendapatkan gelar pecundang yang menempel lekat di sisa hidupnya. Menjadi bahan ejekan anggota lainnya, terkadang memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa perintah Sang _Alpha_. Jarang yang melawan balik, karena harga diri mereka sudah jatuh ke dasar jurang terdalam."

"Dan kau masih bisa hidup di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu," ucap Rukia. Sedikit merasakan apa yang akan terjadi bila dirinya berada di posisi yang diasingkan tersebut. Menyakitkan dan terasa tidak adil. "Kalian berjalan dalam kesatuan kelompok yang saling menyokong, namun bisa berubah dalam sekejap mata menjadi yang teraneh, berdiri di antara teman-temanmu."

Ichigo mengeruk lagi es krimnya, setelah ditelantarkannya untuk beberapa menit. Bukan hal yang lumrah untuknya. "Ayahku selalu mengatakannya sebagai insting terikat _werewolf_. Mungkin seperti ini yang dimaksudnya. Selama kami bisa berjalan sesuai aturan dan perintah Sang _Alpha_, tidak akan ada yang menghakimi diri masing-masing karena kesalahan akibat keegoisan diri yang menghancurkan harga dirimu."

"Instingnya adalah menyudutkan temanmu yang memberontak," cibir Rukia. Mulutnya mengerucut cepat, ketika sendok es krim disodorkan kembali kepadanya.

"Hei—itu aku yang sedang kaubicarakan! Lagipula, apa yang menjadikan seorang pemberontak melawan Sang _Alpha_ merupakan masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing. Pengkhianatan selalu menjadi alasan utama, karena itu _werewolves_ lainnya merengek dan menghina yang telah gagal seperti anak anjing. Seperti yang kaukatakan, ini semua terasa tidak adil. Satu-satunya jalan yang lebih baik adalah menjadi pengelana seorang diri—yang diasingkan."

Rukia menunduk dalam, tidak tahu harus setuju ataukah menyangkal. Ini adalah kehidupan Ichigo. Sekeras apapun di dalamnya, tidak akan pernah bisa dirasakan gadis itu seperti yang dirasakan Ichigo. Darah _werewolf_ tidak mengalir di dalam nadinya, begitu pula hatinya. Mungkin nasibnya masih jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi anggota serigala liar jadi-jadian yang sulit untuk bertahan seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini. Walaupun, jati dirinya masih menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Makanlah, ini bisa memperingan kepalamu," lanjut Ichigo, bersikeras menyodorkan sendok es krim.

"Karena itu kau memakan es krim? Sebagai pelarian dari semua masalah ini yang mengejarmu?" Rukia membuka mulutnya lebar. Sebagian dari kebiasaan Ichigo menular padanya. Dalam bentuk anehnya.

Ichigo mengangguk, menyetujui. "Itu salah satu alasannya. Ini pilihan terbaik daripada harus meminum alkohol ataupun merokok. Sebagian besar memilih pilihan itu, tapi aku tidak. Es krim baik untuk menaikkan kadar gulamu."

"Aku lebih percaya bila kau adalah penderita diabetes akut."

"Dengan tubuh seperti ini?" Ichigo balas mencibir, membuka kaosnya ke atas. Perut berototnya terlihat sekilas, membuat Rukia harus menahan napasnya dalam beberapa detik. "_Please_! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang mengisi waktunya dengan pekerjaan, donat, uang, dan ikat pinggang baru."

Pertanyaan terbesar, bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa menahan perutnya selama seluruh makanannya belum selesai dicerna di dalam lambung. Atau mungkin masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Jawaban satu-satunya yang bisa mewakili adalah bakat-alami-menyebalkan dari seorang _werewolf_ muda yang sehat.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba, menghindari tatapan Ichigo yang jatuh kepadanya. Lebih tepat disebut sebagai menghindari. "Oh—piringnya. Di mana dapurnya?"

"Biar aku saja," tawar Ichigo, tanpa berniat untuk bangun dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat. Setelah perjalanan sepanjang ini, di mana sopan santunku?"

"Hmhm…"

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo bertanya sekali lagi, ketika Rukia hampir beranjak dari kursinya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih lesu dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya karena masalah _jetlag _ataupun lingkungan barunya.

Rukia memaksakan tersenyum, tapi diurungkannya. Itu bukan seperti dirinya. Tersenyum untuk Ichigo? Sejak kapan dirinya jadi selunak ini?

Panggilan terdengar nyaring, begitu Rukia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Seseorang memanggil Ichigo, melengking tinggi dan terdengar merajuk. Rukia membangun kembali alarm siaganya. Dia tahu—seakan sudah tertanam dalam darah dagingnya—asal suara yang mengganggu jalan pikir juga beban bertambah di kedua tangannya. Terkepal erat seperti bongkahan batu.

"Ichigo!" Senna menerjang Ichigo dari belakang, hampir terlihat seperti mencekik lehernya. "Hei, semuanya sedang melakukan patroli. Kau mau bergabung? Kita seperti sebelumnya, menelusuri daerah Manhattan dan Brooklyn?"

"Senna," tegur Ichigo, menggeram rendah yang terdengar samar-samar. "Kau tahu bukan, kalau kami baru saja tiba di sini. Biarkan anggota lainnya yang melakukannya, mereka terlalu banyak menganggur."

"_Uppsie_—kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku akan memijit bahu dan kakimu!"

Rukia tersedak napasnya sendiri, membuat pandangan Ichigo dan Senna beralih kepadanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rasa geli jijiknya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku pergi … dan silahkan lanjutkan perbincangan kalian, _love birds_."

"Hei!" Ichigo memprotes, memolototi Rukia yang menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat—menahan tawanya keluar. "Sudah kukatakan kalau dia bukan—"

"Apa masalahmu, _Tinker Bell_!" Senna maju lebih dulu, menantang Rukia dengan sikap dominasinya. "Kau mau aku merobek sayapmu dengan taringku? _Uppsie_—aku lupa kalau kau itu manusia biasa." Seringainya menampakkan gigi taringnya, mengejek yang merendahkan.

"Senna!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada anak anjing sepertimu dengan otak bodoh. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan selain menggertak, _puppy_?" balas Rukia, berkacak pinggang.

Senna menggeram kesal, menerjang Rukia dengan tinju terkepal di atas kepalanya. Ichigo mencegahnya tepat waktu, meraih pergelangan Senna dan menariknya ke belakang. Sebelum kericuhan yang tidak perlu terjadi dan mendapat sanksi dari Sang _Alpha_.

"Senna! Hentikan!" Ichigo mendesis rendah, berusaha menekan Senna untuk mundur ke belakang.

"Dia yang memulai lebih dulu! Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri! _You bitc_—"

"Senna! _Back off_!" Ichigo menghentakkan Senna ke belakang dan memunggungi Rukia sebagai tameng. "Kau sudah mendengar perintah _Alpha_, bukan? Jangan memulai, atau kali ini kau berhadapan denganku!"

"Sekarang kau memihaknya, Ichigo?! Kau gila! Kau adalah pasanganku dan sekarang kau lebih membela gadis manusia itu!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan _mate_-mu, Senna," balas Ichigo menggeram kesal. Penat di kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seperti halilintar di siang bolong. "Pergilah!"

Senna tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berusaha memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Rukia di belakang punggung Ichigo. Dia menggigigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Ichigo jauh lebih kuat darinya dan Senna tidak bisa melawan balik calon penerus _Alpha_ yang dapat menancapkan taringnya sewaktu-waktu.

Ichigo mendesah dalam. Tubuh lelahnya kini berbalik menghadap Rukia yang mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka, masih memandang ke arah Senna berlalu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo. Rasa kesalnya masih kental terdengar dalam suara beratnya. Emosi seorang _werewolf_ sulit untuk dikendalikan naik atau turunnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Jelas-jelas dia yang bermasalah!" tunjuk Rukia pada ruang kosong.

"Senna terlalu sensitif pada sekitarnya, karena itu jangan sekali-kali memancing emosinya. Dia benar-benar sumber masalah, kau tahu?"

"Tentu! Urusi saja _Drama Queen_-mu itu!" balas Rukia berteriak, beranjak pergi kemudian menapaki koridor menuju lift.

Ichigo berusaha mencegahnya pergi, namun terlambat. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi punggung Rukia yang berubah kaku dan awas. Gadis itu benar-benar marah dan dia tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Karena Senna? Lalu, mengapa?

Sekali lagi Ichigo mendesah, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berharap rasa pusingnya segera menghilang dan menguap di bawah sinar mentari. "_Women_…"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia bergelung dalam kasur empuknya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Separuh harinya dihabiskan dengan tidur siang yang lama juga mimpi buruk. Semua karena kejadian siang tadi. Karena si sumber masalah di dalam kelompok. Senna.

Dia kembali menggeram kesal, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hidupnya sudah terlalu rumit, dan kali ini ditambah dengan masalah yang biasanya bisa dihindarinya. Karena itu Rukia tidak suka bergaul terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman perempuannya semasa sekolah. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah bom atom, begitu pula dirinya, bila berbenturan akan menciptakan ledakan kuat seperti nuklir. Saling berebut pria idaman, juga marah karena masalah sepele. Selalu mengenakan aksesoris yang sama sebagai simbol pertemanan. Berbelanja barang yang serupa. Menghabiskan hari libur dengan pesta piyama dan bertukar rahasia pribadi. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang merepotkan? Dan Senna bagaikan para perempuan itu—menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bergosip dan berusaha menubruk pria idamannya.

Rukia lebih suka melakukan tugasnya tanpa terbebani kehidupan sosial yang penat. Menjadi wakil ketua Osis sudah cukup berat. Mencari waktu luang yang bisa menenggelamkan emosinya adalah hal yang tepat. Bekerja paruh waktu dan sesekali mengikuti kelas kaligrafi kakaknya. Semuanya terasa normal untuk beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Suara ketukan terdengar di lorong depan. Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, menyadari itu bukanlah pintunya. Mungkin pintu tetangga depannya. Ichigo?

Kakinya mengendap dan beringsut ke arah lubang pengintip di pintu depan. Rukia berjinjit, bertumpu pada pintu kayu sambil menutup sebelah matanya. Dan di sana dia mendapatkannya. Senna membuka pintu kamar Ichigo tanpa beban. Dia memiliki kunci cadangan dan masuk seenaknya.

"Perempuan itu…" desis Rukia, tidak bisa melihat apapun saat pintunya tertutup. Seharusnya bisa dia tebak bahwa Ichigo memiliki sesuatu dengan Senna. Hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dimasuki oleh Rukia begitu saja.

Di saat seperti ini dia butuh udara segar. Rukia segera menyambar jaket _jeans_-nya dan tas selempangnya. Dia memakai _boots_ dengan tergesa, sebelum mengendap keluar kamar seperti pencuri ulung. Ichigo akan mendengarnya dengan mudah bila Rukia tidak berhati-hati keluar. Telinganya lebih tajam dari alarm kebakaran sekalipun.

Rukia berhasil menutup pintu tanpa bersuara dan mengendap cepat menuju lift di ujung koridor. Berharap pria itu tidak menyusulnya secepat kilat dan menarik kerahnya kembali ke dalam kamar.

Telunjuknya memencet tombol turun berulang kali, sebelum lift berdenting nyaring. Rukia bernapas lega saat lift sudah bergerak turun. Dia hanya butuh jalan-jalan sebentar dan mungkin ke mini market. Ichigo sudah mengatakannya sebelum ini, bahwa area ini adalah area _werewolf_ yang dijaga ketat. Tidak ada _strigoi_ di malam hari. Ini bisa dikatakan aman.

Pintu lift bergeser terbuka dan Rukia hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri begitu melihat Shuuhei di depannya. Pria itu menatapnya bingung, menghalangi jalan keluar yang seharusnya bisa Rukia tembus dengan mudah.

"Kau mau ke mana? Lalu, di mana Ichigo?" tanyanya tanpa mencium kecurigaan apapun. Dia terlalu tidak peka pada masalah yang jelas terlihat di depan mata. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang bodoh.

"Aku … perlu ke mini market," jawab Rukia berbisik, mencengkram pegangan tas ranselnya terlalu kuat.

"Mini market ada di ujung blok. Dan mengapa kau tidak bersama Ichigo?"

"Aku hanya ada perlu sebentar. Kalau begitu permi—"

"Tapi dia penjagamu," cegah Shuuhei, menutupi jalan yang Rukia akan ambil. "Bukankah dia selalu menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi?"

"Ini…" Rukia tidak bisa memikirkan masalah apapun lagi untuk menghindarinya. "Kau tahu … masalah perempuan."

"Perempuan?" Shuuhei mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menemukan jawabannya. Wajahnya perlahan berubah semerah tomat. "Ohhh … perempuan…"

"Kau tahu masalah perempuan, bukan? Setiap bulan? Kami harus menahan sakit—"

"Oke, oke cukup!" Shuuhei menghentikannya dengan segera, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Beberapa _werewolf_ muda masih berjaga di area ini, jadi kau akan aman."

"Terima kasih." Rukia segera berlari tanpa aba-aba. Mendorong pintu lobi hingga menghentak keluar.

Suara Shuuhei terdengar samar-samar dari belakang, seperti 'berhati-hati' dan 'tidak perlu berlari'. Rukia tidak memedulikannya, selain merasakan udara dingin yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya begitu kuat. Lampu jalanan menjadi pijakan pengarahnya, seperti jalan emas yang ditapaki Dorothy dalam kisah Oz. Hanya saja Manhattan tidak secantik negeri dongeng. Gelap di malam hari dan berbahaya bagi seorang gadis kecil seperti dirinya.

Jalanan di sekitarnya berasa hening dengan hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Tidak sepadat pusat Kota New York. Beberapa rumah terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni, juga jalanan yang sepi dari kendaraan umum.

Rukia memperlambat langkahnya. Napasnya terengah dan menyadari tidak ada apapun di ujung jalan. Blok berakhir di sini, tanpa ada tanda-tanda mini market. Kepalanya kembali memerhatikan jalur yang sudah dilewatinya. Seperti jalur gelap tanpa berujung. Kemungkinan dia salah mengambil jalur atau sudah terlewat.

Gadis itu terdiam di ujung jalan. Matanya memerhatikan tanda rambu lalu lintas yang tidak memperbolehkan kendaraan untuk terparkir di sisi jalan. Beberapa bagiannya sudah berkarat dan menekuk. Terabaikan begitu saja, seperti dirinya. Sekarang Rukia bisa merasakannya, bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang tersesat dan terabaikan.

Suara gemuruh motor terdengar di belakangnya, berikut cahaya lampunya yang menyilaukan mata. Motor itu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya, hampir memotong jalurnya beranjak. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, ketika menyadari ada bahaya lain yang mengintai dirinya selain _strigoi_. Perampok bahkan penculik.

Pria itu segera membuka helmnya, sebelum Rukia sempat berteriak dan menyerangnya dengan tas selempang. Itu Ichigo, menatap Rukia tajam sekaligus kebingungan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo, terdengar menuntut. "Kau pergi seorang diri tanpa mengabariku lebih dulu."

"Aku butuh untuk ke mini market," balas Rukia ketus, ketika menyadari apa yang menjadi pemicu dirinya berlarian di malam gelap. "Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke kamarmu dan bermesraan dengan pasanganmu itu!"

"Pasangan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Senna! Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak berada di kamarku, kalau perlu kautahu. Aku mencium baumu, begitu hampir memasukkan motorku ke garasi." Ichigo menyeringai lebar, mengetahui wajah Rukia sedikit merona karena kesalahannya. "Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan bersama ayahku dan beberapa anggota kelompok. Mendengar kau tertidur pulas, tidak ada masalah aku meninggalkanmu untuk beberapa jam. Lagipula, ada Chad dan Tetsuzaemon yang berjaga di apartemen."

"Kau … mendengarku tidur?"

"Kau mendengkur," jawab Ichigo santai. "Cukup keras."

"Aku tidak mendengkur! Tunggu—kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Tidak perlu masuk ke dalam, karena aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas dari luar."

Rukia membuka mulutnya tergagap. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun selain memukul lengan Ichigo sekeras mungkin.

"Hei!" Pria itu memprotes kesal, namun tidak membalas. Tidak perlu karena dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun di atas kulitnya yang tergolong keras. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau mengganggu privasiku, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dengkuranmu terdengar jelas oleh telingaku? Koridor masih belum termasuk batas wilayahmu."

"Salahkan telinga … telinga menyebalkanmu itu!"

Ichigo sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan Rukia. Mampu untuk mengganggu tetangga di sekitaran blok yang mungkin sudah tertidur lelap.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup! Naiklah!"

"Apa?" tanya Rukia balik, tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah didengarnya barusan.

"Na-ik. Hari belum terlalu malam, aku akan membawamu keliling kota," tawar Ichigo, meraih helm cadangan yang terikat di bagian belakang, menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Untuk alasan apa?" Rukia kembali bertanya, namun sudah memakai pengaman helmnya. Separuh dirinya merasa antusias.

"Haruskah selalu dengan alasan? Naik saja."

Rukia memandangi motornya yang masih berderu keras. **Ducati Monster** dengan warna hitam dan merah pada bagian _body _depannya. Bukan motor _sport _keren yang seperti perwakilan dari masa depan.

Gadis itu naik ke belakang Ichigo, dengan bantalan sedikit lebih tinggi dan membuatnya hampir menyamai tinggi pria di depannya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, antara memegang jaket Ichigo di bahu atau melingkar di pinggangnya. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Ichigo.

"_Hold tight_!" Ichigo memutar gasnya, hingga motor melaju kembali ke jalanan.

Rukia merasakan bagaimana rasanya angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menyamai gemuruh motor yang melaju semakin kencang. Lampu jalanan berubah menjadi kilatan cahaya yang saling bersambung satu sama lain. Tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya, selain punggung hangat Ichigo dan suara tawanya. Rukia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa menaiki motor di gelap malam adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau terlalu cepat!" teriak Rukia, spontan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ichigo saat motornya melaju semakin cepat. Takut untuk terjatuh ke atas trotoar yang kasar.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan?" Suara Ichigo teredam dalam helm yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Kaca pelindungnya diangkat ke atas, sehingga matanya bisa melihat Rukia lebih jelas.

"Lihat ke depan!" Rukia berteriak panik dan memukul punggungnya sekeras mungkin.

Ichigo tertawa keras, menghentikkan motornya saat lampu merah menyala terang. Beberapa mobil mengantri di depannya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja setelah dia mengerem.

"Tenanglah! Aku masih memiliki insting yang kuat, jadi kau akan baik-baik saja!"

"Ya! Setelah wajahmu mencium kaca mobil di depanmu! Dan wajahku menghantam kepala kerasmu!"

"Itu akan terasa lebih sakit daripada menghantam kaca belakang mobil. Kepalamu sekeras batu!"

Rukia tidak sempat membalas, ketika motornya kembali melaju dan berbelok ke kanan. Jalanan jauh lebih terang dan memasuki komplek yang lebih ramai. Restoran di tikungan jalan berlanjut dengan toko _laundry_ dan perkantoran kecil. Mobil lebih banyak melaju dan terparkir di sisi kanan jalan, kawasan yang berarti manusia biasa masih bebas melakukan aktivitasnya.

Beberapa papan reklame terpasang di atas bangunan dengan lampu kuning menyala terang. Suasana menjadi semakin lebih terasa menyala, ketika Ichigo kembali berbelok dan melajukan motornya ke jalan raya lebar. Di depan sana, Rukia melihatnya jelas. Bangunan tinggi dan bercahaya seperti yang terlihat di film layar lebar. Mirip dengan jalanan utama Tokyo yang tidak pernah tertidur di waktu malam, terang dan memaparkan kemewahannya.

"Broadway!" jelas Ichigo sedikit lebih keras karena suara klakson kendaraan dan keramaian yang bergemuruh. "Seharusnya kautahu bila sering menonton drama Amerika!"

"Aku tahu!" balas Rukia, melihat gedung teater dan layar pertunjukkannya. _Phantom of The Opera_, _Wicked_. Lampu hijau, ungu, kuning, hingga biru terang.

Motor kembali berhenti di lampu merah. Rombongan manusia menyebrang jalan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Rukia memerhatikannya lebih jelas, bagaimana tempat itu berdiri tanpa mengusik perhatian orang yang lewat. Para penduduk yang sudah terbiasa, tidak seperti dirinya. Matanya terus melebar untuk mengambil setiap momennya, merasakan menjalar cepat di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Rukia menekan bahu Ichigo untuk sedikit berdiri dan mengamati apa yang ada di hadapannya. Terlalu banyak taksi kuning yang mendominasi jalanan menjadi salah satu ciri khas Broadway. Drama musikal dan teater pertunjukkan impian.

"Lampunya sudah kembali hijau! Duduklah!"

Rukia menghiraukan perintah Ichigo, tetap dalam posisinya. Motor melaju perlahan ketika suara klakson terdengar nyaring dan memaksa untuk maju.

"Rukia!"

"Kau terlalu khawatir! Aku memegang bahumu!" balas Rukia, kembali duduk dan bersandar pada punggung bidangnya. Dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini bahwa tubuh pria ini begitu hangat dan lembut. "Dan kau akan menangkapku, kalau aku terjatuh."

"Apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, tidak mendengar sebagian kata yang dilontarkan Rukia di bagian akhir, juga karena terlalu fokus untuk menghindari bus umum dan taksi di depannya.

"Tidak ada."

Mereka kembali berkendara melewati beberapa blok dan berbelok ke area China Town. Warna merah mendominasi dan lampu lampion terlihat lebih banyak bergelantungan di atas kepala. Jalan lebih padat akan kendaraan dan penduduk Asia mengisi berbagai restoran pinggir jalan hingga penjual kaki lima.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Rukia, melihat para pedagang yang sibuk melayani pelanggannya. Dari jauh terlihat asap mengepul di udara, karena panasnya masakan hingga tercium dari jarak beberapa puluh meter.

"China Town—pusat area penduduk Asia di New York. Makanan _fast food_ Asia bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di sini."

"Cocok untukmu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti makan selama melalui jalanan ini. Percayalah, kau akan ketagihan ketika mencoba mie dan pangsit mereka," Ichigo menjelaskan. "Juga lebih banyak area terselubung, kejahatan dunia bawah bersembunyi. Jangan pergi ke area ini seorang diri! Kau akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka."

"Karena aku orang Asia? Itu terdengar rasis!"

"_Human trafficking_—perdagangan manusia. Sebagian besar berpusat di Asia, bukan? Itu bukan hal aneh lagi, Rukia. Kau gadis kecil yang sesuai dengan kategori incaran mereka."

"Sekarang kau mengejekku!"

"Kau lebih menyerupai anak empat belas tahun daripada gadis remaja!" Ichigo tidak bisa menahan gurauannya, berujung pada kepalan tangan Rukia yang menghantam lengan atasnya. "Hei—aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya!"

"Itu karena badanmu yang terlalu besar! Juga rambut jingga anehmu itu!"

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan rambutku—dan lagipula ini disebut merah daripada jingga. Ini rambut asliku, asal kautahu!"

"Rambut Renjilah yang merah, sedangkan kau jingga seperti jeruk," ucap Rukia bersikeras.

"Itu rambut yang dicat, tidak denganku. Aku mewarisi darah Inggris, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan preman jalanan seperti dirinya."

Rukia terdiam, berpikir dan menyadari mengapa Ichigo terlihat lain dari keturunan Asia lainnya. Isshin murni orang Jepang, dengan nama Kurosaki juga rambut hitam dan mata tajamnya. Tidak dengan Ichigo, dengan tubuh lebih kurus namun tinggi dan kekar. Garis rahangnya lebih tegas juga tulang pipi yang tinggi. Hidung mancungnya seperti kebanyakan pria asing dari barat, ibarat pangeran dari negeri seberang. Matanya _hazel_ terang, seharusnya membuat Rukia sadar bahwa pria itu separuh keturunan asing.

"Jadi kau mewarisi sebagian besar gen ibumu?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya berdeham dan mengangguk kentara. Tidak membuat gadis itu puas, sekaligus penasaran. Seperti apa rupa ibunya? Ichigo belum pernah membahasnya sebelum ini. Apakah dia juga merupakan keturunan _werewolf_?

Motor melaju lebih kencang di area yang tenang, memasuki daerah yang dikenal Rukia pertama kali. Tempat tinggal para _werewolves_ juga markas mereka. Malam semakin larut dan Ichigo melaju lebih lambat saat memasuki area apartemen. Beberapa pejalan kaki terlihat di sekitar gedung, yang Rukia sadari mereka adalah anggota kelompok.

Ichigo terus melaju melewati apartemen, ke sebuah gudang kecil di tengah blok. Pintu besi yang terlihat seperti bengkel terbengkalai, dengan papan nama yang tidak menyala. Ichigo turun dari motornya, membuka pintu besi yang kemudian naik secara otomatis.

Motor melaju lambat masuk ke dalam tempat yang menjadi area parkir. Ichigo mematikan mesin motornya dan menyuruh Rukia untuk turun. Saklar lampu tersembunyi di balik tiang tembok besar, yang menjadi pusat dari penerangan di seluruh gudang itu. Berbagai jenis mobil terparkir di belakang dan motor _sport_ juga motor _trail_ gunung yang masih tersisa jejak noda tanahnya.

Rukia membuka helmnya dan mengamati terpana. Melihat koleksi yang bisa dibilang terlalu banyak dan terlalu khas _werewolves_. Sebagian besar mobil gunung besar—Jeep, truck Ford, bahkan Mustang.

"Jadi ini tempat parkirnya?" tanya Rukia, melihat kiri dan kanan. "Semuanya milikmu?"

"Tidak semua. Ini kendaraan kelompok, sebagian besar adalah milik _werewolves_. Motor ini pengecualian, karena aku membelinya dengan jerih payahku sendiri," jawab Ichigo, memarkir motornya di bagian khusus di belakang. Terpisah dari mobil-mobil besar lainnya.

"Mengandalkan transformasi sangat sulit di area yang dipenuhi oleh manusia, termasuk New York," lanjut Ichigo. "Juga untuk menghantam _strigoi_ bila kami mencium bau mereka."

Rukia mengernyit, membayangkan **Jeep Hummer** besar di hadapannya menggilas _strigoi_ dan meremukkan mereka. Senjata yang efektif. "Ide bagus, walaupun sedikit menjijikkan."

Rukia bersandar pada dinding fondasi, memainkan helm di tangannya sementara Ichigo memeriksa motornya. Gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan helmnya, ketika memutarnya di udara dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ichigo menangkapnya tepat waktu dengan sebelah tangan. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi tepat dihadapan Rukia.

Rukia terdiam membisu, hanya bisa memerhatikan bagaimana mata Ichigo menatapnya lembut. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, hanya merasakan dan menyerap perasaan masing-masing. Rukia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu, tapi dia bisa melihatnya jauh lebih rileks. Bahunya sedikit merosok dan otot tangannya tidak lagi menegang.

"Kau … harus mengganti kuncinya." Rukia membuka suara lebih dulu, membuat Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Kunci?"

"Pintu kamarmu. Aku melihat Senna menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk membukanya."

"Aku akan memasang tiga pengait rantai besi—mungkin empat." Senyum tertarik hingga berkerut di sudut mulutnya.

"Kau yakin dia bukan pasanganmu? Maksudku _mate_ dan legenda kalian, kupikir Senna benar-benar memujamu."

Ichigo menahan napasnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Entahlah—aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat berada di dekatnya. Senna … dia adalah temanku, tidak lebih."

Rukia bisa merasakan saat napas Ichigo berhembus, menyapu pipinya. Hangat dan memberi getaran asing di kulitnya. Bahkan, udara di antara mereka terasa lebih panas. Perlahan membara seperti api.

"Kupikir kita harus kembali." Di saat Rukia hendak menyentuh lengan jaket Ichigo, pria itu berlalu pergi. Dia menaruh helmnya di atas meja kayu, memunggungi Rukia. "Waktunya makan malam.

Gadis itu mendesah dan mendengus kesal. Tidak adakah yang dipikirkannya selain makanan dan perut gemuruhnya? Kali ini apa—es krim wasabi?

"Kau cukup bersenang-senang tadi," celetuk Ichigo, membukakan pintu keluar untuk Rukia. Rasa dingin menusuk tulang saat mereka menapaki trotoar beku.

"Ya. Itu menyenangkan."

"Kita bisa melakukannya, sekali-kali. Untuk menghilangkan kepenatan tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Sudut mulut Rukia naik di satu sisi, menyadari bahwa ini bukan terakhir kalinya dia akan mengendarai motor bersama Ichigo.

Angin berhembus lembut dan Rukia merasakan rasa hangat di pipi kanannya. Lembut menyapu seperti beledu dan naik hingga menyentuh ujung rambutnya. Ichigo menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang terlihat kusut, akibat memakai helm dan angin malam.

"Sekarang lebih baik," ucap Ichigo, kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Ayo, masuk! Aku tidak ingin Kensei dan Chad menghabiskan jatah makan malamnya."

Sekali, dalam detik itu Rukia merasakannya. Walaupun tidak terasa kuat, samar-samar jantungnya berteriak. Gemetar di ujung jarinya dan panas di wajahnya. Tangannya naik dan menelusuri jejak yang telah Ichigo tinggalkan di helai rambutnya. Rasanya aneh dan Rukia sedikit tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa hal itu, yang sekarang akan terus mengganggunya selama ada Ichigo di dekatnya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_It's been a while! Scene 8 finally up!_ Maaf menunggu lama, karena sudah lama aku belum meng-update fic ini. Menunggu waktu yang lama karena ada berbagai masalah menghambat, jadi sedikit lama tidak mengetik lagi. Dan …. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian? Dan berharap pengetikannya tidak berubah, tehehe… Jujur sekarang aku butuh waktu agak lama buat mengetik 1 chapternya.

Chapter ini masih belum ada scene action, akan dimulai chapter depan. Jadi masih membahas sekitaran masalah Rukia dan adaptasinya di kelompok Ichigo. Dan masih ada Senna yang berulah (juga buat kedepannya). Bagi yang bertanya, apakah perasaan Ichigo di sini terhadap Rukia? Aku hanya bisa menjawab, belum ada. *dihajar massa* Dia semakin dekat dengan Rukia tapi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Segera readers! Xixixixi.. nanti akan ada ketegangan dan alur yang lebih romance (mungkin).

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk readers sekalian! Yang sudah membaca dari chapter 1 hingga sekarang, dan setia menunggu fic ini. Maaf karena aku selalu lama update, karena akhir-akhir ini masih ada kesibukan yang harus diselesaikan. Berharap kalian tidak kecewa dan terhibur dengan fic ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview! Kritik saran dan pendapat kalian sangat kuterima. _Love u guys~_ 3

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Ayuuuu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Wkwkwkwk iya nih, Ichigo seneng banget makan es krim, asalkan perutnya ga mengembung dia suka-suka aja XD Yup, Kokuto yang muncul di sini. Kaien aku ga pakai, xixiix… Senna pas dengan sifat yang seperti itu, terlalu memaksa dia :p Hihihi… betul, Ichigo hanya untuk Rukia XD

**Rumie IchiRuki**: Halo Rumie, ini sudah kuupdate ya! Makasih untuk reviewnya! Eh? Lupa password? Sekarang udah bisa masuk? Inoyeh ga cocok ah jadi _werewolf_, lebih beringas Senna *plak* Inoyeh terlalu lemahhhh (lembut) dan ak lagi males juga pakai dia XD Rukia sedihnya karena dia ga tahu apa" di sini, bahkan identitasnya belum jelas. Ichiruki-nya ada nih di sini, ngabisin waktu bersama….hoho.. Maaf ya ga bisa update kilat sebelumnya, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya ;)

**ir**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Hihihih.. _Werewolf_ cuman punya 1 mate seumur hidupnya, kalau ditinggal mati ga akan ada penggantinya, walaupun dia menikah lagi. Dan kalau misalkan nikah sama yang lain, itu rasa cintanya ga akan sekuat dan sebesar ke mate-nya. Kira-kira begitu. Tapi _werewolf_ bisa ngerasain sebelum kebablasan, kecuali mereka yang menyangkal adanya mate. Ichigo memang kelamaan sadar, karena terlalu fokus sama misinya :p

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi ini sudah ada lanjutannya, maaf menunggu lama. Makasih buat semangatnya ya, semoga suka dengan chapter barunya ;)

**ella mabby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wkwkkw akhirnya mereka sampai di Amerika XD Iya, Rukia masih bingung sama masalahnya sendiri, jadi lebih milih diem aja. Wkwkwkwk seiring berjalannya waktu nanti Rukia kelihatan cemburunya *smirk* Kalau masalah mate nanti ya menyusul XD Black Hair Girl juga akan menyusul setelah ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter barunya ya~

**Playlist:**

_Taylor Swift- This Love, Clean_

_Ariana Grande- One Last Time_

_Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_Avicii- The Nights_

_Imagine Dragons- I Bet My Life, Hear Me, America_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	10. Scream and Shout

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 9: Scream and Shout**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini adalah pagi terbaik yang disambut oleh Rukia. Dia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi dan tidak terbangun dengan peluh dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Memandang matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela seperti mendapat pencerahan untuk tubuh lunglainya. Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan butiran emosi yang masih berbekas di atas seprai—bergulir kepada memori malam kemarin. Meninggalkan jejak kehangatan yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Dia mengerang saat meregangkan badannya, dengan senyum terukir yang entah muncul karena apa. Tubuhnya benar-benar rileks, karena perhatian yang didapatkannya oleh Si Penjaga Pribadinya. Ichigo melakukan hal yang lebih dari cukup. Mengendarai motor di atas jalanan New York adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi gadis itu. Dia selalu suka dengan kendaraan bermotor dan hal-hal pemacu adrenalin lainnya, hanya saja tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana kendaraan itu melaju selama ada kereta super cepat—_shinkansen_—juga bus umum.

Kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai kayu yang terasa dingin, memberikan getaran ringan di permukaan kulitnya. Baju hangatnya sedikit kebesaran di ujung jemarinya, seperti pelapis kulit kedua yang terlalu kendur. Matanya masih terasa berat karena efek bangun terlalu pagi juga mulutnya yang sesekali menguap lebar. Bermaksud untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok giginya, ketika Rukia mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di lorong luar.

Suara kaki yang berlari dan separuh mengetuk keras. Beberapa orang berbincang seperti berbisik, tidak jelas saat telinga Rukia berusaha menangkap maksudnya. Dia berjinjit-jinjit hingga mengintip di lubang pintu. Beberapa _werewolves_ bertubuh besar menghalangi pandangannya.

Jari telunjuk mengetuk-ketuk dagunya, memilih antara membuka pintu atau tetap mengurung rasa ingin tahunya. Sebagian dirinya didorong oleh kepercayaan diri bahwa Ichigo mungkin akan memperbolehkannya masuk dalam diskusi _werewolves_ dadakan. Dia selalu membela Rukia dalam situasi apapun, mungkin Ichigo akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran kali ini.

Tangan kanannya siap menekan kenop pintu, ketika salah satu punggung _werewolf_ di hadapannya menyingkir dan memperlihatkan pintu kamar Ichigo yang terbuka lebar. Dan dia ada di sana, bersandar pada daun pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Rukia hampir kehilangan napasnya, ketika melihat Ichigo tanpa pakaian atas. _Shirtless_. Pertama kalinya gadis itu menyadari semua yang dikatakan Ichigo benar adanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar atletis sempurna—di atas rata-rata.

_Werewolves_ berkumpul di sekitarnya, membahas sesuatu yang terlihat penting. Ichigo dengan sikap santainya, tak bisa menutupi wajah kusut yang baru saja terbangun oleh paksaan. Sesekali dia mengangguk dan berusaha berpikir keras. Alisnya bertaut tajam dan rambutnya mencuat tidak karuan.

Dan Rukia hanya terfokus pada apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya—tidak bisa berbohong. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, saat memproses keindahan langka di depannya lekat-lekat. Mengingat setiap lekuk ototnya, juga leher jenjangnya, kemudian mata setengah tidurnya. Pupil _hazel_ itu menatap ke arahnya. Hal yang membuat Rukia terkejut setengah mati, hingga terlompat di tempat dengan jantung bertabuh seperti gemuruh drum.

Dia tidak tahu apapun, pikir Rukia. Gadis itu memastikan Ichigo hanya tidak sengaja menatap ke lubang pintunya, yang mustahil bisa memaparkan bagian isi kamarnya dari depan lorong. Hanya Rukia yang bisa melihat—seharusnya—sampai seringai itu tertarik tajam. Ichigo tersenyum ke arahnya dan membuat Rukia merutuk dalam hati.

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa melihatku … bukan?"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh para _werewolves_ di sekelilingnya untuk menyingkir. Shuuhei terlihat berdiri di sebelahnya, berusaha menarik perhatian Ichigo yang kini terarah pada pintu kamar Rukia. Pria itu sama sekali tidak terfokus pada permintaan temannya saat mengetuk pintu Si Gadis sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sial…" gumam Rukia panik. Kebingungan memakan otaknya hidup-hidup, memilih dalam waktu yang sangat terbatas. Membuka pintu atau tidak?

Akhirnya dengan gugup, Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dia terus mengulang dalam hati, agar menatap Ichigo tepat di matanya. Hanya di mata, mungkin hidung atau bibirnya. Tidak daerah lain selain wajahnya.

Dan matanya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, saat Ichigo berdiri terlalu dekat di hadapannya. Rukia meneliti lebih jelas dari atas hingga berhenti tepat di otot perutnya. _Six pack_. _Sial!_

"_Morning, sunshine_?" sapa Ichigo, jelas-jelas dia menggoda Rukia. "Senang melihat-lihat di pagi hari?"

"Kau … bagaimana—tunggu, aku tidak…"

"Aku bisa mencium baumu yang berdiri di depan pintu. Terlalu dekat dan hanya terhalang sepotong kayu dengan ketebalan dua inci."

Rukia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, juga rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Ichigo," panggil Shuuhei yang tidak bisa menepis rasa kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Kita tidak bisa menunggu hingga _Alpha_ kembali. Lebih baik kau yang mengambil alih dan memerintahkan sebagian penjaga, bukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan wewenangku, Shuuhei. Tanyakan langsung kepada _Alpha_, bila kalian ingin segera bertindak. Aku hanya menyarankan agar kalian tetap menjaga emosi masing-masing dan tidak terganggu dengan masalah ini," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi ini masalah anggota yang terbunuh! Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengambil langkah sebagai calon penerus?"

"Aku bukan penerus Ayahku, selama peraturan kelompok masih berlanjut, Shuuhei!" Ichigo balas memarahi, membuat Rukia bergidik takut akan ketegangannya. "Identitasku sebagai anak Sang _Alpha_ sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi siapa penerus selanjutnya! Seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu!"

"Dan bersikap santai seperti ini?" Shuuhei melirik Rukia sebagai jawabannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirimu sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar ke udara. Napasnya mencekat jalur pernapasannya sendiri, berusaha memahami apa yang Ichigo pikirkan. Nihil. Pria itu tidak banyak bereaksi, hanya sudut matanya yang bergerak, melirik Shuuhei dalam ketegangan yang semakin menjadi.

"Menjaga Rukia adalah tugasku. Kau ingin aku melepaskan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, Shuuhei? Memimpin kalian dalam perburuan _Hollow_ tanpa mempersiapkan diri dan strategi? Membunuh lebih banyak anggota?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku." Ichigo memijit batang hidungnya kuat. "Pergilah, cari Ayahku dan kau akan menemukan solusinya."

Shuuhei tidak bisa berdebat lebih jauh lagi. Dengan terpaksa dia pergi bersama dua _werewolves_ lainnya yang lebih memilih diam sejak awal perdebatan. Mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan dan kekeraskepalaan Ichigo melebihi apapun. Hanya teman terdekatnya yang berani untuk angkat bicara, walaupun terkadang berhasil dipukul mundur seperti nasib Shuuhei. Kepercayaan diri dan karisma Ichigo hampir menyerupai Sang _Alpha_ itu sendiri.

"Kalian membahas tentang apa?" tanya Rukia kemudian, ketika suasana jauh lebih hening. Dia merasa tertarik, ketika mendengar ada anggota yang terbunuh. _Strigoi_-kah?

Ichigo memandang lelah gadis itu. Matanya mengerjap dan sesekali menguap lebar. "_Hollow_. Makhluk jahat lainnya selain _strigoi_ yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan seringkali menyerang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan kali ini mereka menyerang anggota kelompok yang berada di Detroit. Dua _werewolves_ mati karena racunnya—sumber kejahatan yang sulit untuk dibasmi seperti zat kimia berbahaya."

"Apa sebenarnya mereka?"

"Iblis atau perwujudan bagi kematian yang tidak tenang. Jiwa kotor yang perlahan berubah menjadi makhluk terkejam dan tak mengenal belas kasihan. Kemunculan mereka sulit sekali untuk ditebak, karena kami memang tidak bisa mendapatkan tanda-tandanya. Terkecuali, bila ada sesuatu yang murni dan kuat di atas bumi ini."

"Dan apakah itu? Apa kekuatan _werewolf_ kalian yang menjadi pemicunya?"

"Entahlah," gumam Ichigo berdeham. "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kau membiarkan temanmu dibunuh begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan balik?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada daun pintu, melarang Ichigo untuk beringsut lebih dalam ke tempat pribadinya.

"Wow, tenanglah Rukia! Kau terlihat lebih khawatir daripadaku."

"Tentu saja bila temanmu yang menjadi korban. Mereka keluargamu, bukan?"

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya, melihat Rukia yang berapi-api di hadapannya. Tubuh mungilnya sama sekali bukan halangan untuk mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya.

"Bukan karena aku tidak peduli. Apa yang dirasakan mereka bisa langsung tersalur ke seluruh anggota kelompok dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa kami tolak begitu saja. Amarah juga pembalasan dendam—seluruh kelompok merasakan hal itu saat ini." Tangannya memijit pelipisnya, sambil tetap menatap Rukia tak bergeming. "Ingin segera merobek dan menghancurkan _hollow_ yang sudah membunuh saudara kami di tempat terkotor dan dipenuhi oleh sampah terbuang. Aku akan melakukannya tanpa disuruh, bila _hollow_ itu muncul di depan mataku saat ini juga. Dengan senang hati akan kurobek tengkorak mereka dan menancapkan taringku hingga darah mereka mengering."

Rukia sedikit tersentak dengan kemarahan yang sekarang muncul di kedua mata Ichigo. Pria itu menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang di sekitarnya dengan sempurna. Di antara Shuuhei dan kedua _werewolves_ tadi, sebenarnya Ichigolah yang benar-benar terlihat murka.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya—karena emosiku akan menuntun anggota lainnya ke jalan yang lebih buruk. Hanya Ayahku yang bisa melakukannya." Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya putus asa. Kesedihan tersirat di raut wajahnya. "Kau mengerti, bukan? _Alpha_-ini dan _Alpha_-itu, semuanya terpusat pada pemimpin yang bisa mengontrol lebih baik."

"Aku mengerti." Sejujurnya Rukia masih samar-samar untuk menangkap sekuat apa hubungan anggotanya dengan Sang _Alpha_.

"Dan—aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk menetralkan emosiku. Mungkin yoga atau meditasi yang seringkali Chad sarankan, walaupun itu bukan halku."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ketika membayangkan Ichigo dalam posisi yoga dengan mata terpejam. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari sepuluh detik.

"Kupikir lebih baik bila kau memakai celanamu, Rukia," celetuk Ichigo tiba-tiba, memandangi kaki Rukia yang tak tertutup apapun. "Setengah lebih isi bangunan ini adalah pria yang terkadang sulit mengontrol emosinya. Kau seharusnya mengerti."

Rukia tergagap, memelototi Ichigo yang menyunggingkan seringainya. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya geram. "Aku memakai celana pendek, bodoh! Baju hangatku sedikit terlalu besar … jadi memang tidak terlihat!" Tangannya menarik-narik baju hangatnya ke bawah, enggan memperlihatkannya pada _werewolf_ mesum di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, tubuhmu terlalu kecil," balas Ichigo sambil mengusap dagunya.

Seakan tidak ada yang lebih memacu emosinya lebih dari ini, Rukia menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa peringatan. Jeritan kesakitan muncul kemudian, ditambah rutukan. Ichigo yang merasakan jempol kakinya berdenyut kuat.

"Kau menjepit kakiku!"

"Sayang sekali, pintunya tidak menghantam kepala bodohmu!" Rukia balas berteriak, dan memilih kembali pada rutinitas paginya. Mencuci wajahnya adalah hal terbaik untuk menghilangkan kepenatan di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Area ruang makan diliputi atmosfer yang menekan kuat. Dirundung oleh emosi yang meluap-luap, seperti berada di dalam gunung berapi dengan lava yang bergolak panas. _Werewolves_ muda seringkali terlihat tidak labil dengan pengendalian diri dan ditekan mundur oleh penjaga yang lebih berpengalaman. _Werewolves_ lainnya memilih untuk diam dan menunggu perintah yang akan segera diturunkan segera. Sang _Alpha_ yang memimpin.

Rukia sudah menyantap sarapannya yang terasa dingin tanpa Ichigo. Pria itu hilang entah ke mana dan meminta Rangiku untuk menemaninya. Rukia tidak bisa memilih pilihannya, berpasrah diri akan sikap penjaga barunya yang berjalan terlalu percaya diri. Tidak jarang wanita memikat itu berusaha mengorek masalah pribadi Rukia. Misalkan, pacar lama atau berapa kali gadis itu pernah mencoba merubah gaya berpakaiannya sesuai mode terbaru—perbincangan wanita pada umumnya. Walaupun Rukia sedikit berharap akan topik yang lebih membahas pada keseharian _werewolf_. Cara mereka berburu ataupun mengintai _strigoi_ yang berkeliaran.

Rangiku terlihat tak terganggu dengan situasi yang ada, atau mungkin berusaha menjaga etiketnya di hadapan Rukia. Tidak ingin menambah ketakutan yang semakin berlebihan.

Mereka memilih berdiam diri di hadapan kopi masing-masing, sambil memerhatikan beberapa _werewolves_ yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak jarang salah satu dari mereka memberi kabar akan keberadaan Sang _Alpha_ yang sedang mengontrol tempat kejadian. _Werewolves_ muda selalu tidak sabaran dalam menangani situasi yang sudah terjadi. Berlebihan dan liar, itu yang dikatakan Rangiku dalam kebosanan paginya.

"Mereka tidak bisa duduk tenang dan menunggu," gerutu Rangiku dengan sebelah tangan bertopang dagu. "Di dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyesap kopiku atau mengikir kukuku. Sungguh membosankan."

"Apakah karena _Alpha_ yang belum kunjung datang?" tanya Rukia.

"Mereka melihat _Alpha_ sebagai sosok Ayah yang mengontrol penuh kehidupan anak-anaknya. Tanpa _Alpha_, kami hanyalah serigala terbuang yang mengais sampah di lorong kotor Manhattan."

"Dan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo? Kau tahu?"

Rangiku mendesah, menatap Rukia seakan gadis itu masih tidak mengerti inti permasalahannya. "Seharusnya kau tahu di mana pria liarmu itu, bukan?"

Rukia hampir tersedak, ketika menyeruput kopi panasnya. Cipratannya mengenai celana _jeans_-nya, hampir membakar kulitnya.

"Aku salah?"

"Tentu saja—apa maksudmu, Rangiku?"

"Sepertinya _Beta_ kita sudah tertolak," celetuk seseorang yang duduk di seberang meja Rukia. Kokuto dengan botol bir dinginnya.

Rukia tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini, akan sosok Kokuto yang mengintimidasi. Dia muncul seperti kabut, memantau Rukia dalam keheningan yang kaku. Postur tubuhnya yang jangkung, membuat pria itu serupa dengan model langka di agensi ternama. Hampir dua meter tingginya, dengan tubuh kurus namun berotot.

"Kau akan terkena masalahnya bila mengganggu Rukia, Kokuto." Rangiku mengancam tanpa menunjukkan taringnya keluar. Matanya mendelik tidak suka kepada pria yang kini tertawa rendah sebagai cibiran usang.

"Aku tahu, Rangiku. Ichigo tidak akan tinggal diam saat gadis kesayangannya diganggu oleh serigala besar yang jahat." Kokuto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mulut botol, sebelum meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau tahu kalau _hollow_ itu mengincar dirimu, Rukia?"

Rukia terlihat kebingungan, menatap Rangiku untuk mencari jawabannya. Bahkan, Rangiku ikut terpaku dan mengernyit tidak suka.

"_Hollow_ sangat menyukai kaum _fairy_," lanjut Kokuto, saat keadaan hening mendadak. "Baumu sangat kental dengan kemurnian _fairy_ yang langka. Kekuatan yang murni juga jiwa yang bersih. Berbanding terbalik dengan _hollow_ yang kotor juga gelap seperti awan hitam. Mungkin sudah sejak awal mula mereka terbentuk untuk menghancurkan kaum _fairy_."

"Ichigo tidak mengatakannya sebelum ini," gumam Rukia takut, merasakan getaran dingin menjalar cepat di punggungnya. Kenyataan yang lagi-lagi tertutup di depan kedua matanya. "Dan aku bukan _fairy_."

"Ichigo ingin melindungi dirimu dari amukan liar para _werewolves_. Karena dirimulah anggota kelompok kami menjadi buruan _hollow_. Kau membunuh dua _werewolves_, Rukia."

"Hentikan, Kokuto!" Rangiku menggebrak meja sebagai perlawanannya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan siap menyerang Kokuto dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk dalam. "Ini bukan salah Rukia atau siapapun itu! Jangan memulai sebelum aku yang merobek pita suaramu!"

Kokuto menaikkan alisnya terlalu tinggi, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan gertakan Rangiku yang bukan candaan belaka. "Sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi pengikut Ichigo, ya? Bukan pilihan yang bagus menurutku. Kau mengikuti jejak yang tak tampak di atas tanah—_Beta_ yang tak diakui."

"Jaga sikapmu, Kokuto!" Rangiku menggeram rendah, dengan rambut gelombangnya yang terurai di samping wajah sebagai penanda amarah liarnya—cantik dan berbahaya. Seperti perwakilan dari dewi Romawi Kuno, rambut emas dan mata abu mudanya.

Rukia mempertanyakan dalam hati akan kesetiaan Kokuto sebagai anggota kelompok. Ichigo sudah menjelaskan sebelum ini, bahwa emosi setiap _werewolves_ saling terkait dan bisa merasakan.

Apakah pria yang kini tengah mengejeknya tanpa beban adalah salah satu dari mereka? Apakah dia tidak merasakan derita saat teman-temannya diserang oleh _Hollow_ hingga mencapai ajalnya?

Dan apa yang disebutkan Kokuto membuat hatinya remuk. Bersembunyi dalam kelompok besar yang memiliki pertahanan kuat sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya merasa aman. Dirinya menjadi pemicu juga munculnya masalah baru yang lebih rumit. _Hollow_ mengincar bau _fairy_ dari tubuhnya, diyakini Rukia adalah milik Byakuya, kakaknya. Energi murni yang kuat telah melindungi kulitnya dan menyamarkan identitasnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dan membantu _Beta_-mu, Rukia," ucap Kokuto yang meletakkan bir kosongnya dan berdiri tegap. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi di atas gadis itu, memberikan rasa dingin yang memaksa siapapun di sekitarnya untuk menunduk. "Sebelum semuanya menjadi bertambah buruk dan berbalik menyerangmu, lebih baik kau mengambil langkah lebih dulu, bukan? Tidak ada yang akan membantumu saat semuanya sudah terjadi."

"_Later_, _sweetheart_," lanjut Kokuto seakan berbisik kepada Rukia yang tak bergeming. Pria jangkung itu melambaikan tangan malasnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Rangiku berdeham, menyeruput kopinya dengan begitu berisik. Rukia hanya bisa termangu diam tak bereaksi banyak, menunduk dan memainkan gelas kopi yang sudah mendingin. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan kemudian.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan mengenai apa yang Kokuto katakan," ujar Rangiku, mendesah lelah dalam duduknya. "Dia selalu melakukan apa yang menurutnya menyenangkan—menindas juga mengkonfrontasi siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya."

"Tetapi, mungkin juga yang dikatakannya adalah benar."

"Rukia!" Rangiku menolak keras, menatap gadis itu sengit. "Aku mengerti situasimu yang merupakan tamu di dalam kelompok ini. Tetap saja itu tidak mengubahmu menjadi satu-satunya yang berbeda dan pembuat masalah. Kami akan menjagamu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Apakah karena perintah _Alpha_? Ataukah kalian memiliki hal yang sama dengan kekuatan mutlaknya? Sebagian dari kalian pasti menganggapku hanyalah hama pengganggu. Itu yang kalian rasakan sebenarnya."

Rangiku terdiam, di antara tidak bisa membantah atau kehabisan kata-kata. Gadis di hadapannya sungguh keras kepala untuk dihadapi. Serupa dengan Ichigo yang menjadikannya _werewolf_ dominan di antara kelompoknya, selain _Alpha_ itu sendiri. Kedua orang itu seperti magnet dengan kutub yang sama persis, di sisi lain saling bertentangan bila bertemu. Sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Aku akan ke kamarku," ucap Rukia, bangun dari duduknya enggan melihat ataupun tersenyum pada Rangiku. Wanita itu hanya terdiam, melihat kepergian Rukia seperti yang tersesat dalam hutan gelap.

Rukia terlalu dalam terlibat dalam salah satu dominan kelompok. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindar begitu saja tanpa melibatkan masalah menjadi lebih rumit.

Rukia mematung di hadapan _lift_, sembari memerhatikan pintu depan yang dijaga oleh beberapa _werewolves_ besar. Orang-orang itu tidak akan memperbolehkan Rukia pergi seenaknya, selama situasi masih memanas di luar sana. Rukia mendesah pasrah, memilih untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya dan berusaha tertidur dalam mimpi kosongnya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari dalamnya. Rukia tersentak, melihat Senna menatapnya tajam. Gadis terong itu terlalu terang-terangan bersikap keras juga sinis kepada Rukia—lawan dalam masalah kehidupan manisnya. Berharap Ichigo yang memandangnya, sebagaimana pria itu menatap Rukia protektif.

"Kau," cibir Senna, mendelik tidak suka.

Rukia merasakan naluri untuk menerjang gadis ungu di depannya begitu kuat. Namun, semua itu akan mendatangkan kerugian juga rasa bersalah yang semakin besar untuknya. Mendapat tatapan tak suka dari para _werewolves_ di sekeliling. Bagian dari keluarga _fairy_ yang tak memiliki darah mereka sedikitpun, memberikan predikat buruk untuk Kakaknya. Byakuya, Sang Pemimpin _Spring Fairy_ yang memiliki adik buruk rupa.

Rukia hanya bisa menggeram, mengalihkan pandangannya seraya masuk ke dalam _lift_. Senna berjalan dengan punggung tegap penuh kesombongan juga percaya diri terlalu tinggi, merasakan keberhasilannya membuat Rukia bungkam.

"Oh ya—sebelum aku lupa," ucap Senna tiba-tiba, menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya. "Ichigo mencarimu."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya, menahan jarinya menekan tombol menutup pintu. Alisnya berkerut terlalu tajam di tengah dahinya. "Untuk alasan apa? Dia sedang melakukan tugasnya, jadi tidak mungkin melepaskan tanggung jawab kelompok."

Dan pria itu akan langsung datang, bila membutuhkan Rukia kapanpun. Tepat di depan wajah gadis itu, dengan seringai lebar yang menampakkan sedikit taringnya.

"Jangan tanya aku! Dia hanya memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya pagi tadi. Kalau aku tidak salah, Ichigo sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Alpha_. Ahh—mengenai Kakakmu, mungkin?"

Punggung Rukia langsung terasa dingin. Tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Ichigo katakan kepadanya. Informasi Kakaknya, kemungkinan baik ataupun buruk. Rukia hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Di mana dia?" Rukia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ingin segera berlari dan memaksa Ichigo mengatakan segalanya. Termasuk masalah gadis itu di antara para anggota _werewolves_. Apakah peranan Rukia berdampak besar akan kesulitan yang dihadapinya sebagai _Beta_ dominan?

"Gedung terbengkalai tak jauh dari sini. Lima blok di sebelah Selatan, berangka besi yang dulunya adalah sebuah pabrik. Kau langsung bisa mengenalinya, begitu melihat eksteriornya yang menyerupai tempat pejagalan."

Rukia berdecak tak percaya, melihat Senna seperti mengada-ada. Mungkin saja gadis itu berbohong mengenai letaknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Senna menyangkal, melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kami selalu memakai tempat yang tak akan dimasuki penduduk sekitar. Menjaga rahasia dan kebebesan kelompok, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa keluar," ucap Rukia, melihat penjaga di luar pintu utama masih setia berjaga. "Rangiku yang mengatakannya, Ichigo memerintahkan anggotanya agar menjagaku tetap berada tempat ini."

"Katakan saja ini perintah Ichigo. Ohh—baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, sebutkan _mandantum_!"

"Ma? Apa?"

"_Mandantum_—kami memakainya untuk menandakan adanya pertemuan misi. Mereka akan memperbolehkanmu pergi, karena ini semua perintah Ichigo."

Rukia hanya bisa memutuskan di antara pergi atau tetap di tempat. Senna sudah berlalu pergi, mengedikkan bahunya pertanda kebebasan Rukia untuk memilih. Dan ini menyangkut Kakaknya yang selalu dipikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi, dia segera menekan tombol pembuka pintu dan bergerak cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

Di sisi lain, Senna bersandar di balik tembok, melihat Rukia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa _werewolves_ penjaga yang kebingungan. Lima menit mereka bernegosiasi, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Senna mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ringan pada pipinya, dengan senyum menukik di satu sisi.

"Lupa untuk kukatakan, bahwa serigala pun selihai dan selicik rubah. _Too bad_, _huh_?"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya, berpikir berulang kali sebelum memutuskan inilah tempatnya. Gedung dengan rangka besi yang berkarat, terlihat seperti pabrik pada dulunya. Tempat yang dikatakan Senna sebelumnya, namun tak berpenghuni seperti yang dikiranya.

Tidak terdengar suara Ichigo ataupun tanda-tanda _werewolves_ lainnya. Hening dengan angin yang menerpa terlalu kencang. Langit berubah gelap seperti petunjuk akan datangnya badai. Rukia melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan meneliti, berharap tidak ada makhluk kegelapan yang mengintai dirinya.

_Hollow_. Rukia menebak-nebak seperti apa rupanya. Berwajah tengkorak dan tak lazim, seperti yang sudah Ichigo katakan. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang, ataupun masuk ke dalam dinding dan keluar di saat mangsanya mendekat.

Rasa dingin menelusuri lengan hingga tenguknya. Perlahan kakinya menapak pada dataran yang tak rata dan penuh dengan rongsokan besi. Tangga dan pintu besi—menampakkan tempat itu seperti gudang ataupun rumah berhantu.

Cahaya mentari masih menelisik dari jendela kotornya. Menerangi langkah yang akan diambil, serta memberikan bayangan mengerikan dari jalinan rangka besi tak beraturan. Rukia sudah masuk terlalu dalam, ketika melihat sebuah tangga besi menuju ke bawah tanah.

Gelap, tak terlihat apapun selain warna hitam. Rukia meneguk ludahnya takut, mencari-cari sosok Ichigo yang mungkin saja bersembunyi darinya. Mempermainkan gadis itu adalah kemungkinan dari sifat buruk Si Pria Serigala.

"Ichigo?" Rukia berbisik, tidak ingin berteriak dan memanggil makhluk lainnya. Ichigo memiliki pendengaran tajam, jadi tidak masalah dirinya harus sedikit menahan suaranya.

Suara besi berdenting jatuh membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rukia tidak ingin menebak apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Angin tidak mungkin bisa menerbangkan besi.

Senna berbohong. Satu-satunya solusi yang bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Gadis pencemburu itu sudah berhasil menjebaknya untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan mengerikan ini. Semuanya karena dia sudah mengetahui kelemahan Rukia. Kakak satu-satunya dan yang paling disayanginya. Rukia akan melakukan apapun demi Kakak laki-lakinya, bahkan menerjang _strigoi_ sekalipun.

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi, seperti besi dilempar dan suara mendesis. Rukia mundur terlalu cepat hingga menubruk penyangga besi di punggungnya. Besi itu tumbang karena keropos dan terlalu tua, menimbulkan bunyi demuman besar dan kemudian hening.

Rukia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, memerhatikan sekelebat sosok muncul dari tangga yang menuju bawah tanah. Di antara kegelapan itu, terdapat sosok gelap yang mengerikan. Lebih hitam dan mendesis. Jantungnya bergemuruh terlalu cepat, mengatakan spontanitas di saat keadaan di luar kendalinya.

_Lari!_

Rukia mengambil langkah cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang. Menelusuri lorong gelap yang mengarahkan kepada tangga besi untuk naik. Tidak mempermasalahkan apakah tangga itu masih layak dipijak atau tidak, tangannya meraih pegangan dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk naik. Suara ketukan nyaring pada pijakan besi yang dilewatinya menambah keadaan semakin buruk. Suara mendesis yang semakin banyak terdengar, juga geraman rendah yang menandakan ada makhluk lain di tempat itu.

Ujung lorong mengarahkannya kepada anak-anak tangga lagi, semakin ke atas mendekati puncak bangunan. Pada pijakan kelima, besi di bawah kakinya terlalu keropos untuk menahan berat badan. Pijakannya jatuh ke bawah dan hampir membuat Rukia ikut terjatuh, bila tangannya tidak sigap menahan pada pegangan tangga.

Napasnya memburu dan semakin memacunya untuk menarik oksigen lebih banyak. Kakinya terasa lemas karena adrenalin juga teror yang memburu. Peluhnya membasahi kening juga lehernya, ketika berhasil mencapai lantai tertinggi di atasnya.

Cahaya matahari tidak lagi terlihat, bersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu pucat. Jantungnya hendak merobek dadanya, saat melihat sesuatu melompat dari bawah dan mendarat di hadapannya. Mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, kecuali musuh besarnya. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, saat sosok itu memutus langkahnya untuk maju lebih ke depan.

Seorang pria kurus yang berwajah pucat. Mulutnya menyeringai untuk menampakkan dua gigi taringnya. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh juga rambutnya yang seperti rumput liar. Kepalanya miring ke samping, hampir serupa dengan manusia tanpa tulang leher yang kuat. Dia bukan manusia, melainkan _strigoi_ yang kelaparan—pemilik mata merah seperti darah.

Rukia memilih untuk mundur perlahan, sementara pria itu masih mematung di sana. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya sebagai pembela diri. Tapi, di atas sini tidak banyak rongsokan besi yang bisa ditemukan. Dia harus bertindak cepat, sebelum _strigoi_ itu bergerak dan menyerangnya.

Sosok _strigoi_ kedua menampakkan dirinya di belakang Rukia. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari yang satunya, berambut putih seperti albino. Dia menggeram dan tangannya terulur menunjukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya, kotor karena debu dan kotoran. Tawanya keluar seperti sebuah ejekan untuk Rukia yang tersudut.

Rukia kembali memilih untuk mundur, menuruni tangga yang sudah dinaikinya barusan. Besinya bergetar karena baut yang kendor juga _strigoi_ di belakangnya yang ikut memijak kuat. Beberapa bayangan terlihat di sudut bawah bangunan dan tangga yang menuju bawah tanah. Lebih banyak _strigoi_, mungkin empat _strigoi_ di bawah sana.

"Lari, gadis kecil! Larilah dan buat permainan ini semakin menarik!" Salah satu _strigoi_ berteriak di belakangnya, menggoyangkan tangga semakin kuat.

Rukia bertumpu pada pegangannya, ketika tangganya keluar dari jalur. Bautnya lepas dan dia akan segera terjatuh.

Teriakannya menggema di dalam bangunan. Sikap spontan telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari besi-besi penyangga yang berantakan di bawah pendaratan. Rukia melompat ke samping sebelum tangga membentur tanah. Hampir saja, tubuhnya bisa mendapat luka serius dan memudahkan para _strigoi_ mencium bau darahnya.

Tangannya mendorong tubuh mungilnya untuk berdiri. Satu _strigoi_ berdiri menjulang tinggi di sampingnya, kemudian berjongkok dan mengamati Rukia dari atas ke bawah. Menikmati mangsanya sebelum membenamkan taringnya kuat-kuat.

"Yang ini spesial. Dia bukan manusia biasa."

Rukia beringsut mundur, menghindari _strigoi_ yang menatapnya lekat juga tajam. Mata darahnya mengamati secara detail, bagaimana Rukia mengambil langkah juga hentakan napasnya yang memburu.

Empat _strigoi_ mengintai di depannya, sementara dua lagi di sampingnya. Rukia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur, atau mungkin membela diri. Dia seperti ikan kecil di antara kerumunan hiu yang mengintai. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain berenang dan kemudian diterkam dengan gigi tajam yang menyakitkan.

Suara besi didobrak terdengar begitu keras, membuat para _strigoi_ memandang ngeri pada tamu tak diundang. Sesosok makhluk besar—penuh geraman kemarahan dengan tubuh berbulu lebat—menerjang salah satu _strigoi_ di hadapan Rukia, melemparnya seperti bantalan usang. Tubuh _strigoi_ itu menghantam dinding besi begitu keras, hingga merusak permukaannya tak lagi mulus.

Rukia melihat penyelamatnya bergerak buas. Menancapkan taringnya pada _strigoi_ di samping tubuh raksasanya dan mencengkram sekuat mungkin. Teriakan _strigoi_ lebih menyakitkan dan menyamai penderitaan manusia itu sendiri. Bagaimana moncong besar yang kuat itu meremukkan hingga ke tulang.

Serigala itu menggeram rendah kepada empat _strigoi_ tersisa, yang mundur terlalu dalam ke kegelapan. Ekornya mengibas, menandakan area barunya yang tidak akan bisa dimasuki musuhnya. Serigala itu membelakangi Rukia—melindungi dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia berbisik, membuat telinga Si Serigala bergerak ringan. Wajahnya tidak menengok, tapi gerak tubuhnya menandakan jawabannya. Dia akan selalu melindunginya, itulah janji yang dipegangnya seumur hidup.

Ichigo—serigala besar berbulu coklat kekuningan, menggeram hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang mengancam. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, menantang para _strigoi_ yang bersiap menyerang balik.

Satu _strigoi_ melompat dan menerjang tubuh besar Ichigo. Rukia hampir berteriak saat Ichigo oleng ke samping dan membentur rongsokan besi dengan bunyi keras. Satu _strigoi_ membantu temannya untuk menjatuhkan Ichigo yang mengerang dan berusaha menggigit tubuh mangsanya.

Rukia melihat satu _strigoi_ mengintai dirinya, menampakkan gigi tajamnya seraya berlari cepat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. Memaksakan kaki lemasnya untuk kembali berlari menghindar. Tangannya menyambar potongan besi tajam, sebelum menapaki tangga berikut di pojok ruangan.

Kakinya menapak cepat dan terasa kram. Ketika _strigoi_ itu melompat dan menjatuhkan Rukia dalam sekali sentakan, tangan mungilnya langsung menyentakkan potongan besi tepat ke arah wajah _strigoi_. Teriakan kesakitan karena besinya menancap tepat di matanya, membuat Rukia sedikit mual akan darah yang keluar. Kakinya mendorong kuat _strigoi_ di atasnya, bergulingan di lantai untuk berusaha mengeluarkan potongan besi dari indera penglihatannya.

Rukia mendengar benturan juga keributan semakin menjadi di bawah sana. Mengintip dari lantai atas apa yang sedang terjadi, melihat pemandangan yang di luar perkiraannya. Ichigo jauh lebih kuat dari _strigoi_ yang menancapkan kukunya di tubuh besar Sang Serigala. Satu _strigoi_ terkapar tak berdaya, dengan leher yang hampir putus.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sedang memandanginya. Sorot matanya tajam, sambil berusaha berkelit dari musuh yang berusaha menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah. Dan mata awasnya mendapati _strigoi_ di belakang Rukia—berdiri oleng dengan besi menancap di sebagian wajahnya.

Ichigo menggeram rendah, sebelum berancang-ancang untuk melompat tinggi. Menggunakan dinding sebagai pijakan, tubuh besarnya mampu mencapai lantai dua di atasnya, menerjang _strigoi_ di belakang Rukia dengan serangan tak terduga. _Strigoi_ yang masih bergelantungan di punggung atasnya terbentur pada dinding karena hantamannya. Pegangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya remuk oleh berat tubuh Ichigo.

Rukia menahan napasnya, memerhatikan Ichigo yang terengah kelelahan. Terdapat darah di punggung juga pelipis kanannya. Kuku kakinya keluar menukik sempurna, juga moncongnya sebagai alat untuk meremukkan tulang lawannya. Telinganya bergerak gelisah dan tubuhnya kembali awas. Dia memerhatikan sesuatu di bawah sana—kebisingan akan hal yang lebih buruk.

_Strigoi_ lebih banyak lagi berdatangan dari bawah tanah. Kemungkinan jalur penghubung dengan saluran air bawah tanah, menjadi akses mereka untuk mengintai daerah kota yang dijaga ketat oleh para _werewolves_.

Ichigo maju lebih dulu, mendorong ringan tubuh Rukia agar bersembunyi di belakangnya. Rukia merasakan hangatnya bulu itu, sama seperti pertama kalinya Ichigo berubah di hadapannya. Serigala itu sehangat mentari pagi.

Dua _strigoi_ melompat tinggi, bertumpu pada ujung pagar pembatas. Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo menerjang mereka hingga jatuh ke lantai bawah. Rukia terburu-buru mengambil langkah, melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Debu pasir memenuhi udara dan pergelutan kembali dimulai.

Tiba-tiba lolongan tinggi terdengar mencekik. Rasanya seperti dililit tepat di dadanya, Rukia merasakan rasa sakit yang menghentakkan jantungnya. Ada yang salah—terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo.

Rukia segera menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah, tidak peduli berapa _strigoi_ yang menunggunya untuk turun ke dalam perangkap. Semuanya terasa alur lambat terjadi di depan matanya, melihat Ichigo menggeliat kesakitan dan satu _strigoi_ menancapkan sesuatu di kaki depannya. Rukia membelalakkan matanya, merasakan getaran untuk menerjang _strigoi_ itu semampu yang dia bisa.

Dobrakan keras terjadi pada kaca jendela dan pintu depan. Sekelompok _werewolves_ bermunculan dan mengepung tempat itu dengan segera. Para _strigoi_ yang panik segera belarian ke area bawah tanah. Sebagian _werewolves_ lebih cepat dari mereka, menerjang dan menggigit tubuh yang sekeras kayu kokoh sambil mengoyak kuat.

Rukia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke tengah area, di mana Ichigo tergeletak tak berdaya dan sudah berubah ke tubuh manusianya. Telanjang sepenuhnya, melepaskan bulu tebal juga kekuatan liarnya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya mengejang tidak karuan.

Tangan Rukia perlahan menyentuh wajahnya, sambil berlutut duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam erat, wajahnya terlihat pucat menggigil. Rukia menemukan luka di mana _strigoi_ tadi menancapkan sesuatu pada tubuh serigala Ichigo—lengan kirinya, bila dalam wujud manusia. Terlihat membengkak dengan urat biru di sekelilingnya yang timbul seperti aliran sungai bercabang. Racun.

"Ichigo … Ichigo…" panggil Rukia putus asa, merasakan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia sulit untuk menangis selama ini, bahkan berhadapan dengan _strigoi_ sekalipun. Melihat Ichigo kesakitan di depan matanya, membuat dirinya remuk karena rasa bersalah dan tak berdaya.

Rukia hanya bisa memanggil namanya, sementara membaringkan kepala Ichigo di pangkuannya, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa segera menghilang. _Werewolf_ bisa menyembuhkan lukanya lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, itu yang diketahuinya sebagai sumber harapan. Tapi, kondisi Ichigo semakin memburuk, dengan mata tak fokus dan tangannya mencengkram lengan Rukia kuat. Bertumpu pada gadis itu agar tetap tersadar.

Seseorang muncul di antara keributan yang terjadi di latar belakang. Sang _Alpha_ bersama anggota lainnya, melihat kondisi Ichigo yang berbaring tak berdaya. Rukia bisa melihat Shuuhei dari sudut matanya, mengeluarkan selembar selimut tebal dari ranselnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Racun _Devil's Helmet_—_wolf's bane_," ucap Isshin, memerhatika luka di lengan atas Ichigo yang semakin memburuk. "Segera bawa kembali ke markas!"

Beberapa rekan Ichigo terlihat di belakang Shuuhei—Kensei juga Tetsuzaemon. Rukia terlihat panik saat tubuh Ichigo diangkat dan mendengar pria itu kembali mengerang kesakitan. Air mata gadis itu merebak, berusaha menahan tangannya lebih lama lagi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," cegah Isshin, menahan Rukia untuk tidak menahan putranya di tempat.

Rukia melihat Isshin yang tak bergeming. Tidak ada emosi lebih, selain kecemasan di kedua mata tajamnya. Bahkan, Sang _Alpha_ sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mengancam nyawa Ichigo.

"Ikutlah, Rukia." Isshin merangkul bahunya, mengajak gadis itu yang masih terpaku pada sosok Ichigo yang sudah dibawa pergi. Area sekeliling lebih parah dari dugaannya. Darah di dinding besi, tubuh _strigoi_ ditumpuk pada satu tempat, beberapa _werewolves_ masih berkeliaran ke sana kemari.

Rukia mengangguk kemudian, mengikuti langkah Sang _Alpha_ yang menjangkau lebih lebar jarak darinya. Rasa gugup terselimuti oleh penyesalan tak berujung. Seharusnya Rukia tak mendengar keegoisannya sendiri dan membuat situasi semakin memburuk. Membuat Ichigo terluka karena harus melindunginya, juga menjatuhkan mental kelompok _werewolf_ semakin pelik.

Seandainya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata dari mulut berbohong Senna. Seandainya saja, dia lebih memercayai Ichigo dan mengandalkannya lebih dari seharusnya. Mendengarkan apa yang hanya dikatakan oleh pria itu, hanya untuk pria itu. Ichigo menjadi pusat dari kehidupan barunya, tanpa disadari Rukia dan hampir ditolaknya menjauh. Menyangkal sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan kata lain ketakutannya.

Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih nyata. Rasa sakit itu menusuknya berkali-kali, setiap mengingat bagaimana lolongan kesakitan itu mendengung di telinganya.

Apakah Ichigo akan bisa memaafkannya? Dan, haruskah?

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

_Chapter 10's up people!_ Maaf karena keterlambatan update-nya, karena memang aku sedikit terombang-ambing dari 1 fic ke fic lain. Fic ini lebih ringan dari ficku lainnya, dan emosinya tidak sekental **Black Hair Girl**. _Hufth_—jujur aku harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menenutkan sifat Ichigo juga Rukia yang berbanding terbalik dari fic satunya. Dan ditambah chapter ini ada adegan action-nya. _Yeahh_—siapa yang sudah menunggu? Aku juga sudah gatal ingin mengetik bagian aksinya, walaupun tidak banyak tapi kuharap bisa menghibur kalian.

Chapter ini agak sedikit pendek, memang iya XD. Sebenarnya ini lebih fokus ke emosi Rukia ke Ichigo. Di awal Rukia merasa lebih dekat dengan Ichigo, namun di bagian akhirnya dia kembali mempertanyakan dirinya. Sebenarnya Rukia masih tertutup dengan kedekatannya dengan Ichigo, jadi begitu Senna menyebut masalah tentang Kakaknya, Rukia langsung pergi tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi, setelah chapter ini perkembangan Rukia bakal lebih sensitif dan berbeda cara pandangnya ke Ichigo. Xixixi….

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk para _readers_ yang selalu membaca fic ini! Kuharap fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Dan untuk para reviewers yang selalu memberi masukan, kesan pesan, kritik saran, terima kasih banyak untuk bantuan kalian! _Love u all_~ 3 3 3

Penjelasan isi chapter:

Musuh baru! _Hollow_. Masih serupa dengan manga aslinya, wujud _hollow_ tidak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa, kecuali makhluk jadi"an. Mereka muncul dari jiwa yang kotor dan meneror manusia maupun kelompok jadi"an lainnya, tapi kemunculannya jarang". Tidak bisa ditebak kapan mereka keluar. Dan yang dikatakan Kokuto benar, karena _hollow_ lebih tertarik dengan kaum _fairy_.

_Strigoi_ yang menyerang Ichigo menggunakan racun mematikan bagi _werewolf_. _Wolf's bane_, nama lainnya _Devil's Helmet_, sebenarnya tanaman ini memang ada dari genus aconitum, bisa membunuh manusia yang mengkonsumsinya dalam waktu 6 jam saja. Kalau kalian suka menonton film supranatural yang membahas _werewolf_, pasti tahu dengan tanaman satu ini. Di fic ini, wolf's bane bisa melumpuhkan _werewolf_ dan mengubah wujud serigalanya kembali menjadi manusia. Bila tidak cepat ditangani, _werewolf_ yang terkena racunnya bisa sekarat dan melumpuhkan jaringan transformasinya. Kasus terburuk, kematian TAT…

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**adin**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Action nya baru muncul di chapter ini, kuharap bisa memuaskan. Sudah kuupdate, maaf ga bisa cepat sebelumnya.. huhu.. Makasih untuk semangatnya

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wkwkwk Mereka belum sadar aja XD, makanya masih sekedar dekat" tapi malu" gitu. Ahhh… tebakanmu belum bisa aku jawab *galau* wkwkkw mungkin aja Rukia Yuki no Crystalnya, atau mungkin aja ada kaum _fairy_ lainnya.. Ahhh… jangan buat aku gigit jari XD masih rahasia pokoknya… hahaha.. Ini sudah ada lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka ya. Soal Hitsugaya itu masih belum aku pertimbangin :D

**Ayuu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hahahha… boleh" nanti giliran sama Rukia XD Jadi tukang ojek donk si Ichigo #plak Senna memang suka seenaknya sendiri.. hihihi Di chapter ini juga ada kok scene Senna dan Rukia, walaupun ga berniat cakar"an kaya yang kemarin XD Terima kasih buat semangatnya~

**dearest**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi… makasih juga buat semangatnya :D

**uzumakisanti**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Makasih sudah menunggu lama ya, juga chapter baru ini agak lama updatenya TAT… Aksi menegangkannya ada di chapter ini loh~ fufufu… Semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunya!

**uchiha ulin**: Makasih buat reviewnya! Yup! Kan Ichigo penggemar berat es krim.. wkwkkw Dia udah mau mulai berbagi ke Rukia, mencuri" kesempatan XD hahahha bisa dibilang begitu, kissu ga langsung. Ini sudah kuupdate semoga kamu suka ya!

**ella mabby chan**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hahaha… hubungan mereka masih hambar" sedikit manis XD Kapan ya Ichi mulai sadar? Seiring berjalannya chapter #plak Di chapter ini nanti bakal memengaruhi perasaan mereka berdua buat ke depannya kok. Rukia memang tipe cewe kejam di sini, serem… Aksinya ada di sini, semoga kamu suka ya~

**darries**: Makasih buat reviewnya! Cie cie… Rukia~ wkwkwk Rukia dongkol liat Senna seenaknya, tapi perasaan dia ke Ichigo masih tertutup :D Belum kelihatan jelas. Ichigo suka muncul tiba", udah sifat bawaannya kali ya… Masalah identitas Rukia nanti akan diungkap, walaupun masih sedikit lama… xixiix Semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunya ya!

**Playlist:**

_Ry Legit- Rampage_

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Jack Trammell- Catastrophic, Stand And Become Legendary_

_Borgeous and Tony Junior- Break The House_

_B. O. B feat. Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_Far East Movement feat. Sidney Samson- Bang It To The Curb_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	11. Seek a Sanctuary

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 10: Seek a Sanctuary**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo mengerjap, perlahan matanya sudah kembali beradaptasi. Suara gumaman keras di telinganya berhasil membangunkan setengah kesadarannya, ditambah pukulan keras tepat di kepalanya.

"Aww—_shit_!"

"Sudah kukatakan dia baik-baik saja!" Suara itu berucap melengking, tertawa setelah Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya.

Tubuhnya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum dan lengan kirinya terasa kaku. Sedikit demi sedikit memorinya tersusun rapi, mengingat kembali kejadian hari itu. Bau _strigoi_, gedung pabrik terbengkalai di Selatan kota, dan Rukia. Gadis itu—wajahnya sepucat es di musim dingin dan matanya membulat sempurna, menampakkan dua kristal bening yang ketakutan.

"Rukia! Di mana dia?" teriak Ichigo panik, menyadari tubuhnya berada di atas ranjangnya—kamarnya. Ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya, pelaku dari pukulan telak di atas kepalanya tadi. Sang _Alpha_ berdiri tegak sempurna. Senyumnya menghilang menjadi garis tipis yang rata di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu," gerutu Shuuhei, duduk di sofa hitam Ichigo dengan wajah menggerutu. "Kau hampir sekarat karena _wolf's bane_ dan lebih mementingkan keadaan Kuchiki?"

Ichigo terdiam, memelototi Shuuhei dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aura dirinya berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan mencekik. Kensei yang berdiri paling jauh di dekat jendela pun bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Beta yang marah hampir menyamai kemurkaan Sang _Alpha_.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi Rukia—apapun yang terjadi. Dia berada di bawah pengawasanku, walaupun kau enggan turut andil mengawasinya, aku tidak peduli. Gagal dalam menjalankan misi karena penolakan oleh keegoisan sendiri adalah kesalahan terburuk bagi seorang _werewolf_!"

Shuuhei terdiam, melihat Ichigo sama sekali tidak terusik dengan efek rasa sakit racunnya. Setiap _werewolf_ yang mendapat sengatan dari _wolf's bane_ tidak akan pulih hingga tiga hari, atau seminggu kemudian untuk dampak terburuk. Dan Ichigo—seakan merupakan perwujudan monster melebihi para _werewolf_ lainnya. Pria itu menggeram seperti serigala yang mendapati lawannya sudah melewati batas wilayahnya.

"_That's my son_!" Isshin melepaskan tawanya lagi, memukul Ichigo di bahunya sekali lagi. Menyambut kesadaran anaknya yang lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu!" Ichigo memelototi Ayahnya, Sang _Alpha_ yang suka untuk meringankan suasana dalam bentuk apapun.

"Sengatan _wolf's bane_ pertamaku adalah saat aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan aku bisa melewati kondisi kritisnya menyamai dirimu, _son_! Kau jelas-jelas keturunan dari darah kuatku," jelas Isshin bangga.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tiga puluh jam dua puluh menit." Kensei menjawab, masih bersandar di dekat jendela kamar. Wajah tegasnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari tubuhnya terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tertidur. Juga efek racun yang masih tersisa. Memakan waktu untuk hilang sepenuhnya.

"Dan kejadian tempo hari, telah mengantarkan kita ke petunjuk yang lebih kuat," ucap Isshin, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Gedung tua itu—tempat di mana kau mencari Rukia—adalah sebuah gerbang keluar-masuknya _strigoi_ ke arah Manhattan. Persembunyian besar mereka dan mengacu kepada sesuatu yang lebih busuk." Matanya terpejam, menyadari kerumitan masalah baru bagi kelompok besarnya. "Kejadian di Detroit mungkin saja merupakan pengalihan semata. Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan."

"Menjaga mata kita kepada hal lain, sementara mereka melakukan rencana busuknya," tambah Kensei. "Cerdik dan lihai. Kita termakan jebakan tanpa bisa menghindar lebih dulu."

"Rukia membawa kita tepat ke ginjal mereka," sebut Isshin.

"Haruskah kau memakai istilah itu?" Ichigo mengernyit, mendapati penuturan ayahnya tidak lebih baik dari perumpamaan Kensei atau mungkin Rangiku. "Kau menyebutnya ginjal, _hah_?"

"Ginjal adalah organ penting sebelum paru-paru dan jantung. Perjalanan kita masih jauh dan para _strigoi_ menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan sempurna. Sulit untuk mencari markas utama mereka, sebelum membereskan pengintai yang berkeliaran seperti semut."

"Kali ini adalah di teritori kelompok," gumam Shuuhei angkat bicara. "Ini sudah keterlaluan, _sir_!"

"Tidak bisa mengambil langkah gegabah setelah apa yang terjadi di Detroit." Isshin mencegah, kembali menegakkan bahunya. "Jalankan sesuai yang sudah direncanakan semula—garis pertahanan di setiap pos, jangan melebihi batas wilayah. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi korban akibat serangan _hollow_ maupun _strigoi_. Kita harus merencanakan strategi yang lebih kuat untuk menghadang serangan berikutnya, tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Di saat kesempatannya datang, segera serang mereka hingga tak bersisa."

"_No failure_, _no mercy_," kata Kensei, menyunggingkan senyumnya di satu sisi. "Terdengar bagus, _sir_."

Ichigo mengernyit, ketika kakinya mencapai lantai kamarnya. Lengan kirinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, mengarah langsung pada saraf di kepalanya. Penyalur rasa sakit yang memberontak di otaknya.

"Ichigo, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Isshin, melihat putranya berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kaos di dalam lemari pakaian. Tubuh atasnya tak terbalut apapun, selain perban melilit di lengannya. Tidak ada bekas luka berarti yang tertinggal, semua berkat pemulihan cepat _werewolf_-nya.

Kaos putih ketat membuat otot perutnya tercetak sempurna. Seakan menjadi pelapis kulit kedua baginya. Kalung rantainya teronggok di atas meja, segera dipakainya tanpa mempedulikan berat ataupun sengatan yang menekan saraf di bahunya.

"Mencari Rukia," gerutunya, ketika Shuuhei menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir, Shuuhei."

"Kondisimu masih belum pulih! Lagipula, Rukia dia—"

"Dia baik-baik saja," potong Isshin, menengahi pertengkaran yang tak perlu. "Kau bisa tidur lebih lama lagi—memulihkan tubuhmu."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sekilas bau jejak yang familiar terasa cukup kuat. Dia mengenalnya jelas—aroma manis sakura bercampur air dingin.

Tanpa memikirkan gerutuan dan pencegahan yang berlebihan, Ichigo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya terasa ringan, setiap kali mendapati samar-samar aroma yang menenangkan hatinya. Semakin melangkah semakin terasa kuat. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan tangga darurat menuju lantai atas—atap bangunan.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia menarik lututnya semakin mendekat ke dadanya, merasa dingin karena angin malam mulai berhembus. Matahari hampir terbenam di ujung cakrawala, terhalang oleh gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh bagaikan batang pohon. Napasnya berhembus perlahan, menciptakan uap di depan wajahnya. Dia merasakan takut untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ichigo ambruk di depan Rukia tak bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, karena efek racun yang menjalar di pembuluh darahnya. Mematikan saraf juga hampir membunuhnya. Sang _Alpha_ mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setelah Ichigo dirawat intensif di dalam kamarnya tanpa ada yang boleh mengganggu. Rukia hanya bisa menunggu di dalam kamar seorang diri, memandangi pintu keluar sementara berharap Ichigo segera bangun dan menghampirinya seperti biasa. Mengatakan kata-kata mengintimidasi dan kekeraskepalaan yang menuntut. Sangat tipikal dirinya.

Momen itu tak kunjung datang, bahkan setelah pagi menjelang. Matanya tidak bisa menutup rapat, Rukia tertidur seperti mayat hidup—tidak bisa beristirahat penuh dengan mata yang seringkali terbuka sepanjang malam. Efek terburuk karena kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dibuatnya.

Semuanya bermula sejak Rukia menapaki kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok _werewolf_ Manhattan. Sebagian besar menolak keberadaannya, sebagian kecil lainnya terlihat memaksakan diri. Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku bagi Ichigo, pikir Rukia. Pria penjaganya merasa risih bila harus berdekatan dengan gadis itu hampir dua puluh empat jam penuh.

Dirinya seperti benalu yang menahan tanaman untuk tetap tumbuh. Tidak memikirkan konsekuensi, apabila berhadapan langsung dengan penyiksaan hidup barunya. Kelompok baru, teman baru, juga keluarga baru. Semua aspek itu tidak bisa ditemukan Rukia dengan cara termudah.

Isshin berusaha mendesaknya lebih lanjut, menceritakan alasan apa yang menuntun Rukia pada tempat keramat itu. Pabrik besi tua yang terbengkalai, memancing kelompok besar _strigoi_ untuk mengincar dan menyerang mangsa dalam perangkap. Rukia enggan untuk membuka mulut—menciptakan pertikaian baru di dalam kelompok yang seliar hewan buas itu sendiri.

Rukia lebih memilih diam tak menuntut. Walaupun Sang _Alpha_ mencium kecurigaan kental yang bersumber dari salah satu anggota kelompoknya, Isshin tidak bisa sembarang menuduh tanpa bukti yang kuat. Terutama saksi absolut—Rukia seorang. Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, bahkan saat Rangiku berusaha mengorek informasinya sebisa mungkin. Tipe gadis keras kepala, menyamai sifat keras Sang _Beta_.

Rukia menunduk lebih dalam, bersandar pada dinding bangunan di atap apartemen. Lantai teratas di mana bisa menjadi tempat relaksasi tanpa dipungut biaya, menikmati pemandangan sore sambil memerhatikan burung-burung kembali ke cakrawala.

Seekor burung hinggap di pagar pembatas besinya. Sayapnya lebar dan suaranya memanggil pada bintang di angkasa. Seekor elang _peregrine_, mengamati Rukia seakan gadis itu adalah teman barunya. Rukia meneliti bagaimana kepala elang itu bergerak juga bulunya yang tertiup angin malam. Tak bergeming saat angin berusaha menumbangkan tubuh kecilnya. Dia mampu berdiri seorang diri, tanpa kawanan banyak dan berburu bersamaan.

Rukia merasakan rasa simpati yang kuat. Dirinya bagaikan elang _peregrine_, menghadapi angin dan hujan tanpa ada rekan di sampingnya. Tidak lagi, setelah kakinya memilih untuk melangkah ke depan—meninggalkan yang sudah berlalu.

Pintu atap terbuka, besi tuanya berderit nyaring. Perhatian Rukia teralih pada sosok yang muncul di sampingnya. Tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut secerah mentari sore, kini meredup di setengah kegelapan menyambut malam. Ichigo berdiri di sana, melihatnya tanpa menunjukkan emosi berlebih.

Suara elang memekik di angkasa, terbang meninggalkan Rukia yang kini memiliki pendamping lamanya. Kepakan sayap membelah udara, menghilang di detik kemudian menjadi kebisuan hening. Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya terlalu dalam. Dia enggan untuk menatap Ichigo, sekadar mengecek tubuhnya yang sudah membaik.

"Hei," panggil Ichigo, memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. "Di sini dingin."

Rukia hanya mengangguk, tidak berniat untuk menjawab lantang.

Ichigo menghela napas, beringsut duduk di samping Rukia dengan jarak beberapa kaki. Perlahan lengan kirinya disampirkan di atas lututnya. "Sekarang kau berubah menjadi pasif. Siklusmu terus berputar, _huh_?"

Rukia kembali diam, memandang titik kosong di depan wajahnya. Seakan kesadarannya direngut seiring matahari tenggelam. Matanya tidak lagi bersinar terang.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda!" Ichigo menambahkan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok semen. "Kau sakit? Apa _strigoi_ melukaimu—"

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan, Ichigo." Rukia memotong, membuat pria itu membelalak di tempat. Emosinya berubah terlalu cepat. "Kau terluka karena kebodohanku. Bukankah lebih baik bila kau marah kepadaku? Mencelaku atau mungkin meneriakiku?"

"Haruskah?" tanya Ichigo sinis. "Sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri—pantaskah kau mengasingkan diri dan membebani dirimu dengan kejadian yang sudah terjadi? Aku sudah mengabdikan diriku untuk menjadi penjagamu, jadi berhentilah terus menghindar dariku!"

Gadis itu tersentak dengan emosi Ichigo yang menekan tajam. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha mengerti bahwa dirinya berada di bawah Ichigo—sekali lagi bergantung kepadanya.

"Mendapat luka seperti ini adalah konsekuensi kami—setengah monster yang hidup di jalanan. Sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku bahwa kekejaman tidak akan menutup mata di depan aku melangkah. _Strigoi_, _hollow_, sebut saja makhluk mitos lainnya, semuanya sama saja. Membunuh atau dibunuh, menjajah atau dijajah. Hukum alam mengalir dalam nadiku."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen!" Ichigo mengejek, memukul kepala Rukia sebagai gantinya. Pukulan ringan yang membangunkan geraman rendah di tenggorokan gadis itu, menjadi bentuk kemarahan yang labil.

"Kau—jangan mengejekku!" teriak Rukia lantang. "Aku tidak menangis ataupun merengek, bodoh!"

Seringai Ichigo semakin nampak di permukaan, menukik tajam. "Kalau begitu, jangan kabur lagi seorang diri! Bergantunglah kepadaku, setidaknya percayakan keselamatanmu di tanganku. Berusaha lebih baik daripada tidak mencoba, bukan?"

Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Ichigo. Terdengar bijaksana dan masuk akal.

Matanya tertuju pada lengan kiri Ichigo, menampakkan balutan perban dari kaos lengan pendeknya yang hampir tembus pandang. Lagi-lagi pria itu bertindak seenaknya, memakai apapun tanpa peduli daya tariknya meningkat seratus persen. Rukia merutuk dalam hatinya diam-diam.

"Bagaimana … lenganmu? Apa tidak sakit?"

Ichigo tertawa, melihat Rukia seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan. Rasa bersalah masih terasa dalam mulut gadis itu, hambar bercampur pahit.

"Sedikit—kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Mendapat luka akibat sengatan _wolf's bane_ merupakan penghargaan tertinggi bagi seorang _werewolf_," ujar Ichigo, mendapat tatapan mengejek dari gadis di depannya. "Aku serius! Luka ini adalah luka terparah yang mungkin mengancam kehidupan kami—" Wajah gadis itu kembali berubah murung karenanya, membuat Ichigo menganga panik. "—maksudku, sulit untuk pulih cepat seperti luka lainnya, jadi konsekuensinya lebih menyakitkan. Siapapun yang mendapatkan sengatan _wolf's bane_ akan diakui kekuatannya sebagai salah satu kandidat calon terkuat."

Calon _Alpha_, pikir Rukia. Gelar pangeran muda yang disanggah Ichigo tidak menentukan takdirnya di kemudian hari. Seorang _Alpha_ ditunjuk bukan berdasarkan nama besar dan keturunan 'darah biru' _werewolves_, melainkan kekuatan juga wibawa kuat. Ichigo mewarisi segala kelebihannya—_werewolf_ besar yang beringas juga bermata tajam menusuk.

"Itu bagus untukmu," ucap Rukia, bersandar pada dinding tembok sambil menghela napasnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, kantuk hinggap di kelopak matanya. Arah pandangnya tertuju lurus pada cahaya jingga yang meredup di balik gedung bertingkat.

"Menjadi _Alpha_ sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benakku. Kau tahu, segala pekerjaan dan persoalannya akan menjadi hal terumit yang harus kukerjakan," jelas Ichigo, terlihat tak menyukai kata-katanya sendiri. "Itu semua sama sekali bukan hal yang kuinginkan menjadi pekerjaan tetapku. Kerja paruh waktu atau menjadi buruh bangunan terdengar lebih baik, berbaur dengan manusia dan semacamnya. Menjadi seorang _Alpha_ hampir menyamai tingkatan Presiden memimpin rapat juga pesta besar di Gedung Putih menjelang Natal tiba—" Ichigo menelisik ke samping, sekadar mengetahui raut wajah gadis yang menjadi pendiam sejak mulutnya mengambil alih. Dan dia tertidur—Rukia menutup matanya seakan tak takut bila matahari meninggalkannya sendirian di atas sini. Terlelap dalam alunan musim semi yang terasa dingin di kulit.

Ichigo mengerjap, memastikan gadis itu menanggapi sebagian dari penjelasan singkatnya. Tidak ada reaksi, selain napasnya yang naik-turun begitu lambat. Rukia menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo, beringsut mendekat dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada kening Rukia. Tak ada reaksi. "Hei…"

Punggung tangannya mengelus pipi putih gadis itu lembut, berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Nadi di lehernya terasa di ujung jemari Ichigo, membuat Sang _Beta_ gugup ketika menyadari diri mereka serupa. _Werewolf_ dan manusia—atau apapun itu identitasnya. Rukia berharga seperti berlian yang dijaga di dalam lemari kaca toko perhiasan ternama. Ichigo hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar, mengamati keindahan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu melonjak kaget, membuat Ichigo memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Rukia membelalakkan matanya, separuh mengantuk karena bangun terlalu cepat.

"Aku … tertidur…"

"Kau lelah. Kembalilah tidur," gumam Ichigo menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya tidak pernah beralih dari Rukia, yang terlihat kalut sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya. "Hei, Rukia—siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"_Hah_?" Rukia tidak menutupi kebingungan di wajahnya. Ichigo mengganti topik menjadi lebih serius.

"Siapa pelakunya, katakan padaku? Dia yang menuntunmu ke arah sarang _strigoi_," tuntutnya lebih kuat. "Kokuto?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, enggan menghadapi permasalahan yang akan membuat Ichigo murka. Besar kemungkinan pria itu akan menancapkan taringnya ke leher Senna—sumber permasalahannya—dan menimbulkan keributan kelompok yang lebih besar. Setelah _hollow_ dan _strigoi_, kali ini adalah perseturuan saudara sedarah?

"Senna," gumam Ichigo, berhasil membuat tubuh Rukia bergidik. "Siapapun orangnya, aku bisa menyelidiki masalah ini seorang diri. Tapi, aku membutuhkan dirimu, Rukia. Hanya kau yang bisa membawanya untuk diadili di hadapan seluruh anggota kelompok."

Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya berdiri di hadapan anggota kelompok yang tidak memercayai pengkhianat di antara mereka. Keluarga serta teman yang menutup mata bagi yang terhakimi.

"Haruskah seperti itu?" tanya Rukia berbisik.

Raut kecemasan di wajah Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo menyesali sebagian tindakannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu aturan serta hukum keras yang mengikat setiap _werewolf_ di dalam kelompok. Gadis yang berasal dari dunia luar.

"Kemungkinan terburuk adalah dikeluarkan dari kelompok," lanjut Ichigo. "Tergantung perbuatan dan penyesalan yang mungkin dia akui."

Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain memejamkan mata lelahnya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir logis, selain berusaha melindungi keberadaan Senna walaupun itu hal yang salah. Dia membenci gadis congkak itu, sangat ingin menjambak habis rambut ungu tuanya hingga rontok. Senna terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dan memberikan namanya kepada Ichigo ataupun Sang _Alpha_ akan membuat Rukia menjadi pengadu yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung orang lain.

Rukia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan Senna. Tidak melibatkan Ichigo yang akan menambah kisruh keadaan.

Gadis itu berpaling pergi, meninggalkan Ichigo mematung seperti orang bodoh. Tangan pria itu terulur, menjangkau Rukia yang hampir menggapai pintu, menahanya di tempat.

"Tunggu—kau mau ke mana, Rukia?"

"Aku butuh tidur," jawab Rukia singkat, berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat di lengan atasnya. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas, tidak menyadari sikap pemarahnya mulai kembali muncul.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya segera, mengangkatnya ke udara seakan dia tidak berusaha mencegah sejak awal. Gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan wangi samar-samar yang terasa pekat di indera penciuman Ichigo. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung—ada yang tercium selain wangi manis yang melekat erat di dalam benaknya—sebelum akhirnya mengikuti punggung Rukia yang kembali dingin kepadanya.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia kembali terkejut, begitu Rangiku berteriak kegirangan dan Shuuhei yang menggerutu dalam kekalahannya. Duduk di ruang berkumpul para _werewolves_ seperti berada di wahana bermain. Penuh permainan menarik—dari _Playstation platform_ hingga mesin ding dong yang terlihat klasik. Permainan pertarungan _arcade_. _Werewolves_ menyukai tantangan juga adrenalin yang memacu. Perkiraan Rukia dalam hatinya yang bisa disimpulkan samar-samar.

"Kau benar-benar payah dalam permainan ini!" kata Rangiku, mencibir Shuuhei yang sudah kalah tiga kali putaran.

"Itu karena kau yang curang! Kau tidak bisa menekan semua tombolnya secara acak!" Shuuhei membalas, tidak ingin harga dirinya kembali ditekan rendah.

"Bukankah ini peraturan mainnya?"

Kensei tertawa karena penuturan Rangiku. Cara bermain yang jitu bagi seorang amatir. "Kau kurang keberuntungan, Shuuhei—atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh."

"Jangan memulai, Kensei! Seharusnya kau berada di timku!"

"Mengapa? Hanya karena aku seorang wanita?" celetuk Rangiku, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping hingga leher jenjangnya tertarik menggoda. Shuuhei dibuat diam olehnya, hanya dengan satu gerakan yang membuat sekujur tubuh pria itu merinding. Pesona Rangiku mengalahkan semua _werewolves_ perempuan di timnya.

Rukia tertegun dengan keramaian dan keonaran di antara para _werewolves_. Seakan mereka memang hidup bersumber dari tawa dan teriakan, juga terkadang makian. Rasanya terasa normal, walaupun dia meyakini ini bukanlah tempatnya berada. Dia tidak seharusnya menjadi bagian dari kelompok mereka—seakan hanya beban yang menempel seperti benalu.

"Kau ingin bermain?" Chad bertanya, muncul di belakang Rukia tanpa suara.

Rukia mengerjap dan memastikan beberapa kali, kalau pria besar itu sedang berbicara kepadanya. Sepertinya memang demikian.

"Aku tidak…" Tidak bisa menyangkalnya, kalau Rukia pernah beberapa kali bermain bersama teman juga bos di tempat kerja paruh waktunya dulu. Sesekali di musim panas atau saat sedang tidak ada pengunjung.

Tatapan Rukia jatuh ke arah Shuuhei. Pria itu memandangnya tidak bersahabat, seakan memberikan pesan permusuhan yang cukup jelas. Kensei terlihat diam sambil bersandar pada _single_ sofa yang nyaman, sementara Rangiku menatap Shuuhei dalam tanya dan delikan tajam. Suasana dalam ruangan berubah intens.

"Apa maksudmu, Shuuhei?" tanya Rangiku, sedikit mendesis.

Shuuhei tersadar dalam posisi canggungnya, melirik Rangiku tak fokus. "A … apanya?"

"Tidak usah membantah, karena aku tahu maksudmu itu, pria bodoh!" Tangan Rangiku memukul bahu Shuuhei keras. "Kau bermaksud menyalahkan Rukia atas apa yang sudah terjadi, bukan?!"

Rukia terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar penuturan Rangiku. Wanita itu selalu membelanya yang berdiri di belakang, entah karena kewajiban atau niatnya yang sebenarnya.

Shuuhei membuang muka, menggerutu tidak jelas dalam napas beratnya.

"Ichigo ingin kita melindungi Rukia apapun yang terjadi. Dan kejadian tempo hari merupakan kesalahan kelompok—termasuk perseturuan tidak penting untuk membela siapa dan melindungi siapa," jelas Rangiku. "Sebagai salah satu prajurit dunia bawah, seharusnya kau malu karena sudah meragukan kesepakatan _Alpha_!"

Kensei hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, melihat wanita paling kuat di timnya mulai berapi-api. Bahkan rambut gelombang emasnya menyerupai jilatan panas itu sendiri.

Shuuhei tidak berniat melawan balik ataupun menyangkal. Sebaliknya, wajahnya menunduk dalam dan giginya menggertak kuat. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah nama Sang _Alpha_ disebut.

Rukia merasakan udara yang mulai penat di dalam ruangan. Tidak ada yang bersuara, kecuali layar televisi juga permainan _game_ yang terhenti. Gadis itu memilih untuk keluar ruangan segera. Napasnya terasa begitu tercekat, entah apa yang harus dipercayainya sekarang.

"Rukia," panggil Kensei, tidak sering pria itu memanggil namanya. Kensei berdiri di belakang Rukia, tepat saat gadis itu berniat untuk mengendap keluar.

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung kepada siapapun, itulah keinginanku," ucap Rukia tanpa bisa menahan lagi. "Tapi, menjadi beban berat bagi kalian menjadi hal yang sangat kubenci untuk diriku sendiri. Aku—tidak bisa berdiri sendiri saat ini … karena itu…" Mulutnya tertutup, berbalik dengan tatapan mantapnya. Sedikit kekecewaan menggetarkan bibirnya. "Aku—"

"Tidak ada perlu yang dikhawatirkan," potong Rangiku, melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Kau bisa bergantung kepadaku, bila yang lain tidak ingin. Kau tahu, selama Ichigo mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan maka aku berada di pihaknya."

Pendukung Ichigo, memaparkan senyum memikatnya yang membuat setiap pria bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dan lagi-lagi Shuuhei menjadi korban utamanya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," ucap Kensei, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa yang Ichigo ataupun _Alpha_ percayai, aku akan menghormati keputusan mereka. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pembuat masalah, _shorty_. Sebaiknya cobalah untuk lebih bebas, sesekali membangkang bukan hal besar."

"Aku tidak pendek," gerutu Rukia, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Niat awal untuk memelototi pria besar itu pupus sudah, saat senyum Kensei tersungging. Bahkan anak kecilpun akan lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat Kensei memaparkan giginya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Chad angkat bicara. Pria yang memegang teguh paham bicara seperlunya itu mengangguk setuju.

Shuuhei terlihat mati langkah. Dia mendesah berat sebelum melirik Rukia dalam kilasan cepat. "Terserah kalian saja."

Satu tali besar yang melilit beban Rukia di dada sudah ditarik lepas. Dia merasa lega, merasa diterima di tempat yang liar ini. Tidak semua _werewolves_ mengerikan seperti yang ada di dalam benaknya.

Rukia mengangguk, menyetujui gagasan setiap suara di dalam ruangan itu. Kakinya melangkah lagi ke pintu keluar. Dia merasa perlu untuk berbaring sejenak.

"Aku akan ke kamarku untuk beristirahat," kata Rukia, sedikit canggung.

"Kau bisa mampir ke sini kapanpun kau suka dan setelah merasa lebih baik," balas Rangiku tersenyum ramah. "Untuk mengalahkan pria bodoh ini dalam satu atau dua permainan. Anggap saja sebagai relaksasi sejenak."

"Hei—itu tidak masuk hitungan!" Shuuhei menyanggah.

"Kau perlu bukti lagi, kalau kau sama sekali tidak mahir memainkan _game_ ini? Ok, _bring it on, loser_!"

Shuuhei menanggapi tantangan Rangiku, memencet tombol _start_ dan bersiap memilih karakter selanjutnya. Permainan dimulai kembali, juga dengan kebisingan yang semakin membuat telinga menjadi tuli.

Pintu ditutup rapat oleh Rukia, mendapati lorong yang terlihat lenggang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, waktu yang tepat untuk tertidur dan bangun di petang yang lebih hangat. Rukia menyukai idenya, mulai berjalan menapaki lorong yang disinari mentari siang dari jendela tanpa tirai.

Sesuatu tertangkap oleh telinganya, berasal dari belokan lorong menuju _lift_. Suara perbincangan dua orang yang mulai terdengar sengit. Rukia mengenal salah satu suaranya. Berat juga menekan kuat. Pemilik suara yang sama sekali tidak ramah dalam bersikap, namun di sisi lain terlihat manis. Itu Ichigo.

Rukia mengintip—mencuri dengar dari balik tembok. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat Senna dengan mata berbinar sedang berdiri menghadapi Ichigo. Gadis itu bertubuh terlalu pendek dan kecil, bila dibandingkan dengan Ichigo yang berdiri tegap. Penuh kepercayaan diri juga kontrol. Senna menyerupai Rukia dalam ketinggian yang lebih unggul, namun otak yang lebih sempit. Emosinya meledak-ledak seperti ranjau darat yang tak sengaja terinjak. Sensitif, anggap saja demikian.

"Mengapa kau selalu menyangkalnya, Ichigo?" Senna terlihat bersungut-sungut, berusaha menggapai Ichigo namun terlihat ragu.

Ichigo mengambil napas dalam, kerutan di dahinya terlihat semakin mengkerut dalam. Dia dalam kondisi yang tidak bersahabat. "Karena _mate_ itu tidak nyata. Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak memercayainya? Itu semua hanyalah mitos yang dianggap kalian sebagai tradisi yang mengikat satu sama lain."

"Aku benar-benar merasakan ikatannya! Kau dan aku—kita selalu menjadi tim yang baik selama ini!"

"Tidak lagi, kupikir." Ichigo menggerutu, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Senna terdiam karena gertakan ringan Ichigo. Tidak membentak, hanya menggeram dalam batasan _werewolf_ yang tidak bisa dirasakan makhluk lainnya. Termasuk Rukia.

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ikatan apapun," lanjut Ichigo, berhasil membuat Senna tersentak. "Juga setelah apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Senna."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia mengetahui sesuatu, dan Senna berusaha menyangkalnya. "Kau tahu itu. Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan!"

Rukia bergidik dari posisinya, menyadari Senna pun mengalami hal yang sama. Gadis itu takut bercampur geram. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama Sang _Beta_ menggertaknya. Satu tingkat di bawah _Alpha_.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama Rukia tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk masalah ini. Keputusan ada di tangannya dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah melindunginya dari apapun itu. Termasuk dirimu—jangan pernah dekati Rukia lagi. Kau mengerti batasannya, bukan?"

Senna mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik dan tersedak. Dia hanya bisa terdiam, sementara Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Rukia yang memelototinya. Seakan sudah tahu sejak awal di mana posisi gadis itu mengintip.

Ichigo melangkah cepat, mendekati Rukia dan menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka menuju _lift_, melewati Senna yang masih tertegun diam. Matanya menusuk Rukia yang berdiri terlalu dekat di samping Ichigo, bahkan bahunya bersentuhan dengan lengan atas pria itu. Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, Rukia mendapati mata Senna yang menyala terang. Pertanda gadis _werewolf_ itu menunjukkan kemarahan terbesarnya.

"Kau mencuri dengar," gumam Ichigo, bersikap lebih santai selama _lift_ bergerak naik.

Rukia merasakan ketegangan mulai mencair, digantikan oleh sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa tahu kalau 'orang itu' adalah Senna?

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Rukia, lebih hati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkan langkah matinya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Melakukan apa? Membuat Senna untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi?"

"Mengapa Senna?"

Ichigo mendesah berat, memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Seharusnya itu kautanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Apa kau berniat untuk menyangkalnya?"

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, memotong pembicaraan mereka yang semakin sengit. Ichigo melangkah keluar, membiarkan Rukia masih terpatung di dalam _lift_. Detik kemudian Rukia tersadar dalam lamunannya, melangkah keluar tepat sebelum pintu tertutup. Ichigo sudah berdiri jauh di depannya. Pria itu siap memasuki kamarnya, namun tangannya berhenti di kenop pintu.

Rukia ragu untuk mendekat. Tubuhnya terasa panas juga siaga, menghadapi Ichigo yang tidak memedulikan jawaban yang hampir keluar di ujung mulut gadis itu. Seakan pria itu tidak lagi tertarik dengan topiknya. Ataukah itu hanya sebuah pernyataan pasti?

"Apakah lukamu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Rukia. Keheningan retak begitu saja dan Ichigo bangun dari posisi menunduknya. Matanya mencari gadis mungil itu, menemukannya di belakang tubuh tegapnya.

"Bantu aku mengganti perbannya?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa bisa ditahan. Sebuah ajakan yang tidak bisa ditolak begitu saja.

Entah apa yang mendorong Ichigo untuk menarik Rukia ke dalam kamarnya. Membantu sebagai pengganti tangan kirinya yang terluka. Pintu dibuka dan Rukia mengikuti tanpa menolak ataupun beringsut semakin menjauh. Sesuatu membawa gadis itu hingga menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar Ichigo. Kamar dengan luas seperti yang dihuninya, tapi lebih hitam dan lebih maskulin.

Sofa hitam juga seprai hitam di ranjang besarnya. Sedikit berantakan dengan buku bertumpuk di atas meja batu granitnya juga selimut yang tidak dilipat rapi. Khas Ichigo, Rukia bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambil perbannya." Ichigo berlalu pergi ke lemari bajunya, mengambil peralatan pertolongan pertama.

Rukia duduk di atas sofa, menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Cinnamon citrus_ yang kaya akan _musk_. Ini wangi tubuhnya, membuat otot di tubuh Rukia merasa lebih tenang. Aman dan terlindungi. Cahaya sore masuk melalui tirainya, menyinari permukaan meja yang berkilau cantik. Sebuah majalah yang sudah tertekuk tak karuan berada di tumpukan paling atas. Tangan Rukia terasa gatal untuk meneliti, mengambil majalah itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan!" Ichigo menarik secepat kilat, melemparkan majalah itu ke sudut ruangan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya. "Itu milik Kensei! Dia selalu meninggalkannya di kamarku entah karena alasan apa!"

Rukia berkedut ringan karena tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Ichigo adalah pria pada umumnya, terlebih lagi sebagai kalangan pria yang ingin tahu segalanya. Kemungkinan besar Ichigo membuka atau mungkin hanya mengintip majalah yang diperuntukkan pria dewasa itu. Rukia hampir tersedak begitu melihat aset wanita si model _cover_ terlalu terpampang jelas—besar dalam ukuran yang tak wajar.

"Kau menyukainya," bisik Rukia, tertawa geli. "Aku mengerti."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti! Sudah kukatakan itu milik Kensei!"

"Aku mengerti, bodoh. Semua pria sama saja, bukan?"

"Sama apanya?" Ichigo membuka kotak obat-obatan, menaruhnya di atas meja saat tangannya membuka kaosnya perlahan.

Rukia kembali terkejut, kali ini benar-benar tersedak. Ichigo membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang dada. Dia mengernyit begitu lengan kirinya sedikit terangkat. Sengatannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya sendiri," gerutu Ichigo, merasa tak berdaya saat membuka lilitan perbannya seperti siput berjalan.

Rukia berdeham, membantu Ichigo untuk membuka perban yang terikat kuat. Perlahan kulitnya terlihat, luka bekas suntikan yang cukup tak wajar bagi Rukia. Di sekitarnya terlihat masih membiru, dengan jejak nadi yang seakan berkedut. Racunnya masih menyisakan efek kuat pada tubuh kekar Ichigo.

"Kau berbohong kalau itu tidak terasa sakit." Rukia mengambil perban bersih dan juga obat oles yang disodorkan Ichigo. Warnanya hijau pekat seperti lumut.

Perlahan Rukia membersihkan lukanya dengan kain bersih, sebelum mengoleskan obat oles yang membuat dahi Ichigo mengkerut. Pria itu berusaha menahan penderitaannya, menghela napas kuat-kuat.

Langkah terakhir, Rukia melilitkan perban baru secara hati-hati. Memutari lengan atas Ichigo dan terus berulang kali. Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi dalam diam, sementara gadis itu melakukan tugasnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu di detik berikutnya. Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya menunduk lebih dalam dan wajahnya berada tepat di samping leher Rukia. Gadis itu hampir tersentak di tempat, setelah mengikatkan perban di lengan Ichigo cukup kuat.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menarik wajahnya, meneliti wajah Rukia dalam kerutan kebingungan. Seakan melihat lukisan yang miring dari posisinya. "Aneh."

"Apanya?" tanya Rukia. Suaranya terdengar bergetar sesaat.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, bukan? Baumu lain."

"Bauku?" Rukia memelototinya.

"Bukan itu—tapi bau dari ciri khasmu. Aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah sebelum ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Rasanya seperti kau berganti kulit."

"Aku bukan ular," desis Rukia tak mengerti.

Ichigo terhanyut dalam tawanya sendiri. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya takjub. "Hei, Rukia. Boleh kucium baumu?"

"Haruskah kau mengatakan itu sebagai permohonan? Ini terdengar sangat aneh." Spontan Rukia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa inci.

"Hanya ingin mengecek, juga memahami. Kau seperti sakura sebelumnya, tapi saat ini—" Ichigo menunduk tanpa menunggu lagi. Wajahnya tepat di samping leher Rukia. Deru napas panasnya menyapu kulit, dan rambut mencuatnya berhasil menggelitik pipi gadis itu. "—seperti … kesejukan?"

Ichigo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membuat Rukia menutup matanya erat. Panas tubuh pria itu menyiksa batin Rukia. Terlalu dekat dan bahkan melebihi batas. Tangan Rukia sedikit terangkat, berusaha mendorong Ichigo menjauh tapi tidak bisa. Jari-jari mungilnya justru mencengkram ringan bahu Ichigo.

"Es? Atau mungkin … ya, ini tidak salah lagi. Ini bau salju juga es," bisik Ichigo, mengendus dan membuat Rukia kembali mengernyit. Terlalu panas. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mungkin karena wangi sabunnya," jawab Rukia menghindar.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia ringan, tidak ingin dia menjauh dan merusak konsentrasi pria itu. "Aku bisa membedakan hal itu, terlalu kentara. Dan ini—sakura yang bercampur dingin, perlahan mulai terasa benar."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang cabul—"

"Aku tidak!" Ichigo memelototi Rukia tidak percaya. "Ini adalah hal _werewolf_! Mengertilah sedikit?"

Mata tajam mereka bertemu dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat. Ichigo hampir menghimpit tubuh Rukia, membuat gadis itu harus memilih pilihan yang sulit. Menghindar sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukannya, selama tangan Ichigo bertumpu di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku serius, Rukia."

Rukia menggeram, mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga bangkit dari posisi tidak nyamannya. Gadis itu segera beranjak berdiri, memunggungi Ichigo dengan wajah semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegup seperti hampir menggila dan meledak dalam sekejap.

Tubuhnya kembali menegang, begitu Rukia mendengar desahan napas Ichigo berada di bahu kanannya. Pria itu kembali mengendus, seakan berusaha memastikan berkali-kali.

"Hei—"

"Hentikan itu," potong Rukia, memutar mundur dan menajamkan mata bulatnya. Tangannya memukul ringan lengan kanan Ichigo yang tidak terluka. "Yang lain tidak mempermasalahkan bauku!"

Ichigo mendengus, mengernyit pertanda terusik. "Mereka tidak lebih peka dariku. Dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atasmu—jadi jangan biarkan mereka mengendusmu."

Rukia hampir tertawa, begitu mendengar penuturan yang masih terasa aneh baginya. "Aku bukan makanan ataupun pengharum ruangan. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap mengatakan pendapat anehmu itu, _hah_?"

Ichigo hanya diam, namun senyumnya mengembang. Jenis senyuman yang berupa ejekan juga tantangan. Pria itu jelas suka akan kemarahan yang terpatri jelas dalam mimik wajah Rukia.

Pintu kamar terbuka begitu saja, berhasil membuat Rukia melompat di tempat. Ichigo masih bersikap tenang, tidak perlu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mengecek si tamu tak diundang. Dia mengenal betul siapa yang mendobrak masuk.

"Ichigo—ah Rukia! Ini sebuah kemajuan besar, bukan?" Isshin mengangguk senang, tawanya hampir menggelegar di dalam ruangan.

"Jangan memulai hal yang tidak penting!" Ichigo balas menggertak, memelototi ayahnya sendiri.

Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Wajahnya kembali memanas, entah karena alasan yang jelas. Ichigo kah atau ejekan Sang _Alpha_?

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, _Dad_?" tanya Ichigo. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar Ichigo memanggil ayahnya—benar-benar mengakui ayahnya dalam bentuk yang normal. Walaupun itu masih terasa asing di telinganya.

Isshin berubah serius, menatap Ichigo tak meragukan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Ada hal penting."

"Sebaiknya cepat."

"Karena aku mengganggu waktumu?" Isshin melirik Rukia, tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Aku menggaggu kalian, Rukia?"

Rukia hanya bisa mengerjap dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan bebas.

"Masalah apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya, berusaha meraih fokus ayahnya. Dia sudah mengambil kaosnya dan memakai dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit di lengannya masih terasa menusuk. "Aku tahu kedatanganmu kemari tidak sekedar berbasa-basi."

"Ya, karena kupikir Rukia juga perlu mendengarnya. Ini mungkin berkaitan dengan penyerangan Kuchiki Byakuya di Tokyo."

Rukia langsung menengang. Tubuhnya tegap dengan rasa dingin menjalar di punggungnya. "_Nii-sama_?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Ichigo mengikuti, mengisi keterkejutan yang bisa ditebak.

"Kabar burung yang beredar di kalangan _werewolves_, bahwa _Quincy_ sudah mencapai perbatasan Asia," jelas Isshin. "Dan kami beranggapan bahwa merekalah yang berusaha mendobrak masuk perbatasan Jepang yang termasuk kuat dikuasai oleh _spring fairies_. Terlalu pintar dan lihai, Quincy justru mengirimkan informan dan kaki tangannya untuk menjatuhkan kekuatan utama yang dimiliki oleh Byakuya."

"Seakan tidak ingin diketahui jati dirinya," gumam Ichigo menambahkan. "Memakai cara sebersih-bersihnya untuk mewujudkan rencana licik mereka."

Rukia terlihat bingung. Dia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah dan—siapa Quincy?

"Siapa Quincy?" tanya Rukia akhirnya. "Apakah mereka bermaksud membunuh _nii-sama_ untuk menguasai Jepang?"

Isshin dan Ichigo memandang Rukia diam. Kebingungan yang menjadikan ruangan itu hening seketika. Pasokan udara semakin menipis dan membiarkan keringat dingin membasahi tenguk Rukia. Detik berjalan seperti jam.

"Kupikir ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang," ucap Isshin. Senyum ringannya tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah tegasnya, memberikan keamanan untuk Rukia seorang. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kantorku?"

Rukia mengangguk, menjadikan kegugupan menggelayuti tenggorokannya. Kakinya mulai melangkah—memasuki sumber masalah itu sendiri yang lebih pelik dari kelihatannya. Pasukan malam akan segera menghantui hidupnya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Chapter 11! Sungguh maaf readers, karena mengetik chapter ini memakan waktu yang sangat sangat lama dari sebelumnya. Mood juga otakku yang mendadak bercabang-cabang ini jadi menyulitkan untuk berkonsentrasi. Semoga kalian masih bisa menikmati fic ini dan chapter baru yang bisa menghibur. Di sini masalahnya menjadi lebih kompleks, dengan adanya kedatangan topik baru. Yup! Quincy! Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang hanyalah quincy itu _strigoi_~ _That's all_! XD

Dan terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah menyediakan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini! Juga pesan kesan, kritik saran melalui review sangat kuhargai! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung juga memberi semangat, karena kalian aku berusaha keras mengumpulkan mood yang menguap dan hampir menghilang (?) _Love u all_~ XD

Penjelasan isi chapter:

Ichigo menebak Senna pelakunya, tapi dia tidak mengambil langkah lanjutan dikarenakan Rukia masih tidak ingin mengakui. Di persidangan tidak bisa menjatuhkan hukuman kepada terdakwa selama saksi tidak membuka suara atau memberikan kesaksian, atapun barang bukti yang lengkap. Nah, di sini itu semua bergantung kepada Rukia. Dan Ichigo masih melihat Senna sebagai teman baiknya, jadi tidak bisa sembarang menyerang.

Rukia masih bersikap tangguh, hanya saja berbagai masalah pelik mengganggu pemikirannya. Mulai dari Byakuya juga masalah pribadi, jadi dia tidak ingin membuka mulut soal mengapa dirinya bisa dijebak oleh seseorang. Rukia tidak ingin menghancurkan kelompok _werewolves_ ini lebih dalam lagi, tidak setelah insiden Ichigo terluka (yang Rukia pikir itu adalah kesalahannya).

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**ayuuuu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi Senna dapat balasannya kok di sini XD Ichigo sudah mulai pulih dan ada scene Ichiruki-nya juga, moga kamu suka ;)

**ika chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Rukia bukannya tidak tegas atau tidak berani. Dia dalam kondisi kebingungan yang membuat dirinya ga bisa berpikir logis. Karakter Rukia yang tegas di sini itu bukan asal main juntrung seenaknya aja. Dia masih lihat kondisi dan situasi, di mana werewolves sekarang lebih dominan dan jauh lebih menguasai teritori dibandingkan dia. Rukia memang sekarang berani mengeluarkan sedikit kepribadian kuatnya di dekat Ichigo, karena dia satu-satunya yang menemani Rukia dalam jatah waktu yang lebih banyak. Juga ada tekanan dari kelompok asing yang dia tempati menjadi beban berat, sama halnya dengan Byakuya juga jati dirinya, Rukia jadi sulit untuk memutuskan harus melakukan apa. Ini kuambil dari pengalaman pribadi Terkadang rasanya untuk beradaptasi itu sulit, tapi di chapter ini Rukia sudah mulai pulih. Terima kasih untuk pendapatmu.

**nayasant japaneze**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sekarang Senna mulai agak jinak (?) tapi masih sinis ke Rukia. Namanya aja udah pelindung, jadi Ichigo akan selalu ada buat Rukia, dan di sini dia ngakuin loh ke Rukia :3 Sip deh, sudah kuupdate ini, semoga kamu suka. Jyaa~

**Guest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Senna merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Rukia yang 'dianak emaskan' hohoh… apalagi perhatian Ichigo sekarang beralih ke Rukia. Di chapter ini Ichigo sudah mengakui loh~ Rukia hampir putus asa karena merasa menjadi beban di kelompok, tapi kembali bangkit karena Rangiku dkk juga Ichigo. Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab sebagian pertanyaanmu… hihihi… Terima kasih buat semangatnya!

**El**: Terima kasih sudah mereview: Yup, ada actionnya di chapter 10, tapi di sini menghilang dulu. Senna tipikal orang licik di sini, demi mendapatkan perhatian Ichigo lagi XD mirip banget kayak puppy :p Hahaha… teralihkan nih pandangannya. Iya, Ichigo memang telanjang itu, tapi Rukia (sepertinya) ga lihat semua karena terlalu fokus sama luka juga wajah Ichigo. Mudah"an ya.. Rukia sudah mulai pulih di chapter ini, dan ada scene Ichiruki juga loh. Makasih buat semangatnya!

**Adin**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Yup sama" juga karena sudah membaca Iya ya, deskripsinya kurang panjang di bagian action. Makasih buat masukannya, nanti aku berusaha lebih detail di scene action selanjutnya ;) Ini sudah kuupdate dan maaf ga bisa cepat. Semoga km suka dengan lanjutannya ya~ Makasih buat semangatnya.

**Ella maby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Masa pendek? wkwkwkwk... Senna bermain licik di sini, berusaha narik perhatian Ichigo XD wkwkwkw nah tuh, salah fokus :3 Tapi Rukia ga lihat semua kok, dia liat muka sama lengan Ichigo aja.. hehehe.. Chapter terbaru udah mulai terbentuk lagi hubungan Ichirukinya.. semoga kamu suka!

**indryanimer**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi arigatou~ Chapter terbaru sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka!

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! hhihi.. Senna selicik rubah di sini, tapi dapet omelan dari Ichigo tuh. Ada scene Ichiruki yang ngebuat mereka kembali dekat ;) berkat luka parahnya Ichigo. Kokuto saat ini masih menjadi biang onar kelompok aja kok. Ada musuh besarnya di chapter ini. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya XD

**good rukia**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Chapter baru sudah diupdate, maaf menunggu lama! Semoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya. Wah gpp kok, reviewmu ga terlambat ;)

**Playlist:**

_B. O. B feat. Hayley Williams- Airplanes_

_Imagine Dragons- Bet My Life_

_Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_G. R. L- Lighthouse_

_Fifth Harmony- Sledgehammer_

_Jessie J- Flashlight_

_Lucy Hale- Lie A Little Better_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	12. The Nightmare, Quincy

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 11: The Nightmare, Quincy**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tertegun untuk mengamati suasana yang terkesan familiar. Ruangan yang dimasukinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kerja Kyouraku di Jepang. Perabot yang terlapisi oleh kayu dan berbau oak tajam. Jendelanya membiarkan cahaya luar menelisik ke dalam, menciptakan bercak heksagonal pada lantai kayu, dari bingkai yang bersusun rapi layaknya cetakan sarang lebah. Tidak lepas dari susunan rak buku yang setebal kamus dunia, berwarna merah bata hingga hijau lumut.

Penarik perhatian utama jatuh pada patung kayu berbentuk sekelompok serigala di atas meja kerja. Taring tajamnya keluar dari mulut yang menganga lebar dan di barisan depan adalah sang _Alpha_—serigala besar yang melolong ke arah langit, di mana bulan berada. Perlambang kekuatan kelompok dalam sebuah karya seni yang tak bisa terbantahkan keindahannya.

Rukia duduk di atas salah satu sofa, sementara Isshin bersandar di meja kerjanya. Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia, mendesah pelan saat tubuh atasnya menyentuh bantalan empuk sofa. Lukanya tersangga dengan baik, setidaknya tidak membuatnya bersusah payah menahan kernyitan juga denyut rasa sakit.

Gadis itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya, melirik Isshin yang mencari-cari sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya. Di antara buku juga laporan terbengkalai menjadi susunan kertas putih bernoda jamur kuning pucat. Rasa ingin tahu membanjiri pikiran Rukia, ketika Isshin mengangkat salah satu bandul di tangannya. Berbentuk lima rangka bintang di dalam sebuah lingkaran sempurna, berwarna putih bersih bahkan hampir berkilauan bak permata.

"Quincy," ucap Isshin, menarik perhatian Rukia kepadanya. "Simbol dari bandul ini adalah milik mereka. Kelompok _strigoi_ yang berpengetahuan luas dengan hukum mengikat. Mereka selalu bergerak dengan kelompoknya, tidak seperti _strigoi_ liar lainnya. Kelompok yang terbentuk sebagai prajurit tanpa hati, membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi tujuan utama mereka."

"_Strigoi_ bangsawan pengecut," tambah Ichigo, mendengus kesal. "Mereka tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya, selain memperalat _strigoi_ lain yang lebih lemah dari mereka. Yang paling licik dari _strigoi_ yang pernah ada."

"Kau selalu meremehkan keberadaan mereka, _son_," tegur Isshin.

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, enggan untuk berkomentar. Kepalanya bersandar miring, hampir menyentuh bahu Rukia.

"Apa maksudnya Quincy itu? Apa mereka berbeda dari _strigoi_ yang pernah terlihat?" tanya Rukia, akhirnya membuka suara. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya lebih lama lagi. Ditambah rasa panas di bahu kanannya, menyapu kulit lehernya lembut.

"Pasukan Putih—begitulah sebagian kaum memanggilnya. Berpakaian serba putih seakan mereka adalah penindak kejahatan yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia. Nyatanya, mereka yang menyebarkan kebusukan itu sendiri, sumber tergelap yang pernah ada. Pemerintahan tangan besi yang bersikap arogan juga penantang tak kenal ampun," jelas Isshin bersikap tenang. "Mereka terbentuk hampir seribu tahun yang lalu, dari _strigoi_ ras murni yang sangat langka. _Strigoi_ Rumania, yang terkeji juga tertinggi di antara segalanya. Bukan hal aneh bila para Quincy berusaha menduduki posisi tertinggi di dalam kasta _strigoi_. Mereka menguasai segalanya."

"Pengeruk darah juga kehidupan. Sungguh tamak!" gerutu Ichigo, berdecak tidak suka. "Mereka tidak pernah puas, bahkan setelah menguasai bangsa _werewolf_—berusaha menghancurkan kami hingga ke akar! _Hah_, itu sungguh hal yang mustahil!"

"Mereka mengalahkan kalian—_ahh_, maksudku, _werewolves_?" tanya Rukia.

Isshin mengambil salah satu buku di rak tertinggi dan paling berdebu. Jarang sekali disentuh setelah sekian lama. Sejarah tertidur di antara lapisannya, tak lekang oleh waktu.

"Bangsa kami pernah mengalami kekalahan di masa lalu. Peperangan antara _strigoi_ juga _werewolf_ untuk menguasai dataran Eropa, para nenek moyang yang menumpahkan darah mereka di atas tanah kelahiran, berjuang mati-matian. Karena ras murni _werewolf_ sendiri pun berasal dari tanah yang serupa—Bavaria," lanjut Isshin, membuka buku di halaman tengah dan memperlihatkannya kepada Rukia. Gadis itu pernah membacanya sebelum ini, di perpustakaan kediaman Kyouraku. Lolongan pertama yang terdengar di Bavaria.

Sebuah gambar perang kuno tampak terlihat sebagai gambaran bertinta hitam, dua halaman penuh pada buku di tangan Isshin. Seperti ilustrasi kisah dongeng pengantar tidur, tapi lebih menyerupai mimpi buruknya. Rukia melihatnya seksama, memerhatikan ras _werewolf_ yang menyerang _strigoi_ di dalam pertarungan mematikan. Ada serigala yang tertusuk pedang hingga menancap di atas tanah, berikut _strigoi_ yang kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Pertumpahan darah yang tak terelakkan.

"_The First War_, 1329," gumam Ichigo, menjelaskan. "Pertarungan untuk perebutan wilayah antara _werewolf_ dan _strigoi_, berujung pada kekalahan bangsa _werewolf_ di dataran Eropa. Sebagian yang tidak berhasil melarikan diri telah dijadikan budak oleh para penghisap darah keji itu. Quincy ikut andil dalam rencana penyerangan besar-besaran di wilayah _werewolf_ yang memiliki pertahanan lemah. Mereka bersembunyi di balik bayangan dan menyerang secepat kilat."

"Kau seharusnya mendapatkan nilai lebih baik di bidang sejarah, _son_," goda Isshin, tertawa ringan. Hal itu membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis tajamnya, merasa terusik.

"_Oh, shut up_!"

"Dan kisah kelam ini berawal dari seorang pencetus gerakan liar itu—" Isshin melanjutkan, membuka halaman buku beberapa halaman ke belakang, hingga menampakkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut dan janggut sehitam arang legam. Berjubah panjang yang mungkin berwarna putih, karena tidak diwarnai oleh tinta hitam. "Sang Mimpi Buruk—Yhwach."

Rukia merasakan ketegangan di sampingnya, tidak lain adalah Ichigo. Pria itu menegakkan bahunya, hingga matanya terlihat lebih terang dari cahaya lampu meja. Rahangnya menegang, berikut geraman yang terdengar samar-samar. Ichigo dalam posisi siaganya.

"Yhwach? Dia pemimpin Quincy?" tebak Rukia, merasakan hawa dingin menyapu tenguknya.

Isshin mengangguk, tersenyum simpul dengan rahang yang juga mengeras. Terlihat sikap kuat sebagai tameng diri dari seorang _Alpha_ penguasa wilayah Utara. Isshin menghela napas, berusaha terlihat lebih tenang.

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh salah satu _strigoi_, yang menyerang Rukia di sekitar kediaman Kyouraku," jelas Ichigo. "Sang Mimpi Buruk yang sudah mendekat. Jadi yang dimaksudnya adalah pemimpin Quincy?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar namanya disebut. Selama itu pula ketenangan kami masih bisa bertahan," ucap sang _Alpha_, bersandar pada mulut meja kerjanya. "Yhwach adalah sebuah nama tua yang jarang sekali disebut. Bukan hal aneh bila generasi _werewolf_ muda tidak pernah mendengarnya. Nama yang tidak boleh disebut sembarangan."

"Ini berkaitan dengan nii-sama?" tanya Rukia terburu-buru, merasakan gemuruh kuat di dadanya. "Itu yang Anda katakan sebelum ini, bukan?"

Isshin tertawa riang, berhasil membuat Rukia semakin tidak nyaman. "Kau mirip sekali dengan kakakmu. Byakuya selalu mengatakan _point_ utamanya, sungguh berterus terang."

"Kaku," tambah Ichigo.

Rukia memelototi pria di sebelahnya, yang sudah menyeringai sambil bersandar riang di bantalan sofanya. Seakan tidak ikut terlibat, Ichigo mendesah lelah sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar penjelasan Kyouraku mengenai _Yuki no Crystal_, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk kentara, sementara Rukia semakin beringsut tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Hal yang semakin menegangkan mulai bergemuruh layaknya awan hitam pembawa badai.

Kyouraku menerawang jauh, sementara sikap tubuhnya bergeming diam. "Yang bisa kusimpulkan dari perdebatan beberapa kelompok _werewolves_ di Utara juga Eropa, bahwa Quincy mengincar _Yuki no Crystal_. Dan sekarang gerakan mereka sudah hampir menembus perbatasan Jepang. Ada kemungkinan besar Byakuya mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini."

"Apa dia yang menyimpannya?" celetuk Ichigo, membuat Rukia memelototinya.

"Nii-sama tidak mungkin—"

"Jangan berpikiran gegabah, Ichigo. Kebenaran tidak bisa dipandang hanya dengan sebelah mata. Namun, bila dilihat dari gerakan Quincy, sepertinya mereka tertarik untuk menghancurkan pertahanan _spring fairies_ dan berusaha masuk perbatasan. Ada sesuatu di sana, itu yang mereka cari."

Rukia tidak puas dengan penjelasan Isshin. Masih tidak masuk akal, bahkan bagi keberadaan kakaknya sebagai penentu inti cerita. Rukia menunduk pasrah, sementara pikirannya mulai bercabang ke berbagai kemungkinan negatif. Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di atas bahunya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar begitu cepat, membuat gadis itu merasa terlindungi di bagian yang rapuh.

Rukia melihatnya, tangan Ichigo terjulur di belakang lehernya hingga menyentuh bahunya. Seakan sedang meregangkan badan, Ichigo sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Begitu pula Isshin, yang masih serius menjelaskan bagaimana _spring_ _fairies_ bertindak siaga dengan kepintaran mereka di atas rata-rata petinggi _werewolf_ Utara.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu ditekankan." Isshin berjalan memutar untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tubuhnya jauh lebih rileks ketika bersandar pada bantalan empuknya. "Racun _wolf's bane_ yang disuntikkan kepadamu, Ichigo—Quincy yang melakukannya, berperan sebagai pemasok utama."

Ichigo sedikit bangkit dari duduknya, melepas sentuhan panasnya di bahu Rukia. Gadis itu sedikit bergidik karena rasa dingin yang kembali menutupi.

"Ini bukan _strigoi_ biasa, seperti yang kita perkirakan. Racun yang diambil oleh kelompok Quincy, satu-satunya yang memiliki akses untuk meracik racun mematikan _wolf's bane_ ke dalam bentuk yang lebih efisien. Menjual racunnya di pasar gelap secara cuma-cuma, dengan tujuan melumpuhkan beberapa kelompok _werewolf_ yang tersebar di Amerika Utara."

Ichigo terkejut dengan penjelasan ayahnya. Matanya membulat dan berubah sedikit keemasan. Geraman teredam, dengan urat leher menegang hingga tampak di permukaan kulit. Amarah hampir membutakan matanya, ketika kalung di lehernya bergemerincing nyaring.

Rukia mengetahui hal itu, Ichigo tidak akan bisa berubah selama kalungnya melilit pernapasan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu pria itu, berusaha menenangkan dalam bentuk yang tidak mengancam. Sedikit berhasil, ketika napas Ichigo berubah semakin teratur dan kembali stabil.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, _Dad_! Hal ini bisa mengancam ikatan kelompok!" Ichigo menggeram tertahan, dengan mata setajam belati. "Kau tahu berapa besar dampak yang bisa dirasakan hanya dalam satu buah suntikan? Dan kali ini dalam jumlah besar!"

"Karena itu kau tidak boleh menyebarkan hal ini kepada anggota lainnya, sebelum para petinggi Utara menyelidiki lebih dalam untuk menemukan solusi utamanya," jelas Isshin sigap.

"Tentu," balas Ichigo singkat.

"Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menghubungi Byakuya," desah Isshin, melirik Rukia dengan tatapan prihatin. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Rukia. Pertahanan mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kulihat sebelum ini. Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, begitu pula denganmu di perlindungan kelompokku."

"Kuharap begitu." Rukia bergumam, menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar. Membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi kepada kakaknya adalah beban terbesar yang pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Cahaya seakan terengut dari matanya.

Isshin mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah surat yang terlipat rapi. Rukia bisa mencium samar-samar, wangi bunga sakura yang manis. Jantungnya berdegup keras menalu di dada.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan dari Byakuya. Hachigen memberikan surat ini tempo hari. Byakuya meminta kalian mencari seseorang."

Rukia tersentak dalam duduknya, hampir terlonjak berdiri. Surat dari kakaknya, pertanda mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Nii-sama?"

"Apa maksudnya?" Ichigo mengikuti, mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Isshin membuka suratnya, membaca kembali apa yang sudah pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Mengingat kembali setiap kata yang tertoreh menggunakan tinta hitam. "Byakuya hanya memberikan sebuah nama asing dalam pesannya—tertulis, 'carilah Senjumaru di Kota Memphis. Kompas ini akan menunjukkan jalannya.' Yang dimaksudnya adalah kompas petunjuk arah milik _fairies_." Isshin mengeluarkan kompas berlogam emas dengan ukiran dedaunan lancip di permukaannya. Di balik itu, terdapat penunjuk arah dengan jarum menunjuk arah yang bergerak tak stabil.

"Kompas milik _fairies_," gumam Ichigo. "Jadi ini benar-benar ada?"

"Kompas yang hanya menunjukkan jalan bagi yang memintanya—bangsa _fairies_. Kemungkinan besar Byakuya sudah memantrainya untukmu, Rukia. Kau tinggal mengikuti arah ke mana jarumnya mengarah."

"Tapi…" Rukia sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan sang _Alpha_. Matanya menangkap hal ganjil pada kompas itu. Kepada sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikenalnya, asing yang mengganggu. "Apa arti dari semua ini? Siapa Senjumaru dan mengapa aku harus mencarinya?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun mengenai hal itu, _dear_," kata Isshin, meminta maaf. "Yang bisa kulakukan adalah membantumu dalam perjalanan ini. Ichigo tentu akan menemanimu, beserta beberapa anggota kawananku. Para orang yang terpercaya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Rukia."

Ichigo bangkit berdiri, melangkah ke arah Isshin dan mengambil kompas itu. Seperti sebuah logam kuno di tangannya, bergerak ringan dan jarumnya masih menentu pada sembarang arah. "Ini aneh, tidak ada arah yang benar. Apa mungkin semuanya bisa terjawab bila kita menemukan Senjumaru?"

"Semuanya berada pada pilihan Rukia." Isshin tersenyum lembut, memberi semangat kepada Rukia yang masih terlihat bingung. "Cobalah kau yang memegangnya?"

Rukia meneguk ludahnya, merasakan rasa dingin menghantam perutnya. Kakinya sedikit gemetar saat berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya, berjalan terseret ke arah Ichigo. Kompasnya diulurkan, menjadi sebuah penentu takdir masa depan. Hal aneh yang terpusat pada sebuah benda kecil nan rapuh. Rukia memegangnya ragu, ketika jarumnya berputar kian cepat.

Tidak ada yang menghela napas, selama jarum itu memutar dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Jarumnya mengarah ke arah jam tujuh—barat daya.

"Jadi benar, hanya Rukia yang bisa memegangnya." Isshin terlihat takjub, mengusap dagunya yang berjenggot tipis tak rapi.

Ichigo terdiam, memerhatikan bagaimana Rukia mengetuk-ketuk kompasnya dan membalikkannya. Berharap ada trik tertentu yang masih di dalam nalar pikir manusia normal.

"Tepat pada Kota Memphis di barat daya. Sisanya aku bisa serahkan kepadamu," lanjut Isshin, mendesah lega. "Harapan Byakuya ada di dalam kompas itu dan kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik, Rukia."

Rukia mengerjap kaku, melihat Isshin yang seakan berusaha merangkulnya sebagai salah satu anggota kelompoknya. Sang _Alpha_ yang bermurah hati, bijaksana dan berpikiran terbuka. Sikapnya santai sebagai perwakilan pusat pemerintahan kelompok, salah satu yang Rukia yakini ada di dalam diri Ichigo. Sifat yang menurun, mendarah daging.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Isshin-san. Aku akan menjaga kompas ini baik-baik," tutur Rukia, menggenggam kompas di kedua tangannya sebagai awal harapan baru. Pertanyaannya terjawab sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Kelompok _werewolf_ masih sibuk memasukkan barang ke bagasi mobil, bersiap untuk pergi ke Memphis. Perjalanan yang hanya direncanakan dalam waktu satu hari, sebelum akhirnya mereka berkemas cepat untuk menjalankan misi barunya.

Sementara itu, Rukia duduk di pojok ruangan—garasi khusus tempat penyimpanan kendaraan kelompok. Dia pernah berkunjung kemari malam itu, bersama Ichigo yang sudah mengantarnya berkeliling kota. Satu malam yang membangunkan jantungnya untuk merasakan kehidupan liar. Mendebarkan.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengajak Chad, Kensei, Shuuhei, Rangiku, dan Kira bersamanya. Kelompok utama yang selalu mengekori Ichigo kemana pun dirinya pergi. Dan ditambah satu wajah baru yang berdiri di samping Rangiku. Kira—pria berambut pirang pucat dan berwajah lesu. Rukia ragu bahwa pria itu setangguh Kensei atau secekatan Shuuhei. Namun, tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa sikap dingin serigala ada di dalamnya.

Mereka terlihat sibuk memasukkan beberapa tas ransel juga berbagai perlengkapan lainnya. Kensei dan Shuuhei memeriksa mesin mobil. Dua buah **Jeep Grand Cherokee** yang pernah menjemputnya di bandara Manhattan. Kali ini akan membawanya ke Kota Memphis di barat daya New York. Perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih delapan belas jam, tidak berhenti. Cukup jauh, belum ditambah pencarian Senjumaru yang entah di mana keberadaannya.

Sesuatu yang tebal dan hangat menyentuh pundak Rukia. Gadis itu mengerjap bingung, ketika mendapati sebuah kain tebal melapisi pundak kanannya. Bahan kulit yang halus berwarna coklat muda.

"Itu jaketku, pakai saja." Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia. "Ukurannya sudah terlalu kecil bagiku, tapi masih tetap hangat."

Rukia mengambilnya, membelai permukaan yang masih terasa halus. Jenis jaket yang biasanya digunakan saat berkendara motor. "Untukku?"

"Kau tidak membawa jaket tebal, bukan? Udara malam masih dingin di luar sana, walaupun sekarang sudah berganti musim. Musim semi di sini tidak sama dengan di Jepang."

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Rukia segera melipat rapi dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuan. Rasanya benar-benar hangat. "Terima kasih."

"_Sure_," ucap Ichigo menyeringai.

"Ichigo!" Kensei memanggil dari jauh, suaranya hampir menggema di dalam ruangan. "Kita bisa berangkat segera!"

"Kau siap?" Kali ini Ichigo melirik Rukia, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Rukia merasa gugup, dirasakan gemuruh di perutnya. Bukan rasa lapar, melainkan rasa tegang yang membuatnya mual. Perjalanan kali ini akan terasa berbeda saat dia berada di dalam pesawat terbang menuju Manhattan. Orang yang bernama Senjumaru memiliki rahasia ganjil dan membuat rasa ingin tahu jauh lebih kental terasa.

Rukia memantapkan tekadnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus tetap melangkah maju. "Aku—"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Suara seseorang dan pintu yang dibuka berhasil memotong kata-kata Rukia. Seorang gadis lebih tepatnya, mendobrak masuk dengan kilatan kemarahan di matanya.

"_Damn_," gumam Ichigo dengan gigi terkatup. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Senna akan datang kemari.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Ichigo?" tanya Senna geram, melangkah cepat dengan _heels boots_ yang menderap kentara. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Rukia yang tersembuyi di belakang punggung Ichigo. "Dan dia, semua ini karena dia bukan?"

"Ini bukan masalahmu, Senna," jelas Ichigo berusaha menggertak.

"Kau—" Mulut Senna menganga lebar, membuatnya seperti patung dengan mata sebundar kelereng. "Ichigo! Kita satu tim, ingat? Sudah seharusnya aku ikut denganmu, apa pun misinya!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut."

"Kenapa?" Teriakan Senna berhasil membuat setiap orang di ruangan terdiam bisu. Amarahnya memuncak hingga otot lehernya menegang. Dia yang merasa dikhianati saat ini.

"Misi ini di luar kendalimu. _Alpha_ sudah memberi perintah kepadaku untuk menentukan anggota kelompok yang ikut serta. Ini semua menjadi keputusanku sendiri, Senna!"

"Dan aku akan ikut, apa pun risikonya!"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyukai Rukia!" Ichigo balas menggertak, membuat Senna mundur satu langkah. "Lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa, sebagai penjaga kelompok selama kami pergi."

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu, sebagai _partner_! Kita saling menjaga punggung masing-masing, Ichigo!"

"Hei, hei," tegur Kensei, berusaha menengahi perdebatan yang kian memanas. Kedua tangannya terentang di udara, pertanda dia berusaha bersikap netral. "Tenanglah, kalian berdua. Dan sebaiknya kau mendengar perkataan Ichigo—"

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Kensei!" Senna menggeram marah, memelototi Kensei kemudian. Gadis kecil itu bisa menjadi sangat murka dan melawan siapa pun lawannya, yang bahkan pria sebesar Kensei.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Ichigo menyelesaikan perdebatan. Suaranya seperti gemuruh petir menyambar di siang hari. Sang _Beta_ melangkah pergi dan menarik Rukia bersamanya.

"Ichigo, tunggu!" Senna ikut berlari, mengejar dengan putus asa. "Jadi ini yang kauinginkan, hah? Memutuskan ikatan kita?"

"Aku tidak memutuskan apa pun, Senna. Aku berusaha mengerti tindakanmu, tapi semua itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku, bukan? Yang bisa kaulakukan adalah melanjutkan tugasmu sebagaimana mestinya, mau tidak mau. Dan jaga sikapmu."

"Ini semua karena kau," geram Senna kepada sosok Rukia yang masih terdiam. Matanya kembali menantang. "Seharusnya kau tidak ada di dalam kelompok kami dan mengacaukan ikatan yang sudah terbentuk!"

"Senna! Jangan salahkan siapa pun untuk masalahmu sendiri!"

Senna tidak menanggapi gertakan Ichigo. Dia sudah maju mendekat, berdiri tepat di hadapan Rukia. "Kau tidak hanya memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ichigo, manusia! Anggota yang lain mulai meragukan Ichigo sebagai _Beta_, ini semua karena kesalahanmu! Kau sudah menjatuhkan status Ichigo, kau tahu?"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan gemuruh di dadanya semakin menggertak. Amarah, juga ketidakberdayaan yang mulai menyatu sempurna. Akal sehatnya hampir lenyap di udara yang semakin memanas.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan hal ini, _hah_?" balas Rukia sengit. "Berada di tempat ini dan jauh dari rumahku? Seharusnya kau merasa lebih baik, karena keluargamu berada dalam jangkauanmu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk bergantung, sementara kalian terus menghujamiku dengan penilaian semena-mena. Perbaiki itu, bila hal yang kauyakini sudah rusak dan menghilang! Bukankah itu yang harus kaulakukan? Apa salahnya bila aku juga berusaha memperbaiki yang sudah terampas dariku?"

Senna menganga, tidak menyangka Rukia masih memiliki sengatan untuk membalasnya. Matan Rukia hampir setajam _werewolf_ yang marah, dan itu sedikit menakuti Senna. Sebuah rasa frustasi, perlahan bertumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang sangat egois. Pembelaan yang seringkali disebut sebagai penyangkalan. Dibalik semua itu adalah perjuangan tak terbatas.

"Kau hanya manusia," cibir Senna.

"Manusia atau bukan, aku masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menentukan hidupku. Kami bertahan hidup, itu sama saja dengan kalian bukan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang lebih serupa dengan manusia?"

"Kau—"

"Kau memilikiku, bukankah itu yang pernah kukatakan, Rukia?" Ichigo bertanya tajam, melihat Rukia yang masih memeluk jaket tebalnya. Perdebatan Senna dan Rukia terpotong, berakhir dengan tatapan mengerikan dari si gadis berambut terong. Dia tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengar telinga tajamnya.

Rukia bergidik, menyadari Ichigo memandanginya dingin. Mencari sebuah penuntutan. "A … aku…"

"Masuklah ke mobil," ucap Ichigo, sedikit menyeringai.

Rukia menunduk tanpa pikir panjang, menghindari perasaan aneh yang tertuju pada dirinya. Baru pertama kali Ichigo menunjukkan sikap yang tak terduga—berbicara kepada Rukia di luar batasan yang semestinya. Bahkan di hadapan rekan-rekan sang _Beta_ sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ichigo tertarik ke samping. Rukia tidak bisa melepaskan rasa terkejutnya, ketika sepasang tangan merangkul leher Ichigo dan melihat sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga. Senna mencium Ichigo, beberapa detik yang terasa lama. Keheningan menjadi kecanggungan, bahkan setelah Ichigo melepas cengkraman Senna secara paksa.

Punggung tangan Ichigo menutupi bibirnya, sementara alisnya menekuk sempurna. "Senna, _what the_—"

"Kau _mate_-ku, Ichigo. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kauinginkan, selama ikatan yang satu itu belum terputus. Aku memercayainya. Aku akan berusaha mengerti situasinya, selama kau berusaha untuk mengerti diriku—seperti yang sudah kaukatakan," ungkap Senna tersenyum lebar. "Dan itu yang tidak dimiliki manusia sepertimu, Kuchiki—sungguh disayangkan, bukan?"

"Sepertinya tidak lagi, Senna!" Ichigo menaikkan alisnya terlalu tinggi, menyesali langkah yang sudah diambilnya sebelum ini. "Berusaha mengerti dirimu rasanya terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan, selama kau bersikap seperti ini!"

"Cobalah, Ichigo? Kau tidak pernah menyerah semudah ini sebelumnya, bukan?" balas Senna tersenyum puas, berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi oleh penolakan sang _Beta_.

Gadis berambut terong itu langsung melangkah pergi, mantap dan tak terbantahkan. Sekilas, Rukia bisa melihat tatapan Senna meliriknya tajam. Sebuah kemenangan seakan berbicara dari wajah liciknya, itu yang bisa Rukia tebak.

Dan rasa aneh mulai menyerang tubuhnya lagi. Rukia merasakan jemarinya yang bergetar dan matanya yang terasa panas. Menghiraukan hal itu, dia segera melangkah pergi menuju mobil. Menjauh sebisa mungkin.

Rukia duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, menunduk diam sementara Ichigo memerintahkan anggotanya untuk segera berangkat. Gemuruh suaranya semakin berteriak lantang, pertanda suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

Ichigo menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Rukia, di kursi penumpang depan. Kensei masuk di kursi pengemudi kemudian, memerhatikan ketua grupnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"_She's got you, huh_?" canda Kensei, menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"_Shut up_!" Ichigo menggeram marah, memukul Kensei tepat di lengan atasnya. "Dia benar-benar hilang akal! Dan sampai kapan dia terus memaksakan pilihannya seorang diri?"

"Hei—bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar _mate_-mu?"

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang disebut _mate_. Itu hanya legenda."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rukia?" Tiba-tiba Kensei berbalik dan menatap Rukia yang masih terdiam bisu. "Kau percaya pada hal seperti ini?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo, yang menolak melakukan kontak mata langsung dengannya. Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo mengamati Rukia dari kaca spion depan. Gadis itu mulai merasakan napasnya memberat.

"Itu bukan urusanku," gumam Rukia, memalingkan wajahnya.

Kensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, melirik Ichigo sebagai gantinya. Kedua kalinya Ichigo menggeram marah kepadanya, seakan sudah mengganggu bagian teritorinya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu menjawab semuanya," ucap Kensei, mengganti gigi mobil sebelum menginjak gasnya. Pintu garasi sudah terbuka lebar dan cahaya matahari lebih terik dari yang diduga sebelumnya. Tidak turun hujan, itu pertanda bagus.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Menjelang tengah hari, dan rombongan berhenti di tempat pemberhentian untuk mengisi bahan bakar, di sekitar Maryland-Virginia. Terdapat mini market dan restoran cepat saji. Chad dan Kensei memilih untuk mengisi bahan bakar, sementara Shuuhei, Rangiku, dan Kira sudah berjalan menuju ke dalam restoran. Rukia mengambil jalur terpisah, memasuki mini market seorang diri.

Bel berdenting begitu pintu dorongnya dibuka dan pendingin ruangan menjadi penyejuk tengah hari. Rukia mendesah lega sembari menyusuri rak menuju lemari pendingin. Bayangannya terpantul di pintu kacanya, berikut sesuatu familiar yang berwarna cerah. Jingga samar-samar.

Itu Ichigo, Rukia mengetahuinya jelas tanpa perlu berbalik. Seperti biasa pria itu akan terus memantau dirinya. Kemana pun gadis itu pergi, maka sang _Beta_ akan mengikutinya. Bahkan ke dalam jurang terdalam sekali pun. Pemikiran yang bodoh, namun ikatan tugas seorang _werewolf_ sangatlah mengikat.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ichigo yang angkat bicara lebih dulu, di sela-sela lagu _I'm not in love_-nya **10CC** berkumandang.

Rukia memilih diam, memandangi lemari pendingin seperti patung bisu. Kebodohan yang dilihat Ichigo sedikit mengganggu.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?" gumam Ichigo, melangkah mendekat. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan saat Ichigo membuka lemari pendinginnya. Mengambil sekaleng soda. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Rukia bergeser ke samping dan membuka pintu lemari pendingin sebelahnya. Dia mengambil botol air mineral dingin, merasakan kebekuan meleleh di permukaan tangannya yang panas. "Tidak apa."

"Karena Senna?"

"Dia masalahmu, bukan? Jangan kaitkan denganku lagi," balas Rukia, kepalanya mulai berdenyut kembali. Dia berjalan menjauh menuju rak makanan ringan. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil beberapa _snack_, memeluknya seperti balon dalam tangkupan.

"Kau tidak akan bertumbuh, kalau kau memakan makanan seperti itu," tegur Ichigo, mengambil _snack_ dari tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke meja kasir. "Daging bagus untuk tubuh kurusmu."

"Jangan mendikteku!" Rukia mendesis kesal, mau tidak mau mengikuti Ichigo ke meja kasir.

Ichigo yang membayar, beberapa dolar keluar dari dompet kulitnya. Dan sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalamnya. Rukia melihatnya, itu sebuah foto kecil yang luput dari perhatian Ichigo. Gadis itu mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan, memerhatikan foto itu lebih dekat.

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut jingga terang tergerai indah, sedang memeluk seorang bocah yang tertawa lebar. Rambut mereka serupa dan Rukia menyadarinya bahwa itu Ichigo. Bocah kecil itu, yang tertawa hingga memamerkan gigi putihnya dan tanpa kerutan dalam di dahinya. Dan wanita itu adalah ibunya?

"Ini fotomu?" tanya Rukia, menyodorkannya kepada Ichigo.

Pria itu sedikit melotot, sebelum kembali ke sikap lamanya—berusaha tenang. Dia mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dompet, enggan berbicara.

"Itu ibumu?" Rukia bertanya lagi, memerhatikan Ichigo yang berubah canggung. Terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Ahh."

"Dia cantik," gumam Rukia, mengingat kembali wajah wanita itu dalam benaknya. Bagaikan perumpamaan seorang dewi yang turun dari langit. Dan Ichigo mewarisi hal itu dari ibunya, dari garis wajahnya yang rupawan. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya di dalam kelompok."

"Ibuku sudah meninggal." Sebuah pernyataan dari Ichigo yang menusuk Rukia tepat di jantungnya. Mata itu seakan meredup cahayanya, mata Ichigo yang seakan tidak fokus. Pertama kali Rukia melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah murung. Pria keras itu bisa merubah emosinya menjadi seorang pria putus harapan.

"Maaf … Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu," gumam Rukia gugup, melihat Ichigo mulai memandang dirinya. Perlahan rasa murung itu menghilang.

"Kejadiannya sudah lama, tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Ichigo, mengambil kantong belanjaan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke pintu keluar. "Kita harus makan sesuatu. Perjalanan masih panjang."

Terlihat jelas Ichigo tidak ingin menyinggung masalah keluarganya lebih jauh. Pria itu menutup diri, mengalihkan topik sedikit memaksa. Rukia sedikit merasa kecewa, walaupun belum mengenal jauh sosok Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Sebuah harapan yang terasa mustahil, bahwa pria itu akan sedikit bergantung kepadanya.

Rukia mengangguk, mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang. Mereka berjalan lambat menuju restoran yang hanya terisi setengahnya. Kensei dan Chad sudah bergabung dengan anggota lainnya, di sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan. Sedikit menarik perhatian, dengan sosok Chad juga Kensei yang bertubuh besar. Sebesar para supir _truck_ yang terkadang singgah untuk makan dan minum bir.

"Aku sudah memesan bagian kalian," ucap Rangiku, tersenyum lebar dengan tangan saling bertaut di bawah dagunya.

"Jangan meminum bir di siang hari!" Ichigo menegur anggotanya, ketika menemukan tiga buah gelas bir besar di tengah meja. "Kita sedang melakukan misi, bukan bersenang-senang!"

"Ayolah, ini hanya sedikit," goda Rangiku, meneguk gelas birnya. "Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas bir."

"Tidak dengannya," tunjuk Chad pada sosok Kira yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sesekali dia cegukan dan berusaha tetap sadar.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya kesal, melihat Kira yang memang selalu lemah pada alkohol. "Jangan biarkan Kira yang menyetir!"

"Ini semua karena Matsumoto!" tunjuk Kira yang terlihat panik. "Di … dia memaksaku!"

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, tidak seharusnya kau minum," ucap Shuuhei yang melahap daging porsi besar di hadapannya.

Rukia memilih duduk di samping Rangiku, sambil mendengarkan perdebatan yang tidak penting. Hanya perbincangan pada umumnya—bahasan para _werewolves_ yang kelaparan. Namun, kebisingan itu menjadi sesuatu yang hidup di sekitarnya. Ini kedua kalinya gadis itu merasakan makan bersama menjadi lebih menghibur, yang pertama adalah di kediaman Kyouraku. Makan bersama Byakuya sudah lebih dari cukup sebelum ini, walaupun jarang sekali berkomunikasi selama menyantap hidangan. Tata krama yang diterapkan kakaknya masih menjadi aturan utama, sulit untuk dilanggar.

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Rukia menyukainya. Kebisingan yang hanya gurauan ringan dan sesekali membahas sesuatu di sela-sela mengunyah dan meneguk minuman. Hal aneh yang jarang sekali terjadi. Tidak lazim. Berhasil menarik seulas senyum di wajah Rukia. Dia menginginkan semua ini berjalan lebih lama lagi.

Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia, ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan dua piring besar, menaruhnya di hadapan mereka. Dua porsi daging sapi besar, dengan kentang goreng dan salad. Rukia memelototi porsi daging yang lebih besar dari ukuran wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memakan semua ini," ucap Rukia, menusuk daging tebal itu dengan garpunya. Tiga kali porsi makannya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau makanan di Jepang itu sangat sedikit," tambah Kensei, yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa. "Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang kami makan saat bertugas di sana. Ini yang baru disebut daging!"

Rangiku mengernyit, meminum birnya dalam tegukan terakhir. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa piring yang bisa kauhabiskan."

"Makan saja," ucap Ichigo, yang sudah memotong dan memakan bagiannya. "Kau bisa memberikan sisanya kepadaku."

"Hei, itu curang!" Kensei menyela, jelas terlihat belum puas dengan makanannya.

"Kau meminum bir dan kau tidak boleh mengambil daging," balas Ichigo menyeringai. Sebelah alis Ichigo naik terlalu tinggi, menganggap remeh sikap Kensei yang lagi-lagi berusaha memenangkan bagiannya. "Selanjutnya aku yang menyetir, karena itu aku butuh lebih banyak asupan. Lagipula lukaku ini masih dalam tahap pemulihan, dan butuh energi dua kali lebih besar."

Rukia baru menyadari bahwa lengan Ichigo yang terluka sudah tidak kaku lagi. Pria itu sudah bergerak seperti biasa, tanpa beban. Bahkan, di balik kaos putih ketatnya, berlapis jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua. Kemungkinan besar dia berbohong demi jatah setengah lebih porsi daging.

Shuuhei tertawa melihat ketidakberdayaan Kensei di sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah Ichigo, sekeras apa pun mereka berusaha. _Beta_ itu terlalu mendominasi dan keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau makan selama di Jepang, Rukia," celetuk Rangiku, bertopang dagu sambil memerhatikan Rukia yang makan dengan sangat lambat. "Tubuhmu terlalu kecil, _dear_. Kau seharusnya makan lebih banyak dan bisa membanggakan aset tubuhmu." Rangiku berkacak pinggang, sambil memamerkan aset yang dimaksudnya—dadanya, di balik kemeja denim yang sedikit terlalu ketat untuknya.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu!" Shuuhei memprotes, tersedak kentang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Sudah seharusnya kau mendengarkanku," cibir Ichigo, melirik Rukia dari atas ke bawah. "Walaupun itu sepertinya mustahil. Kau terlalu kecil dan terlambat bertumbuh."

Rukia menggeram marah, menusuk seperempat daging milik Ichigo yang baru saja dipotong. Dia mengunyahnya cepat, membuat pria itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Itu dagingku!"

Suara tawa menjadi sebuah olokan bagi Ichigo. Dia kalah langkah, kali ini oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sekeras dirinya, enggan untuk mengalah.

"_She's tough, pal_!" Kensei yang tertawa paling keras, menertawai ketidakberdayaan Ichigo. "Aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Kalahkan dia, maka aku akan makin menyukaimu!"

"Jangan dukung dia, Kensei!" Ichigo memprotes, berusaha mencuri kembali dagingnya yang sudah diambil. Rukia menjauhkan piringnya dari jangkauan Ichigo, sambil tetap mengunyah cepat. Seperti marmot. "Berikan dagingku!"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakannya tadi, kalau aku butuh makan lebih banyak?"

Rukia merasa puas, begitu melihat wajah Ichigo yang berubah panik juga geram, tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya, karena sudah terlalu jauh meremehkan kemampuan gadis itu. Tekad Rukia mendorong kelemahannya menjadi penyerangan fatal bagi Ichigo. Gadis yang setangguh _werewolf_, patut diperhitungkan.

Perlahan kekuatan itu memudar oleh batasan yang tidak bisa dipaksakan runtuh. Rukia mulai merasakan sakit di perutnya, setelah menghabiskan setengah lebih porsi makanannya. Yang awalnya mampu makan dengan semangat menggebu, kini perlahan menghilang dalam bentuk kunyahan seperti mengunyah kertas. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Menyerah?" ejek Ichigo, sambil meminum sodanya. Dia menunggu Rukia mengaku kalah.

Rukia mendesah dan menyadari beberapa orang sudah pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Chad dan Shuuhei sudah pergi, kembali ke mobil mereka untuk persiapan perjalanan berikutnya. Kensei bersandar malas di kursinya, memijit kepalanya dalam diam. Salahkan birnya untuk hal satu itu. Berikut Kira yang berbaring tak berdaya di atas meja, memejamkan matanya sambil mengeluh tak jelas.

"Sepertinya pertarungan ini masih akan terus berlanjut," ucap Rangiku yang masih setia menantikan siapa pemenang perdebatan sengit ini. Ichigo yang menunggu atau Rukia yang berusaha keras dalam usaha terakhirnya. "Aku akan mencari udara segar."

Rangiku berjalan pergi, dengan langkah yang seperti model peragaan busana. Dengan tubuh moleknya—pinggang kecil dan pinggul yang bergoyang—menjadi pusat perhatian para pria yang sedang beristirahat di dalam restoran. Celana _jeans_ ketat memperlihatkan bentuk kaki jenjangnya, yang hanya dimiliki beberapa wanita beruntung dengan gen terbaik. Beberapa siulan menggoda terdengar lantang, ketika Rangiku menyibakkan rambut emasnya sebelum membuka pintu keluar.

"Apa dia selalu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Rukia, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan mengosongkan pikirannya. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa gadis itu merasa kalah, mendesah pasrah. Tubuhnya memang terlalu kurus bahkan tidak berotot. Lebih serupa seperti tiang kayu yang rapuh.

"Rangiku suka untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, biarkan saja," jawab Ichigo santai, menghiraukan aksi Rangiku yang entah disengaja atau tidak. "Hei, jangan mencoba untuk alihkan topik! Kau menyerah? Sepertinya kau tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskan dagingnya lebih banyak lagi."

Rukia benci untuk menyerah, tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian. Dengan enggan dia menggerutu, menyodorkan piringnya perlahan ke arah Ichigo. Dia menyerah dalam diam.

Ichigo menyeringai, menyantap daging sisanya penuh kebanggaan. "Sesekali meminta bantuan orang lain bukan masalah besar."

"Kau yang menantangku, ingat?" Rukia mendesis, memegangi perutnya yang terasa lebih berat.

"Dan memakan daging sebanyak ini dalam satu kali santapan tidak akan mengubah banyak tubuhmu, kecuali perut yang membesar."

'_Dan mengapa itu tidak terjadi padamu?_' ingin sekali Rukia menanyakan hal itu, sebuah misteri alam yang belum terpecahkan. Pria itu masih bisa berjalan tegap bahkan berlari, setelah menyantap porsi besar sekali pun. Mungkin sistem pencernaannya berjalan lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang, atau _werewolves_.

"Hei, Ichigo," tegur Kensei yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Setelah menemukan yang bernama Senjumaru itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tergantung kondisinya. Yang kita miliki hanyalah informasi dari Kuchiki Byakuya, satu-satunya petunjuk untuk saat ini. Juga kompas yang dipegang Rukia."

Rukia menyentuh tas selempangnya, merasakan kompasnya masih aman tersimpan di dalam sana. Kompas yang diberikan kakaknya, sebagai arah menuju sebuah misteri yang masih tersegel rapat. Berharap itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Kompas para _fairies_," gumam Kensei. "Aku baru mendengar hal itu pertama kali. Mereka sungguh di luar dugaan, penuh dengan sihir."

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan _fairy_?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Katakan saja kami tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka. Sebagian besar _fairies_ tinggal jauh di Utara, di luar wilayah _werewolves_. Dan melibatkan mereka dalam urusan kelompok adalah keputusan yang cukup buruk, kecuali bagi beberapa _werewolves_ yang berhubungan khusus dengan mereka. Seperti para petinggi kelompok contohnya." Kensei menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kalian saling membantu…" Rukia tidak mengerti, di luar pemahamannya bahwa bangsa mereka saling menjauh dan berdiri di teritori masing-masing.

Kensei memajukan tubuhnya, bersandar pada topangan tangan di atas meja. Matanya sedikit menyipit dengan senyum miris di guratan wajahnya. "Walaupun kami sama-sama makhluk mistis, bukan berarti harus hidup di satu garis yang sama. _Werewolf_ adalah predator pemburu, berikut _strigoi_ yang lebih menunjukkan sikap dominan mereka pada kelompok manusia. Menurut mereka manusia adalah target buruan—sumber makanan utama. Dan bagi kami, manusia adalah saudara jauh sedarah, masih dalam satu garis keturunan. _Fairy_ memiliki batasan tersendiri, menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dari manusia. Entah alasan apa yang membuat _fairy_ tidak begitu menyukai manusia."

"Tapi nii-sama … dia tidak seperti yang kaukira," ucap Rukia melawan. Byakuya adalah _fairy_ itu sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti apa yang sudah dikatakan Kensei baru saja. Byakuya tidak menolak keberadaan manusia.

"Yah, mungkin saja _spring fairy_ memiliki tujuan tersendiri—"

"Cukup, Kensei," tegur Ichigo, yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Kali ini dia menatap Kensei tajam, jelas-jelas terusik. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri setelah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"_Fairy_?" dengus Kensei, mengangguk terpaksa. "Terserah padamu, _Beta_."

Rukia merasa tegang, begitu melihat Ichigo menegakkan punggungnya. Sikap dominan Ichigo membuat pria sebesar Kensei pun tidak bisa melawan banyak. Terlihat jelas bahwa Ichigo adalah kandidat _Alpha_ terkuat selanjutnya.

"Aku akan memeriksa mobilnya," ucap Kensei kemudian, berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ayo bangun, Kira!" Tangannya menepuk keras pundak _werewolf _kurus itu.

"_Huh_?" Kira bangun dari posisinya, jelas terlihat tidak suka, juga limbung. "Berangkat?"

"Yah, sekarang!" Kensei menarik siku Kira untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. "Dan, Rukia, aku masih menyukaimu, selama _Beta_ tidak bisa membalas gertakanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa melawannya sejauh ini, selain _Alpha_ sendiri." Kensei berkedip jahil sambil tertawa dan berlalu pergi.

"Kensei!" Ichigo terlambat menegur, setelah Kensei sudah menggerakkan kakinya secepat berlari. "

Rukia tersenyum bangga, melihat Ichigo yang menyerapah geram. Anggota yang berada di bawah _Beta_ tidak bisa membalas taring yang sudah diperlihatkan Ichigo, hukum mutlak yang mengikat bagi _werewolves_. Siapa yang kuat, dia yang berkuasa. Kecuali dia yang memiliki keberanian untuk meloncat dari tebing terjal sekali pun.

"Apa? Jangan tersenyum!" gertak Ichigo tidak suka.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa membalasmu?" tanya Rukia, mengamati gerak gerik Ichigo yang tidak tenang. "Bagaimana dengan Kokuto? Dia pernah membalas gertakanmu, bukan?"

Saat Ichigo membela Rukia dari Kokuto, jelas terlihat _werewolf_ tinggi itu menantang _Beta_. "Dia salah satu yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang. Taring yang lebih kuat dari yang lain, sikap yang memberontak. Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi _Alpha_ selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Rukia melotot terkejut, melihat Ichigo yang dengan santainya mengungkapkan kekuatan besar Kokuto. Seperti sedang membahas makan malam apa yang akan mereka santap selanjutnya. "Kau adalah calon _Alpha_ selanjutnya, bukan?"

"Itu bukan keputusan mutlak," desah Ichigo. "Siapa yang memiliki keberanian dan loyalitas, juga kekuasaan besar, dia yang akan memimpin selanjutnya. Siapa pun itu, terlepas dari keturunan murni _Alpha_."

Rukia tidak bisa membahas lebih jauh. Ini di luar kekuasaanya berbicara, masalah _werewolf_ yang masih asing baginya.

"Kupikir, kau jauh lebih kuat darinya," ungkap Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus, menahan tawanya begitu melihat keseriusan di mata besar gadis itu. Perlahan tubuhnya maju, hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Terlalu dekat ketika napasnya berhembus hangat. "Benarkah, Rukia?"

Rukia merasa gugup diperhatikan seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Menjauh sejauh mungkin. Canda Ichigo menjadi sebuah hal yang membuat hatinya berubah menjadi dentuman liar.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa, menganggap semua ini lucu baginya. Gadis itu terlalu manis untuk digoda. Dan sulit untuk diraih ketika menjauh begitu saja.

Dan seperti biasanya, Ichigo mengikuti Rukia terlalu dekat dan protektif. Langkah Ichigo tidak terdengar jelas, namun kehangatan tubuhnya terasa menusuk punggung Rukia. Entah bagaimana cara dia melakukannya, tapi Rukia menyukainya. Sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia aman di bawah pengawasan _werewolf_ muda itu.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Chapter 12, finally! Sudah berapa lama ak belum meng-update fic ini, maaf para readers ;_; Kemarin ini berusaha melunasi hutang-hutang fic lainnya dan emosi untuk membuat fic ini agak memudar. Fic ini mudah dan santai diketik, tapi justru itulah sulitnya! Kalau author lagi mood-moodan dan baper (istilah kekinian) jadi ga bisa ngetik lancar dan cepat. Dan semoga fic ini masih bisa menghibur kalian. Masih dengan Ichigo, Rukia dan kelompoknya. Dan kali ini Ichigo lebih serius terhadap Rukia. Kelihatan tidak?

Senna! Sumber masalah di chapter ini dan dia mencium Ichigo, beneran *please don't kill me*. Dia masih berpendapat kalau Ichigo adalah _mate_ nya. Mereka seringkali bersama sebelum Rukia datang (sepertinya aku sudah mejelaskan bagian ini sebelumnya), jadi dia berpikir mereka partner yang cocok. Too bad, Ichigo nolak dia mentah-mentah. Dan Rukia cemburu? Kalian boleh tebak sendiri… wkwkwkkw~

Misteri hampir banyak terkuak, mulai dari Quincy (akhirnya ini muncul juga) sampai Senjumaru. Siapa Senjumaru? Yang ini akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya, berikut rahasia besar Rukia! Sabar ya…

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih membaca fic ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memberi kesan pesan, pendapat kalian, kritik dan masukan sangat kuterima, selama masih berhubungan sama isi fic-nya. _Thanks a lot guys_! _Love you always_~

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**good rukia**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hihihi makasih banyak. Btul, sikap dominan Ichigo kuat di sini, jdi dia diseganin juga sama yang lain. Soal bau Rukia itu masih rahasia. Chapter depan bisa kelihatan ;)

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Soal bau Rukia itu masih belum bisa bilang, untuk sementara Ichigo berpendapat karena Rukia sudah jauh dari kampung halamannya, juga jauh dari Byakuya. Makasih buat semangatnya ya, Rukia jg bakal terus semangat di fic ini ;) Chapter baru sudah diupdate, semoga kamu suka ya!

**je je**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Soal Rukia ak belum bisa ngomong, tunggu chapter depan ya~ Rukia vs Senna sih belum ada, pasti ada Ichigo di sana, keburu dilerai.. wkwkwk dan Rukia bisa kalah tuh, Senna gitu" kuat. Quincy masih termasuk vampire alias _strigoi_, cuman itu nama kelompoknya aja (eksklusif). Nah Ishida pengen ak munculin, tapi belum bisa di sini. Mungkin di seri ke dua nanti. Ini totalnya ada 3 seri… hehehe… Byakuya masih ada kok di Jepang, lagi bertapa dia. Chapter barunya sudah diupdate, semoga kamu suka ya ;)

**rin azuna**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Iya, akhirnya update, dan ini juga update lama lagi. Makasih kembali rin ;) Rukia masih rahasia, chapter depan bisa kelihatan. Ini ada banyak loh Ichirukinya, campur aduk perasaan mereka. Untuk reviewmu di chapter 11, Ichigo sudah melunak perlahan. Dia lebih perhatian serius ke Rukia. Dan di chapter ini ada pertengkaran mereka sedikit.. hohoho.. Moga kamu suka dengan chapter lanjutannya~

**Ciel Strife**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hihihi luph u too~ wkwkwk iya nih, updatenya lama, banyak yang harus dikelarin. Ichiruki-nya di sini juga banyak loh, walaupun ga ada sweet"an, sedikit berantem di sini.. hahhaaha… Chapter depan bakalan di bahas identitas Rukia, ada hints nya setidaknya. Ishida pengen ak keluarin, tapi ga bisa di seri ini. Nanti dia muncul di seri depan. Semoga suka dengan chapter barunya ;)

**Ella mabby chan**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! Makasih buat sukanya.. heheheh… Ichigo mulai terbuka buat Rukia, tanpa dia sadari. Eh, beneran loh dia cuman mengendus aja.. ga cari" kesempatan.. wkwkwk… Perasaan Ichiruki bakalan berkembang selama pergantian chapter. _Strigoi_ munculnya random kok, dan mereka lebih menyerang teritori _werewolf_. Rukia masih tersembunyi di antara para _werewolf_. Senna cuman cemburu sama Rukia, dia ga sengaja bawa Rukia ke situ, soalnya dia ga tau itu daerah _strigoi_ keluar-masuk wilayah _werewolf_. Quincy itu _strigoi_ kok, quincy sendiri sebenarnya nama kelompok. _Strigoi_ yang eksklusif mereka sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya ;)

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Shuuhei agak ga percaya sama Rukia, cuman Ichigo aja sih yang sebenarnya murni ngelindungin Rukia benar". Kebanyakan _werewolf_ masih belum bisa menerima Rukia yang seperti orang luar bagi mereka. Byakuya baik-baik aja kok, dia masih bertapa ;) Ichiruki di chapter ini banyak, mereka bakal sering sama". Sudah diupdate lanjutannya, moga kamu suka!

**loly jun**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sudah dilanjut, Ichiruki makin merapat ga ya? hahahha… Banyak kok porsi mereka di sini.

**Playlist:**

_10CC- I'm Not In Love_

_Phillip Phillips- Home_

_Avicii- Waiting For Love_

_Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding- Outside_

_Snow Patrol- I won't Let You Go_

_Lucy Hale- Lie A Little Better_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	13. Lose Myself

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 12: Lose Myself**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi … di mana kita?"

"Memphis," gerutu Kensei, masih dalam posisi tiduran di kursi penumpang belakang. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mata.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi darimana kita harus memulai?" Ichigo membalas, memelototi Kensei dari kaca spion.

Rukia memegang kompas di tangannya, mengamati arah jarum yang berputar tidak karuan. Terkadang ke Barat, lalu ke Timur, dan berubah haluan ke Selatan. Dia masih tidak mengerti cara kerjanya.

"Kompas itu sungguh tidak membantu." Tangan Ichigo mengetuk-ketuk permukaan kompas dan langsung ditepis menjauh oleh Rukia. Gadis itu tidak suka saat konsentrasinya diganggu.

"Ini tidak rusak! Entahlah, saat ini tidak bisa berfungsi." Rukia menggerutu kesal.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dan mobil mereka sudah terparkir lama di sisi jalan hampir sepuluh menit lamanya. Jalanan kota kecil itu terlihat sedikit lenggang, dengan beberapa mobil yang hanya melintas tiap menitnya. Ichigo harus mengambil keputusan secepatnya. Sebelum langit gelap dan matahari tenggelam.

Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan kursi, menghela napas dalam keheningan. Sudut matanya melirik Rukia yang masih memelototi kompasnya.

"Mungkin memang tidak bekerja saat hari hujan."

"Ini bukan alat elektronik," sanggah Rukia.

"Apa sebaiknya kalian lakukan di luar?" Kensei memberi saran.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, memerhatikan rintik hujan yang perlahan seakan menghilang. Awan masih gelap di atas langit, namun para pejalan kaki mulai terlihat lebih banyak di sisi jalan.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya dilakukan di luar," ucap Rukia, menyetujui.

Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dan merasakan angin yang lebih dingin menyapu wajahnya. Jaket lama milik Ichigo menyelimuti tubuhnya, hangat dan terasa aman. Rukia harus menggulung ujung lengannya, agar jari-jari mungilnya bisa bergerak bebas.

"Jadi, ke mana?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di samping Rukia, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Di bahunya tersampir tas ransel yang entah apa isinya.

Rukia tersentak karena suara rendah Ichigo. Pria itu selalu mengendap tanpa suara, layaknya serigala yang berkeliaran di alam liar.

"Sekitar sini atau memutari blok." Rukia memberi saran.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, sementara Shuuhei dan Kira mengikuti di belakang.

Kedua pria itu berdiri tegap. Sosok Kira lebih seperti orang yang setengah mengantuk, terlihat janggal tanpa adanya sosok yang menarik perhatian di antara mereka. Wanita dengan rambut bergelombang indah, _strawberry blonde_, juga pria paling besar di antara mereka.

"Apa Rangiku dan Chad tidak ikut?" tanya Rukia.

"Rangiku merasa pening dan Chad sedang mencari aspirin," jawab Shuuhei, membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak kaget. Shuuhei terlihat berbeda di matanya, mulai menunjukkan banyak perubahan. Dumulai dari penerimaan Rukia sebagai salah satu bagian kelompok hingga membuka suaranya lebih dulu untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Kira?" Ichigo melihat Si Pria Pirang yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Keraguan pertanda dari kerutan berlebih di wajah Kira. Meskipun enggan menjawab, tapi yang bertanya adalah Sang _Beta_. Tidak bisa menolak walaupun merasa takut sekalipun. "Ya, sepertinya. Lagipula, saat ini aku membutuhkan udara segar."

"Rangiku akan membuatmu semakin gila seandainya kau tetap di mobil," canda Shuuhei, menyikut Kira yang berjalan oleng ke samping.

Perdebatan ringan terjadi di antara mereka, sementara Rukia menyusuri jalan dengan konsentrasi penuh pada kompas. Melewati dua blok tanpa hasil menentu, hingga menyebrangi jalan menuju sebuah area yang lebih hijau dan jauh dari kepadatan kota kecil.

"Apa ini arah yang benar?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, tak sabaran.

"Kompasnya semakin stabil ke arah sini." Rukia menjawab, memerhatikan laju kendaraan di jalanan yang tergolong sepi.

"Bersabarlah, _Beta_. Kita hanya bisa mengandalkan arah kompas, bukan instingmu untuk saat ini," ucap Shuuhei, berhasil membuat Ichigo mendelik tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berpikiran bijak seperti itu? Kau membenturkan kepalamu?"

"Aku tidak seperti Rangiku!"

"Sudah kukatakan, lebih baik kau mengajaknya makan malam." Kali ini Kira yang berpendapat, berhasil membuat wajah Shuuhei merah padam.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, mendapati pertengkaran para serigala lebih menarik daripada yang diduganya. Shuuhei yang berusaha balas memukul Kira, sementara Ichigo meluapkan kata-kata sindiran tanpa tanggapan berarti.

_Beta_, tidak bisa terbantahkan juga dilawan oleh yang lebih rendah darinya. Keberadaan Ichigo sebagai pemimpin perjalanan ini dinilai Rukia tak efektif karena temperamen pria itu masih dibatas tak stabil. Di sisi lain, pembawaan karisma dan kewibawaannya yang hampir menyerupai ayahnya.

Ketukan di dahi menyadarkan Rukia. Telunjuk Ichigo yang menyentuh, tepat di antara alis gadis itu yang bertaut.

"Jangan diam saja! Sekarang kau terpana padaku?"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal. Dua _werewolf_ berusaha mencari tahu, berdiri terlalu dekat di belakang Ichigo.

Injakan kuat dilepaskan Rukia tepat di atas sepatu _sneakers_-nya. Seperti menginjak batu, pria itu sama sekali bergeming. Kesalahan Rukia, membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas.

"Tidak perlu menginjakku—kalau itu yang kausebut menginjak." Seringaian mengejek mewarnai wajahnya, kepercayaan diri Si _Beta_.

Kegeraman Rukia ditahan dalam hati. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pencariannya tanpa mempedulikan kepercayaan diri Si _Beta_ yang berkepala besar.

"Lebih baik kau yang mengajaknya makan malam, bukan?" Shuuhei memberi pendapat, menahan tawanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kebodohan dan ketidakpekaan itu berkesinambungan terlalu pelik di dalam kasusmu, _Beta_," ungkap Kira.

Ichigo menganga, sebagian besar karena lapisan otaknya terlalu tebal. Dia tidak mengerti tanggapan berupa sindirian yang dilontarkan Kira.

"Kerumitan juga pemikiran dalammu itu yang menggangguku, Kira."

"Kau akan segera kehilangan jejak _mate_-mu bila kau tidak segera bertindak," tambah Shuuhei, menunjuk sosok Rukia yang sudah di ujung jalan. "Lihat, dia akan menyebrang di lampu merah!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak percaya dengan adanya _mate_, demi malaikat kematian!" Ichigo berteriak, sambil berlari mengikuti instingnya. Dan tepat waktu, ketika tangannya berhasil menahan siku Rukia, sebelum gadis itu menyebrang tanpa melihat rambut.

"Apa yang dilakukan Senna sebelum ini sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Bukankah ini terlalu kejam untuk dipikul calon penerus _Alpha_?" Shuuhei berpendapat, berbisik pada Kira tanpa sepengetahuan ketuanya.

Kira mendesah, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia pun terlihat bingung dengan situasinya. "Kita serahkan semuanya pada _Beta_. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti selain menebaknya."

"Apa yang dikatakan Shuuhei memang terbukti benar."

"Apanya?"

"Ichigo menutup dirinya selama ini. Dan yang bisa menyadarkan perasaannya hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu salah satu ketentuan untuk menjadi penerus _Alpha_?"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Selatan Memphis memberikan pemandangan berbeda. Lebih rimbun namun sedingin musim gugur. Jalanan menjadi lebih sepi dan angin dingin terasa menyapu seluruh permukaan kulit. Tidak terlindung oleh bangunan juga toko berderet, area ini lebih seperti alam liarnya. Sebuah jalan setapak terlihat di sisi pohon tua yang tak lagi memiliki daun rimbun. Arah yang mengarahkan Memphis pada daerah rahasia di balik pepohonan rindang. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk klakson mobil dan aktivitas manusia.

Rukia terkejut saat menyadari kompas itu menunjuk ke arah yang pasti, menuju jalan rindang itu. Jarumnya berhenti, menghentikan langkah si gadis mungil untuk berpikir.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang disembunyikan hutan kecil di daerah Selatan Memphis.

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggil, menyadarkan lamunan sesaat.

"Jarumnya menunjuk ke arah sana," ungkap Rukia.

"Apa kita harus bertanya pada penduduk sekitar? Terlalu beresiko mengambil langkah lebih dulu," saran Shuuhei.

Ichigo terdiam, mengamati jalan yang seperti jalan pintas itu lebih lama. Instingnya mengambil alih, membuat bahunya menegang, kemudian kembali santai.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Ichigo, mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk menelusuri area itu.

Rukia mengikuti di belakang, terburu-buru untuk menyamai langkah besar Ichigo. Dia tidak melihat sebuah akar pohon besar menghalangi jalan, yang menyebabkan kakinya tersandung.

Secepat angin, tangan Ichigo terulur dan menahan tubuh Rukia untuk tidak mencium tanah basah. Kehangatan tubuh Sang _Beta_ membuat Rukia merasa tidak tenang. Panas menyelimuti pipi dinginnya, merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya.

Kedekatan Ichigo selalu membuatnya tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Takut untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh, Rukia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi Ichigo. Wangi _citrus_ bercampur _sandalwood_ kini melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati saat melangkah. Kau tidak apa-apa—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Rukia, menghiraukan Ichigo dan melangkah lebih dulu di depan. Hampir berlari, gadis itu berusaha fokus pada apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Wajahnya masih tetap merasa panas selama beberapa menit ke depan. Rukia takut _werewolf_ penjaganya akan merasakan keanehan yang terpancar begitu jelas. Napas yang tak teratur berlomba dengan degup jantungnya.

Gadis itu hampir menabrak batang pohon setelah beberapa langkah ke depan. Dan lagi, Ichigo yang menolongnya—melilitkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Rukia.

"Serius, Rukia. Ada apa denganmu?"

Rukia bertambah tidak tenang, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menariknya keluar dari kecurigaan Ichigo yang berlebihan.

"Kau juga mabuk seperti Kensei?" canda Shuuhei, tertawa ringan. Jelas dia mengejeknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Rukia, menyerah akan kondisinya yang tak stabil.

Ichigo tetap mengikuti dalam diam, lebih dekat dengan punggung Rukia. Langkah mereka hampir seirama, berpijak pada dedauan lembab yang sudah layu. Jejak sepatu tertinggal pada tanah basah, meninggalkan sesuatu di belakang sebelum memasuki daerah yang terasa asing. Juga dingin.

Rukia merasakan perasaan itu, seperti tepukan pada bahunya atau desiran angin menampar pipinya. Mereka tiba di sebuah lahan yang lebih terbuka, lebih hijau dan murni. Terlihat tak buruk ketika menemukan sebuah jembatan tua yang terbuat dari batu bersusun. Sebuah peninggalan yang berusia lebih lama dari usia Perang Dunia Pertama.

Rukia tertegun, mendapati sebuah rumah yang terselimuti tanaman merambat hampir di seluruh permukaan tembok luarnya. Dia hampir tak menyadari keberadaan bangunan yang sehijau daun musim semi, tampak berbaur dengan murninya alam sekitar.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan kusen jendela putih dan cerobong atas yang mengepulkan asap. Pertanda ada orang yang tinggal di sana.

"Di sana?" Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia, melihat kompasnya.

"Ya. Arah jarumnya mengarah ke sana. Mungkin itu tempat Senjumaru, orang yang dikatakan nii-sama."

Ichigo mengangguk, memerhatikan rumah itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum melepaskan napasnya keluar. Sikap tubuhnya sedikit berkurang dari kesiagaan.

"Shuuhei, Kira, kalian berjagalah di sekitar sini. Aku dan Rukia akan memeriksa ke sana." Sang _Beta_ memberikan perintah, tak bisa terbantahkan.

Kedua _werewolf_ muda hanya bisa menunduk patuh, sebelum berkeliaran di sekitar hutan kecil—berjaga, sementara Ichigo mengikuti Rukia yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

Tanpa disadari, Sang _Beta_ seakan mengikuti induk barunya. Sebuah perumpamaan yang akan dikatakan Isshin bila Sang Alpha hadir di sana, menyaksikan kekuatan anaknya bisa melebur dan menjadi tameng di sekitar Rukia.

Dua orang yang berjalan tanpa suara, selain derap langkah yang menapaki bebatuan jembatan, menyebrangi sungai kecil penuh batu di dasarnya. Rukia memerhatikan setiap jendela, mencari keberadaan orang yang tinggal di dalam sana. Tak terlihat apa pun, selain refleksi dirinya, ketika berhenti tepat di salah satu jendela depan.

Sedikit tidak yakin untuk mengetuk pintu mahoni tuanya. Besi pengetuk pintu dengan ukiran ular yang saling melilit sedikit menakuti dirinya.

Ichigo melangkah langsung ke depan pintu, mengetuk tanpa perlu menunggu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" bisik Rukia, terkejut dan matanya membulat lebar.

"Mengetuk pintu. Ini tata krama dasar sebelum kau memasuki rumah orang."

Gadis itu mendesis kesal, sulit menerima candaan Ichigo yang sarkastis. "Aku belum menyiapkan hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin naga yang keluar dari dalam sana, bukan?" Ichigo mendelik canda, menarik seringainya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mencium sesuatu?"

Ichigo mendengus tidak suka, alisnya bertaut tajam. "Aku bukan anjing, Rukia! Dan yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah bau perapian bercampur dengan sesuatu yang alami dari asap di atas sana—mungkin tanaman herbal, aku tidak yakin. Seperti _thyme_ dan _mint _dan belerang."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu lebih awal?"

"Itu sesuatu yang normal, bukan?"

'_Bila menyangkut belerang, mungkin sedikit aneh_,' pikir Rukia. Arah pikirnya mengarah ke berbagai kemungkinan.

Perdebatan mereka terhenti, ketika pintu rumah terbuka dengan bunyi kernyitan nyaring. Engsel pintunya sudah terlalu tua, berkarat karena jeritan waktu memakan batang besinya. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, dengan pakaian serba hitam—selegam rambut panjangnya.

Matanya menilai, memerhatikan dua orang tamu tak diundang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Garis wajahnya lembut namun tegas di tulang pipi, menambah kesan tajam mengintimidasi. Bibirnya semerah darah, terkatup rapat tanpa celah menampakkan gigi. Jari tangan bergerak seperti kaki laba-laba, menahan daun pintu untuk tetap terbuka. Perawakan kurus nan misterius, sepekat langit malam.

Rukia masih memegang kompasnya, memerhatikan cara wanita itu bergerak. Cantik setajam duri mawar. Berbahaya. Tapi menyambut baik kedatangan mereka dengan sikap tenangnya.

"_Werewolf_," kata wanita itu, memandang Ichigo tajam. "Kau tidak diundang untuk memasuki tempatku."

Ichigo mengernyit, memelototi tajam. "_Witch_," desisnya.

Sebuah kosakata baru dalam kamus Rukia. Penyihir yang berdiri di hadapannya, tak terlihat seperti layaknya penyihir. Tidak berhidung bengkok atau berkulit hijau. Kebalikan dari keburukan, menyimpan keindahan yang mematikan.

Gadis itu terdiam, memerhatikan sikap tegang di antara _werewolf_ muda dan wanita penyihir. Ichigo menunjukkan gertakan dalam sikap tubuh yang siaga. Gigi taringnya terlihat saat mulutnya berkedut menyeringai.

"Sungguh hal yang tidak terduga, Kuchiki Rukia bersama serigala liar datang ke rumahku," lanjut Senjumaru, kali ini menatap Rukia.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Gadis itu berkata penuh rasa ingin tahu, selain identitas asli si wanita yang mulai menatapnya penuh penilaian. Tanpa topi hitam runcing dan hidung bengkok, Senjumaru lebih terlihat seperti wanita _gypsy_.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Nii-sama … kakakku mengatakan kalau aku harus mencarimu," jelas Rukia, menunjukkan tangannya yang memegang petunjuk arah. "Dengan menggunakan kompas ini."

"Kompas milik _fairy_," gumam Senjumaru, memerhatikan singkat. "Masuklah, kita bicarakan di dalam."

Rukia mengikuti Senjumaru, ketika wanita itu memberikan izin memasuki rumahnya. Matanya mendelik kepada Ichigo, memerhatikan _werewolf_ yang mengekori Rukia protektif.

"Dan hati-hati dengan langkahmu, _werewolf_. Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku dengan cakar kotormu." Senjumaru memberi peringatan, disambut dengan geraman rendah Ichigo.

Interior rumah tidak terlihat sebagai gambaran mengerikan dari buku dongeng. Tidak ada hewan mati atau bahan-bahan tak lazim yang digantung di langit-langit. Tidak ada panci besar yang dimasak di perapian dengan gelembung-gelembung berwarna ungu gelap. Dan tidak ada kucing hitam yang mendesis di bawah kursi pojok ruangan.

Rumah yang terlihat lebih umum, bergaya kuno dengan dekorasi kayu mewarnai sebagian besar _furniture_. Rukia memandangnya sebagai kehangatan yang tersembunyi. Terasingkan dari dunia luar.

Buku dongeng tidak menjadi panduan dalam melihat sisi lain kenyataan. _Witch_, _werewolf_, _fairy_, juga _strigoi_. Semuanya masih terasa aneh berbaur dengan dunia nyata, berada di jalanan atau berkeliaran saat bulan purnama menyingsing di angkasa atas.

Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ichigo menengok, mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Rukia merasakan rasa dingin menjalar cepat ke tenguknya. Rasa tidak nyaman saat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di depan matanya.

Mencari keamanan tersendiri, gadis mungil itu beringsut mendekat ke arah Ichigo tanpa disadari pria kaku tersebut. Senjumaru menoleh, hanya diam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lebih ke dalam, melewati lorong pendek ke bagian belakang. Sebuah pintu kayu sudah terbuka setengahnya, memberikan sedikit rahasia dari ruangan yang dituju.

Ruangan yang terlihat lebih hangat dengan dinding bercat ungu tua. Sofa bercorak bunga bohemian, dari biru hingga merah bergradasi teratur. Barang-barang yang menghiasi lebih ke arah Timur Tengah—perunggu tembaga terlihat jelas pada _frame_ foto, tertempel di dinding.

"Duduklah," ucap Senjumaru, sambil menutup gorden hingga ruangan menjadi gelap.

Sebuah lampu menyala otomatis di tengah ruangan. Warnanya biru tua, seakan memberikan sensasi menyelam di kedalaman laut. Gelembung aneh naik dan turun dari dalam lampu, seperti lendir yang bergerak tak beraturan. Rukia mengamatinya seksama, terhipnotis sesaat. Ichigo hanya duduk membisu, kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada.

Senjumaru duduk di hadapan mereka, menarik lengan bajunya yang terlalu panjang. Gemerincing gelang-gelang di kedua tangannya memberikan melodi di tengah kesunyian dingin. Seperti nyanyian mantra penyihir yang akan memulai ritualnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai dari pertanyaan utamanya. Apakah Kuchiki Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu—alasanmu datang mencariku?" tanya Senjumaru, memandang Rukia lebih serius.

Rukia mendadak kaku. Giginya otomatis menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan rasa gugup juga takutnya. "Nii-sama hanya memberikan pesan untuk segera mencarimu. Yang kutahu hanya itu."

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang _witch_ di tempat seperti ini?" Kali ini Ichigo yang angkat bicara, kerutan di wajahnya sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Ini bukan waktunya kau untuk bicara, _werewolf_."

"Keberadaan penyihir sudah sangat berkurang di Utara Amerika. Mungkin kau satu dari sedikitnya populasi yang selamat dari perburuan penyihir. Perburuan Salem 1692?"

Benda-benda di sekeliling ruangan mulai bergetar, seperti gemuruh gempa yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sebuah kotak berwarna tembaga melayang tinggi dan menghantam dinding tepat di samping wajah Ichigo. Sang _Beta_ bergeming, seringainya tertarik lebar sebagai tanda perlawanan balik.

Rukia bergidik melihat raut wajah Senjumaru yang murka. Kedua matanya benar-benar hitam legam, tanpa ada putih yang tersisa.

"Beraninya kau menantangku. Anjing sepertimu lebih baik meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan dengan ekor terlipat di antara kaki belakangmu—makhluk kotor!"

Ichigo menantang balik, memiringkan wajahnya ke satu sisi. "Apakah kau sendiri lebih baik, _witch_? Yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah tipu muslihat dan menipu makhluk lainnya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan penghisap darah, kelicikan kalian serupa."

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi pemicu Ichigo memulai pertengkaran ini. Masalah apa yang sudah menimpa pria itu, juga sikap sensitif Senjumaru pada kelompok _werewolves_. Hubungan renggang di antara kaum yang tersembunyi dari dunia nyata.

Sekali lagi, benda terbang menghantam dinding di samping wajah Ichigo. Rukia menutup matanya karena terkejut, mendengar suara benturan yang lebih besar dan mengerikan. Kali ini sebuah belati tertancap pada tembok, entah bagaimana caranya benda itu bisa menancap sempurna pada permukaan padat yang tebal.

"Bisakah kau tidak memulai lagi, Ichigo," tegur Rukia, menarik ujung lengan baju Ichigo.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya diam. Sama sekali tak terusik.

"Kau bisa menarik napas lega, karena saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin memenggal kepalamu dan kumasukkan ke dalam panci rebusan, _werewolf_," ungkap Senjumaru, sudah lebih tenang. Aura gelap perlahan memudar dari wajahnya. "Ada yang lebih penting dari kebodohanmu." Mata Senjumaru kembali melirik Rukia. "Kau—Kuchiki Rukia—apa yang kau ingat?"

"Aku?" Rukia bingung dengan maksud perkataan Senjumaru. Matanya berkedip terlalu cepat.

"Yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, apakah kau bisa merasakannya? Byakuya mengirimmu datang kemari untuk hal itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ungkap Rukia jujur. "Nii-sama tidak mengatakan apa pun…"

"Kau bingung, itu berarti aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lebih jauh. Hanya kau yang memegang kuncinya. Perlahan, kau akan merasakan itu memancar keluar darimu. Manteraku tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalanya lagi, karena kau mulai beradaptasi dengan sekelilingmu, jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

Rukia bangkit berdiri, merasa darah di kepalanya mendidih. Perkataan Senjumaru tidak ada yang masuk akal baginya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dan berhentilah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas!"

Senjumaru mendesah, mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Lebih mengintimidasi. "Aku dilarang untuk memberikan kebenarannya, kecuali kau sudah menyadari sebagian besar apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, Rukia. Dan dari yang kulihat sekarang, perubahannya sangatlah tidak stabil. Kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu—terlalu muda." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk, tepat ke arah dada Rukia. "Kuchiki Byakuya sudah mengikat janjinya, maka dari itu tidak bisa dipatahkan, untuk identitasmu, _young lady_. Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, sampai segelnya terbuka dengan sendirinya."

Kesunyian dan kecanggungan merundung ruangan, menyamai awan hitam gelap berpetir. Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa pun, selain memerhatikan jarum kompas di tangannya yang mengarah langsung kepada Senjumaru. Wanita misterius yang memegang kuncinya, tapi melemparkan kunci itu tanpa mau membuka pintu yang mengurung Rukia hingga hari ini. Jawaban yang dicarinya, identitas yang hampir didengarnya, rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kakaknya—semuanya menolak untuk diungkap.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya," lanjut Senjumaru. "Hanya kaulah yang bisa mengungkapnya."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengatakan secara langsung, sekarang juga?" Ichigo menggeram rendah. "_Stop playing hide and seek, dammit!_"

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara atas ini, _werewolf_. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya sejak awal, bila kau dan gadis ini—"

Senjumaru tiba-tiba terdiam, matanya memandang Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, tidak ada kata yang terucap.

"Tidak mungkin." Penyihir itu berbisik, seperti meracau. "Tidak mungkin kau mengikat ikatan itu. Walaupun ada kemungkinan kecil ini bisa terjadi, tetapi tetap saja terlihat mustahil. Aku tidak pernah yakin kalau keyakinanmu bisa terjadi dalam bentuk berbeda, jauh berbeda…"

"Sekarang apa yang kau gumamkan—"

Suara benturan keras terdengar dari arah luar. Geraman rendah dan lolongan tinggi, diikuti suara retakan akibat benturan. Keributan yang membuat tiga orang di dalam rumah berdiri siaga, terutama Ichigo yang menegakkan bahunya. Matanya menyala, hendak untuk berubah.

"_Strigoi_!" Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. Inderanya mengambil alih, peka terhadap kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"Jangan di sini!" cegah Senjumaru, sudah berdiri di samping pintu yang terbuka. "Lewat belakang, cepat!"

Pintu berderak dan terbuka paksa. Jalan keluar tertutup oleh halangan seorang _strigoi_ tinggi pucat. Dia berpakaian serba putih, dengan matanya yang semerah darah meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis, menampakkan taring tajam yang dipamerkan layaknya ancaman kematian.

Ichigo spontan menarik Rukia mundur—menyembunyikan gadis itu tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Gemerincing kalung besi di lehernya terdengar bagaikan musik gemuruh perang, diikuti sikap tubuh yang menegang kaku. Dan Senjumaru menghalangi arah serangan Sang _Beta_, merapalkan mantera tak jelas dengan tangan terentang di depan tubuhnya.

Sang Penyihir membangkitkan angin juga kegelapan. Seluruh rumah layaknya dilanda gempa, membangunkan benda-benda mati dan mengisi udara dengan kabut hitam.

Dinding menampakkan noda darah yang sudah lama kering, seakan halusinasi membutakan mata yang memandang. Puluhan tangan muncul ke permukaan, menyerupai tangan manekin yang bergerak tak lazim. Ditekuk dan memanjang tak tentu arah.

Rukia menahan teriakannya, ketika tangan-tangan itu terlalu cepat menangkap si _strigoi_ yang kebingungan—menariknya masuk ke dalam dinding. Teriakan nyaring dan kertakan keras terdengar, sebelum akhirnya ditelan kegelapan tak bersisa.

Mimpi buruk yang muncul dalam beberapa detik, tidak menyisakan bekas apa pun yang mengganggu pandangan. Dinding tidak lagi bernoda darah dan kabut hitam sudah lenyap ditelan angin.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, kecuali langkah Senjumaru yang berderap menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak kusangka Quincy yang muncul dan menyerang area pribadiku. Konsekuensinya adalah masuk ke alam lain," ucap Senjumaru, tak terlihat takut atau bahkan panik. "Lebih baik kalian segera keluar dari sini."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia yang sedingin es, mengikuti Senjumaru ke pintu belakang. Sebuah area luas yang mengarah langsung pada kaki gunung. Lolongan dan geraman terdengar tak jauh dari sana. Pertarungan satu _werewolf_ dan dua _strigoi_. Serigala besar berbulu pirang pucat, yang Rukia yakini adalah Kira.

Pergelutan tak adil, merubuhkan Kira yang kesulitan untuk bangun dan menerkam leher musuhnya. Ichigo hampir membuka kalungnya, ketika sekelebat bayangan dengan cepat menyambar satu _strigoi_ dan menghantamkannya ke batang pohon besar.

_Werewolf_ yang lebih besar datang membantu, berbulu abu muda dan bertubuh kekar. Satu _strigoi_ lagi berhasil dijatuhkan Kira ke atas tanah, sebelum dikoyaknya murka.

"Kensei," panggil Ichigo, menarik perhatian serigala abu muda.

Lolongan memekik ke arah langit, ditujukan sebagai komunikasi _werewolves_ yang bersahutan. Rukia memerhatikan ke sekeliling, mencari sosok _werewolves_ lainnya. Memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

Beberapa _strigoi_ kembali muncul, dari balik pohon dan arah depan rumah. Lebih banyak juga berkelompok, membuat para _werewolf_ siaga hendak memulai pertarungan sengit berikutnya.

"Rukia, tolong pegang ini sebentar." Ichigo menyerahkan tas ransel juga kalungnya kepada Rukia.

Gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan tasnya, yang lebih berat daripada perkiraan. Entah apa isinya, dia tidak bisa menebak.

Ichigo melepaskan sepatu juga jaketnya, merobek sisa pakaiannya ketika tubuhnya bertransformasi mendadak. Rukia hampir mengumpat, melihat Ichigo berubah cepat di depan matanya. Serigala jingga besar yang menggeram juga menancapkan cakarnya pada tanah lembab.

"Kau tidak perlu pamer, _werewolf_," sindir Senjumaru, mendapatkan geraman rendah dari Ichigo. "Lebih baik bawa gadis ini pergi dari tempat ini. Mereka lebih banyak dari yang kuduga."

"Quincy?" lanjut Rukia, memastikan kelompok _strigoi_ yang mulai dibantai oleh dua _werewolf_ kelaparan. Sisa keributan terdengar dari depan rumah, menyisakan _werewolves_ lainnya yang belum ditemukan Rukia.

"Pergilah ke dalam hutan, lewati kuburan menuju Timur. Dengan kecepatan _werewolf_, kalian bisa lepas dari kejaran mereka."

"Mengejar? Apakah Quincy itu memburu kami?" tanya Rukia, mengernyit ketika Ichigo berhasil melempar satu _strigoi_ ke dinding rumah.

"Bukan _werewolves_ yang mereka cari, melainkan hal lain."

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan jelas, Senjumaru? Apa yang mereka incar?!"

Amarah Rukia teredam oleh desisan di belakang tubuhnya. Seorang _strigoi_, Quincy bertubuh besar yang muncul tak terduga.

Senjumaru menarik Rukia mundur, sebelum merapalkan manteranya dengan sebelah tangan. Alunan suara yang seperti melodi Beethoven, memunculkan akar berduri dari bawah tanah, menarik tubuh Si Quincy hingga setengahnya terbenam.

Ichigo datang tepat waktu, menancapkan taringnya pada bahu si Quincy dan mengoyak tubuhnya. Liar, sesuai instingnya yang mengambil alih.

Rukia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tenguknya terasa dingin, menandakan rasa takut bercampur dalam darahnya. Pembantaian yang merupakan perang darah antara dua kelompok berbeda ideologi.

Ichigo mendekat, membiarkan bulunya disentuh Rukia sebagai pegangan. Tubuh gadis itu hampir oleng ke samping, bila Sang _Beta_ tidak berada di sampingnya. Melindungi dari ancaman _strigoi_ yang mulai mengalihkan fokus kepada mereka.

Kepada Rukia, mendesiskan kata-kata tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut bertaring mereka. Para Quincy yang kelaparan akan keyakinan juga perburuan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menangani mereka, _werewolf_. Tapi itu bukan keputusan bijak untuk sekarang," ungkap Senjumaru, merapatkan bajunya ketika angin dingin mulai berhembus. Rambutnya yang tergerai menari-nari di atas udara.

Ichigo menggeram rendah. Matanya memicing, bergerak cepat dari satu _strigoi_ ke penghisap darah lainnya. Dia memikirkan matang-matang ke mana arah serangannya akan berlabuh terlebih dahulu. Dari satu leher ke leher pucat lainnya. Mematahkan tulang baja _strigoi_ dan meremukkan jantungnya.

"Yang mereka incar adalah Rukia."

Rukia bergidik, mencengkram bulu Ichigo lebih erat. Napasnya mulai terasa berat, tubuhnya panik. Angin dingin memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. Dia tidak menyukai cara para Quincy yang menatapnya seperti mangsa, ditambah pengakuan Senjumaru yang memperburuk keadaan.

Ichigo kembali menggeram, sebelum melolong tinggi pada langit. Suaranya memicu beberapa _werewolf_ berdatangan dan menghantam kelompok _strigoi_ yang mengepung mereka. Chad dan Rangiku ikut serta, bergerak lincah di belakang Kensei. _Werewolves_ berbulu coklat tua pekat dan coklat muda seperti mentari pagi hari.

Sang _Beta_ merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Rukia bersandar pada punggungnya. Gadis itu terkejut saat Ichigo sudah berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari. Kaki belakangnya ditekuk terlalu dalam, menginjak tanah sebagai tumpuan.

"Ba … bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rukia, sebelum merasakan angin menampar pipinya lebih keras.

Kata-katanya terlontar tanpa terjawab, kepada Senjumaru yang tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Rukia. Bibirnya bergerak, namun tak terbaca dari jarak yang semakin jauh, juga tunggangan liar di atas _werewolf_ berlari. Rukia membiarkan penyihir itu perlahan menghilang, sementara Ichigo memasuki hutan dalam langkah tergesa.

Beberapa Quincy berusaha menahan langkahnya. Mereka dijatuhkan begitu mudah, dengan terjangan cepat Ichigo dan _werewolf_ lain yang menerkam leher secara tiba-tiba. Pembantaian yang menyesakkan dada, membiarkan si gadis mungil menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Napasnya ikut memburu, mengikuti arah Ichigo berlari. Menghindari pepohonan dan menginjak batang pohon tumbang sebagai dorongan. Tas ransel bersandar erat pada punggungnya, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kalung rantai yang kembali bergemerincing. Tidak akan dilepaskannya, bahkan bila mereka terjatuh sekalipun.

Benda itu seperti jimat penenang. Memberikan efek positif bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun takdir kembali berputar arah dan mengombang-ambingkan kehidupannya. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya—entah itu apa—merusak akal sehatnya juga perasaannya. Percaya jika dirinya berbeda, Rukia merasakan efek dingin mulai menggelayuti otaknya. Membekukan jalan pikirnya.

Derak pohon yang dicengkram cakar Ichigo, juga gemerisik dedaunan tersapu bayangan besar. Tidak ada suara burung menambah ketegangan pada pelarian mendadak. Lari dari ketidaktentuan, rahasia musuh terbesar.

Yang bisa dipercayai adalah diri sendiri. Tapi, apakah Rukia masih memiliki hal itu di dalam hatinya yang perlahan membeku?

Bukan karena udara dingin yang membakar paru-paru, melainkan hal lain. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan berbahaya, terpancar keluar dari dalam dirinya.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Sudah berapa lama? 4 bulan! Terakhir kali aku update adalah Oktober… Jeez! Maaf karena kendala waktu juga kesibukanku, fic ini jadi terlantar untuk beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya kerangka sudah dibuat, jadi tinggal mengetik chapter-chapter yang tersusun. Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu, juga mood. Untuk hal ini aku tidak bohong, mood memengaruhi sebagian besar caraku dalam mengetik. Dan mudah-mudahan cara penulisanku tidak menurun di chapter ini, karena sudah lama juga tidak mengetik. Maaf, para reader! TAT~

Chapter ini membahas rahasia dan rahasia… Serba rahasia untuk identitas Rukia sebenarnya, tapi kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Masalah _mate_ masih mengganggu Ichigo dan sekarang ditambah _strigoi_ mulai berdatangan. Quincy! Mereka lebih jeli juga lebih bisa bekerja secara kelompok dari _strigoi_ liar lainnya. Dan yang muncul di chapter ini adalah prajurit kelas bawah Quincy, jadi belum ada pemimpin alias jendral"nya.

Ichigo vs Senjumaru, ada apa sebenarnya? Yang pasti Ichigo membenci _witch_, masih dengan alasan tak jelas. Dan Senjumaru membenci _werewolf_, lebih seperti jijik. _Witch_ satu ini memang sensitif.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah ak gantungin (hahahhah) dan masih setia menunggu kapan fic ini dilanjutkan. So, here we are! Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur dan memberikan kunci rasa penasaran kalian, walaupun belum kuungkap secara gamblang. Terima kasih untuk dukungan, review-review kalian yang sangat berarti, saran pendapat, kritik juga masukan. _Thanks a lot and always love u all_~ :D

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**good rukia**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hahhaha aduh maaf sekali selalu membuatmu sampai lumutan, semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati :D Rukia bisa dibilang cemburu dan … kamu bisa tebak sendiri.. hahahha Ichigo bisa dibilang ga serius juga ga peka, maklum dia memang agak bodoh sama yang beginian :3

**snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Iya, jarang ada cewek yang seberani Senna, berani menerjang ombak sekalipun! Yup, Quincy alias Yhwach pemimpinnya, tapi dia belum kelihatan berperan, masih menunggu. _Fairy_ lebih menutup diri dan eksklusif, tapi mereka bangsa yang baik. Jarang terlihat berkomunikas dengan bangsa lain, kecuali pemimpinnya (Byakuya). Ichigo masih ga peka, walaupun sekarang sudah lebih dekat dengan Rukia. Senjumaru mengambil alih di chapter ini, dia pemegang kuncinya… hehehhe.. Makasih buat semangatnya ya! Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur

**Mabby chan**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Senna memang begitu orangnya, main rebut ga pikir dulu…hehehehe… Makasih buat koreksinya, nanti bisa jadi masukan buat ke depannya :D Adegan Senna memang bikin serangan jantung ya? hahaha Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur.

**nayasant japaneze**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Yup, Yhwach musuh utama, alias ketua Quincy, tapi belum dapat porsi muncul. Sip, ini sudah kulanjut walaupun sudah lumutan! Maaf sekali~ Terima kasih untuk semangatnya!

**Guest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hihihi… Si terong penganggu, sekarang dia rehat dulu. Sudah diupdate walaupun lama banget, semoga masih bisa menghibur :D Eh, ini kucik1Naru-chan? Double reviewnya..

**Louis**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Hahahha itu adegan konfliknya, tapi Ichigo ga merespon banyak. Oh itu nanti dulu, Ichigo kiss Rukia masih menunggu (?) Sekarang Ichigo masih belum peka dan masih fokus ke pertarungan juga masalah Rukia. Hahaha gpp kok, makasih ya sudah selalu membaca, walaupun sekarang ak updatenya kelamaan. Ehh gpp kok, setiap review selalu berharga buat ak. :D Makasih buat semangatnya!

**BLEACHvers**: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Salam kenal juga! Hitsugaya memang ingin kumunculkan di fic ini, tapi belum memungkinkan. Kuhargai permintaanmu, tpi mungkin bakalan muncul di seri selanjutnya, karena fic ini ada 3 seri (rencananya). Terima kasih untuk semangatnya ya! :D

**Aichu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Maaf, ak lama banget updatenya, baru sekarang bisa lanjut lagi. Semoga bisa menghibur dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama #hiks Terima kasih ya buat semangatnya~

**haruna aoi**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Ini sudah kulanjut, maaf kelamaan! Aduh sampai karatan, ini sudah kuampelas sama chapter lanjutannya… hahahha semoga masih bisa menghibur. Ichigo memang dodol, lama" dia jadi dodol beneran nih #plak Perlahan nanti bisa terlihat kok perkembangan hubungan mereka ini. Sip, satu per satu bakalan kuupdate fic yang masih belum complete. :D

**Playlist:**

_Sia- Alive_

_Disclosure feat Lorde- Magnet_

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Lorde- Yellow Flicker Beat_

_Of Monsters and Men- Wolves Without Teeth_

_Borgeous- Wildfire_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	14. The Power Unleashed

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

**And some bloody scene, beware!**

* * *

**Scene 13: The Power Unleashed**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah Ichigo menghancurkan ranting juga batang kayu yang sudah lapuk. Angin mendesir seperti berbisik nyaring. '_Lari, lari!_' Terulang di dalam benak Rukia yang bertumpu pada Ichigo. Tangannya mencengkram bulu Sang _Beta_ hingga buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk karena dingin merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ichigo berbelok tajam, menghindari terbing terjal yang mengarahkannya ke jalan sempit. Menuju sebuah gerbang tua berkarat yang dijalari tanaman rambat. Kabut turun dari puncak gunung, mengisi udara menjadi lebih mencekam.

Sebuah kuburan tua diisi oleh suara gagak hitam penghuni setia. Batu-batu nisan yang sudah berlumut dan bahkan retak dimakan oleh waktu. Kuburan tua yang terbengkalai, menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu seekor _werewolf_ sedang berdiri tegap menantang bahaya adalah kenyataan pahit.

Rukia bergidik takut, ketika Ichigo memperlambat langkahnya dan memasuki area terlupakan itu. Tidak ada tanda _strigoi_ yang mengejar mereka. Hanya dua individu yang terdiam memandangi tulisan di batu-batu nisan. Seperti terukir oleh kuku jari yang kasar—sudah dimakan oleh waktu.

Sebuah patung malaikat bertengger di batu nisan tertinggi. Sayapnya patah sebagian, menyisakan satu lagi di sisi kirinya. Matanya seakan meratap pada Rukia, mengatakan keadaan di dalam makam adalah kabar buruk yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar.

Rukia menelan ludah, gugup. Bisikan kembali terdengar, dari kiri juga kanan. Entah depan atau belakang. Gadis itu merasakan rasa tidak aman mulai merayapi punggungnya. Mereka belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari ancaman.

Ichigo melangkah ke sisi tembok besar yang hampir seluruhnya hancur—menundukkan tubuhnya sementara Rukia turun dan terduduk di atas tanah. Rukia menyadari kakinya benar-benar lemas, tidak mampu berdiri tegap.

"I … Ichigo…" panggil Rukia, berbisik. Ichigo mulai melangkah pergi, mengibaskan ekornya hingga terdiam kaku di udara. Telinga runcingnya berdiri tegak, bergerak-gerak mendengar sesuatu di udara.

Rukia bermaksud berdiri, namun kembali terjatuh saat Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya lembut. Gadis itu menyadari maksudnya, untuk sembunyi sementara.

Ada yang mendekat, berjalan di balik bayangan. Ichigo lebih memilih melawan daripada tetap berlari tak tentu arah.

Geraman terdengar detik kemudian. Suara sinis seperti pisau diasah juga dedaunan yang diinjak teredam. Satu orang _strigoi_ membuntuti, hingga akhirnya muncul dari baik pohon oak yang sudah meninggalkan semua daunnya.

_Strigoi_ yang berbeda dari yang lain—lebih tenang. Rukia menggambarkannya lebih pintar dari yang lainnya. Caranya melihat juga memerhatikan keadaan sekitar hampir menyamai cara Ichigo berburu.

Quincy—Senjumaru mengatakannya demikian. Berjubah putih panjang dan mengenakan _boots_ coklat tua. Kepalanya hampir separuh botak, dengan rambut _mohawk_ bertengger di tengah kepalanya, semerah darah. Seringainya tersungging, menantang Ichigo yang menggeram kepadanya.

"Anjing pemburu yang melindungi tuannya," sindir si Quincy. "Di mana kau menyembunyikan gadis itu?"

Rukia beringsut menunduk, meringkuk di belakang tembok dan rerumputan tinggi. Dia menahan napasnya, sementara Ichigo menggeram pada sosok yang berdiri di atasnya. Menggertak _strigoi_ yang seakan tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengannya," ungkap si Quincy. "Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, jadi lebih baik kauserahkan gadis itu kepadaku, sebelum aku patahkan seluruh tulang kakimu itu."

Ichigo menggeram, sebelum melompat tinggi dan hampir mengoyak tubuh lawannya. Hampir saja, ketika si Quincy menghindar begitu cepat, tak terlihat. Seperti bayangan yang menari di antara kabut mistis. Kini udara semakin terasa dingin, hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau mau bermain-main? Baiklah, aku akan meladenimu, anjing kecil." Si Quincy menyeringai dan memasang kuda-kudanya, sebelum berlari ke arah Ichigo dan berhasil meraih lehernya.

Napas Rukia tercekat, ketika melihat Ichigo berguling di atas tanah, hendak melepaskan lilitan yang sekuat ular besar. Sang _Beta_ tidak bisa bernapas, sementara si Quincy tertawa puas melihat ketidakberdayaannya. Sampai tubuh Ichigo berhasil berdiri dan membenturkan punggungnya—si Quincy yang bertengger—pada tembok reruntuhan.

Rukia berlari menjauh, menghindari pertarungan sengit yang hampir saja membunuhnya seketika. Tepat waktu sebelum reruntuhan menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu kembali tercekat, ketika melihat kekuatan Ichigo yang sekuat hewan buas. Dia berhasil menerkam kaki kiri si Quincy yang tidak berdaya—mengerang sambil mencakar-cakar tanah di bawah tubuhnya. Sang _Beta_ tak kenal ampun, melemparkan tubuh si Quincy seperti seonggok sampah, melempar lebih tinggi ke arah batang pohon yang sekokoh baja.

Suara retakan membuat Rukia mengernyit. Entah batang pohonnya atau tulang si Quincy yang patah. Ini mengingatkannya akan pertarungan sengit Ichigo di Jepang—pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat Ichigo berubah menjadi _werewolf_ sempurna.

"Kau mematahkan kakiku!" teriak si Quincy yang terkapar kesakitan. Tulang kakinya menonjol keluar, layaknya ranting pohon yang patah. "Sialan, anjing pemburu sialan!"

Rukia menutup matanya, mundur ke belakang tubuh Ichigo yang kini melindunginya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ekornya mengibas. Rukia menebaknya bahwa sekarang pria itu sedang tertawa puas.

"Di-sana-kau-rupanya…" bisik seorang wanita tepat di belakang tubuh Rukia, mengeja setiap katanya dengan penuturan lembut yang menusuk. Rasa dingin membangunkan bulu kuduk gadis itu, yang langsung menghindar dari tempatnya berpijak.

Seorang Quincy lainnya, berambut pirang dan mata sebesar _cherry_. Pakaian utamanya tampak mencolok, serba putih dengan rok yang jatuh di tengah pahanya. Kulitnya hampir seputih seragamnya, layaknya mayat hidup yang diawetkan. Satu-satunya tanda yang membuatnya terlihat hidup adalah mulutnya yang tertarik menyeringai, menampakkan gigi tajamnya.

Ichigo muncul dalam sekejap, berusaha menerkam si Quincy wanita yang berhasil melompat mundur—menjaga jarak. Sang _Beta_ kembali menggeram, menancapkan kukunya di atas tanah yang lembab, membatasi teritorinya. Tangan Rukia terulur dan meraih bulu lebatnya, mencengkram seakan pegangan hidupnya.

"_Poor little thing_," kata si Quincy wanita, mendecak ketika melihat kondisi rekannya yang terkapar, berusaha untuk berdiri. "Dia mematahkan kakimu, Bazz B? Sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati melawan yang satu ini."

"Diam kau Candice!" Bazz B memprotes, mendesis tidak suka. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku atau mematahkan leher anjing itu?!"

Ichigo menggeram, tanpa aba-aba menerjang Candice yang masih terdiam. Wanita _strigoi_ itu melompat ke udara dan menendang tubuh Ichigo di bawahnya, hingga terpelanting menubruk batu nisan.

Ichigo segera berdiri dan melancarkan serangan berikut, memasang targetnya pada leher Candice. Dan wanita itu selihai tupai melompat, menghindari taring tajam Sang _Beta_ dalam gerakan secepat angin. Ketika mendapatkan celah, dia mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju rahang Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, ketika Ichigo kembali terjatuh dengan keras. Kepalanya menghantam batu-batu reruntuhan.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, manusia. Diam dan saksikan saat aku memenggal kepala serigala kesayanganmu ini!" Candice tertawa sinis, menyeringai seperti nenek sihir. "Aku akan membawanya pulang sebagai suvenir menarik."

Rukia tidak bisa berdiam diri, sementara menyaksikan pertarungan yang berat sebelah. Bazz B mulai berdiri dengan kaki yang pincang, berjalan melompat ke arah Ichigo yang terdesak. Dua lawan satu, kali ini berbeda dengan melawan lima _strigoi_ biasa.

Quincy lebih pintar dan lebih cepat. Kekuatannya setara dengan Sang _Beta_ itu sendiri.

Tangan Rukia tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah tongkat yang terlilit tanaman rambat. Tua dan tertancap pada tanah. Dia terkejut saat menyadari itu adalah sebuah sekop. Sudah berkarat tapi masih bisa digunakan.

Rukia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mencabut sekop itu sekuat tenaga. Dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, semampu yang dia bisa untuk membantu Ichigo. Satu-satunya cara adalah bertindak, suka mau pun tidak suka, pilihan terakhir.

Sekop itu lebih berat daripada kelihatannya. Rukia menyeretnya dengan seluruh bobot tubuhnya, menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga Candice membelakangi tubuhnya. Wanita Quincy itu menghindari serangan Ichigo berkali-kali, hingga berdiri di atas sebuah batu dalam posisi diam, memperhatikan Bazz B yang kembali mencengkram leher sang _werewolf_.

Rukia mengayunkan sekop ke udara, tepat ke arah kepala Candice. Gerakannya terbaca dengan mudah, ketika Candice menangkap bayangan gadis itu di sudut matanya. Tangan sang Quincy menangkap arah sekop itu mengarah, mematahkannya dalam sekali gertakan.

Rukia mundur, merasakan bobot sekopnya hampir membuatnya jatuh. Menyisakan serpihan kayu tajam di ujung gagangnya.

"Kaupikir ini bisa membunuhku, _huh_? Jangan bercanda manusia!" Candice memelototinya, dengan mata semerah darah. Menunjukkan kemurkaannya.

"Kupikir ini bisa, penghisap darah memuakkan!" balas Rukia, tanpa pikir panjang menancapkan ujung tongkatnya pada tubuh Candice yang serapuh manusia, ketika ujung tongkatnya berhasil menembus tulang selangka lehernya.

Teriakan si Quincy wanita membelah udara dingin, memekik kesakitan ketika darah merah yang menghitam keluar dari perpotongan bahunya. Tusukan itu terlalu dalam, hingga tidak bisa ditariknya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Quincy yang tak berdaya, meringis di atas tanah yang kotor.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Candice berteriak tak percaya. Lehernya miring ke satu sisi. "Lepaskan … ini dariku! Bazz B!"

Rukia melihat keadaan Ichigo yang berjalan sempoyongan, berhasil menjatuhkan Bazz B yang tergenang oleh darahnya sendiri. Quincy itu sudah jatuh tak bergerak.

Candice terbatuk, berusaha sebisa mungkin melepaskan tusukan tongkatnya yang merobek pembuluh darah arterinya, sementara Ichigo perlahan mendekatinya. Mata si Quincy terbelalak takut dan bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Ti … tidak! Ini tidak mungkin … lepaskan tongkat ini!" Dia terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah yang menghitam dari mulutnya. "Manusia sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu gadis sialan!" Tangannya terulur dengan kuku setajam belati. Matanya menyala marah, liar seperti bara api.

Ichigo menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menerkam leher Candice, menahan teriakan terakhirnya hingga akhirnya tubuh Quincy itu terkulai tak bergerak. Berhenti melawan.

Rukia menutup matanya erat-erat, menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar takut. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada tas di bahunya. Pertarungan ini terasa berlebihan dan juga menyeramkan. Di luar batas kemampuannya untuk beradaptasi. Dan seketika itu juga dia sudah mulai bisa merasakan inderanya berfungsi normal. Mulai dari kalung Ichigo yang dikalungkan pada lehernya—ketika Bazz B menyudutkan Ichigo dan terhempas ke bangunan tua—terasa berat sebagai beban tambahan.

Ichigo menyentuhkan moncongnya pada bahu Rukia dan membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget di tempat. Seakan baru tersadarkan bahwa Ichigo lebih besar dua kali lipat dari tubuh normalnya, sebagai serigala raksasa yang memancarkan kehangatan berlebih. Sang _Beta_ meraih tasnya dengan gigitan ringan, dibiarkan Rukia begitu saja saat _werewolf_ itu melompat ke balik reruntuhan yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

Rukia menggigil seorang diri, merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya yang membeku. Bahkan kukunya mulai membiru dan kepalanya mulai terasa ringan. Udara lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang menusuk.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap, memerhatikan seksama keadaan dua Quincy yang tumbang tak bergerak. Tidak ingin beralih, seakan-akan mereka bisa bangkit kembali dan menyerang dirinya tanpa pertahanan. Walaupun darah hitam menggenang seperti genangan air, yang membuktikan Quincy hidup dalam kekosongan.

"Kau benar-benar membeku," ucap Ichigo, tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Rukia, memegang siku gadis itu. Rukia kembali terlonjak dan memelototinya marah. "Apakah udara memang sedingin ini? Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini."

Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo yang sudah berubah cepat dan berpakaian normal—sweater hitam dan jeans biru tua usang—itulah mengapa dia bersembunyi dengan tas di mulutnya, berganti wujud di belakang reruntuhan. Ya, tentu saja dia butuh privasi, yang membayangkannya saja berhasil membuat rona di pipi Rukia perlahan muncul.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Tidak ada yang cedera. "Lebih dari baik, kecuali beberapa lebam di punggungku. Akan menghilang dengan sendirinya—ya, _I'm fine_."

"Apa mereka … mati?" tanya Rukia, bergidik ngeri melihat tangan si Quincy wanita bergerak. "Dia belum mati!"

"Tenang saja, mereka perlahan mati kehabisan darah," jelas Ichigo, mengambil kalungnya di leher Rukia. Jari-jarinya seakan meraba, menelusuri dan membuat gadis itu merinding geli. Rasa hangatnya perlahan tersalurkan, membiarkan Rukia tetap merasa di atas, tidak tenang. "Hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan, kecuali membakar tubuh mereka hingga menjadi abu. Selama nadi utama di leher bisa diputuskan atau tulang leher yang diremukkan, maka mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak. Tubuh mereka masih tubuh manusia, sebanyak apa pun mereka meminum darah sebagai sumber tenaga, itu tidak akan merubah banyak fisiknya."

"Aku masih meragukan hal itu."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi kau yang menusuknya tadi," celetuk Ichigo. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Rukia dan merasakan dinginnya membeku seperti es. Matanya terbelalak terkejut. "Mengapa kau bisa sedingin ini? Ayo, cepat pergi dari tempat ini!"

Rukia hanya bisa mengikuti, sementara tangannya tergenggam erat pada tangan Sang _Beta_. Hangat, perlahan tersalurkan dalam jalur yang membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar. Tidak nyaman dan gugup di saat bersamaan. Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya terukir sedikit di sisi mulutnya. Di antara keheningan mencekam yang bisa membunuhnya perlahan, hanya Ichigo satu-satunya sumber kehidupan yang membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Ichigo membantu Rukia naik dari kuburan tua yang bertempat di dasar bukit, mengambil jalur setapak yang mengarahkan mereka ke jalan sebelumnya. Kembali ke tempat Senjumaru, mencari kawanan lainnya dan kembali membentuk koloni.

"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja—Shuuhei dan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kami dilatih untuk berburu dalam kelompok, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka menang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan punggung masing-masing. Ditambah Senjumaru yang misterius—kekuatannya lebih besar daripada yang kuduga untuk ukuran seorang _witch_."

Rukia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ichigo, ketika udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Dia terengah dan seakan mengidap asma dadakan.

"Rukia?" Ichigo berhenti mendadak dan menahan punggung Rukia yang hampir terkulai lemas. "Kau kenapa?!"

"Di … ngin…" bisik Rukia, merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Terutama pada dadanya, yang sepanas perapian, membakar dari dalam. "Juga panas… A-aku tidak mengerti…"

"A-ku me-ne-mukan ka-lian…"

Ichigo terbelalak ngeri, mendapati si Quincy wanita berdiri di sana dengan luka dalam. Lehernya miring ke satu arah, dengan tulang remuk yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup berjalan. Jalur-jalur aneh terbentuk dari area leher yang jaringan-jaringan sarafnya rusak parah. Menyerupai nadi yang membiru, perlahan menghentikan pendarahannya.

Dia kembali hidup, dengan kemurkaan yang lebih mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan—"

Ichigo belum sempat melepaskan kalungnya, ketika Candice menerjangnya secepat angin, menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah. Tangannya mencekik dan kukunya menggores lehernya hingga menancap dalam. Ichigo hanya bisa menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Quincy itu darinya.

"Matilah anjing liar! Mati dalam genggamanku!" Candice berteriak dan menahan tubuh Ichigo dengan bobot tubuhnya.

Ichigo berusaha berubah, tapi kalung juga cekikan si Quincy menahannya tetap di bawah. Kekuatan yang sekuat tiga kali pria dewasa—keunggulan Quincy atas _werewolf_ yang masih berwujud manusia. Putus asa terpancar dari mata Ichigo yang seterang bintang menyala, namun perlahan meredup saat oksigen terputus dari pernapasannya.

Rukia melihat semua itu, tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, terbaring lemas jauh dari Ichigo. Tangannya terulur menggapai dedaunan kering, tidak bisa menjangkau Sang _Beta_ yang berusaha meronta lepas dengan kaki terhentak.

Air mata jatuh dari matanya, membeku dalam sekejap sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah.

"_Ichigo_…"

Sesuatu yang panas mulai terasa dari dalam tubuh Rukia. Memberontak untuk keluar, mengalir di setiap nadinya. Napasnya keluar dalam uap dingin, ketika cahaya itu menerangi matanya. Seperti kristal es yang berkilau indah, berada di atas gunung yang diselimuti salju. Padang salju yang luas dan butiran-butiran kecil kristal jatuh di depan matanya.

_Vision_—memori yang bukan miliknya mulai menari-nari di dalam benaknya. Seakan dia memang berada di sana, gadis itu tersentak begitu menyadari dirinya—dalam tubuh yang sama layaknya bercermin—berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata yang sendu dan hampa, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dan hampir menutupi bulu matanya. Dan sayap itu terpapar di belakang punggungnya. Ukiran-ukiran tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya, membentuk serat-serat yang saling terhubung seperti terbuat dari kain transparan.

Dia—dalam wujud lainnya—mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bersuara. Lalu, beberapa orang menghalangi pandangan, yang berpakaian zirah besi perak berkilau dengan tatapan sedingin es. Semuanya membentuk seperti tameng hidup, bersiaga dari sesuatu yang gelap, tak terlihat dan tak terucapkan.

Memori itu pecah berkeping-keping, menjadi retakan kaca yang berhamburan ke segala arah. Dan semuanya menjadi lebih liar. Rasa dinginnya juga rasa panasnya. Es yang bersatu dengan api, perlahan mengalir keluar dari dalam diri Rukia.

"Sungguh tidak berdaya dalam tubuh manusiamu," sindir Candice, melihat wajah Ichigo yang perlahan membiru. Kedua tangan sang _werewolf_ sudah melemah, dari cakaran juga tinjunya yang sama sekali tidak berarti apa pun bagi Candice. "Lebih lemah dari tubuh monstermu, dan aku bisa mencekikmu seakan menggenggam leher seorang bayi. Tidak berdaya, sungguh miris untuk dilihat."

Ichigo berusaha membuka mulutnya atau sekadar merutuk, tapi tidak bisa. Tembok besar menghalangi jalur pernapasannya, dan kegelapan membutakan penglihatannya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan ajal yang perlahan merayapi kulit, ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Kuku Candice menggores lebih dalam, membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari leher Ichigo, mengacaukan pikiran si Quincy yang semakin menggila. "Dan darahmu … aku butuh darah karena luka ini—yang dilakukan gadis manusia itu. Kau harus membayarnya dengan darahmu, lalu aku juga akan mengambil darah gadis itu," bisiknya di telinga Ichigo. "Dan kau sudah lama mati, ketika aku menikmati darah manusia itu perlahan. Membunuhnya!"

Sesuatu menghantam tubuh Candice hingga terlontar menjauh. Udara masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Ichigo, membuatnya terbatuk dan mengap-mengap kehabisan napas. Sedikit lagi, pria itu akan menemui ajalnya dalam siksaan terburuknya.

Rasa dingin membuat Ichigo menggigil, ketika menyadari jalur es terbentuk dan membekukan tubuh si Quincy. Sebuah patung es di tengah-tengah musim semi yang baru saja berlangsung. Seakan waktu kembali mundur untuk mengulang musim dingin.

Ichigo merutuk dalam hati, begitu menyadari es itu terhubung dalam jalur yang berpusat dari Rukia. Gadis itu, yang berdiri kaku dalam sekejap. Tatapannya kosong dengan tangan terulur ke depan tubuhnya.

Sang _Beta_ mengambil tindakan cepat—melepas kalungnya dan berubah wujud dalam hitungan detik. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya tanpa memikirkan rasa berdenyut di kepala juga lehernya, Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya pada si Quincy yang membeku. Menghancurkannya dalam kepingan balok-balok es, mencerai-beraikan tubuhnya.

Quincy itu hancur dan tidak mungkin bisa bangkit kembali. Mimpi buruk yang akhirnya terdiam bisu.

Tubuh Rukia jatuh ke atas tanah, terasa lemas tidak bisa digerakkan. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan ujung-ujung jarinya masih menyisakan es-es yang membeku. Terasa seperti terkubur dalam timbunan salju, napasnya bergetar menahan jantungnya untuk terus berdegup hidup.

Perasaannya meluap-luap seperti buih busa yang muncul ke permukaan laut. Kesendirian, seorang diri dalam kebingungan yang mematikan sistem tubuhnya. Menghambat untuk berpikir, tidak bisa menyangkal semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, kehangatan muncul dalam dekapan terhangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Tubuh besar Ichigo yang berbaring di sampingnya dan melindunginya dari kehampaan. Bulu-bulunya menggelitik pipi Rukia, di saat gadis itu bersandar padanya.

Merasa dilindungi dan aman. Walaupun dia tahu ada yang sesuatu yang aneh menjangkit tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang selama ini tertidur dari bagian dirinya.

"A-apa … yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Suara Rukia putus-putus, menggigil hebat. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Ichigo yang mengeluarkan suara mengiris hati, melengking sendu. Sang _Beta_ yang ikut bersedih karenanya. "Ichigo…" Pertama kalinya dia merasa rapuh, juga takut. Air matanya kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "—tolong aku…"

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia terbangun dalam kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Memeluknya erat. Dan dia bersandar pada sesuatu yang hidup, bernapas naik turun dengan degupan jantung terdengar lembut dari telinga kirinya. Seseorang memeluknya, bersandar pada dinding batu yang jauh dari cahaya langit.

Sebersit warna jingga terlihat di atas Rukia, rambut Ichigo yang masih bisa dilihat walaupun bayang-bayang gelap menutupinya. Desiran air sungai mengalir tenang, mengisi kekosongan alam dan menjadi musik di latar belakang.

Kenyamanan yang membuat Rukia ingin kembali terlelap dan tidak ingin terbangun lagi. Ini lebih dari cukup, untuk berisirahat tenang tanpa perlu mengingat mimpi buruknya yang terus berulang.

Dan ingatan itu membuatnya menggigil. Es juga penglihatan yang membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut. Rukia menolak untuk mengingat kembali, ketika es dan salju dingin keluar membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya, terhempas keluar dari ujung-ujung jarinya yang membeku.

Bahkan, sekarang dia masih bisa merasakan rasa es itu yang menggigit kuku-kuku birunya. Menyiksa dan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Dirinya kembali panik.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, bernapas di puncak kepalanya. Rukia kembali menggigil, kali ini karena panas yang terpancar dari tubuh pria di sampingnya. Rasa panas terbakar seperti matahari. "Hei, aku di sini. " Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap lengan Rukia yang terasa dingin. "Kau sungguh dingin. Tetaplah tenang selama aku menghangatkan dirimu."

Mata gadis itu memerhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Dari mulut gua yang segelap malam dan api unggun yang memercikkan lidah apinya. Jilatan api yang sama sekali tidak memberikan kehangatan tambahan, hanya sebagai alat penerang.

"Ini di mana?" Rukia mengeluarkan suaranya, masih bergetar. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo dalam bentuk manusia normalnya, berusaha untuk membuat Rukia tetap hangat. Rasa cemas membuat perhatian berpusat hanya kepada Rukia seorang. "Aku menemukan gua ini di dalam hutan, untuk menghangatkan dirimu. Demi malaikat kematian, tubuhmu benar-benar membeku dan kupikir—" Ichigo menarik napas, mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. "Kupikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu."

Rukia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Ichigo yang tidak tertupi kaos hitam, mencari kehangatan karena hidungnya masih terasa dingin. Ichigo sempat tersentak ringan, ketika rasa dingin tambahan menyentuh tulang pangkal lehernya.

Keheningan kembali mengisi di antara mereka, di antara tarikan napas dan debaran jantung yang saling menyahut. Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanyalah mendekap erat, sementara Rukia menerima tanpa bisa melawan.

Rukia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari tarikan napas Ichigo yang tidak tenang. Dan itu mengganggunya, seperti teguran yang membuatnya tetap terjaga.

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan hal lainnya? Seperti, mengapa tubuhku bisa mengeluarkan es?" tanya Rukia akhirnya membuka suara, miris, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ada yang salah denganku, Ichigo. Aku … merasa tidak normal. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhku membuatku mual dan takut. Dingin juga panas, aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan," potong Ichigo, menarik Rukia lebih dalam, hingga bibirnya menyentuh kening gadis dalam pelukannya. "Jangan coba pikirkan hal yang membuatmu takut! Karena itu aku di sini, kau tidak sendirian."

"Seharusnya kau takut padaku—pada apa yang tubuh ini lakukan! Kau melihatnya namun menyangkalnya?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apa yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Ichigo, menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan telapak tangannya dan mengangkat perlahan. Hingga mata mereka bertemu, Ichigo terkejut dengan air mata yang membasahi bola mata Rukia. Rasa sakit yang membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. "Aku berjanji akan mencari jawabannya bersamamu. Apa pun yang kauinginkan, katakan saja padaku. Yang bisa membuatmu tenang dan tidak memikirkan hal buruk ini lagi. Dan tidak membuatmu menangis lagi."

Tangan Rukia terulur dengan sendirinya, menelusuri rahang Ichigo yang tegas sampai ke tulang pipinya. Kerutan di tengah dahi Sang _Beta_ membuatnya ikut mengkerut, menyadari ada seseorang yang sungguh peduli padanya, ketika dia merasa sendirian. Rukia merasa beruntung juga terlindungi.

Karena hanya Ichigo yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Terpenuhi.

"Aku tidak menangis," bisik Rukia. "Aku hanya—tidak merasa baik, juga tidak nyaman dengan diriku sendiri."

Pelukan di pinggang Rukia membuat gadis itu bergidik. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, ketika bibir Ichigo menyentuh perpotongan leher juga telinganya. Napas pria itu menderu lembut juga hangat. Perlahan membuatnya hidup.

"Akan kupegang janjiku, selama kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku. Katakan bila kau merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman," katanya. "Atau yang membuatmu takut. Aku akan melindungimu dengan kekuatanku—itu janji yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terbelalak. Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya berhasil memutar sesuatu di perutnya. Mata Ichigo yang lebih terang dari biasanya dan wajahnya yang membuat dunia gadis itu jungkir balik. Penyangkalan yang selama ini dijadikan tameng perlahan mulai runtuh.

Sang _Beta_ berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Bahkan, es yang kini hilang dari aliran darah juga permukaan kulitnya. Seperti disambut musim panas itu sendiri.

"Ichigo…"

"Kau sudah mulai menghangat," kata Ichigo, seringainya sudah mulai kembali. Tangannya memeriksa leher Rukia juga lengan atasnya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Harapan yang dirasakan Rukia berusaha disingkirkan. Dengan penolakan yang kedua tangannya lakukan—mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh.

"Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini," ucap Rukia gugup, tidak bisa turun dari pangkuan Ichigo selama pria itu tidak mengendurkan pelukannya. Ichigo menolak untuk menjauh. "Yang lain akan merasa cemas bila kita tidak kembali."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena keadaan di luar sana sudah lebih baik."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" Alisnya bertaut.

Ichigo mengedikkan bahunya, memberikan sikap alaminya. "Insting para _werewolf_ yang terhubung satu sama lain. Selalu seperti itu sejak pertama kali kami berubah dalam wujud _werewolf_ sempurna. Dan—aku masih membutuhkan waktu sebelum kekuatanku kembali pulih."

"Kau terluka," gumam Rukia, mencari sesuatu yang salah pada tubuh pria itu. Tidak ada darah atau luka terbuka, kecuali bekas goresan di lehernya. Masih berwarna merah muda yang bertanda seperti ujung kuku tajam, tepat di atas kalung rantainya.

"Semuanya hampir kembali pulih, kecuali ototku yang seperti ditarik paksa." Ichigo mengerang, membetulkan posisinya juga Rukia di pangkuannya. Matanya terpejam saat bersandar pada dinding batu.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa—" Rukia menahan napas, saat tangannya ragu untuk menyentuh leher pria itu. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak karena sentuhan ringannya. "Kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Apa itu kekuatan _werewolf_ yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumnya?"

Ichigo mendengus, menampakkan giginya saat sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas. "Ya, seperti itu. Katakan saja kalau tubuh _werewolf_ yang berubah sempurna bisa menyembuhkan lebih cepat daripada tubuh manusianya. Rasa panas juga jaringan otot yang lebih kuat dari makhluk hidup lainnya, mungkin karena itu luka di tubuh kami bisa pulih dalam waktu singkat—tergantung parah atau tidaknya luka yang diterima."

Di sisi lain Rukia merasa iri dari ketakjubannya akan kekuatan lebih yang dimiliki seorang _werewolf_. Kemandirian juga kepercayaan diri, di mana semua itu adalah hal yang luput dari bagian diri gadis itu. Sulit untuk dikatakan bila dia tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Tidak lagi.

"Kau juga akan baik-baik saja. Akan kupastikan hal itu, jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Ichigo, seperti menjawab apa yang berada di dalam benak Rukia.

Senyum Rukia terbentuk dengan sendirinya, terhalang oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya. Perlahan dia mulai berdiri, ingin merasakan kakinya kembali bergerak dan tidak membeku dalam sengatan es yang melumpuhkan. Ichigo membiarkannya berpindah, namun sebelah tangannya tetap menahan tangan Rukia—menautkan jari-jarinya.

Rukia menahan napasnya, ketika menemukan pemandangan yang selama ini tak terlihat di belakang punggungnya. Air sungai yang mengalir ke mulut gua, juga tanaman rambat yang turun dari atas dinding luar seperti stalakit alami. Warna hijau dari hutan lebat mewarnai area luarnya, yang tidak tertutup oleh kegelapan.

Sinar matahari masih tersembunyi oleh sendunya awan. Namun tingkat kecerahannya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi langit akan mulai gelap.

"Tempat ini menakjubkan," ucap Rukia, memerhatikan api unggun di sebelahnya yang belum padam. Kayu bakar bertumpuk sebagai penyangga agar lidah api tidak meredup hilang. "Dan kau bisa membuat api unggun."

"Aku panik ketika merasakan tubuhmu yang dingin tak bergerak. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencari potongan kayu secepat mungkin dan menyalakan apinya hingga kedua tanganku terasa kapalan."

"Tapi kau tetap bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan," celetuknya, tertawa rendah. "Aku menguasai segala bidang—_I'm jack of all trades_."

Rukia memutar bola matanya, menahan tawa mirisnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kau mengejekku."

"Salahkan instingmu yang terlalu peka itu," jawab Rukia, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Wajah Rukia tidak pernah lebih merah daripada ini. Dia bersyukur karena Ichigo masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku … ingin minum. Tenggorokanku kering."

Ichigo membuka matanya, perlahan melonggarkan jari-jarinya. Rukia yang pertama kali melepaskan genggamannya, meninggalkan rasa hangat itu ketika kakinya melangkah turun ke sumber air segar di hadapannya.

Tangannya merasakan air itu mengalir, menyentuhnya ringan seakan membelai. Air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya melegakan dahaga yang membuat tenggorokannya mengering. Juga dadanya yang selama ini seperti terikat kuat-kuat.

Dan rasa dingin itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Dengan cepat wajahnya berbalik, menatap Ichigo yang juga menatapnya.

Terpisah beberapa langkah dari sumber kehangatannya, membuat Rukia kembali menggigil. Sebuah rasa yang sekarang mulai memasuki nalar sehatnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa lagi ditutupi di dasar lubuk hatinya.

Karena Ichigo sangat berarti baginya. Melebihi apa pun di dunia ini. Rasa itu membuncah dengn sendirinya seperti puluhan kembang api di langit malam—tak tertahankan.

Di dalam gua itu mereka bertatapan dalam kebisuan, namun mulai menyadari apa yang sebelumnya pernah terlewatkan. Bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan, satu sama lain.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu lama. Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu dan bertanya-tanya apakah fic ini masih akan tetap berlanjut? Beberapa bulan ini aku mendapat beberapa hambatan, dan akhirnya bisa mengerjakan fic yang masih continue ini. Masih akan tetap berlanjut, itu sudah pasti. Dan aku benar-benar merindukan hubungan Ichigo juga Rukia ketika mulai melanjutkan fic ini. Semoga (aku tidak berani berjanji lagi, karena mungkin bakalan melanggarnya lagi) fic ini masih bisa berlanjut lancar untuk update terbarunya. Ichiruki sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing, bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan, tapi hanya sampai sebatas itu dulu. Yang berharap lebih, tunggulah sampai chapter terdepan #smirk :D

Info lewat… Awalnya berniat update Black Hair Girl lebih dulu, tapi chapter lanjutannya penuh kekerasan dan kata serapah, ak sendiri masih harus beradaptasi karena sudah lama ga ngetik. Jadi dimulai dari sini dulu, baru akan lanjut ke Black Hair Girl.

Rukia sudah mulai beraksi! Ada es yang sekarang menjadi kekuatan tersembunyinya dan teka-teki akan masa lalunya. Kalian tebak-tebak dulu ya, ak belum bisa menjawab kecuali kalau Rukia memang diincar Quincy.

Candice dan Bazz B muncul sebagai Quincy. Penjelasan ulang sedikit tentang Quincy, bahwa mereka adalah kelompok strigoi yang eksklusif, menamakan dirinya Quincy dengan cirri khas seragam serba putih. Quincy tidak seperti strigoi lainnya yang kadang berburu darah sendiri dan bertindak tidak rasional. Quincy lebih beradab (istilahnya) dan karena itu lebih pintar juga kuat. Salah satu kekuatannya terlihat dari chapter ini, bahwa mereka bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan jalur-jalur aneh yang terbentuk dari pusat lukanya. Kalau di manga nya disebut blunt.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu juga membaca fic ini! Maaf berkali-kali mengecewakan kalian. Makasih bagi readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, dan yang baru saja membaca salam kenal ya! Dan bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memberi pendapat dan kesan pesan kalian juga kritik, itu semua sangat berarti bagiku! _A lot of loves for you, guys!_ #_bigbighug_

Dan ak berikan sedikit hints untuk chapter terbaru, bonus karena sudah lama ga lanjut mengetik fic. Di chapter terdepan, hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat banget banget banget… xD Mereka kembali ke Manhattan dan ada banyak scene Ichiruki. Penampilan perdana musuh baru, bukan hanya werewolf dan strigoi yang bertikai di dunia manusia. Yup, tunggu kelanjutannya~

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous reviewers dan yang tidak log-in:**

**haruna aoi**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Makasih sudah mau menunggu fic yang sudah mulai berlumut ini.. Di chapter ini sudah terlihat Rukia itu siapa, sebagian rahasia terungkap. Ichigo sekarang sudah mulai peka (telat banget) dan keliatan dari caranya memperlakukan Rukia, apalagi setelah dia shock melihat Rukia yang kayak mati membeku. Senjumaru witch, jadi dia pasti tahu sekali lihat, orang biasa aja jg pasti tau sih.. hahahhaa… Ok deh, sudah kulanjut ini dan semoga kamu suka.

**Guest**: Terima kasih ya! ;)

**Mabby chan**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Ak ga kemana-mana kok.. hahahhaa cuman akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan ga bisa ngetik berlama-lama (alesan). Belum hiatus donk, selama fic belum selesai.. Maaf sudah kelamaan digantungin jadi harus baca ulang chapter sebelumnya ya.. Lanjutannya sudah kuupdate, setelah sekian lama.. hahaha.. Strigoi berantemnya pakai tangan kosong, karena kekuatan mereka udh kuat banget, fisiknya lebih prima daripada manusia biasa. Cuman tubuhnya masih serupa sama manusia, jadi ditusuk pun masih bisa luka. Klo werewolf ya pakai tubuh, cakar, taringnya mereka, mengingat serupa sama serigala asli cuman tubuhnya lebih besar. :D

**NickyBernett**: Terima kasih sudah review! Ichiruki nya di sini sudah greget belum? Hehehe.. xD

**RifkaHanie**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Akhirnya ya.. hahaha.. Ichigo sekarang sudah mulai peka (akhirnya) dan Senjumaru berusaha membuat mereka lebih peka tapi ga berhasil… hahahhaa kepo ya… Udh berdebu nih, tapi akhirnya bisa kuupdate juga.. :D

**buu**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Maaf sebelumnya ga bisa update kilat, tapi sudah kuupdate…

**Kurosaki2241**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Yup, Quincy akhirnya menampakkan diri juga kekuatannya. Sudah kuupdate dan fic lainnya akan segera menyusul! :D

**Yuliita**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, dan sudah kulanjut! ;)

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hehehe gpp kok, keburu kepencet send ya.. Kepala batu si Ichigo, tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai membuka perasaannya kok, harus dipicu dulu.. wkwkkw…. Kekuatan Senjumaru bukan main-main xD Rukia sudah terlihat kekuatannya tersembunyinya di sini, sedikit rahasia sudah bisa terungkap. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu itu.. hehe… Makasih juga buat semangatnya! Sudah kulanjut chapter terbarunya!

**BLEACHvers**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Wah masa? Wkwkwkw makasih banyak loh :D Ya, perlahan hubungan mereka sudah mulai mendekat dan pemicunya dari chapter ini. Bet On You masih belum bisa lanjut, karena itu fic collab, jadi kerjasama 2 author… hehehe xD Makasih buat semangatnya!

**Louis**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Wah senang juga melihatmu senang, tapi maaf sekarang updatenya lama lagi.. hahahha.. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu. Makasih juga buat semangat juga dukungannya! :D hihihihi..

**Good rukia**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Rukia yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa kujawab, tapi chapter ini membuka awalnya.. Iya nih, setelah sekian lama update, dan sekarang baru update lagi…

**rini**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Ini sudah kulanjut chapter terbarunya, dan konfirmasi hubungan Ichiruki masih agak lama, tapi mereka sekarang sudah semakin dekat kok. :D

**Allen Walker**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Hahahha… boleh tuh nimpuk Ichigo, siapa tahu dia cepat sadar. Kalau soal Yuki No Crystal ak belum bisa jawab, tapi kamu boleh tebak-tebak dulu xD Sudah kuupdate nih akhirnya, setelah sekian lama.. Kalau happy ending sih bisa kemungkinan besar, karena genre nya sendiri ga angst atau hurt/comfort. Ditunggu saja ya.. hehehehe… Adegan romantisnya dimulai dari chapter ini, ada yang nyelip-nyelip :D

**Playlist:**

_Disclosure feat Lorde- Magnet_

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_The Chainsmokers feat Daya- Don't Let Me Down_

_ONE OK ROCK- The Way Back_

_Zara Larsson- Bad Boys_

_Snow Patrol- This Isn't Everything You Are_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	15. Keep Your Eyes On Me

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 14: Keep Your Eyes On Me**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun saat mobil terlonjak, melewati jalan berkerikil yang penuh bebatuan. Gadis itu mengerjap dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa berat. Butuh istirahat lebih. Seluruh ototnya memprotes keras. Seakan sedang tidak berada di dalam tubuh yang sesungguhnya. Sesaat dia melupakan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga dinginnya es masih tersisa di ujung-ujung jarinya.

Matanya menemukan sepasang tatapan hangat dari kaca spion depan. Perlahan membuatnya kembali tenang, napasnya menjadi lebih stabil. Kehangatan yang memecah es dingin dari seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Rukia merasa lebih baik, ketika Ichigo selalu memerhatikannya diam-diam.

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa hening, juga melelahkan. Kensei yang memegang setir kemudi, sementara Ichigo berada di kursi penumpang dengan tubuh bersandar rileks. Sesekali membahas hal mengenai pertarungan juga Senjumaru yang pergi entah ke mana. Kensei kehilangan jejaknya di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit. Sang penyihir misterius yang memegang rahasia mengenai masa lalu Rukia. Rukia dan Ichigo bermaksud kembali kepada Senjumaru—meminta penjelasan akan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi—namun menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

Sang _Beta_ memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas pusat. Memulihkan diri dan berpikir ulang mengenai langkah selanjutnya. Menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam rapat bersama Sang _Alpha_.

Situasi di luar dugaan, bagi Rukia sendiri juga Ichigo. Dua orang yang saling menjaga punggung masing-masing—menyembunyikan teka-teki terkelam yang baru saja terjadi.

Rahasia kekuatan Rukia yang tersembunyi, diduga sebagai kunci dari segalanya. Identitas diri juga apa yang diincar para Quincy. Para musuh yang mengincar Rukia tanpa alasan jelas. Dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari itu dengan sebuah keputusan mutlak. Berkumpul kembali ke titik pusat.

Matahari sudah hilang dari cakrawala. Bintang menyambut gelapnya malam, menjadi penerang di atas langit tak berawan. Malam yang cerah, mengiringi perjalan pulang yang akan terasa sangat panjang. Sangat melelahkan.

"Kupikir kita harus berhenti. Menginap di motel atau semacamnya," kata Kensei, memberi ide.

"Tidak. Teruskan saja." Ichigo memberi perintah dan itu membuat Kensei menggeram.

"Ayolah, _Beta_! Perjalanan ini masih sebelas jam lagi! Kau ingin tubuhku remuk sementara kau tidur di sebelahku?"

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk dalam gelap. Dia butuh tidur di kasur dan air hangat. Sangat butuh mandi untuk menenangkan pikiran kalutnya. "Itu ide bagus."

Ichigo menoleh, memerhatikan wajah lesu Rukia yang tak bersemangat. Bahkan sebagian besar anggota timnya serupa. _Werewolf_ bukan manusia super yang tidak butuh tidur dalam satu hari.

"Bahkan gadis kesayanganmu berkata demikian. Kau tidak punya hati?" lanjut Kensei.

Ichigo memelototinya, terlihat jelas saat cahaya lampu mobil depan menerangi wajah kerasnya. "Kensei, jangan memulai!"

"Aku masih ingin hidup dan sangat tidak mau mati konyol. Entah berapa lama lagi mataku bisa tetap terbuka."

"Baiklah! Cari motel," geram Ichigo, melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Dia menyerah, sebagian besar karena memerhatikan mata Rukia dari spion depan. Mata itu, kelelahan sangat terpancar yang menutupi keputusasaan.

Kensei menyeringai, mulai mencari motel yang terpampang pertama kali pada bahu jalan. "Ya, seharusnya aku lebih mengandalkan Rukia untuk menyadarkanmu sejak awal."

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Perjalanan lima jam, istirahat tujuh jam, dan melanjutkan perjalanan sebelas jam. Akhirnya mereka tiba di Manhattan petang hari. Langit bergemuruh, menandakan hujan sebentar lagi akan datang. Rintik ringan yang diikuti gemuruh petir yang menggetarkan bumi. Membuat setiap orang siaga, memerhatikan kilat yang teredam penangkal petir di gedung tertinggi.

Rukia sudah merasa lebih tenang, setelah mandi air hangat dan tidur hampir selama perjalanan pulang. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan sulit untuk terjaga. Jalannya yang gontai membuat Ichigo hampir menggendongnya di atas bahu. Tubuh kecil Rukia hampir ambruk ketika melihat kasur untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

Sekarang suara klakson dan kebisingan kota sudah mulai terasa. Kembali ke rumah, tempat di mana para _werewolf_ menghabiskan sebagian besar aktivitasnya dengan membaur. Juga terasa lebih normal, tanpa pertarungan juga suara tulang yang patah.

Rukia merasa lebih baik—di samping tidurnya yang seperti orang mati—mulai menyusun rencana selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan. Bagaimana cara menemukan Senjumaru kembali?

Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan keanehan dalam tubuhnya dari para _werewolf_ yang memiliki indera sensitif juga insting yang kuat?

Ichigo berjanji akan melindunginya, tapi bukan berarti rahasianya akan terus terjaga. Entah sampai kapan dia akan melalui semua ini. Berbagai kesulitan terasa seperti bongkahan batu yang menahan jalur pernapasannya.

"_Home_! _Finally_!" Kensei berteriak, meregangkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang. Ichigo yang menyetir, mengganti _shift_ saat sisa enam jam perjalanan.

"Kau lupa kalau kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang terhambat beberapa hari?"

"Hei, jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu, perusak ketenangan! Aku masih butuh istirahat, juga tidur," geram Kensei.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, mendengus sebagai ejekan. "Seharusnya kau melatih staminamu selama masih ada waktu. Kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua."

"Siapa yang tidak akan tumbang setelah menghadapi pertarungan sengit dengan Quincy—tambahkan lima belas jam perjalanan!" Kensei membalas, memelototi Ichigo dengan tangan terangkat di udara. "_I need a long fucking vacation, man_!"

"Katakan saja langsung pada _Alpha_. Mungkin, beberapa tulang rusukmu retak sebagai konsekuensinya."

"Itu tidak adil! Mengapa kau sungguh mempersulit hidupku, _Beta_?!"

"Aku hanya menjelaskan, bukan mempersulit, _pal_! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kemurahan hatiku!"

"Apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti ini?" Rukia memotong, melihat kedua _werewolves_ di depannya yang bertingkah seperti anak anjing yang memperebutkan makanan. Itu yang terlihat dari pandangan Rukia, hanya disebutkan dalam hati.

Ichigo memelototi gadis itu melalu kaca spion depan. Sebelah alisnya naik terlalu tinggi. "Ini tidak bisa dikatakan bertengkar. Tunggu sampai dua _werewolves_ berubah dan saling mengincar leher lawan dengan rahang kuatnya—saling menjatuhkan hingga tidak ada yang bisa melerai, kecuali salah satu yang memutuskan untuk menyerah."

"Sama saja dengan kehilangan kekuatan juga harga diri," tambah Kensei, menyeringai. "Itu sangat memalukan bagi _werewolf_ yang ingin meneruskan gelar _Alpha_ selanjutnya. Dia akan ditendang keluar dari calon kandidat."

"Jangan melihatku!" Ichigo memberengut kesal.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, bodoh! Katakan pada kebodohanmu sendiri yang menyerang Kokuto tanpa berpikir matang lebih dulu. Seandainya saja _Alpha_ tidak meleraimu saat itu, kau yang akan ditendang kelompokmu sendiri."

"Pernahkan aku kalah melawannya?" tanya Ichigo, meremehkan. Dia membelokkan setirnya terlalu tajam, memasuki blok area _werewolves_ berkumpul. Gedung-gedung apartemen terlihat berjajar rapi di depan. "Setiap kali Kokuto berulah, tidak ada yang bisa bertindak kecuali _Alpha_ sendiri—oh, ditambah denganku, Kensei! Pernahkah aku menghindari darinya? _Huh_? Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

"Oke oke!" Kensei mendengus kesal, tidak berhasil membuat Sang _Beta_ sadar diri. Tetapi berbalik memancing kemarahannya. "Terserah padamu. Kau menang, seperti biasanya."

"Pernahkah aku menghindari serangan juga taring tumpulnya itu, _huh_? Seharusnya kau lihat sendiri apa yang pernah kulakukan untuk melindungi kalian dari serigala gila itu. Dia selalu mengintimidasi siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya, tapi tidak denganku."

Ichigo tidak berhenti berceloteh, bahkan sampai mobil masuk ke dalam garasi. Kensei yang jengah tidak bisa memotong, hanya bisa mengerang dan berulang kali mengatakan 'cukup'.

Mungkin Sang _Beta_ sudah kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya.

"Hentikan penjelasanmu itu sebelum kepalaku kembali berdenyut!" Rukia memprotes, memelototi Ichigo yang akhirnya terdiam. "Gantilah topik pembicaraan. Tidak ada gunanya menyombongkan dirimu sendiri."

Kensei tertawa terbahak, melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang tak ternilai. Sang _Beta_ melotot tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga.

"_See! That's why I fucking like her!_"

"_Shut up!_" Ichigo turun dari kursi pengemudi dan memutar ke belakang, membuka pintu penumpang Rukia. Tubuhnya menjulang, menghalangi jalan keluar dengan kedua tangan terentang di atas pintu. "Dengar, Rukia. Apa yang kukatakan bukanlah sebuah kebodohan. Itu fakta yang harus kaumengerti dalam kehidupan kami. Kau tidak lagi tinggal dengan tetangga manusia atau bahkan kaum _fairy_ lagi. Bertahan hidup adalah nilai terpenting yang kami pegang setiap harinya atau kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri!"

Rukia tidak terima dengan penindasan Ichigo. Tidak setelah dirinya terlalu banyak melewati kesulitan dan kelelahan berkali-kali lipat.

Gadis itu mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi, sebelum menghentakkan kuat-kuat. Tepat pada perut Ichigo sebagai sebuah pelampiasan kemarahan yang tak lagi terbendung. Pria itu menahan napasnya, hampir tersedak.

Ichigo mengerang, memegangi perutnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dia menatap tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecil di hadapannya bisa membalas dengan sebuah hentakan kuat. Dengan mata besar menyala, penuh kegeraman yang menyamai seekor _werewolf_ itu sendiri.

"Kau?! Apa-apaan—"

"Jangan berteriak di depan wajahku, karena aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa pun mengenai yang namanya kehidupan!"

Hening. Mobil kedua sudah terparkir di sisi kanan. Para anggota lainnya keluar dengan wajah terpaku. Pendengaran mereka sudah menangkap pertengkaran yang terjadi tiba-tiba. Di antara pemimpin mereka dan gadis kecil yang amarahnya memuncak dalam hitungan detik.

"Ada apa ini?" Shuuhei angkat bicara lebih dulu, menatap takut pada kebisuan yang mencekam.

"Ichigo sedang mencoba mengetes seorang gadis dengan hormon tak stabil," celetuk Kensei.

Perdebatan hampir berlanjut ke tingkat berikutnya, ketika terpotong oleh sebuah gebrakan keras dari pintu garasi. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah kentara, memberikan panggilan kuat pada setiap _werewolves_ yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Kekuatan dan intimidasi—tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Lebih kuat dari Sang _Beta_.

_Alpha_ memandang setiap mata yang tertuju kepadanya, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalian pulang tanpa kehilangan satu anggota tubuh pun," kata Isshin, mengangguk puas. "Terutama Rukia yang kembali dengan selamat." Matanya memandang Rukia yang masih tertegun di kursi belakang, menembus kaca belakang mobil. "Jangan menyerang seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki pertahanan, _son_! Kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah bahwa seekor kelinci pun bisa melawan dan menggigit?"

Ichigo menggeram rendah, memelototi Isshin tanpa takut dengan kekuasaan Sang _Alpha_. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Mengapa harus aku yang selalu disalahkan?"

"Karena kau yang mengemban tugas untuk menjaganya, kau ingat?" balas Isshin, menunjuk anaknya seakan memerintahkan anak anjing untuk duduk diam. Ichigo bergeming dan bahunya menegang.

Keheningan berlanjut, bahkan suara jarum jatuh ke atas lantai bisa menjadi suara terkeras di antara mereka. Keringat dingin yang membuat kaki Kira bergetar hebat, juga Shuuhei yang berdiri tak tenang.

Rangiku menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri. Chad masih duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kensei bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan napas yang terasa berat di dada.

Ichigo merutuk tak jelas dalam kepalanya, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena masih ingin berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki yang utuh.

Rukia menelan ludah, merasa kegugupan membangunkan bulu kuduknya.

Tidak pernah menyangka kekuatan _Alpha_ bisa membuat _werewolf_ keras kepala tunduk dan terbungkam. Hampir dilupakannya sejak pertama kali dirinya bertemu Sang _Alpha_.

"Jadi," lanjut Isshin, setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ceritakan perjalanan panjang kalian. Apa kalian menikmatinya?"

Itu lebih dari kata menikmati, pikir Rukia.

"Kami diserang sekelompok Quincy saat mengunjungi penyihir itu," ungkap Shuuhei, angkat bicara lebih dulu, setelah memastikan Ichigo enggan untuk menjelaskan. "Mereka benar-benar kuat dan lebih pintar daripada _strigoi_, memiliki strategi sendiri saat bertarung."

"Kecerdasan di atas _strigoi_," gumam Isshin. "Kemampuan utama mereka untuk cepat beradaptasi dan mengantisipasi lawan. Karena mereka lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi juga mengamati, daripada memilih keluar untuk menyerang secara langsung. Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Senjumaru menghilang. Kami tidak bisa mencari jejaknya," kata Kensei, maju ke depan hingga terlihat oleh pandangan _Alpha_.

"Apa Rukia sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana?"

Ichigo masih memicingkan matanya saat menatap Isshin, tidak suka untuk diperintah. "Ya. Kami tidak mendapatkan apa pun, karena Quincy menyerang secara tiba-tiba."

"Begitu." Isshin mengangguk, berusaha menyusun cerita para anggota kelompok menjadi satu garis lurus. "Lalu?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Apa lagi yang terjadi?"

Sang _Beta_ terdiam sesaat, membuat Rukia gugup setengah mati dalam duduknya. Ada kemungkinan Ichigo mengkhianati dirinya dan membongkar kejadian aneh yang terjadi padanya. Tentang es juga kekuatan itu. Bahkan, mereka belum bisa menemukan jawaban pasti.

"Kami pulang dan menyusun rencana baru bersamamu, di sini," jelas Ichigo, acuh tak acuh.

Isshin terdiam, mengamati Ichigo lebih tajam dari biasanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan ketika _Alpha_ berusaha menebak jalan pikiran anggotanya. Termasuk sebuah kebohongan.

"Hanya itu. Kau yakin?" tanya Isshin, memastikan sekali lagi.

Ichigo menghela napas berat, menyakiti bahunya saat otot menarik. "Sangat, _Alpha_."

Isshin tidak meneruskan interogasinya. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan mendiskusikan masalah ini nanti setelah kalian mengambil waktu beristirahat. Terutama Rukia, kau pasti lelah dengan perjalanan panjang ini, bukan?"

Rukia beringsut keluar, melihat Isshin sudah kembali lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya. Lebih mudah dihadapi tanpa rasa tertekan. "Y-ya … Isshin-san."

"Jaga dia, _son_! Kau tahu tugasmu."

Isshin berlalu pergi melewati pintu yang sama, meninggalkan kegugupan yang mulai mencair.

Shuuhei yang bersuara lebih dulu saat pintu tertutup rapat. Menarik napas panjang sebagai tanda kelegaan.

"Tadi benar-benar menegangkan."

"_I'm done here_," kata Kensei. "Ambil waktu kalian masing-masing dan nikmati selagi bisa. Dan, jaga dirimu, Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk ketika Kensei berjalan melewatinya. Pria tangguh yang mulai melunak di dekatnya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh mandi untuk waktu yang lama. Berendam sepertinya ide yang bagus," celetuk Rangiku, meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Berhasil membuat wajah Shuuhei memerah kurang dari satu detik.

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya dengan suara lantang agar orang peduli padamu." Kira berucap, memerhatikan Rangiku dengan tatapan bosan. Kakinya tidak lagi terasa lemas.

Perbincangan dan perdebatan kembali terasa, menjadi lebih normal di antara para _werewolf_ yang terlalu tegang. Melepaskan rasa frustrasi karena beban di pundak mereka.

Termasuk Ichigo, yang masih tidak bisa menetralkan emosinya sendiri. Kerutan di tengah dahinya masih terbentuk jelas.

Dan Rukia enggan untuk angkat bicara. Dia masih bersikukuh dengan ketetapan hati yang teguh dipegangnya. Hingga menciptakan ruang di antara dirinya juga Ichigo.

Kecanggungan mereka seakan mendirikan tembok masing-masing. Tidak bisa ditembus.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Rukia terbangun dari posisinya. Hari sudah malam dan dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tidur lebih dari dua belas jam sejak kemarin. Sebagian besar waktunya diisi dengan makan dan tidur. Setengah merasa hampa karena tidak melihat Ichigo menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sesuatu yang diakuinya dalam-dalam, hanya di relung terdalam hatinya. Bahwa dia merindukan suara juga gertakan dari pria keras kepala itu. Termasuk kehangatan dari tangan kekarnya yang selalu melindungi.

Kini Ichigo sedang berdiri di depan pintu—dengan keangkuhan yang kembali pada tatapan tajamnya—di hadapan gadis yang terbelalak lebar, memegangi pintu kamarnya. Pria itu baik-baik saja, lebih normal tanpa ada kerutan di wajahnya. Tidak lagi berteriak atau bersikeras dengan ajaran kelompok tentang bertahan hidup dan harga diri.

Ichigo setengah tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Rukia tidak lagi merasa marah padanya. Tidak, setelah emosinya disalurkan dalam satu tendangan kuat.

Setengah menyesali karena sudah menendang perutnya dan membuat perdebatan baru dengan Sang _Beta_. Padahal, segalanya hampir berubah lebih baik—lebih manis di antara mereka berdua.

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti Ichigo di belakang yang menutup pintu rapat. Kini mereka kembali berdua—membutuhkan privasi agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Rukia membutuhkan waktu seperti ini, di mana dia bisa mengeluarkan jati dirinya tanpa perlu ditahan. Hanya di depan Ichigo, ketika dirinya sendiri bisa merasa lebih bebas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, hati-hati. Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjang, memerhatikan Rukia yang bersandar pada jendela kamar.

"Tawaran perdamaian," ucap Ichigo, menyeringai. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadamu—tentang kemarin sore."

"Ahh…" Rukia tidak bisa membalas, terpaku pada Ichigo yang memandangnya dengan terlalu banyak berpikir. Gadis itu tidak bisa menebak jalan pikir Ichigo, bahkan di saat matanya tak berkedip dalam waktu lama.

"Saat kau menendang perutku," ucap Ichigo, mengulang kembali dengan tekanan lebih lembut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Rukia mendengus.

Ichigo tidak mendapat permintaan maaf, walaupun dia akui bahwa kekuatan Rukia tidak sekuat pukulan rata-rata _werewolf_ lainnya. Tapi matanya yang membuat Sang _Beta_ tersentak mundur. Kedua mata yang tidak goyah, penuh amarah seperti api membara. Emosi yang tak stabil.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya," lanjut Rukia, ketika mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "—kepada ayahmu?"

Ichigo tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Tentang kekuatan yang muncul dari tubuh Rukia. Es yang membekukan Quincy dalam sekejap mata. "Aku masih memegang janjiku kepadamu. Kau bisa percaya kepadaku, Rukia. Kita akan mencari jawabannya bersama-sama. Dan mengatakan semua ini kepada ayahku—di depan anggota lainnya, itu bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."

Dan hati Rukia kembali luluh. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat yang terucap. Sebuah kepercayaan.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, segera ganti pakaianmu."

"_Huh_?" Rukia menatap bingung, ketika menyadari Ichigo memakai pakaian lengkap untuk berpergian keluar. Jaket kulit dan _boots_ semata kaki. Tanda dia akan menaiki motornya beberapa menit lagi.

"Aku mengajakmu untuk mencari udara segar," jelas Ichigo, mendengus. "Tawaranku tidak datang dua kali."

"Tapi ini sudah malam." Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Masih ada beberapa tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi tanpa perlu khawatir dengan jam malam."

"Klub? Tempat hiburan malam?" tanya Rukia, memekik ngeri. Dia masih belum cukup umur untuk memasuki kawasan itu.

"Bukan itu," dengus Ichigo, bangkit berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kaki jenjangnya. "Tempat yang lebih tenang."

Rukia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Ichigo, tidak mungkin akan didapatkannya lagi bila menolak kali ini. Kesempatan yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Memberi ketenangan tersendiri bagi Rukia.

Tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa berada di dekat Ichigo akan selalu terasa nyaman.

Perlahan Rukia menyadari keberadaan Ichigo lebih dari sekadar pelindung baginya. Dia satu-satunya orang di Manhattan yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Bahkan, jauh daripada itu.

Rukia mengenakan _jeans _dan kaos merah mudanya. Jaket pemberian Ichigo bersandar di bahunya. Gadis itu sudah lebih dari siap hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Sang _Beta_ tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, ketika mereka akhirnya bisa berangkat segera. Mengambil langkah tak peduli pada penghuni lain yang mungkin sedang bersantai di ruangan masing-masing atau ruang kumpul utama. Menyisakan dua individu yang berjalan seirama menuju jalanan malam.

Rukia berdiri tak nyaman di samping motor Ichigo, masih merasa tatapan pria itu tak pernah lepas darinya. Bermula dari saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang diambilnya asal dari lemari pakaian. Ichigo terpaku padanya, sempat tak berkedip dalam beberapa detik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang _werewolf_, berhasil membuat Rukia canggung setengah mati.

Tatapan Ichigo tidak pernah mengganggu sebelum ini. Membuat jantung Rukia berdetak tak karuan.

"Ini," kata Ichigo, memberikan helm pada Rukia.

Helm yang sama, saat mereka pertama kali menyusuri jalanan malam New York beberapa hari lalu. Rukia mengingat jelas kehangatan punggung Ichigo saat tubuhnya bersandar terlalu dekat.

Wajahnya berubah hangat dalam waktu singkat.

Rukia memakai helmnya kikuk, sebelum naik ke bagian belakang motor dengan bertumpu pada tubuh Ichigo. Terlalu tinggi untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Siap?" Ichigo bertanya, ketika tangan Rukia sibuk memilih antara punggung atau pinggang Ichigo.

"Ya." Rukia memutuskan untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pria itu.

Ichigo memutar gasnya, melajukan motor pada jalanan malam. Mereka berkendara dalam diam, memacu dalam kecepatan stabil menuju ke Selatan Manhattan. Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih ke depan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Ichigo sehingga angin tidak lagi menampar wajahnya yang sudah terasa membeku. Udara malam menjadi lebih dingin, walaupun langit malam tidak berawan. Cahaya bintang bisa terlihat jelas dari atap gedung pencakar langit—jauh dari cahaya kota yang sudah berkilau gemerlapan.

Mereka memasuki kawasan yang lebih terbuka, menelusuri sisi Sungai East yang berada di kiri jalan. Membentang luas hingga ke jembatan Manhattan di ujung jalan. Berdiri kokoh dilatari kilauan gedung pencakar langit juga lampu-lampu menggantung di sisi jembatan.

Mengaggumkan. Rukia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saat sekali lagi melihat jembatan itu terbentang di hadapan matanya. Di malam hari lebih menakjubkan, seperti muncul dari bagian alam mimpi.

Daerah jalanan menjadi lebih sepi, menyisakan beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang masih terbangun di sisi kota yang tak pernah terlelap itu. New York menjadi salah satu area penuh kesibukan juga kriminalitas tertinggi. Di balik sudut kota dan bayang-bayang malam hari.

Ichigo memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan, di sisi deretan rumah penduduk yang menghadap sungai. Dia membuka helmnya, sebelum berbalik dan masih mendapati Rukia memeluk tubuhnya. Erat.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai," ucap Ichigo berdeham, tidak bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang masih menunduk di punggungnya. Terlalu mungil.

Rukia tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya secepat mungkin. Enggan melepas helm karena wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Ayo, turun!" Ichigo sudah turun dari motornya, dengan senyum tersungging lebar di wajah. Beruntung bagi dirinya, Rukia tidak melihat sisi dari sikapnya yang terlihat konyol. Atau tendangan akan diarahkan lagi tepat ke arah perutnya.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo, terlalu kikuk bahkan saat menyebrang jalan. Tangannya merapatkan jaket hingga ke leher, ketika angin sungai menerpa kuat pada kulit yang menjadi semakin putih. Tidak bisa menahan gigilan, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terlindungi oleh pakaian lengkap.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Rukia, mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang terlalu cepat untuknya. Menyusuri pinggiran sungai lebih jauh.

"Rahasia."

Rukia mendengus tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka bermain tebak-tebakkan sekarang."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya segera. Bersabarlah."

Jalanan pinggir sungai beralih ke sebuah jembatan yang mengarah ke bibir sungai. Jembatan kayu yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil di sisi kiri juga kanan pegangannya. Seperti sebuah dermaga yang menjorok ke sungai, dengan pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapan mata. Sisi pulau seberang yang menampakkan kesibukan Brooklyn belum tertidur.

Dan jembatan Manhattan terlihat lebih dekat di sisi kanan—jalur penghubung Manhattan dan Brooklyn. Samar-samar suara klakson dari sumber kemacetan terdengar dari atas jembatan, terbawa angin hingga ke hulu sungai.

Ichigo berhenti di sisi jembatan terujung yang menghubungkan dengan rute taman kecil di bagian bawah. Dengan santai dia bertumpu pada pagar jembatan, sebelum melompat keluar. Terlalu tinggi.

Rukia memelototinya dari atas, menganga tak tertahan. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Tidak bisakah memutar saja untuk turun?"

"Ini lebih cepat!" Ichigo menyeringai. "Lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Ini terlalu tinggi," gerutu Rukia, memandang Ichigo seperti sudah kehilangan akal. Atau memang sudah gila.

"Ini tidak terlalu tinggi," kata Ichigo, sudah merentangkan tangannya. "Aku kuat untuk menangkap tubuh kecilmu."

"Aku tidak kecil, bodoh!" desis Rukia, berbisik, mengamati area sekitar sebelum matanya menemukan seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang berkeliling dengan senter di tangan. "Oh—sial!"

"Cepatlah!"

Rukia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sebelum dirinya tertangkap karena melakukan aksi ilegal di malam hari. Memantapkan hati kuat-kuat, tangannya mendorong tubuh hingga ke ujung sisi jembatan. Sebelah kakinya bergelantung di udara.

"I-Ichigo…"

"Lompat!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya sebelum melompat, merasakan angin melawan gravitasi tubuhnya. Dan dalam sekejap dia mendarat di dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Hangat. Menenangkan.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan napasnya menghirup wangi tubuh Ichigo. Dia menyukainya, ketika aroma _sandalwood_ lebih tercium kentara. Perwakilan dari alam itu sendiri.

Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk bersembunyi di bawah jembatan, mendengarkan derap langkah petugas keamanan lewat di atas mereka. Tidak ada kecurigaan, saat langkah itu semakin menjauh dan perlahan menghilang.

Mereka sudah lebih aman, untuk sekarang.

"Aku menangkapmu, bukan?" ucap Ichigo, berbisik di atas puncak kepala Rukia.

Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo sekuat tenaga, merasa napasnya naik turun tidak stabil. Terlalu terhanyut dalam buaian imajinasinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau seandainya dia melihatku?!" Suara Rukia sempat bergetar, membuatnya merutuk dalam hati.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak akan. Aku yakin kau akan melompat dari atas sana." Senyumnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. "Sekali-kali melakukan hal seperti ini tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Kau—pecinta gila adrenalin!"

"Itu sudah mengalir dalam darahku, _sugar_," goda Ichigo, sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke area yang lebih rimbun. Pepohonan di sisi sungai yang tak boleh diakses umum. "Ayo cepat!"

Rukia merapikan rambutnya yang kusut, sebelum mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan wajah memerah. Tidak lagi terasa dingin oleh angin malam, karena tersipu menjadi alasan utama.

Pembuat masalahnya, salahkan pria yang sekarang berjalan santai tak mengenal waktu juga situasi di hadapannya.

Daerah taman di sisi sungai lebih gelap dari jalanan beraspal. Tidak ada penerangan selain lampu-lampu dari kota di seberang sungai. Ichigo terus melangkah hingga menemui titik buntu. Sampai kakinya menapak pada pijakan tanah terakhir sebelum bertemu dengan air yang mengalir tenang.

Tempat yang terasingkan, namun tenang seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya. Tidak ada siapa pun selain suara air juga pemandangan menakjubkan di kursi terdepan. Ichigo duduk di atas tanah dengan kaki terentang ke arah air.

Tidak peduli apa pun lagi, selain mereka berdua yang menikmati waktu menuju tengah malam.

Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo, mengamati cara pria itu menatap ke depan. Seluruh sikap tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks dan rahangnya tidak lagi mengatup keras.

Ichigo benar-benar menikmati waktunya.

"Ini tempat di mana aku bisa berpikir lebih tenang dari berbagai masalah yang membuatku jengah hampir setiap harinya," jelas Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Tempat rahasiaku di malam hari."

Ichigo berbicara lebih terbuka kepada Rukia, yang didapatinya sangat jarang dilakukan. "Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau memilih tempat ini."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap kota atau pun langit, juga aliran air. Semuanya menjadi kesatuan yang anehnya terlihat sangat pas dipadankan. Alam lalu rancangan tangan manusia yang terlalu kotor—dua hal bertentangan yang bisa menenangkan emosi sesaat. Kita hanyalah sebagian kecil yang menghuni dua dunia tersebut, makhluk rentan yang bisa saja hancur dengan kerasnya alam atau pun kemajuan teknologi."

"Karena kita dilahirkan seperti itu," ucap Rukia, melanjutkan. "Namun, di sisi lain sebuah kekuatan dianugrahkan untuk bertahan hidup. Manusia bisa melakukannya, di antara dua opsi, kuat atau lemah. Maju atau menyerah. Kupikir _werewolf_ lebih diajarkan kepada yang namanya tidak mudah menyerah?"

"Menggigit untuk melawan. Terdengar lebih menarik." Ichigo menyeringai lebar. "Kutukan yang berubah menjadi kekuatan bagi kami. Salah satu yang dipercaya bahwa kami bukanlah monster yang lahir dari darah kotor. Kau pernah mendengar tentang pendapat Thiess?"

Rukia menggeleng. Tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya tertarik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut. "Apa itu?"

"Thiess—salah seorang di masa lalu yang mengatakan bahwa bangsa kami dilahirkan untuk melindungi. '_The Hound of Gods_', istilahnya yang menunjukkan kekuatan _werewolf_ adalah ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan _hollow_. Bermula di akhir tahun 1600, Thiess mencatat telah melihat sekelompok _werewolves_ yang lebih memihak manusia, berhasil mengalahkan pasukan _hollow_ yang muncul di malam musim dingin dan menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil di Eropa Selatan."

Rukia bergidik, mendengar _hollow_ yang sudah lama tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Musuh lain selain _strigoi_, juga Quincy. Iblis dari kegelapan yang pernah membunuh dua anggota kelompok Ichigo.

"Yang di mana, aku berpikir bahwa darahku tidak sepenuhnya terkutuk," lanjut Ichigo. "Walaupun beberapa orang mengatakan itu hanyalah sebuah legenda kuno, tapi masih bisa terbuktikan dengan kekuatan kami yang mampu memukul mundur _hollow_. Selain para _fairy_."

"Jadi itu benar?" Rukia menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kokuto pernah mengatakanya, kalau _hollow_ mengincar jejak _fairy_ nii-sama yang tertinggal padaku. Apa mungkin ini semua terjadi karena bukan hanya itu alasannya—" Dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Ichigo tahu apa yang ditakutkan Rukia. Keraguan gadis itu untuk merasakan kembali sesuatu yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Es yang berkilau, Ichigo tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Itu masih sebuah spekulasi. Yang kumaksud adalah kekuatan _fairy_ mampu melenyapkan _hollow_ lebih kuat daripada seekor _werewolf_," kata Ichigo, berusaha memerhatikan raut wajah Rukia dari balik rambut hitamnya yang menghalangi setengah wajah. "Kokuto hanya berusaha memancing amarahmu, jangan pedulikan kata-katanya. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

"Sudah jelas ada keanehan dalam tubuhku, Ichigo! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa es yang keluar dari tubuhku ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Ini—aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lagi tubuhku yang sebenarnya. Siapa aku ini?"

"Rukia, kau sudah berjanji kalau kita—" Tangannya terulur, menyentuh wajah gadis itu dan memalingkan ke arahnya. Ichigo menatap kedua mata Rukia yang berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan air mata. "—aku akan membantumu untuk keluar dari semua masalah ini. Bergantunglah kepadaku…"

"Bahkan, setelah kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi dan menemui jalan buntu?"

"Pasti ada jalannya." Ichigo meyakinkan, membelaikan ibu jarinya pada kulit Rukia yang terasa dingin. "Akan selalu ada jalan, seberapa kecil pun kemungkinannya, aku akan membawamu keluar dari masalah ini."

Rukia mengambil napas dalam, merasakan sentuhan Ichigo sudah berhasil menenangkannya. Walaupun hanya malam ini, biarkanlah dirinya memegang kepercayaan yang membuainya dalam sebuah kehangatan nyata.

Ichigo tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, ketika Rukia membalas tatapannya. Mata gadis itu yang memantulkan sinar bulan di atas permukaan air. Juga cahaya-cahaya berkilauan dari kota yang menyerupai kota kristal negeri dongeng. Hanya dengan melihat Rukia, perasaan Ichigo menjadi lebih hidup.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, ingin merasakan lebih akan wangi memabukkan yang memengaruhi indera penciumannya. Es dingin yang bercampur manisnya coklat. Lebih banyak esnya, sedikit menggelitik hidung. Kekuatan tersembunyi yang tidak akan bisa disimpan Rukia rapat-rapat. Ichigo sudah terikat dengannya. Jauh lebih dari sebelumnya.

Bibir Ichigo menyentuh lembut pipi dingin Rukia, merasakan kontur lembutnya, perlahan bergerak ke sudut mulut. Rukia tidak melakukan apa pun, selain merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Ketika gerakan Sang _Beta_ bergerak terlalu lambat, menyiksa, seakan sedang memastikan reaksinya.

Napas Ichigo membelai bibir gadis itu, membuatnya bergidik. Mata yang terpejam memberikan sensasi lebih ketika akhirnya Ichigo menciumnya. Lambat. Penuh dengan debaran juga kepakan yang bergerak dari perut hingga ke jantungnya.

Ini semua terasa benar. Ichigo menikmatinya, ketika bibir selembut beledu Rukia ikut bergerak bersamanya.

Menyatu dalam tarian di tengah malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

Hanya milik mereka berdua.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak, membelai leher Rukia dengan sangat berhati-hati. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan, ketika tangan gadis itu ikut bergerak, mencapai kerah jaketnya.

Jatuh bersamanya, semakin dalam ke lautan emosi yang begitu manis.

Hanya malam ini saja, mereka berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk beberapa jam.

Rukia menjauh, ketika napasnya semakin terasa berat. Wajahnya memerah malu, ketika mata Ichigo terbuka untuknya. Kerutan di wajahnya terbentuk dalam emosi yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tarikan napasnya terasa berat, sama seperti saat Rukia menarik udara dalam-dalam ke paru-paru yang mengempis. Namun, terasa benar.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih merasakan saat bibir Sang _Beta_ membelainya.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, berupa bisikan halus. "Aku … tidak yakin dengan hal ini."

"Apanya?"

"Hmm… Ini—ya, apa yang sudah terjadi—aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

Ichigo tersenyum, menarik Rukia lebih dekat kepadanya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu, menahan agar tidak menjauh. Kini wajah mereka lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, dengan ujung hidung saling menyentuh.

"Kalau begitu jangan berpikir. Hanya—jangan…" Ichigo mengecup satu kali, sebelum kembali melanjutkan apa yang sudah ditinggal oleh Rukia.

Merangkai kembali kelembutan juga tarian panas di antara mereka. Mencium Rukia lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Rukia mengerang rendah, ketika Ichigo berubah menuntut. Mengeluarkan sebagian sifat liarnya sebagai _werewolf_ itu sendiri. Sangat merupakan dirinya—menginginkan apa pun di depan matanya, merebut dengan cara tersendiri.

Dan Rukia terjatuh ke dalam jeratannya. Tangannya bergerak, merangkul leher Ichigo. Dia berpindah naik ke pangkuan Ichigo, ingin merasakan lebih kehangatan Sang _Beta_ pada kulitnya yang masih menggigil.

Mencari sandaran yang terasa nyaman hingga bisa membunuhnya perlahan.

Mereka menjauh ketika menit sudah bergulir terlalu lama. Mata saling memandang dan tarikan napas yang seirama. Semuanya begitu sempurna, tersadarkan oleh ciuman semanis madu.

Kepala Rukia terasa ringan dan dia tertawa karenanya. Tawa lepasnya yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Apa?" Ichigo ikut tersenyum, melihat Rukia lebih membaik. Terasa sangat normal melihatnya tertawa lepas.

"Seharusnya kau—aku melakukan ini lebih cepat."

Seringai Ichigo menampakkan giginya. "Sekarang kau baru bicara."

Rukia bersandar pada bahu Ichigo, membiarkan pria itu memeluknya erat. Merasakan kehangatan membuat matanya cepat mengantuk.

"Dingin?" tanya Ichigo, mengusapkan tangannya pada lengan atas Rukia. "Bagaimana kalau kembali sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi, tetaplah di sini." Rukia memandangi sungai dan gemerlapan kota di depannya. Merasa hidupnya kembali berputar menjadi lebih menantang. Lebih penuh tantangan yang harus dihadapinya. "Beberapa menit lagi."

"Tentu. Beberapa menit lagi." Ichigo mengambil napas, memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Berbincang? Apa pun itu…"

Keduanya terhanyut dalam emosi masing-masing. Memandangi pemandangan malam yang merupakan perwujudan dari perasaan di dalam hati. Penuh cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang ada.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia erat, ketika mereka memasuki area apartemen. Pintu depan belum terkunci—sebelum jam dua belas malam. Untung saja mereka kembali lebih cepat, setelah berbincang lebih dari satu jam lalu berkeliling kota untuk menikmati jalanan malam yang lebih bebas dari hambatan lalu lintas.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas lebih dua puluh menit. Dan malam masih terasa panjang bagi mereka.

Ya, seperti itu.

"Ini tidak biasa," kata Ichigo, memotong perbincangan mereka mengenai tempat berikutnya yang harus mereka kunjungi selama di Manhattan.

"Apanya?" Rukia berhenti, ketika melihat tubuh Ichigo menegang. "Ada sesuatu?"

Ichigo mengeraskan rahangnya, sebelum melanjutkan jalannya menuju area lobi apartemen. Tangannya semakin erat memegang Rukia, hampir seperti menyeret gadis itu.

Beberapa anggota berkumpul di depan lift. Suara yang saling menyahut, membahas sesuatu dalam saat bersamaan. Menciptakan kericuhan yang tak terbendung. Di antaranya tersebut kata _hollow_. Membuat mata Rukia terbelalak lebar.

"Chad!" Ichigo memanggil, di antara kerumunan pada sosok pria tertinggi.

Chad mendekati Ichigo, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Namun ketegangan terasa kentara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lanjut.

"Beberapa _hollow_ muncul secara tiba-tiba di bagian Barat. Dan Shuuhei terluka."

Rukia menahan napasnya, melupakan genggaman Ichigo semakin menyakiti tangannya.

"Seberapa buruk?"

Chad terdiam sesaat, mengamati Rukia di samping Ichigo, juga tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. "_Hollow_ kali ini berbahaya, lebih sulit untuk dilenyapkan karena muncul secara berkelompok. Dan Shuuhei mendapat luka cukup serius, pendarahan di perut juga tulang tangan yang patah."

Sang _Beta_ mulai tersulut emosi, tidak memercayai bahwa bahaya lebih cepat datang dari sebelumya. Tak terduga. Di tengah-tengah kedamaian yang baru saja diraihnya bersama Rukia, kini tantangan hidup mulai menguji kembali.

Kali ini, _hollow_ adalah ancaman terbesar—di samping _strigoi_ juga Quincy yang masih mengintai di balik bayang-bayang.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Chapter 15, scene 14 akhirnya selesai. Maaf lama update karena sekarang sering mengetik beberapa fanfic baru. Juga multichap nya bertambah satu selain ini dan **Black Hair Girl**. Wah, harus membagi jatah menulis, maaf kalau jadi agak lama updatenya. Haha… Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur dan mengobati kalian (dari rasa sakit yang masih terasa sampai sekarang). Panjang loh, panjang~ Jarang ak bisa ngetik sepanjang ini.

Dan akhirnya! *jengjeng* seperti yang dijanjikan, ini membahas hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia yang semakin dekat. Sebuah ciuman manis! Sudah direncanakan sejak lama, karena bagian dari plot yang sudah kutulis. Baru kebagian jatah di chapter ini. Lama juga ya.. hahahha #plak

Ichigo sudah resmi jadiankah? Ya bisa dibilang begitu, walaupun mereka ga mengatakannya langsung, karena ini masih di tengah-tengah kekacauan. Tapi hubungannya jadi semakin dekat. Sangat dekat. _Mate_? Itu belum dibahas.. hehe

_Hollow_ sekarang yang muncul untuk meneror. Shuuhei terluka saat sedang bertugas. Sekarang kondisinya cukup buruk, karena melawan _hollow_ berbeda dengan melawan _strigoi_. _Hollow_ berwujud seperti yang ada di manga, cuman mereka bisa menampakkan diri di mata manusia, kadang bersembunyi, tergantung mereka muncul di tempat tertentu. Hantu, demons, atau apalah itu yang berwujud jahat.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini! Dan yang baru membaca, hai, salam kenal! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memberi kritik saran, pesan kesan juga pendapat dan koreksi, itu sangat membantu! _Love u all, always_~

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous reviewers dan yang tidak log-in: **(balasan review log in menyusul besok, setelah fic ini update, karena ini update tengah malam, nyubuh.. ngalong, mata keburu sepet. Maaf ya -_-)

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Hahahha… gulanya terlalu banyak ya di sini. Chapter ini lebih banyak lagi loh.. wkkwkwk diabetes akut deh xD Rukia akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan tersembunyi, yah dia bisa bekuin Senna kalau berulah lagi. Hisana? Wah nebaknya kok bisa ke sana? *author kalut* hahahha bisa jadi ya *smirk* itu Hisana atau bukan nanti bisa kelihatan. Hanya author yang tahu #plak Makasih buat semangatnya dan semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur!

**dearest**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Thank you for the like! Senang bisa menghibur. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur ya. Bakal lanjut sampai tamat kok ;) Tenang saja

**Kurosaki2241**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Yuki no Crystal ada pada Rukia kah? Hehe.. tebak dulu saja ya :D Masih belum diungkap untuk yang ini. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya!

**Vianna Cho**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Momen manis Ichiruki ada di sini! Semoga bisa menghibur!

**good rukia**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Apa mungkinkah peri es? Tunggu saja ya jawabannya nanti :D Mereka semakin dekat dan di sini pun semakin menjadi. Hahaha… sudah diupdate dan semoga menghibur.

**Louis**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sudah diupdate dan semoga bisa membuatmu meleleh lagi (?) hahahhaa.. makasih sudah mau mengerti ya ;) Cerita lainnya segera menyusul.

**BLEACHvers**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Cinta segitiga? Hmm untuk sekarang belum ada mengarah ke sana, karena masih bahas Quincy dan _hollow_ di chapter ini. Mungkin nanti? Hhahaha… Candice yang hidup lagi ya.. maklum strigoi serupa dengan zombie, susah mati. Harusnya dibikin horror lagi ya.. hehe.. Thirteen ghost? Ak lupa, dulu pernah nonton tapi kebanyakan disensor di tivi lokal. Nanti coba nonton ah buat referensi~ xD

**ai lucia kurosaki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sudah kulanjut dan kali ini lebih banyak ichiruki. Semoga bisa menghibur!

**Morning Doodle**: Makasih sudah review! Hei, penname mu itu apa sih… wkwkkwkw nih udh diupdate, kamu masih bacakah? Semoga masih baca.. hehe.. tambah seru loh~ jangan tiap hari, bisa gempor ak..

**V kuchiki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Sudah kulanjut nih, semoga bisa menghibur :D

**Playlist:**

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_The Chainsmokers feat Daya- Don't Let Me Down_

_Ellie Goulding- Still Falling For You_

_Ariana Grande- Into You_

_Skylar Grey- Wreck Havoc_

_Imagine Dragons- Not Today_

_Sia- Alive_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


	16. Blood Legacy

**::The Dark Legacy— First Quarter::**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 15: Blood Legacy**

~0*0~

.0.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali yang dilihat Rukia ketika membuka matanya adalah warna jingga temaram. Lalu suara halus dengkuran, berikut kehangatan ganjil yang menindih bahu kirinya. Rukia terdiam di saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat sembilan pagi. Matahari belum menunjukkan permulaan hari. Terlalu dini ketika sinarnya tertutup oleh langit malam yang masih tersisa di ujung cakrawala.

Napas Rukia tercekat dengan sendirinya. Tangannya perlahan terulur, memastikan bahwa yang benar-benar tidur di sampingnya adalah seseorang. Ichigo. Bergelung di dalam selimut tanpa peduli saat jari-jari Rukia menyentuh wajahnya. Membelai turun hingga ke dagu dan merasakan denyut nadi di lehernya berdetak stabil.

Ichigo tidur di sisinya, meninggalkan insting sensitif hewan liarnya dalam semalam. Bahkan, dia lupa untuk membuka kalung besi di lehernya.

Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain membiarkan Sang _Beta_ tertidur lelap dan memulihkan energinya. Walaupun pertanyaan terbesar mulai tercetak di dalam benaknya, '_bagaimana bisa Ichigo tidur di atas ranjangku?_'

Keanehan yang ganjil mengiringi rasa penasaran Rukia. Perasaan aman, terlindungi. Keberadaan Ichigo melebihi apa pun yang dibutuhkan Rukia saat ini.

Tangan Rukia berakhir dengan memeluk punggung tangan Ichigo, merasakan kehangatannya tersalur dari kulit ke kulit. Tubuh Sang _Beta_ selalu hangat, sementara tubuh Rukia hampir sedingin es.

Rukia takut dengan dirinya sendiri, pada apa yang sudah tubuhnya lakukan pada Quincy yang hampir membunuh Ichigo. Kekuatan dashyat yang bahkan tangannya tak bisa kendalikan. Rasa dingin yang berubah menjadi panas di dadanya, Rukia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rasanya.

Perlahan Rukia mulai beringsut, spontan mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Ichigo. Sebisa mungkin berada dekat dengannya dan bisa melupakan kekuatan asingnya dalam sesaat. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Ichigo, menelusuri setiap detail garis tajam rahang juga tulang pipinya, berikut bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik daripada pria kebanyakan. Fokus Rukia tertuju pada Ichigo seorang, membuatnya merasa lega bahwa Sang _Beta_ selalu mendukungnya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Ichigo mengerjap, ketika Rukia tak sengaja mencengkram tangannya terlalu erat. Sang _Beta_ mengerang rendah, sebelum membuka setengah mata kantuknya. Terlalu berat untuk berkompromi dengan pagi buta.

Rukia merasakan rasa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya terlalu cepat.

"Aku membangunkanmu…" bisik Rukia. Suaranya seperti embun di pagi hari, lembut dan dingin. Ichigo merasakan kantuknya sulit untuk ditahan lebih lama.

"Mengapa kau tidur di ranjangku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Hmm… Mengapa?" Alis Ichigo naik terlalu tinggi, ketika dia tidak bisa memikirkan jawabannya. Otaknya tak bisa bekerja dan merangkai kata-kata. "Entahlah. Kaupikir mengapa?"

Rukia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Ichigo meracau tidak jelas.

"Kau mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam setelah kau berpatroli?"

Kini dahinya mengkerut dalam. Sekeras apa pun dia berusaha berpikir, akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa melihat warna hitam dan ketidaksadaran. "Ya, aku berpatroli, lalu apa? Ahh—jangan tanyakan itu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun."

"Tapi kau tidur di ranjangku."

"Ranjangmu, ranjangku, semuanya sama saja, bukan? Aku tidak masalah."

Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak berdebat lebih lanjut. Dan bangun di jam empat pagi bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk tubuhnya. Dua pilihan yang akhirnya dibiarkan Rukia begitu saja. Dia memutuskan tidur adalah solusi terbaik, walaupun sekarang terasa sulit untuk dilakukan. Keberadaan Ichigo sudah mengambil sebagian besar kewaspadaan juga daerah privasinya.

Setidaknya, gadis itu akan mencoba.

Ichigo sudah kembali tertidur, merangkulkan tangan pada pinggang Rukia seakan pengganti bantal baginya. Kebiasaan tidur Ichigo sejak kecil yang belum menghilang sampai sekarang.

Rukia membiarkannya berlalu untuk saat ini saja. Dan matanya menutup dengan sendirinya, ketika dengkuran halus Ichigo membantunya terlelap.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia terbangun karena sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya begitu lembut. Sebuah belaian, hangat dan mengirim sinyal pada indera yang masih sensitif di pagi hari. Matanya terbuka malas, mendapati Ichigo sedang memandangnya dalam posisi duduk.

Sang _Beta_ sudah terbangun dan memilih untuk bersandar pada punggung ranjang sambil membelai rambut Rukia. Membiarkan jari-jarinya menyisir di antara celah helaian selembut sutra. Hingga mata gadis itu terbuka seperti permata di pagi hari, menjadi hal terindah yang pernah Ichigo lihat. Senyumnya tertarik tanpa disadarinya.

"Pagi, tukang tidur."

Rukia beringsut menjauh. Emosi labilnya belum siap untuk menghadapi Ichigo, ketika dirinya baru saja terbangun. Terlalu dini menyambut ketegangan di depan mata.

"Mengapa kau tidur di ranjangku?" tanya Rukia, mengulang apa yang ditundanya tadi subuh. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Kau bermasalah bila aku tidur di sini?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Rukia menggeleng sambil mengerang, bentuk penolakan sengit ketika kepala dan tubuhnya masih belum bisa bekerja sama. "Bukan itu. Mengapa kau bisa tidur di sini, _huh_? Kau berpatroli semalam dan kuingat kita berpisah di lobi."

"Ya, pemeriksaan keliling yang memakan waktu sekitar dua atau tiga jam, aku tak yakin. Setelah berganti _shift_ aku segera kembali untuk tidur dan, lagi, aku tidak yakin pintu mana yang kubuka." Alisnya mengkerut tajam. "Yang kuingat hanyalah kasur empuk dan selimut tebal—itu yang terlintas dalam benakku semalam, sebelum mataku tidak bisa menahan kantuk lebih lama."

"Dan kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika masuk ke dalam kamarku," celetuk Rukia, membenarkan. "Seperti aku akan memercayai alasanmu itu."

"Samar-samar aku mencium wangi es bercampur _lilac_ atau _camellia_, aku tidak bisa membedakan, yang kuyakin itu berasal darimu." Seringainya muncul tanpa bisa ditahan. "Salahkan indera penciumanku dikala mataku tidak bisa berkompromi. Aku berjalan mengikuti insting."

Rukia memelototi tidak percaya. Menyanggah alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, tetapi berhasil membuat kedua pipinya mulai bersemu merah muda. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, ketika Ichigo selalu berhasil meruntuhkan tembok dingin pertahanannya.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengganggu tidurku, kau ingat? Aku masih menginginkan bantalku."

"Tapi, ini sudah waktunya sarapan."

Rukia melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidur, menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya dan sudah cukup siang bagi Ichigo. Rukia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi.

"_You're not a morning person, are you?_" tanya Ichigo, menggoda.

Rukia mengerang dan kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Ichigo selalu bisa membacanya, kelebihan dari insting yang terlalu tajam. Terkadang beberapa _werewolf_ yang terlalu peka akan inderanya sendiri bisa merasakan perubahan emosi yang kentara di sekitarnya.

Rukia merasakan sesuatu mendesak masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan beringsut mendekat. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai melingkari pinggangnya, ketika dia menyadari itu adalah tangan Ichigo. Sang _Beta_ sudah mencuri tempat lagi di sisinya, kali ini lebih dekat.

"Mengapa kau kembali ke tempat tidur?" tanya Rukia, berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena terkejut. Setengah panik saat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersandar di belakang Rukia. Hidungnya menyentuh tenguk gadis itu, merasa puas ketika menyadari bahwa dia berhasil membuat Rukia terbungkam. Walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Napasnya menggelitik telinga Rukia. "Hmm… Setelah kupikir, menghabiskan waktu satu atau dua jam lagi di sini tidak ada salahnya." Bahu Rukia berjengit, membuat Ichigo tertawa teredam. "Bagaimana? Sarapan tidak terdengar menggiurkan sekarang."

Ichigo menyadari bahwa tubuh Rukia terlihat lebih mungil dan rapuh dari sisi belakang. Bahu yang tidak lebih lebar dari telapak tangannya, juga pinggang yang begitu mudah dilingkari oleh sebelah tangannya. Dan di dalam tubuh Rukia terdapat sesuatu yang di luar dugaan, dingin juga berbahaya. Orang yang mendengarnya tidak akan percaya, sampai melihat sendiri dengan mata secara langsung.

Kekuatan yang misterius. Mereka masih belum bisa membahasnya, tanpa petunjuk apa pun sekarang.

Bibir sang _Beta_ menelusuri leher Rukia yang terekspos, sebelum berhenti di bahunya sambil larut dalam emosi yang tenang. Hangat, sedikit dingin, namun lembut. Tidak bisa menyebutkannya lebih spesifik, ketika gadis itu aman berada dalam dekapannya.

Hentakan kuat terasa di pinggang Ichigo, membuatnya hampir tersedak dan melonggarkan tangannya. Siku Rukia berhasil mengenai tulang belikatnya. Serangan tiba-tiba yang memberikan rasa sakit di luar dugaan.

"Rukia—"

"Jangan memulai," potong Rukia, yang segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi tanpa berbalik. Wajahnya terasa panas, di kedua pipinya.

Ichigo menyeringai, ketika mendapati kegugupan Rukia seakan terkuak di udara. Begitu gamblang dan mudah ditebak.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," kata Ichigo, ketika pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup. "Sepuluh menit atau aku akan kembali tidur untuk dua jam lagi."

Rukia bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup tak tenang. Berada terlalu dekat dengan Sang _Beta_ memberikan rasa aman sekaligus berbahaya di saat yang bersamaan. Es dan api bercampur menjadi satu.

Sepuluh menit tidak akan mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Kamar mandi yang seharusnya terasa dingin pun sekarang menjadi lebih hangat. Bulu kuduk yang meremang, menandakan Rukia akan rasa asing yang sama sekali baru. Bukannya tidak nyaman, tetapi lebih seperti tempat teraman yang diisi oleh sedikit tanda berbahaya. Sesekali, terjun ke dalam maut itu sendiri tidak akan merugikan diri sendiri.

Rukia menahan senyumnya yang terlihat bodoh di depan cermin. Merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Atau ini adalah memang dirinya yang terlalu lama tertidur. Ichigo yang membangunkannya, ketika dunianya terasa sendu juga abu-abu. Di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi, gadis itu masih bisa merasakan apa yang namanya kehidupan.

Rasa sedih bercampur bahagia—selalu, dua kata yang berkonotasi negatif dan positif menjadi satu kesatuan. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Di dalam kesenyapan pagi yang dingin, dirinya merasa lebih hidup.

Rukia mencuci muka juga menyikat gigi sebagai rutinitas paginya. Bayangan di cermin memperingatkan bahwa fisiknya sudah sedikit membaik. Tidak lagi terlihat pucat atau kantung mata hitam membayangi matanya.

Tidak ada lagi bayangan dan berbagai pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya. Dekapan Ichigo adalah obat mimpi buruk yang membuat Rukia tenang.

Tangannya bertumpu pada wastafel, sementara matanya terpejam dan mulutnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Latihan pernapasan di pagi hari selalu membantu Rukia melepaskan aura negatif atau merilekskan otot-otot yang masih terasa kaku. Sedikit peregangan tangan juga kaki, lalu leher ke kiri juga ke kanan.

Rukia tersenyum, merasa siap untuk memulai rutinitasnya sebentar lagi. Merasa jauh dari rumah juga kegiatan sekolah yang sudah mendarah daging. Hari-hari sibuk yang dilupakan ketika dunia seperti diputar balik. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Terbebas dari kegiatan Osis dan mempersiapkan tugas sekolah yang tak kunjung usai.

Liburan mungkin sudah berakhir. Rukia mempertanyakan akan kesadaran teman-teman atau pun guru mengenai dirinya yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Mungkin mereka mengira bahwa dirinya dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai, atau sekarang fotonya sudah tersebar sebagai salah satu orang hilang yang dicari di seluruh pelosok Tokyo. Mungkin, _officer_ Renji akan menutupinya, seperti tugas yang selalu dikerjakannya—berpihak pada kelompok mitos yang berada di balik bayang-bayang.

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkannya dari lamunan. Rukia mendengar samar-samar suara dua orang, mungkin tiga dari balik pintu. _Werewolf_ lain yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok yang didapatinya adalah Rangiku. Wanita itu berdiri sambil terbelalak. Matanya memerhatikan Rukia dari atas ke bawah, mencari-cari sesuatu. Rukia hanya bisa menahan gugup, berdiri canggung dengan kerut di dahinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apa yang kaulakukan di kamarnya?" tanya Rangiku, bukan kepada Rukia. Dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo berdiri, yang sedang berbincang dengan Kira.

Ichigo memelototi Rangiku, berdecak tidak suka.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu," kata Kira. "Mencari bahan gosip baru di pagi hari dan menyebarkannya saat sarapan—kau selalu melakukan itu."

"Ini menyangkut _Beta_, jadi aku tidak akan mentolerir, Kira. Dan aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, bahwa _Beta_ baru saja bangun dari ranjang—"

"Aku tahu ke mana pembicaraanmu mengarah dan itu hanya rekaanmu semata," potong Ichigo sengit. "Berhentilah menyebarkan gosip!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Perhatian Rangiku tertuju pada Rukia, melihat gadis itu yang memiliki semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Rukia, kau tidak bisa berbohong. Apa yang _Beta_ lakukan terhadapmu semalam?"

Ingatan Rukia bergulir kembali ketika Ichigo mencium bibirnya. Angin malam membelai pipinya, dingin juga membangunkan panggilan hatinya. Membiarkan Ichigo melakukannya, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang terasa benar.

Wajah Rukia memerah dengan cepat.

"Lihat, tebakanku tidak pernah salah," kata Rangiku, memamerkan senyum terlebarnya. Tidak pernah bosan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya. "_Beta_ memaksamu melakukannya, atau kalian memang saling—"

"Satu kata lagi keluar dari mulutmu, maka tugas berjagamu ditambah tiga kali lipat," potong Ichigo, sudah berdiri di samping Rangiku dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sikap tubuhnya menantang.

Rangiku mendengus tak setuju, melihat Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau memang _Beta_ di dalam kelompok, tapi masalah yang sedang kubahas sekarang bukanlah berkaitan dengan tugas. Ini masalah serius, bocah."

Kali ini Ichigo yang mendengus. "Serius? Mengenai berita yang kauubah hingga membuat seluruh kelompok tak bisa menurunkan telinga tajam mereka? Kau sering melakukannya, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya."

"Tidak setelah apa yang dialami Kensei," kata Kira. "Dia menjadi bahan perbincangan selama lebih dari dua minggu."

"Dan itu karena hobi burukmu," lanjut Ichigo, menunjuk Rangiku.

Rangiku menggerutu tidak setuju, melawan dua orang pria yang sekarang memojokkannya. "Oya? Setelah kau menyentuh gadis di bawah umur dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya, aku harus memercayai berita yang mana?"

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya!" Ichigo berteriak geram. "_For fuck sake! Stop doing that, dammit!_"

"Ichigo benar," ucap Rukia, berusaha menjelaskan. Tiga pasang mata tertuju padanya, membuat Rukia berjengit. "Ya—kalian tahu, ini tidak seburuk prasangka kalian. Aku sedikit mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tidur' satu ranjang itu, Rangiku."

Alis Rangiku naik terlalu tinggi. "Ahh—tidak menepis bahwa _Beta_ yang memaksamu? Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, bukan? Semua laki-laki di sini adalah penjelmaan serigala liar. Mereka mengandalkan otak kosong mereka daripada harus berpikir dua kali."

"Rangiku!"

"Lebih baik kalian hentikan di sini! Kupikir perdebatan ini tidak akan berakhir hingga matahari terbenam," potong Kira. "Lagipula, di samping itu, apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk menghadapi Sang _Ancestor_?" Kira mengubah topik, kali ini lebih serius dan Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ichigo terdiam, mengambil napas dalam. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah dalam.

"Kau mengganti topik menjadi tidak menarik," gerutu Rangiku. "Tapi itu poin yang bagus untuk membuktikan dirimu pada Sang _Ancestor_. Memukul mundur calon _Beta_ satunya."

"Siapa _Ancestor_?" tanya Rukia.

"Yang akan kita temui sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini lalu segera sarapan. Perutku tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama."

"Ya, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan semalam. Akui saja." Rangiku kembali menggodanya,

"Jangan memulai," gerutu Kira, menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

.

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Alis di kening Ichigo menekuk seakan sudah menjadi bentuk permanen. Selama mereka menapaki koridor yang sepi—karena semua _werewolf_ sudah berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan—perasaan Ichigo tak kunjung membaik. Membawa ketegangan sekaligus kekesalan yang sedikit menular pada Rukia. Gadis itu lebih risih daripada sebelumnya. Menghadapi Rangiku saja sudah terasa sulit, kali ini dia harus ikut bersama Sang _Beta_. Entah apa yang disebut dengan _Ancestor_.

Ichigo tidak mau menjelaskan lebih rinci, karena terlalu fokus dengan kejengkelan yang menggerogoti kepalanya. Darah mendidih di dalam otak, ditambah kekurangan kabohidrat juga mineral cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan energinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Rukia bertanya, ketika mereka menapaki koridor yang terlihat familiar. Kantor sekaligus ruang pribadi Sang _Alpha_ yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Seperti apa?" gerutu Ichigo, berdecak kesekian kalinya.

"Ya seperti itu. Wajahmu seakan menantang langit cerah dengan kilat halilintar di siang bolong."

"Ini semua karena Rangiku—dia memperburuk situasi—dan masalah utamanya adalah aku tidak bisa mengambil jatah sarapanku. Dan mengapa masalah bertambah lagi seakan tak puas dengan ketenangan yang kumiliki?"

Yang dimaksud adalah orang yang akan dihadapi mereka sekarang, sumber masalah yang satu lagi. Rukia setengah mengerti. "Maksudmu Sang _Ancestor_ itu?"

"Yah, apa pun namanya."

"Siapa dia?"

Ichigo menghela napas, ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu kantor ayahnya. Sesuatu yang kuat membuat tubuh Ichigo menegang, yang bersumber dari balik pintu kayu di depan matanya.

"_Ancestor_, dia adalah sebuah legenda, salah satu yang tertua dari darah _werewolves_—keturunan murni yang sudah melewati waktu panjang di masa kehidupannya. Perang di masa lalu, petumpahan darah demi membela kaum kami, yang dilakukannya telah menjadikan dirinya seorang pahlawan. Karena itu kami memanggilnya _Ancestor_, leluhur kami, memang demikian dirinya."

"Dia adalah tetua kalian," gumam Rukia. "Perang dari masa lalu—jadi berapa umurnya?"

Ichigo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Keringat dingin semakin membuatnya gugup. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin, mungkin lebih dari lima abad. _Ancestor_ seringkali datang menemui _Alpha_, dan hanya satu yang kukenal—yang berasal dari perang besar di Balkans. Mereka tidak mau menunjukkan fisik di hadapan kami, terlalu tua untuk mengikuti perkembangan zaman."

Rukia ternganga, tidak sempat membalas ketika Ichigo sudah membuka pintunya lebih dulu.

Ada dua orang di dalam ruangan. Isshin sedang terduduk di kursi kerjanya, sementara orang satunya berdiri tegap. Terlalu tinggi, hingga puncak kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit-langit ruangan.

Rukia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang masih setengah menganga. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang yang sebesar Chad, atau bahkan yang lebih dari itu. Mungkin itu hal lazim di dalam dunia Ichigo—di mana _werewolf_ bisa tumbuh lebih besar dan setinggi pemain basket NBA. Tapi, pria yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Sang _Alpha_ menyanggah itu semua.

Pria asing dengan rambut panjang tergerai hingga punggung, berwarna coklat keemasan. Rukia yakin itu serupa dengan emas, ketika cahaya matahari dari balik jendela menyinarinya menjadi kilauan sutra. Matanya memicing tajam seperti seekor serigala liar yang waspada, kuning emas seperti rambutnya. Dan tinggi tubuhnya hampir mencapai tinggi rak buku di sisi ruangan. Dua meter lebih, berhasil membuat Rukia bergidik dan beringsut mendekat ke sisi Ichigo.

Dia—Sang _Ancestor_. Keberadaan dirinya membuat Rukia bisa merasakan ketegangan Ichigo. Sang _Beta_ yang selalu percaya diri kini menyembunyikan taringnya.

"Mengapa kalian berdiri di sana?" Isshin bertanya. "Dan di mana sikapmu sebagai _Beta_, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sedikit tersentak, dan diakui Rukia sebagai keganjilan yang jarang terjadi. Keangkuhan Ichigo seakan melunak, ketika dia mendekati sosok si pria raksasa. Sang _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ harus menengadahkan wajahnya hanya untuk menatap dan bicara.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat anakmu, Isshin," ucap si pria raksasa, dengan suara rendah seperti menggeram. "Dia masih sangat kecil terakhir kali aku mengunjungi kelompokmu. Jadi diakah calon penerus?"

"Masih terlalu jauh. Kau tahu kalau mendidik anak sendiri lebih sulit daripada melatih anggota kelompok."

Ichigo memelototi ayahnya yang menyeringai lebar. "Dan ini kedua kalinya pula aku melihat seorang keturunan murni datang menyapa. Keturunan Lampard yang agung."

Isshin berdeham, ketika si pria raksasa tertawa keras. Rukia takut suaranya bisa menggetarkan lantai kayu dan dinding kaca.

"Anakmu sungguh punya nyali, tapi sangat berisiko! Di mana kebodohan terlihat seimbang dengan nyali tidaklah cukup. Seorang _Beta_ yang mengikuti jejak _Alpha_ haruslah bisa berpikiran matang. Kebijaksanaan yang dimiliki ayahmu adalah kebanggan yang harus kauteruskan sebagai legasi," ucap si pria raksasa. "Dan aku lebih suka dipanggil Komamura. Lampard adalah nama yang terlalu kuno untuk usiaku."

Ichigo terdiam, hanya bisa terpukau dengan perkataan yang terdengar tua.

"Lalu, _fairy_ yang bersamamu," lanjut si pria raksasa—Komamura, kali ini melihat Rukia yang masih terpaut jauh jaraknya. Gadis itu bergidik terkejut. "Kalian melindungi seorang _fairy_ yang baru saja lahir?"

Isshin terdiam, menatap Ichigo penuh tanya. Sementara sang _Beta_ menggertakkan giginya. Garis rahangnya yang tegas sudah membuktikan bahwa dia berusaha menahan amarah.

"Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Isshin, mengambil alih topik. "Keturunan Kuchiki yang merupakan spring _fairy_ dari Jepang. Bukan hal aneh—sebagai Keluarga Kuchiki—Rukia memiliki sisa-sisa sekat pembatas yang diberikan oleh kakaknya."

"Sekat pembatas?" Rukia bertanya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke sisi Ichigo, beringsut mencari kehangatan yang bisa membuat tubuh dinginnya lebih tenang. Udara di dalam ruangan terlalu dingin, bahkan terasa hingga ke paru-parunya.

"_Fairy_ melindungi kaumnya maupun manusia dengan memberikan sekat pembatas di sekitar wilayahnya," jelas Isshin. "Jadi, bukan hal aneh sisa-sisa kekuatannya akan menempel pada kulitmu untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

"_Spring_ _fairy_ memiliki warna yang lain, Isshin. Dan gadis ini memiliki aroma dingin yang cukup pekat. Aku bisa merasakannya jelas dari jarak satu meter," kata Komamura.

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa pun, selain berusaha menahan diri di samping Ichigo. Sang _Beta_ hampir sama bungkamnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya untuk menghadapi Sang _Ancestor_.

"Dan apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Ichigo. Keberaniannya mulai terukir seperti baja yang baru saja ditempa. "Jarang sekali untuk mengunjungi kelompok kecil di Amerika Utara, kurasa."

Komamura memandang Ichigo, mengamati dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mencari di mana celah Sang _Beta_ yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu bisa dibuatnya bungkam. Nyali Ichigo lebih besar daripada kelihatannya.

"Isshin meminta bantuanku untuk mengatasi masalah Quincy. Mereka sudah terbangun, lebih cepat daripada yang pernah kuduga sebelum ini. Jadi, katakan calon _Beta_, apa yang kauketahui mengenai Quincy ini?"

"Mereka lebih pintar daripada _strigoi_ biasa. Menyerang secara berkelompok dan cukup sulit untuk dijatuhkan." Ichigo menjelaskan seadanya.

"Kau menghadapi mereka secara langsung?" tanya Komamura.

Seringai Ichigo terbentuk, menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya. "Beberapa, saat kami pergi ke daerah Memphis. Dua Quincy sedikit berbeda daripada yang lainnya—lebih lihai juga kuat. Tapi, aku berhasil menjatuhkannya."

Komamura melihat Isshin dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Tidak seperti _werewolf_ tua yang berusia berabad-abad. Hanya fisiknya yang terlihat muda. Semangat sendu yang terlihat di matanya perlahan berubah hidup.

"Anakmu sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai _Beta_ yang kuat, Isshin. Kau memiliki keturunan yang bagus."

"Kekeraskepalaannya yang menunjukkan hal itu. Kecerobohan masih menguasai sebagian besar tugasnya."

Ichigo menatap ayahnya tak setuju. Terkadang dia ingin diandalkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan penyangkalannya sebagai kandidat kuat _Alpha_ berikutnya.

"Jadi ayah memanggilku untuk membahas masalah ini?" tanya Ichigo sarkastik.

"Lebih dari itu," jawab Isshin, melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Aku ingin kalian menceritakan apa yang kalian alami saat berada di Memphis. Mengenai Quincy juga hal lainnya."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sebelum ini, _Dad_."

"Aku yakin belum semuanya, _son_," balas Isshin, terlihat serius.

"Kupikir sudah semuanya. Kami datang ke Memphis untuk bertemu Senjumaru, lalu tiba-tiba pasukan Quincy menyerang dan kami kehilangan jejaknya. Penyihir itu menghilang seperti kabut."

Sang _Alpha_ berusaha mengorek informasi, sementara Sang _Beta_ berusaha menutupinya. Rukia mengerti akan sifat Ichigo yang terkadang sangat defensif, melebihi batasan yang seharusnya. Sifat alami _werewolf_ yang tak bisa ditepis. Berusaha melindungi gadis itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Rukia menarik napas. Tidak ada gunanya menutupi, ketika dua _werewolf_ kuat di hadapannya bisa menebak hanya dengan mengandalkan indera sensitifnya.

"Senjumaru mengatakan sesuatu mengenai kunci, yang berhubungan dengan ingatanku," jelas Rukia sedikit ragu akan tatapan setiap orang di ruangan yang mengarah kepadanya, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebelah tangannya terasa gatal untuk menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Tapi tidak sekarang. "Dan sesuatu dalam diriku, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hanya aku yang bisa membukanya, itu yang dikatakannya."

"Begitu?" Isshin berpikir keras, mengamati Ichigo dan Rukia secara bergantian. "Dan apa yang kau temukan, Rukia? Ada sesuatu yang kausadari selama ini?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Nii-sama juga Senjumaru tidak menjelaskan apa pun lagi, Isshin-san. Dan aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang kualami sekarang."

"Kekuatan yang baru saja terbangun," kata Komamura. "Aku bisa merasakannya samar-samar dari dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Lebih baik masalah ini disimpan dan tidak tersebar hingga keluar. Terlalu berbahaya, ketika kalian tidak mengetahui situasi Quincy di luar sana."

Rukia melirik Ichigo di sampingnya. Rahang pria itu mengerah, antara menahan kekesalan juga kepasrahan.

"Itu lebih baik," jelas Isshin-san. "Lalu, apalagi yang sudah kaualami, Rukia? Kekuatan yang baru terbangun—karena insting juga indera perasaku tidak sekuat Komamura, aku ingin kau menjelaskan lebih rinci kepadaku."

"Kupikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat, _Dad_."

Rukia sedikit tersentak, ketika Ichigo maju dan hampir menghalangi pandangannya. Pria itu, lagi-lagi mengandalkan insting pelindungnya.

Isshin memerhatikan anaknya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil, itu menarik perhatiannya lebih dalam. Yang membuat Ichigo sebagai tameng bagi Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu itu, _son_? Kau mengetahui sesuatu, bukan begitu?"

"Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang bila situasinya berbahaya?" Ichigo menggertakkan rahangnya.

"Memang seperti itulah keadannya. Dan perlu kuingatkan, bahwa akulah _Alpha_ di sini," ucap Isshin, menekankan setiap katanya dengan tekanan yang mengintimidasi. "Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam kelompokku—setiap permasalahannya—itu sama saja dengan buta sebagai pemimpin. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa kerja sama kelompok, juga kejujuran setiap anggotanya. Aku menjamin keselamatan Rukia tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, jika kalian mau jujur kepadaku."

Rukia mengerti situasinya bertambah rumit. Di samping dirinya yang tidak lagi mengenal tubuhnya seperti dulu.

Komamura berdiri diam, mengamati situasi dalam kepalanya sendiri. Sang _Ancestor_ yang enggan berkomentar apa pun, selama masalah ini bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin kelompok. Sudah terlalu lama dia tak menyandang status yang memberinya kuasa penuh, sekaligus beban berat di punggungnya.

Isshin menghela napas, ketika melihat kedua anak muda di hadapannya bungkam. Ichigo masih berdiri bak patung pahatan, terdiam dengan mata memicing tajam. Rukia di sisinya bergerak gelisah. Tercium jelas ketakutannya yang membuat Isshin semakin prihatin.

"Kalian bisa memercayaiku," ucap Isshin, melonggarkan tekanan yang diberikannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian hadapi, apa yang kalian lihat saat berada di Memphis. Hanya ini jalan yang bisa kuberikan untuk melindungi kelompokku, juga kau, Rukia." Perhatian Isshin terpusat ke Rukia, memandangnya lembut. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh kecemasan, sedikit harapan. "Aku tidak berhak mencampuri permasalahan kakakmu sebagai pemimpin _spring_ _fairy_, tapi biarkan aku melindungimu. Kau sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelompokku."

Rukia menahan napasnya dan tak menyadari bahwa tangannya mencengkram lengan Ichigo kuat. Pria itu sama sekali tak bergerak, atau bahkan tak menyadari. Ichigo terfokus pada emosi dirinya yang berubah labil.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, apakah kau akan memercayainya, Isshin-san?" Rukia bertanya dan mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Sang _Alpha_ sendiri. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Karena itulah kami akan menolong. Begitu pula anakku." Senyum lebar Isshin terarah kepada Ichigo yang terbelalak lebar. Kepekaannya kembali ketika Rukia melepas tangannya, melepas rasa dingin yang sejuk itu. "Ichigo akan melakukan apa pun demi dirimu, bukan begitu, _son_?"

.

…..~***~…..

.

.

Rukia terduduk diam dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin di hadapannya. Pikirannya terlarut pada percakapan seriusnya dengan Isshin, juga Sang _Ancestor_. Menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada tubuhnya, apa yang kekuatan misterius itu lakukan hingga ujung-ujung jarinya membeku pilu. Isshin hanya mengangguk paham, sementara Komamura mengatakan bahwa kekuatan _fairy_ sungguh misterius dan berbahaya. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Bahaya apa yang sedang menunggunya di depan sana.

Ichigo mencengkram tangannya selama perjalanan mereka ke ruang makan. Tangan yang saling tergenggam, memberikan perlindungan itu sendiri. Dingin dan panas, es juga api. Kini keduanya seakan berada dalam dua kutub berbeda. Hanya kepercayaan juga hati masing-masing yang saling menunjukkan arahnya—kepada satu sama lain.

Rukia melirik ke arah dapur, ke mana terakhir kali Ichigo membawa piring-piring mereka ke tempat pencucian. Setelah Ichigo menghabiskan tiga porsi makan paginya, tidak ada es krim sebagai makanan penutup hari ini. Rukia hampir tidak menyentuh telur juga roti panggangnya, karena perutnya melilit tegang. Dan memakan satu tangkup rotinya terasa seperti ampas yang hambar.

Kelegaan terasa melonggarkan cengkraman di leher juga perutnya. Membagi sebagian beban kepada Sang _Alpha_, memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Rukia. Tidak sebesar Ichigo di sampingnya, tapi itu terasa lebih baik. Walaupun dia tidak tahu langkah apa yang akan diambil Isshin selanjutnya.

Sudut mata Rukia menangkap beberapa _werewolf_ yang masih mengisi ruang makan, membisikkan kata-kata yang kentara terdengar di telinganya. Sejak awal gadis itu dan Ichigo memasuki ruangan makan, ketenangan di pagi hari digantikan oleh gunjingan tak berakar yang mulai mengisi kekosongan udara. Ichigo tahu penyebabnya. Tidak lain adalah Rangiku seorang. Desas desus yang beredar, nama Ichigo dan Rukia yang disebutkan berulang kali sebagai topik menarik yang perlu dibahas, semua itu menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi buruk yang merugikan posisi Rukia. Gunjingan yang tak diinginkan. '_Gadis manusia yang menggoda seorang Beta terkuat di Amerika Utara!_' Salah satunya terkabar seperti itu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah, ketika wajahnya tak lagi terasa memerah panas. Menunduk selama sarapan membuat lehernya kaku. Ditambah ketegangan yang berlebih diberikan oleh Sang _Beta_. Ichigo tidak suka saat jam makannya diganggu. Sesekali menggeram dan memelototi siapa pun yang membuat suara di dalam ruangan, menjadikan udara semakin hening mencekam. Kini suara-suara berbisik itu kembali muncul, ketika Sang _Beta_ tidak terlihat dalam jangkauan pandangan.

Yang bisa Rukia lakukan adalah pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyebabkan masalah."

Rukia bergidik dan berbalik. Seseorang berbicara tepat di belakang punggungnya, seakan menikam dengan belati tajam. Itu Kokuto, yang menyeringai lebar sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan terlipat. Tatapannya memandang tajam, membuat Rukia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan takut.

"Apa maumu?" bisik Rukia, sinis.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku sedang tidak menyudutkanmu, Rukia. Apakah kau masih mengingat kejadian tempo hari? Maaf bila sikapku kasar sebelumnya."

Rukia mengkerutkan alisnya. Jelas-jelas Kokuto berbohong. Bisanya terlalu tajam seperti ular.

"Semua orang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, jadi berita itu cepat menyebar. Ditambah, telinga kami terlalu peka untuk menangkap sesuatu yang terdengar menarik," ucap Kokuto, menutupi arah pandang Rukia ke tengah ruangan. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap. "Jadi, _Beta_ kecil itu sudah tidur denganmu, _huh_? Kau tidak pernah mengerti ungkapan bahwa serigala menyembunyikan taring di balik mulut besarnya? Kami ini menggigit, Rukia."

"Kami tidak tidur bersama," balas Rukia sengit. Kedua kepalan tangannya mengepal erat di atas meja. Matanya tertuju pada Kokuto juga beberapa _werewolf_ yang masih meliriknya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Bila itu yang kalian inginkan, membicarakan manusia lalu bersikap lebih daripada manusia itu sendiri. Kalian tidak lebih adalah sama, bukan?"

Beberapa _werewolf_ menggeram rendah, tidak menyembunyikan kegeraman yang seakan memecut diri mereka. Disamakan dengan manusia sama seperti sebuah penghinaan pahit. Bersembunyi dan berusaha hidup normal seperti manusia sangatlah mengekang kebebasan insting mereka.

"Kami berbeda dari kalian," geram Kokuto, yang memperingatkan Rukia sudah membahas masalah sensitif. Matanya menatap tidak suka. "Kalian hanyalah bangsa lemah yang selalu mencuri dan merebut apa yang dimiliki orang lain. Tidak pernah puas, menutupi kelemahan kalian dengan kebohongan dan kemunafikan. Tidak peduli bahwa darah yang kalian torehkan itu adalah darah ibu kalian sendiri!"

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghindari Kokuto yang menegapkan tubuh besarnya. Jauh di atas Rukia.

"Menyudutkan kaum yang berbeda daripada kalian, lalu merebut rumah kami—apa yang sudah kami perjuangkan selama ini." Kokuto maju, menyudutkan Rukia. "Dan ketika kami menunjukkan wujud kami, kalian menyebut kami monster. Penghancur dunia. Lalu memakai tubuh ini sebagai bahan percobaan kalian. Tidak pernahkah kalian merasa puas?"

"Tidak semua manusia seperti itu," balas Rukia. Suaranya mengecil, karena Kokuto sudah menunjukkan taring tajamnya. Otot-otot di leher juga bahunya mulai menegang, hampir berubah ke dalam wujud yang lebih berbahaya. "Kau hanya melihat dari sisi buruknya. Lalu, apa bedanya kau dengan mereka yang kausebut penghancur? Apa yang kaulihat pada manusia tidak ada bedanya dari sebuah kekejian, bukan?"

Kokuto berhenti di tempat. Matanya memandang tidak percaya, seakan Rukia sudah melakukan candaan yang kelewatan. Juga beberapa _werewolf_ yang ikut terintimidasi, yang berada di belakang Kokuto. Beberapa maju ke depan dan mengikuti calon _Beta_ yang satunya. _Beta_ yang tersisihkan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Rukia. Sadarilah tempatmu sekarang ini!"

Rukia terkesiap saat Kokuto mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu hampir terjungkal ketika menubruk mulut meja di belakangnya. Geraman rendah membangunkan bulu kuduknya, memberikan sengatan listrik yang menjalar dari punggung hingga kakinya. Rukia berusaha mencari alat bantu untuk membela diri, ketika Ichigo sudah berdiri di depannya dan melindungi Rukia. Tangan Sang _Beta_ Yang Diakui langsung mencengkram Kokuto kuat.

"Tentu! Kau selalu datang untuk menyelamatkan gadis manusia ini, bukan?" ucap Kokuto, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan memukul keras lengan atas Ichigo. "Selalu bersikap layaknya seorang pelindung baginya. Atau kau benar-benar sudah tidur dengannya, Ichigo?"

Rangiku ada di sisi Ichigo bersama Kira dan Tetsuzaemon. Mereka berusaha menghalangi _Beta_ muda agar tidak berubah dan menghancurkan ruang makan dalam sekejab. Tidak di pagi hari dan Sang _Ancestor_ masih ada di lantai atas.

Kalung di leher Ichigo mulai mencengkram erat, di saat dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Geraman rendah dan cakar kukunya sudah menajam, tapi tidak bisa berubah sempurna. Terkekang.

Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo lebih dulu. Matanya terpejam dan sesuatu membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Berpusat dari tengah dada, menjalar ke jari-jari tangannya. Rasa dingin itu, menggigit seperti es di musim dingin. Ichigo mengernyit karenanya, merubah fokus kepada Rukia. Melihat gadis itu yang berharap agar Sang _Beta_ bisa segera mundur.

Kokuto menyadari sesuatu yang berubah dalam sekejab. Selama ini matanya hanya tertuju pada amarah dan kebencian. Melupakan indera juga kepekaannya tertutup rapat. Kali ini semuanya seakan disentuh oleh angin dingin yang menampar wajahnya.

Mulutnya menyeringai tak percaya, memerhatikan sosok Rukia yang hampir bersembunyi di balik punggung Ichigo.

"Tahan dirimu dan jangan memulai keributan lagi," saran Tetsuzaemon, yang terlihat lebih bijak daripada dua teman lainnya.

Ichigo memelototi Rangiku dan membuat sang _werewolf_ wanita itu meringkuk terkejut. Kira di sisinya mulai merasa tak nyaman.

Pengendalian Ichigo tak bisa dikontrol, kepada siapa pun yang berada di sekitarnya. Terkecuali Rukia yang berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo kepadanya. Melonggarkan sedikit ikatan emosi yang membuat darah Sang _Beta_ mendidih.

"Tenangkan dirimu," bisik Rukia, merasakan otot tangan Ichigo sedikit mengendur. "Melawannya di tempat ini tidak akan memberikanmu keuntungan."

Kokuto tak sependapat. Dia tidak suka di saat Rukia hampir berhasil menurunkan emosi Ichigo. Tidak ketika akhirnya Kokuto berniat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Kau bisa mendengarkan suaranya," kata Kokuto. "Katakan, apakah rasanya sama seperti menyentuh seorang gadis _werewolf_, _huh_?"

Ichigo terpancing lagi, berusaha menerjang Kokuto. Tetsuzaemon membantu di sisinya, menarik lengan kanan Ichigo ke belakang. Rukia hampir tersandung langkahnya, bila tidak merangkul erat lengan Sang _Beta_ yang satunya.

"Ichigo!" Suara Rukia tak lagi didengar.

"Hentikan ini!"

Senna berlari dan berdiri di antara Kokuto juga Ichigo. Punggungnya menghadap Ichigo, seakan melindungi pria itu dari amukan kakaknya yang berubah semakin liar. Tak terkendali.

"Minggir, Senna! Kau lebih membela _Beta_ lemah itu daripada kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Kokuto tak percaya. Suaranya seperti amukan petir.

"Dia _mate_-ku! Sudah sepantasnya aku melindunginya!"

"_For fuck sake, Senna_! _Get off_!" Ichigo mengerang kesal, memelototi gadis itu yang meracau tak jelas baginya.

"_Just shut up and listen to me_!" Senna berbalik dan menunjuk Ichigo tepat di dada. "Aku tidak pernah takut kepadamu dan tidak akan! Kita adalah _partner_, ingat? Apa pun yang kaulakukan aku ada di sisimu untuk mendukung. Di mana dirimu yang dulu, _huh_? _Do you forget me so easily, partner_?"

Ichigo terdiam, memandangi Senna dengan tangan terkepal. Dia bisa mendengarnya dan menekan kembali amarahnya.

Senna menarik tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat. Jari-jari yang kini kembali normal, tidak lagi menunjukkan cakar abnormal yang setajam serigala. "Di manakah kau selama ini, Ichigo? _I know I messed up! And I'm sorry for that_…" Senna menautkan jari-jarinya, mendapati Ichigo kembali tegang karenanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan janji yang telah kukatakan. Janjiku kepadamu, Ichigo. Aku masih mengingatnya jelas, karena untuk itulah aku tetap berdiri di sampingmu."

"Senna!" Kokuto memprotes, menunjuk adiknya tidak suka. "_What the hell_?!"

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Senna membalas, tak segan dengan kakaknya yang mengintimidasi. "Kau terus memojokkan Ichigo padahal kau sendiri tahu siapa _Beta_-nya, Kak! Berhentilah melakukan hal ini!"

"Dan memilihnya? Bocah yang tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi?"

Senna terdiam. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat, merasakan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya sudah mempengaruhi kepercayaannya. Hanya penyangkalan yang bisa membuatnya tetap berdiri teguh. Juga perasaannya, mengatakan bahwa _mate_ itu adalah nyata.

"Aku adalah _mate_-nya," gumam Senna. "Itu hukum yang tidak bisa dilanggar."

Kokuto memaki dan menendang kursi di sampingnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dia berjalan menjauh, melewati jalur yang diberikan para _werewolf_ ketakutan. Mereka tidak bisa menentang salah satu yang terkuat, atau nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Rukia menatap semua itu seperti adegan sebuah film aksi. Dirinya hanyalah penonton, sementara Ichigo adalah pelakon utama, di samping Senna yang masih memegang tangannya. Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya, bercampur dengan kesedihan mendalam. Bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukan Senna untuk Ichigo.

Mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Ichigo?" Senna kembali bertanya, menghiraukan Rukia yang masih berdiri di sisi Sang _Beta_. "Kau sudah baik sekarang?"

Seakan tersadarkan, Ichigo segera melepaskan tangan Senna dan mundur ke belakang. Dia menatap Rukia, mendapati gadis itu tidak mau membalas tatapannya. Sesuatu seperti menusuk tepat di jantungnya, memberikan rasa sakit yang disalurkan Rukia lewat udara. Hanya kepada dirinya—penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, memelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Ichigo yang terulur tak berhasil menjangkau Rukia. Gadis itu sudah menjauh lebih dulu dan melangkah pergi. Kata-kata terakhirnya hampir tak didengar Ichigo, karena terlalu fokus memerhatikan langkah Rukia yang terasa berat.

"Aku akan ke kamarku." Rukia melangkah pergi tergesa. Matanya berusaha mengerjap dan menghalau air mata yang entah darimana datangnya. Dia tidak ingin tahu hal itu.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hendak mengikutinya, namun langkahnya dicegah Senna. Gadis itu sudah menahan tangan kirinya, memeluk erat.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Senna. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak." Ichigo menjawab tegas, mengkerutkan dahinya.

Rangiku sudah lebih dulu pergi menyusul Rukia. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Kira mengikuti langkah wanita itu, meninggalkan Tetsuzaemon yang mendesah frustasi.

"Biarkan Rangiku yang menemani Rukia. Beri dia ruang, sementara kau selesaikan masalahmu," kata Tetsuzaemon, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Sang _Beta_ hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Semua rekannya meninggalkannya sendirian, bersama Senna di sampingnya.

"Ada saat di mana kau perlu terlibat atau tidak," lanjut Senna. "Dan di mana kau harus menempati dirimu dalam situasi atau kewajibanmu. Rukia—dia hanyalah kewajibanmu, tugas yang harus kaulindungi, aku mengerti hal itu. Dan ada di mana saat kau berada di rumahmu sendiri. Ini adalah rumahmu, Ichigo. Tidakkah kau terlampau jauh keluar dari jalurmu sendiri?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Matanya terus memandang ke mana Rukia menghilang. Lagi, gadis itu lepas dari pantauannya. Dan rasanya seperti kehilangan arah. Jalannya meninggalkan kerikil dan batu untuk tersandung. Jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Kehampaan.

Ichigo membenci dirinya sendiri. Insting liar di dalam dirinya meraung keras, memanggil nama Rukia berulang kali.

…**..~*(to be continued…)*~…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

It's been a while! It's been too long actually… Dan maaf karena lagi-lagi tak menepati janji untuk update cepat. Harus update tahun depan, dalam arti tahun baru, 2017! Damn! Waktu cepat berlalu dan lagi aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk update dan melanjutkan cerita ini. Banyak kisah sedih dan sulit di tahun 2016, sebagiannya membuatku jadi terlambat update. Dan aku masih hidup, kok. Masih akan tetap melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan apa yang kutulis. Mungkin, membuat fic" lainnya di fandom ini. Still, I won't ever leave ICHIRUKI behind! They are TOO DAMN GOOD to be fool around! DAMN KUBO!

Curhat dikit, aku ga peduli lagi sama apa yang namanya penjelasan dan alasan si mangaka yang katanya… katanya merencanakan ending sejak awal mula lah, surat penggemar yang terkubur lah, ini lah, itu lah… Dia adalah mangaka yang sangat kuidolakan sekaligus yang kubenci. Aku ga mengerti apa yang dia inginkan? Bleach sudah sangat sangat sangat lama kehilangan jati dirinya. Apa yang kulihat diakhir, perasaan jauh jauh jauh sangat berbeda dari pertama kali aku membuka manga Bleach. Ya, I'm pissed off! Tapi, di sisi lain, berterima kasih juga karena sudah menghadirkan Bleach (terutama hanya seri dan arc awalnya) yang sangat mengena di hati pembaca. Identitas Bleach yang sebenarnya ada di sana, kekuatan Gotei 13 yang legendaris, plot rapi dan berbeda, karena itulah Bleach menjadi pendongkrak sekaligus kartu emas dari Jump. Yah… juga Ichiruki yang sejak awal sudah mejadi karakter utamanya. Mereka team _mate_ yang sangat kompak. Ditambah Kon ( yang entah hilang ke mana di akhir). Sejak awal adalah Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia adalah cahaya bagi Ichigo. Yah… entahlah. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Entahlah. Yang terpenting, perasaan yang pernah ada dulu itu tak terlupakan. Terakhir kali kuucapkan, thanks for your work, sensei! I love you but I hate you! Sekarang mengerti arti dari kalimat itu… Masih keezzzaaall, tapi ya sudahlah. Biarlah yang lama berlalu. Sekarang sudah pergantian tahun, memulai lembaran baru.

Ok, kembali ke fic. Sungguh, bagian akhir itu ga direncanakan, tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi menurutku itu pas banget, karena di chapter selanjutnya membahas hubungan Ichigo-Rukia dan masa lalu Ichigo-Senna. Senna _mate_ Ichigo? Hmm… belum bisa bilang, tapi Ichigo menganggapnya mitos. Kalau (seandainya) Ichigo adalah _mate_ Senna, kenapa di akhir dia menjerit dalam hati dan memanggil Rukia? Yah itu jawabannya… hahahhaha *author ga jelas* xD Yah, pokoknya fokus Ichigo tetap ke Rukia. Kenapa dia bisa berhenti waktu Senna mengungkit janji dan masa lalunya? Itu ada alasannya. Karena mereka teman sejak kecil dan ada di chapter depan.

Ichigo asli nyasar ke kamar Rukia, karena dia kehilangan fokus, setengah mengantuk dan instingnya mencari jejak Rukia. Selama ini dia berada dekat Rukia dan tempat yang membuatnya tenang hanya Rukia, jadi tanpa sadar berakhir tidur satu ranjang.

Rangiku pembuat masalah di sini. Yah, karena dialah konflik jadi berkepanjangan. Rangiku memang suka menyebarkan kabar burung, alias gosip ga jelas. Dia penyuka gosip, dan korbannya sudah banyak. Karakternya ga berbeda jauh dari manga nya sendiri, sisi periang juga jahilnya yang menutupi kalau dia itu masih sendiri (single). Dia salah satu _werewolf_ yang sudah memiliki umur, alias sudah tahap dewasa tapi belum ada pendamping. Sebagian besar _werewolf_ punya pasangannya sejak usia muda, tapi Rangiku belum menemukan jodohnya. Jadilah menyalurkan frustasinya ke hal lain.

Sang _Ancestor_ adalah tetua sekaligus _werewolf_ berdarah murni yang umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. Komamura adalah salah satu yang tertua, usianya sudah 500 tahun lebih, sejak keterlibatannya perang di Balkan dalam membela kaumnya melawan _strigoi_, disebut sebagai The Bloody War. Selama ini dia bersembunyi dalam kesendirian, sesekali datang membantu kelompok _werewolf_ yang membutuhkan dirinya. Karena zaman semakin berkembang dan kota-kota besar sudah semakin luas, _werewolf_ baru menyesuaikan diri dengan manusia modern, sedangkan Komamura lebih memilih alam liar. Tubuhnya besar karena dia berdarah murni. Mengambil bentuk Komamura versi manusia dari manga nya, rambut panjang keemasan, karena aku sendiri ga yakin warna aslinya coklat atau perak? Ada beberapa fan art yang mewarnainya perak, tapi kupikir lebih cocok coklat keemasan di sini. Nama aslinya adalah **Hartwig Lampard**, lalu dipanggil Komamura setelah melewati masa perang.

Rukia menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Komamura dan Isshin. Dia yang memiliki kekuatan aneh dan bisa mengeluarkan es, Komamura menyimpulkannya sebagai fairy baru lahir. Ya, jawaban sudah adakan? Hehe…

Dan terima kasih buat semua yang masih menunggu fic ini! Maaf atas keterlambatanku, semoga update-nya chapter ini bisa mengobati kerinduan kalian. Dan bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian!

.

.

**Balasan untuk anonymous reviewers dan yang tidak log-in:**

**Damai**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Ya, sama2 juga ;) makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**rukichigo**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Hahaha.. makasih ya buat semangatnya. Chapter terbaru sudah diupdate!

**BLEACHvers**: Terima kasih buat reviewnya! Bantu mikir? Wkwkwk.. karena memang settingnya di negara Hollywood :3 dan karena terinspirasi dari negara situ, senang banget buat menjelajah negara berbeda. Wah cita2ku jadi sutradara donk (aminnn) hahhaha…. Yah, kebanyakan para author masih terpukul sama apa yang terjadi kemarin. Karena perasaan kita saat ngetik dipengaruhi besar sama perkembangan manga-nya. Sekarang sudah hancur lebur, harus memulai lagi dari awal buat membangkitkan mood. Ak juga kesulitan buat cari mood itu, tapi sekarang sudah membaik. Ya, peduli amat sama Kubo… dia yang captain, kita yang teruskan… bodoh amat sama dia… hahahhaha.. Semangat 45! Gpp kok kalo mau curcol… wkkwwk

**moi**: Makasih sudah review ya.. maaf sebelumnya aku ga bisa update kilat. Tapi sudah kulanjut ini, semoga suka ya!

**Kurosaki2241**: Makasih sudah review! Hiihihi… sudah kulanjut, makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**Snow**: Terima kasih sudah review! Wkwkwkw diabetes akutkah? Isshin sebenarnya tahu Ichigo nyembunyiin sesuatu, cuman tunggu waktunya aja sampai Ichigo yang cerita sendiri, dan terungkaplah di chapter ini. Dia juga percaya anaknya bakal jagain calon mantu (?) Toushiro versi dewasa? Jujur ak kaget banget lah itu. Ga nyangka bisa membesar dan kupikir ga bakal mengecil lagi, tapi jdi kecil loh. Memangnya dia itu apa ya? xD berharapnya sih klo udh jadi dewasa ya sudah. Ak klo suruh milih lebih suka yg versi dewasanya (guantengg banget) tapi kalo cocok sih cocok yg kecil, aura garangnya dapet banget di chapter awal Bleach. Sayang lama" dia ga gitu menonjol kayak dulu. Makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**Louis**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Wah makasih ya, chapter ini bikin melayang + jatuh… hahha.. di akhir ada konflik. Senang juga akhirnya bisa bikin scene manis begini, lama ternyata perjalanannya. Ya, aku akan terus dan tetap berkarya!

**Morning Doodle**: Aku tahu deh ini siapa… wkwkwkkwk makasih udh review! Toushiro? Dia belum muncul di seri ini, mungkin seri depan. Sekarang lebih bahas ke werewolf nya aja.. hoho…

**ara-chan**: Terima kasih sudah review ya! Hi juga~ Makasih buat sukanya.. ya, ak akan jaga kesehatan, demi mengetik juga.. hihihihi…

**Allen Walker**: Terima kasih sudah review ya! Ya, perasaan Ichigo yg campur aduk akhirnya bisa terbayarkan sekarang. Hubungan Rukia dan kekuatan misteriusnya pun sudah terlihat, nanti bakalan dibahas lebih lanjut, sebentar lagi. Makasih sudah mau menunggu ya! Maaf sudah lama menunggu, aku masih belum nyerah. Ak bakalan ngetik terus buat Ichiruki tercintah~

**Rini**: Makasih sudah review ya! Ini sudah kulanjut ceritanya!

**Ryuuki**: Makasih sudah mereview! Hmm… resmi pacaran sih mungkin belum, karena situasi masih genting. Tapi hubungannya memang semakin dekat dari sebelumnya. Reaksi Isshin udah keliatan di chapter ini. Senna ada lagi dan malah nambah masalah lagi… hahahha.. makasih buat semangatnya ya!

**Playlist:**

_Fall Out Boy- Alpha Dog_

_Dillon Francis &amp; DJ Snake- Get Low_

_Ellie Goulding- Still Falling For You_

_Ariana Grande- Into You_

_Machine Gun Kelly feat. Camila Cabello- Bad Things_

_One Republic- Kids_

_These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
